Song for Mute Musician
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Masalah Naruto dengan Kiba akhirnya terungkap jelas, dan diketahuilah perasaan Kiba yang sesungguhnya. Namun, luka yang terlanjur mendalam membuat Naruto tidak ingin mengulanginya lagi. NaruSasu, Yaoi, Mute alert, dun like dun read. Track 12 update!
1. Track 1: At The Beginning

**Disclaimers:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Song for Mute Musician © Kionkitchee

At the Beginning © Richard Marx and Donna Lewis, for Disney Anastasia OST.

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **NaruSasu

**Warning: **Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, OOC, OOC, OOC, _typo(s)_, pengulangan kata, _**mute alert**__,_ penggunaan majas yang berlebihan. _Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't feel easy to read it. I've warned you already._

**Summary: **Sasuke melarikan diri dari rumahnya karena masalah _internal _yang membuatnya muak. Siapa sangka ia akan mengenal seseorang yang tak terduga dan menjalani sebuah hubungan kerja dengannya?

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---**

Aku muak.

Itulah yang ada dalam benakku saat menyadari betapa kotornya keluarga ini.

Aku menyesal telah lahir dalam keluarga ini. Aku benci menjadi bagian dari sesuatu yang menjijikan seperti ini.

Aku ingin melarikan diri. Aku ingin memisahkan diri.

Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku dapat hidup tanpa mereka.

Biar mereka rasakan penderitaanku!

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---**

**Song for Mute Musician**

**© Kionkitchee**

**Track 1: At the Beginning**

**© Richard Marx and Donna Lewis**

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---**

Kenyataan memang berbeda dari impian. Kini aku di sini, berdiri di tengah hujan seperti seekor kucing hitam liar yang tak terurus kehidupannya. Tak memiliki tempat untuk bernaung dan berlindung. Tak memiliki pakaian ganti ketika semua telah kotor. Tak memiliki alas untuk menutup kaki… juga seseorang. Aku tak memiliki orang yang menyayangiku. Aku tak memiliki seseorang untuk kutumpahkan segala keluh kesahku.

Aku sendiri. Aku sendiri tanpa teman satu pun.

Sepi dan kesepian, itulah diriku sekarang.

Aku berjalan menuju pojokan sempit dari suatu gang. Ketika kudapatkan sebuah kardus kotor namun masih dapat ditempati, itulah yang akan menjadi 'rumah'ku mulai saat ini. 'Rumah' yang akan terasa lebih nyaman dibandingan rumah yang sesungguhnya. 'Rumah' yang akan mengawali kebebasanku dalam meraih sebuah impian yang sempat kubuang.

Inilah saatku memulai. Dari gelandangan yang 'terbuang', akan kutunjukkan bahwa aku akan membuat suatu perjalanan dan pasti berakhir gemilang.

Aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Hino Sasuke, nama yang kuciptakan sendiri. Aku akan menjadi seseorang yang kudambakan dan selama ini kuimpikan. Aku pasti meraih cita-citaku!

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---**

**Normal POV**

Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya, membasahi bumi yang sempat mengering selama beberapa waktu. Orang-orang berteduh di bawah atap dengan berbagai perasaan. Ada yang sebal mengetahui bahwa hujan takkan berhenti untuk sementara, ada yang senang hingga bermain-main di bawah rinai dingin itu, bahkan ada yang diam dan tak merasakan apa pun alias tidak peduli. Di antara semua perasaan itu, ada satu orang yang dengan tenang menatap hujan sembari tersenyum lebar. Wajah kecoklatannya terlihat begitu senang akan kehadiran hujan yang telah lama dinanti. Begitu damai terlihat hingga membuat orang di sekitarnya turut tersenyum.

"Syukurlah hujan. Sudah beberapa hari ini kota kita mengalami kekeringan… kau tentu senang, 'kan, Naruto?" ujar seorang pria paruh baya yang kini tersenyum pada pemuda yang dengan tenangnya menatap hujan dengan damai. "Kau mau kubuatkan ramen?" tawarnya.

Pemuda yang ternyata berambut pirang itu mengangguk dengan antusias mendengar tawaran dari pria pemilik _Ichiraku Ramen_ tersebut. Ia segera menghampiri _stand Ichiraku_ untuk mengambil ramennya. Namun, sepertinya ada perasaan lain dalam hatinya entah apa. Akhirnya, ia mengambil _notes_ kecil dari sakunya lalu menuliskan sesuatu.

**Oji-san, ramennya dibungkus saja, ya? Akan kumakan di rumah nanti. Aku ingin menikmati hujan dulu.**

Pria paruh baya yang ditujukan catatan itu hanya mengangguk dengan senyum lebar, "Kalau begitu, biar kuberi kau ekstra hari ini!" serunya. Dan didapatnyalah cengiran riang dari pemuda yang kembali menuliskan sesuatu di _notes_-nya.

_**Arigatou,**_** Oji-san **_**ttebayo**_**!**

"_Ha'i_! Ini pesananmu, Naruto!" ucap sang paman Ichiraku sambil menyerahkan sebungkus besar ramen pada Naruto. "Hati-hati di jalan, ya!"

Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu menepukkan tangan kanannya yang terkepal dengan pose _nice guy_ ke telapak tangan kirinya; tanda bahwa ia berterima kasih pada sang pria. Setelahnya, ia melambaikan tangan lalu keluar dari _stand _restoran itu dengan berlari kecil menembus hujan.

Selepas Naruto pergi, sang paman yang bernama Teuchi itu menggelengkan kepala sambil berdecak tenang. Dari belakangnya, muncullah seorang anak gadis yang bernama Ayame, puterinya.

"Naruto-kun sudah pulang, Tou-san? Tumben sekali dia tidak makan di sini," ucap Ayame.

Teuchi tertawa kecil, "Yah, mungkin saja anak itu ingin menikmati ramen dengan panorama hujan dari apartemennya."

"Padahal tidak ada siapa pun di sana…" lirih Ayame. Teuchi yang mendengar hanya menghela napas.

"Dia tidak mau kau mengasihaninya, Ayame. Biar begitu keadaannya, Naruto menerima semua dengan lapang dada."

Ayame tersenyum, "Ya, aku tahu. Naruto-kun itu kuat meski sebatang kara…"

"Ya… meski bisu sekalipun…"

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---**

Masih terdengar suara angin menderu air yang turun dari langit, membuat perasaan nyaman dan tenang. Gemericik yang memantul dari kubangan seolah bernyanyi dengan riang, menimbulkan bunyi musik alam yang indah. Tapak-tapak kaki menginjak kolam kecil yang bertebaran seakan melengkapi orkestra bumi dengan riuhnya. Tak lupa, desahan rindu dari tetanaman rimbun turut menyumbangkan jasa.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang helaiannya kuyup karena hujan tengah berjalan pulang ke apartemennya. Ia sesekali menendang genangan air yang terdapat di depannya. Dengan cengiran lebar yang selalu ditunjukkannya ketika hujan, ia mengetuk-ketukkan ranting kecil yang dipungutnya tadi ke pagar besi sepanjang perjalanannya. Memang terlihat seperti anak kecil, tapi ia sangat menikmatinya. Hal itulah yang menjadi pengganti baginya bersenandung.

Uzumaki Naruto, itulah nama sang pemuda. Ia memiliki rambut secerah mentari, mata sebiru langit polos, dan kulit kecoklatan seperti batang pohon Sakura sehat. Pada wajahnya—tepatnya di kedua sisi pipinya—terdapat tiga garis layaknya kumis kucing, membuatnya terlihat seperti seseorang yang bebas bagai kucing itu sendiri. Kemeja oranye muda dan celana _jeans _biru yang dikenakan membuatnya tampak terbuka namun tak menghilangkan sisi kedewasaannya. Yah, singkat kata, pemuda itu mempunyai perawakan yang menarik.

Di samping poin menariknya, Naruto juga salah satu dari siswa terpintar di kelasnya dulu—meskipun tidak sejenius salah satu temannya yang selalu tampak mengantuk. Dulu? Ya, dulu, tepatnya 5 tahun yang lalu ketika ia masih duduk di bangku kelas satu SMA. Karena suatu kejadian, ia terpaksa berhenti dari sekolahnya dan mengembara seorang diri. Ia tak lagi menuntut ilmu secara formal; hanya bolak-balik ke perpustakaan Iwa—kota tempatnya sekarang—demi mempertahankan ilmu yang dimilikinya.

Masih menyusuri jalan lalu berbelok ke satu gang yang menuju ke apartemennya, mata biru Naruto menangkap sesosok yang bergetar di pojokan yang terhalang oleh kardus kotor nan basah. Walaupun takut-takut, ia penasaran dengan sosok itu. Akhirnya, dengan berbagai pertimbangan dan logika, ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri sosok itu… dan terkejut.

Seorang pemuda yang basah kuyup tergeletak dengan tubuh yang menggigil hebat. Pemuda itu tampak seperti sebuah bola manusia yang seakan berusaha melindungi diri dari dinginnya suhu yang dibawa hujan. Pakaiannya pun sudah tak dapat disebut pakaian lagi karena warna yang telah campur aduk dengan tanah dan lumpur. Sepertinya, pemuda itu sudah lama berada di sana.

Naruto menggantungkan bungkusan ramennya pada paku berkarat yang tertancap di tembok rusak. Lalu, ia pun mendekati pemuda yang kedinginan itu dan mengangkatnya perlahan, memeriksa denyut nadinya.

_Masih ada…_

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto segera menaikkan tubuh yang dingin itu ke punggungnya. Tak lupa mengambil ramen yang tadi disangkutkannya, ia pun bergegas pulang… dengan seorang pemuda asing yang baru saja di'pungut'nya.

Ia tak lagi memikirkan pertanyaan yang mendekam dalam otaknya.

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---**

Misalnya seperti mendapatkan sebuah mobil mewah dari seorang ayah yang selama ini tak akrab, atau mendapatkan sebuah kecupan hangat di pipi dari seorang ibu yang selama ini selalu 'dingin', atau pun seperti mendapatkan nilai hancur dalam satu mata pelajaran yang paling dikuasai, syok yang diterima akan berlipat ganda, bukan? Ditambah lagi dengan tanda tanya besar di atas kepala—pertanda bingung yang amat sangat, pastinya begitu membuat heran, bukan?

Ya, itulah yang dialami Sasuke saat ini. Ketika terbangun tadi, pemuda itu membelalakkan mata, menatap sekeliling dengan seksama yang lebih kepada curiga. Kenapa? Karena sekarang ia sedang berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang memiliki pemanas berbentuk unik di dalamnya! Belum lagi semangkuk sup hangat dan segelas teh yang sepertinya tersaji di meja untuknya, ranjang _single _tempatnya tertidur, selimut yang menghangatkannya, dan… satu stel piyama yang sedang dipakainya? Apa-apaan ini!

Belum puas dengan hal-hal tersebut, Sasuke kembali dikejutkan oleh sosok seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang memasuki ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang. Pemuda itu tersenyum melihatnya; senang karena akhirnya ia sadar juga.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke ketus. Rasa curiga tetap melekat dalam hatinya.

Pemuda yang ditanyai seperti itu dengan segera berubah raut wajah—menatapnya sebal. Memangnya siapa yang mau ditanyai dengan nada seperti itu oleh orang yang kau selamatkan? Apa anak zaman sekarang sudah tak memiliki sopan santun lagi? Kalau benar begitu, ia akan membuat perhitungan dengan kurikulum pendidikan, kalau perlu, biar ia yang mengajar dan menerapkan tata karma standar untuk mereka!

"Hei, aku tanya siapa ka—" omongan Sasuke terpotong oleh bunyi perutnya yang berkeroncong ria, membuat wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Naruto—tentunya mendengar ini dengan jelas—menghela napas sejenak; memutuskan untuk menunda kekesalannya dan menghampiri sang pemuda. Ia pun mengambil mangkuk yang berisi sup hangat lalu menyodorkannya pada pemuda itu. Dengan satu tangan menunjuk sang pemuda lalu beralih pada mangkuk yang dipegangnya; Naruto seakan menyimpulkan bahwa sang pemuda harus segera makan mumpung masih panas.

"Ap—Kau bisa ngomong saja, 'kan? Tidak perlu repot-repot menunjukkannya!" gerutu Sasuke sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya dan membuang muka. Ia tak menghiraukan makanan hangat yang disodorkan untuknya—meski ia sebetulnya sangat lapar.

Bocah. Itulah yang ada dalam benak Naruto, menyusul kalimat 'aku ingin memukulnya!' setelahnya. Benar-benar bocah tak tahu berterima kasih! Kalau saja Naruto tak menangkap kesan bahwa pemuda itu sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik, pastinya sudah sejak awal ia memukulnya… Ah, apa mungkin ia yang salah pengertian? Memangnya siapa yang akan dengan mudah menerima keberadaan orang asing? Apalagi berada dalam sebuah ruangan yang tidak dikenal sebelumnya, bukankah itu lebih mencurigakan?

Intinya, ia harus menjelaskan identitasnya dulu pada sang pemuda.

Naruto pun kembali meletakkan mangkuk di atas meja lalu mengambil _notes_-nya dan menuliskan sesuatu. Setelah selesai menulis, ia menunjukkannya pada sang pemuda.

**Aku menemukanmu di pojokan gang saat melewati jalan menuju apartemenku. Logikanya, kau bisa mati kedinginan kalau dibiarkan begitu saja. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk membawamu kemari. Tadi dokter bilang kau nyaris terkena **_**Hypothermia**_**, untunglah masih sempat diobati dan kau hanya butuh istirahat yang cukup agar bisa pulih sepenuhnya. Karena itu, kau harus makan sekarang lalu minum obat.**

Naruto menunjukkan sekantung kecil obat yang didapatnya dari dokter yang tadi memeriksa sang pemuda. Lalu kembali ia menuliskan sesuatu pada _notes_-nya.

**Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, 21 tahun, **_**freelance photographer**_** dari sebuah redaksi majalah. Kau tidak perlu curiga padaku karena aku sama sekali tidak berminat pada anak kecil sepertimu.**

Kontan, Sasuke tercengang. Pertama, pemuda berambut pirang di depannya melakukan komunikasi dengan cara tak biasa; kedua, ternyata ia telah ditolong olehnya sampai harus memanggil dokter segala; ketiga, pemuda itu lebih tua 5 tahun darinya—meski terlihat lebih muda—dan berprofesi sebagai seorang fotografer yang merupakan salah satu pekerjaan yang dikaguminya; keempat… apa katanya tadi? Anak kecil? Pemuda itu tak berminat pada anak kecil sepertinya?

"Tidak sopan!" seru Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Siapa yang anak kecil? Umurku sudah 16 tahun! Dan aku tak memintamu untuk berminat padaku!" gusarnya.

_Apa-apaan orang ini! Seenaknya saja dia bicara! Eh, apa tadi dia benar-benar bicara?_

Andai Sasuke menyadari bahwa dirinyalah yang seenaknya… yah, namanya juga anak pingitan yang hanya tahu kemanjaan.

Hening sesaat sebelum sebuah jitakan ringan mendarat di kepala _raven_ Sasuke, membuatnya mengaduh ringan, "_Itte tte… _hei! Apa yang—" protesnya terhenti oleh tatapan tajam yang diberikan Naruto. Mata oniksnya menangkap pergerakan tangan sang Uzumaki pada _notes_-nya sebelum ditempelkan dengan kasar di keningnya. Sasuke pun mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

**Makan supnya, TEME! Setelah itu, minum obatnya dan kembali istirahat!**

Mau bagaimana pun juga, Naruto tak mungkin memukul orang sakit dengan keras seperti biasa ia memukul _mochi_ saat tahun baru. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan sang 'pasien' sendiri sambil berdecak kesal tanpa suara.

Sementara itu, Sasuke kembali tercengang. Baru kali ini ia mendapatkan sebuah pukulan—meski ringan—dari orang yang bukan ayahnya. Namun, dengan segera ia pulih karena mendengar suara musik perutnya. Ia pun mengambil sup yang tersaji untuknya lalu memakannya.

_Enak…_

Itulah yang ada dalam benaknya ketika lidahnya mengecap rasa yang sepertinya lama tak ia rasakan. Rasa yang menghangatkan hati dan jiwa yang mengundang rindu akan rumahnya. Rindu akan ibu dan kakak yang disayanginya. Rindu yang teramat sangat sehingga membuat embun menggenangi kelopak matanya, yang keberadaannya selalu ditahan mati-matian.

Ah, embun itu ternyata tumpah juga, mengalirkan air mata bagai hujan yang masih turun saat itu. Kerinduan dan kesedihan bercampur menjadi satu, membuat tubuhnya kembali bergetar dengan hebat. Ia tak tahu mengapa tapi ia merasa lemah. Ia merasa tak berdaya seorang diri. Padahal ia 'pergi' dari rumah dengan harapan bahwa ia dapat menjalani hidup sesuai keinginannya—tentu saja hidup bebas dan menyenangkan. Akan tetapi, lihatlah dirinya sekarang: nyaris mati terkena _Hypothermia_ kalau tidak ditolong oleh pemuda bernama Naruto itu. Dan apa yang dilakukannya? Tidak ada selain berkata ketus.

Sungguh, baru kali itu selama hidupnya, Sasuke merasa tidak berguna. Ia merasa tak berdaya menjalani hidup yang dipilihnya. Ia merasa begitu kecil di hadapan dunia yang terbentang luas. Ia takkan bisa apa-apa jika seorang diri. Ia hanyalah seorang anak manja yang merindukan kemandirian tanpa bisa meraihnya. Benar kata sang ayah, ia takkan bisa menjadi seperti kakaknya.

Di tengah keterpurukannya, Sasuke merasakan sepasang lengan mendekapnya lembut. Dan bukannya menepis keberadaan asing itu, ia malah menyamankan diri dalam kehangatan yang diterimanya. Ia tak peduli siapa yang mendekapnya, yang jelas ia butuh sandaran. Tidak peduli dengan harga diri yang dimilikinya, ia hanya ingin menjadi anak kecil yang dimanja saat ini. Ia butuh seseorang yang mampu membuatnya tenang dan menjadi tempat bersandar.

Terlena dalam kehangatan sepasang lengan dan dada bidang yang dirasakannya, Sasuke membiarkan gelap membawanya, mengantarkan dirinya pada malam tenang tanpa mimpi buruk sedikit pun. Dan untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama, ia merasa hidupnya tidak memuakkan.

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---**

Pagi menjelang, menyudahi hujan yang turun semalaman. Udara terasa segar ketika pemuda berambut pirang itu membuka jendela apartemennya. Ia merasakan angin sejuk menerpa wajahnya, membawa senyum bermain di bibirnya. Pagi setelah hujan adalah pagi terbaik yang pernah dirasakannya. Ah, ia menyukai pagi dengan bau alam seperti ini!

Padahal, dulu ia sangat membenci hujan. Ia sangat membenci sensasi dingin yang dibawa elemen air itu. Ia tak menyukai saat-saat dimana ia harus terbangun sendirian, tanpa kehangatan yang dirindukannya. Ia tak menyukai kala dimana ia harus mendapati pemandangan bahwa ia sendirian. Ia membenci perasaan mengerikan itu. Namun, ia telah berhasil melampaui saat-saat seperti itu. Ia telah menerima seluruh keadaannya dengan hati lapang. Dan, hei! Perasaannya membaik dari hari ke hari.

Satu masalah yang dialaminya saat ini adalah keberadaan asing yang tengah menguasai tempatnya. Seorang pemuda yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Seorang pemuda yang ditenangkannya tadi malam. Seorang pemuda yang sekarang masih terbaring karena demam akhirnya melakukan demonstrasi padanya.

Haah… rasanya ingin terus menghela napas seperti itu meskipun tak mengeluarkan suara. Naruto mulai berpikir bahwa tindakannya salah sudah 'memungut' orang itu. Tapi, kalau nanti orang itu mati kedinginan di jalanan tempat ia pulang-pergi, ia akan merasa lebih bersalah lagi. Jadi, sebaiknya 'memungut'nya, 'kan? Aah… tidak tahulah…

Pemilik bola langit itu berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya yang di'jajah' sang pemuda. Ia amati baik-baik wajah yang tertidur itu—berharap menemukan petunjuk akan identitas yang tak sempat ditanyakan.

Rambut _raven_ bermodel _spike _ke belakang dengan bola mata… uhm, oniks—sepertinya, kulit putih pucat yang sekarang merona merah karena demam, tubuh yang ramping—dari pengalamannya memeluk semalam, dan sikap yang kekanakan. Itulah kesimpulan yang dapat diambil sang Uzumaki. Sayangnya, ia tak memiliki petunjuk jelas sama sekali akan pemuda itu. Ia tak melihat adanya kartu pengenal atau apapun sebagai identitas. Namun, dilihat dari perawakannya, tak mungkin kalau pemuda itu gelandangan—ia tidak memiliki luka sedikit pun. Gelandangan di kota ini pasti memiliki luka di bagian tubuhnya. Dan lagi, dengan tampang seperti itu, tak heran kalau ia dijadikan 'sasaran' para gelandangan lain. Karena itulah, pemuda 'cantik' sepertinya tidak mungkin seorang gelandangan.

Ah, apa dia remaja yang kabur dari rumah? Ya! Hanya itu kemungkinannya! Pemuda itu adalah remaja yang kabur dari rumahnya karena suatu alasan! Wah, ternyata ia memang pintar berspekulasi! … Tunggu, kalau begitu… berarti ia telah memungut anak orang, dan kalau orang tuanya mencari, ia bisa dituduh sebagai seorang penculik! Hah, bagaimana sebaiknya ya?

Masih berkutat dengan pikiran-pikirannya, Naruto kembali menatap wajah sang pemuda. Sangat lekat ia menatapnya seakan menanamkan mata ketiga padanya, pemuda berambut pirang itu menemukan sebuah alasan kuat untuk segera mengembalikan apa yang telah di'pungut'nya.

Tidak. Ia tak boleh jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

"Ungh…" sepertinya pemuda _raven_ itu sudah mulai siuman. Naruto pun segera menghampiri setelah sebelumnya mengambil segelas air. Mata oniks itu membuka perlahan, sebentar mengerjap sebelum beradu dengan mata langit milik sang Uzumaki. "… Kau rupanya…"

Naruto menghela napas di pagi yang disukainya. Bagus sekali, sebuah 'sapaan' yang tidak tepat pada waktunya. Apa maksud dari 'kau rupanya'? Seharusnya ia yang berkata seperti itu. Belum puas menggerutu dalam hati, pemuda berambut pirang itu menangkap gerakan sang 'pasien' yang berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya. Dengan segera Naruto membantu pemuda itu hingga sampai pada posisi duduk, namun menahannya untuk tidak berdiri sepenuhnya.

"Biarkan saja aku!" seru Sasuke masih mencoba untuk berdiri. "Aku harus pergi dari sini!"

_Silakan berkata sesukamu, tapi kau masih belum sanggup untuk berjalan, Teme!_

Ingin sekali Naruto meneriakkan kata hatinya pada pemuda keras kepala itu. Tapi ia tahu persis bahwa suaranya sudah menghilang dan hanya menyisakan bibirnya untuk bergerak-gerak dalam kebisuan. Oleh karena itu, ia segera mengisyaratkan sang pemuda untuk tetap duduk—kalau perlu berbaring—hingga benar-benar-benar pulih.

Sasuke menatap pemuda itu dengan seksama. Satu pikiran bercokol dalam otaknya,

_Kenapa orang ini tidak ngomong saja sih? Memangnya suaranya semahal itu?_

… Sasuke, kau tidak bodoh, 'kan? Masa' kau tidak menyadari keadaan Naruto?

"Hei, caramu berkomunikasi tidak ku mengerti. Bisakah kau berbicara secara biasa saja?" tanya Sasuke, berusaha terdengar sopan. Mata malamnya menatap ekspresi cengok dari pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Kenapa?" bingungnya.

Naruto pun kembali mengambil _notes_-nya dan menuliskan sesuatu.

**Jadi kau memang tidak menyadarinya, ya? Aku ini bisu.**

Otomatis, mata Sasuke membelalak membaca _notes_ itu. Ia tatap kembali pemuda yang belum ia ketahui namanya dengan ragu. "Kau… bisu? Jadi, dari kemarin, caramu itu cara berkomunikasi orang bisu… ya?" Apakah karena Sasuke belum pernah bertemu dengan penyandang tuna wicara ia jadi kaget seperti itu? _Saa na…_

Sementara itu, Naruto malah menjadi tertarik pada sang pemuda. Ia pun baru kali ini bertemu dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak sadar kalau ia bisu—padahal sudah banyak _hints_ yang ditunjukkannya. Begitu poloskah sang pemuda? Atau malah bodoh? Uhm… cuek?

"Hei, jangan memandangiku seperti itu!" protes Sasuke.

_**Warui ne,**_** hanya saja, baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan orang sepertimu.**

"Maksudnya 'orang sepertiku'?"

**Orang bodoh yang tidak sadar kalau aku ini bisu.**

"Maksudnya orang bodoh?"

… **apapun itu.**

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke seraya berdiri. Setelah itu, ia menyodorkan segelas air padanya dan kembali menuliskan sesuatu.

**Aku ada di ruangan sebelah kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, Bocah.**

"Namaku Sasuke! Uc—Hino Sasuke!" tegas Sasuke pada pemuda yang melangkah itu. "_Ckk_… Dobe!"

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---**

Suara alunan biola memainkan bait ketiga dari _Für Elize_ karya komposer ternama _Ludwig Van Beethoven_. Tidak biasanya lagu itu dibawakan dalam bentuk gesekan biola, namun alunan itu tetap terdengar begitu indah dan memiliki kesan tersendiri. Irama yang diciptakannya semakin menyayat hati akan makna yang tersirat di dalamnya. Dan itulah yang membawa Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu melangkah menuju asal alunan nada unik itu. Ia penasaran dengan orang yang mampu memainkan bait rumit dari lagu misterius yang menjadi favoritnya selama ini. Tak lama, ia pun menemukannya. Ternyata berasal dari ruangan yang disebutkan Naruto tadi. Ketika memasuki ruangan itu, matanya oniksnya kembali melebar karena mendapati sosok pemuda bisu itu tengah memainkan biola dengan begitu khidmatnya. Ia tercengang dan terpaku. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk beberapa saat. Setelah mampu mengeluarkan suaranya, ia pun menghampiri sang pemuda.

"Kau… fotografer, 'kan?" tanyanya. Pemuda yang ditanya tersenyum sembari mengangguk. "Dan kau bisa memainkan biola?" herannya. Lagi, Naruto mengangguk. Sasuke sejenak tampak berpikir, lalu kembali membuka mulut.

"Kau mau bekerja sama denganku?"

Sepertinya hari itu adalah hari di mana ia banyak bicara dan menemukan orang yang serupa dengannya.

**---garisgarisgarisgaris---**

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is the river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is the river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Knew there was somebody, somewhere_

_A new love in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is the river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**---TBC---**

**.**

**.**

Yak, inilah _fic_ NaruSasu baru dari Kyou. Kenapa Kyou bikin Naru jadi bisu? Karena Lagi pengen aja! XP -digeplak- Sebenarnya Kyou dapat ide ini waktu Kyou dalam perjalanan menuju kampus. Kyou ngeliat musisi jalanan yang lagi neduh di kolong jembatan en tiba2, jeng jeng jeng jeng! Ide ini muncul tak terduga! –digetok gara2 lebay- Trus, pas banget di samping Kyou lagi ada dua orang yang komunikasi pake bahasa isyarat, kayaknya yang satu bisu en yang satu lagi tuli. WoW! _Complete_ dah! _Thus_, selamat datang Kyou ucapkan pada _fic_ NaruSasu yang baru!

A-apakah _fic_ ini berkenan? Alurnya kecepetan ya? _Warui ne~_

Ah, apa Sasuke terlalu OOC? Yah, Kyou mikirnya gini, kalau Sasuke dibesarkan dalam kemanjaan—apalagi disayang banget sama ibu dan kakaknya—pasti setidaknya dia bakal bisa berbicara melebihi kapasitasnya yang biasa. Kalau terlalu OOC, Kyou akan coba memperbaikinya di _track_ depan. m( _ _ )m

Kenapa NaruSasu dan bukan SasuNaru? _Yare2,_ sebenarnya bagi Kyou yang mana aja jadi selama mereka terus bersama. _Demo yo…_ karena sekarang Kyou lagi demen NaruSasu, jadilah Kyou bikin yang NaruSasu. Tenang, Kyou teuteup suka SasuNaru kok! X3

Yah, sepertinya cukuplah ke-ceriwis-an Kyou untuk sekarang. Di _track_ berikutnya, Kyou bakal ceriwis lagi dah! Semoga _fic_ ini berkenan di hati _readers_! X9

_Btw,_ ada yang mau _request_ lagu? Mungkin bisa Kyou pake buat _track _berikutnya. _Don't hesitate to say it!_

_Mind to review? Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	2. Track 2: The World

**Disclaimers:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Song for Mute Musician © Kionkitchee

Beethoven Symphony No. 9 (Scherzo) © Ludwig Van Beethoven

Lacie © Kajiura Yuki, Pandora Hearts' theme

Ami © Nobuo Uematsu, Final Fantasy VIII Theme

The World © Nightmare, Death Note OST

Time isn't Healing © Tom Felton

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **NaruSasu

**Warning: **_Alternate Reality_, Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, OOC, OOC, OOC, _typo(s)_, pengulangan kata, _**mute alert**__,_ penggunaan majas yang berlebihan. _**Don't like don't read!**__**Feel free to leave**__ this page __**if**__ you don't feel easy to read it. I've warned you already._

**A/N:** AKHIRNYAAAAAAAA… Update juga. Gomen kelamaan, Kyou baru selesei UAS. Untuk fic2 yang lain juga sabar ya~

**Summary from before: **Sasuke yang melarikan diri dari rumahnya di'pungut' oleh seorang pemuda bisu yang ia ketahui setelahnya dapat memainkan biola dengan indahnya. Ia pun menawarkan sebentuk kerja sama padanya.

**-garisgarisgarisgaris-**

Awal dari kilauan permata adalah asahan yang baik dan tepat pada tempatnya. Cahaya yang dikeluarkannya berasal dari sapuan kuat nan lembut tangan seorang pengasah. Semakin baik asahan itu, semakin berkilau pula permata yang dihasilkan. Dan kini…

Aku telah menemukan permata yang belum diasah!

Akan kuasah permata itu hingga kilauannya menutupi dunia!

**-garisgarisgarisgaris-**

**Song for Mute Musician**

**© Kionkitchee**

**Track 2: The World**

**© Nightmare**

**-garisgarisgarisgaris-**

_Bekerja sama?_

Kira-kira seperti itulah pertanyaan yang tertera di wajah Naruto sekarang. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung akan kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh sang Hino. Ia pun meletakkan biola pada tempatnya semula lalu kembali fokus pada sang pemuda.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku mencapai tujuanku, dan aku tidak menerima 'tidak' sebagai jawaban. Bagaimana?" Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat dengan angkuhnya. _Yare-yare_… apa anak itu tidak tahu cara mengajak ya? Yang baru saja dilakukannya adalah suatu pemaksaan, dan Naruto tentunya mengetahui hal itu.

Penyandang marga Uzumaki itu duduk di sebuah kursi kayu tanpa sandaran lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ekspresinya seakan menyiratkan bahwa ia menyuruh Sasuke melanjutkan informasinya, meskipun ia sebal dengan perkataan sang pemuda sebelumnya.

"Kuberitahukan padamu, aku ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi, dan baru saja terpikir olehku bahwa kau adalah rekan yang bisa kumanfaatkan. Kau bisa membantuku untuk menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Jelas?" usai Sasuke—masih dengan segala keangkuhannya.

Cukup. Naruto sudah cukup melihat keangkuhan sang pemuda asing yang seenaknya itu. Memangnya siapa 'bocah' itu sampai bisa memerintahnya? Sudah bagus ia mau mendengarkan segala ocehannya—belum lagi mengobatinya yang hampir mati terkena _Hypothermia_! Benar-benar bocah tak tahu tata karma!

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Ia gemeretakkan jemarinya sejenak sebelum melayangkan sebuah jitakan yang cukup kuat ke kepala _raven_ sang Hino. Urat-urat kekesalan berkedut di dahinya.

"_ITTE_!" raung Sasuke sambil memegangi kepalanya. "APA-APAAN SIH?" protesnya pada sang Uzumaki yang tiba-tiba menjitaknya. Mata malamnya menangkap pergerakan pemuda pirang itu menuliskan sesuatu pada secarik kertas.

**Kau tidak pernah diajari tata karma oleh keluargamu, Teme? Apa kau juga tak pernah sekolah dan diajari cara meminta dengan baik? Apa kau MEMANG GELANDANGAN yang tak memiliki sopan santun terhadap orang lain? Perlu kuajari semua itu sebelum kau kembali mengajakku bekerja sama?**

"AP—" namun, perkataan Sasuke dipotong oleh sesuatu yang menempel di dahinya.

**Mungkin kau tidak tahu siapa aku ini, tapi aku tak akan membiarkan orang asing seenaknya mendikteku! Apa itu cukup jelas, BOCAH?**

Kali ini urat-urat kekesalan ganti berkedut di dahi Sasuke. Ia pun melayangkan jitakan pada kepala sang Uzumaki sebelum berseru, "Siapa yang 'bocah'? Kau juga tidak tahu siapa aku ini, 'kan? Sudah bagus aku mengajakmu kerja sama! Seharusnya kau bersyukur, Dobe!" kesalnya.

Ugh! Rasanya Naruto ingin sekali membantingnya! Namun, ia masih bisa bersabar karena ia tengah berada di ruang musik pribadinya. Pemuda itu sangat menghargai peralatan apapun yang berhubungan dengan musik, dan ia tak ingin ruang kesayangannya itu rusak karena kemarahannya.

Dengan langkah kesal, Naruto pun menjauhi tempat Sasuke berdiri menuju sebuah benda besar yang tertutupi sehelai kain _velvet _hitam; masih dalam ruangan yang sama. Dengan cepat, ia lepaskan kain tebal itu dan tampaklah sesuatu yang membuat mata sang 'Hino' membelalak. Sebuah _Grand Piano_ mewah berwarna unik—seperti putih berkilau keperakan—yang memiliki sebuah tanda seperti simbol lingkaran memusat ke tengah dengan ujung lancip membentuk daun pada sisi yang menekuk ke dalam.

"A-apa… kau memiliki piano seperti i—" belum selesai Sasuke berkomentar, omongannya terpotong oleh suara dentingan piano yang keras. Ternyata Naruto telah melayangkan jari-jemarinya pada _tuts_ piano dengan sedikit kasar. Setelahnya, yang terdengar adalah _Beethoven Symphony No. 9 (Scherzo)_ yang membentuk sebuah konser mini yang mampu membuat bulu roma sang pemilik mata malam itu berdiri dengan sempurna. Bagaimana tidak? Nada-nada yang dihasilkan dari serangan jemari lincah sang fotografer seolah mengeluarkan aura hitam yang menyesakkan! Dan Sasuke sedikit banyak menyadari alasan di balik aura itu.

_Kenapa dia sampai semarah itu? Seharusnya aku yang marah! Dasar Dobe!_

Namun, tak lama, Sasuke menyadari sesuatu yang seharusnya diketahuinya sejak awal. Lagi-lagi ia melupakan tata krama terhadap orang asing. Bukan orang asing sebenarnya, melainkan seorang penyelamat. Seorang penyelamat yang memiliki pekerjaan sebagai seorang fotografer yang anehnya dapat memainkan alat musik mewah dengan begitu indahnya.

Masih mendengar melodi yang membuatnya merinding, Sasuke perlahan merasakan penyesalan kembali merasuki hatinya. Kenapa ia menjadi seseorang yang kurang ajar begini? Kenapa ia menjadi seseorang yang tidak menyenangkan dan sama seperti apa yang dialaminya di rumah? Kenapa? Itulah yang ada dalam benaknya sekarang. Padahal ia 'keluar' dari rumah karena muak akan keadaannya yang seperti itu. Padahal ia ingin kehidupan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Apakah hal seperti itu memang hanya khayalan dan impiannya semata?

Ketika Sasuke kembali mengangkat kepalanya setelah sempat menunduk dalam, saat itulah mata oniksnya bertautan dengan warna langit yang kini terlihat begitu jelas. Bukan cerah ataupun terang melainkan biru sedalam lautan. Apakah warna itu yang dilihatnya ketika membuka mata saat siuman? Bukan juga. Warna itu terlihat lebih gelap dan memancarkan makna yang berbeda dari arti kelegaan. Mata itu memancarkan keseriusan yang baru kali itu dilihatnya.

**Kalau kau begitu inginnya bekerja sama denganku, buatlah aku merasa bahwa kau memang memiliki kualifikasi untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi, **_**Gaki Teme**_**!**

Itulah yang tertera pada secarik kertas yang dilemparkan Naruto sehingga sedikit menyentak dahi Sasuke. Terkadang pemuda berusia 21 tahun itu bisa bertingkah seperti anak kecil memang. Dan sebelum pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menjawab, secarik kertas lain kembali menyentak dahi Sasuke.

**Tentunya kau tahu apa yang pertama harus kau lakukan, 'kan, Hino Sasuke?**

Ya. Tentu saja Sasuke tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Yang jadi masalahnya adalah, bagaimana cara ia melakukannya. Ia bukanlah orang yang dengan begitu mudahnya melakukan hal itu. Ia tidak 'diprogram' untuk melakukan hal itu dalam keluarganya karena mereka adalah kalangan atas yang selalu mendapatkan 'itu' dari kalangan bawah. Ah! Dulu pernah… sekali ia pernah melakukan hal itu terhadap kakaknya yang dibalas dengan senyum yang disukainya. Namun, objeknya sekarang berbeda. Objeknya kini adalah…

Lantunan piano kembali memenuhi ruangan itu. Melodi _Lacie_ yang terdengar menyayat hati membuat suasana hati Sasuke berubah dari sedikit takut menjadi sakit. Rasanya seperti disiram air raksa, terasa mengiris bilik-bilik dalam jantungnya… yang akhirnya membuatnya menetapkan sebuah keputusan.

"… _Gomennasai_," lirihnya seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. Ya, kini ia, seorang Uchiha yang 'keluar' dari rumah dan mengganti namanya, menundukkan kepala pada orang asing yang telah menolongnya. Ia merendahkan kepalanya, menyalahi aturan keluarganya. Namun, ia lebih dari tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukannya adalah benar.

Dari ujung matanya, Naruto melihat adegan itu. Setelah itu, ia kembali fokus pada _tuts_ piano dan memainkan satu melodi yang berbeda dari kedua simfoni tadi. _Ami_, melodi itulah yang membuat Sasuke mengetahui bahwa Naruto menerima permintaan maafnya.

"… Jadi?" Sasuke bertanya dengan sedikit ragu. Naruto tersenyum padanya sebelum menuliskan sesuatu.

**Seperti yang kubilang tadi, tunjukkan kemampuanmu. Akan kulihat sejauh mana kau memiliki kualifikasi untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi.**

Sejenak, Sasuke tampak berpikir. Ia sedang memilah-milih lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya pada sang pemuda pirang. Ia takkan menyanyikan lagu yang tak pantas dinyanyikan olehnya. Sebaliknya, ia akan membuat pemuda itu terpana akan keindahan suaranya. Ya, ia sangat percaya diri dengan suaranya.

Menarik napas dan mempersiapkan diri, Sasuke mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang disukainya: _The World_.

_._

_._

_Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri_

_Aishita yue ni mebaatta aku no hana_

_Kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete wo_

_Dare ni mo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai kara_

_._

_._

Naruto menyentakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke lebih jelas. Mata _sapphire_-nya membelalak lebar namun dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Ia terkejut… terpana mendengar suara itu.

_._

_._

_Kajitsu ga tsugeta mirai_

_Risei wo wasureta machi_

_Kuroku yuganda ima wo_

_Yume, risou ni kaeru_

_._

_._

_Doushite? Boku ga kowareta 'Messiah'?_

_Dare mo ga nozonda 'owaru' wo_

_._

_._

_Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri_

_Aishita yue ni mebaata aku no hana_

_Kore kara saki otozureru de arou tsubete wo_

_Dare ni mo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai_

_._

_._

_Itsuka boku ga misete ageru_

_Hikari kagayaku_

_Sora wo…_

_._

_._

Dan kali ini, Naruto lah yang merinding karena suara yang dihasilkan pemuda 'pungutan'nya. Pita suara yang bergetar pada tempatnya membuat bunyi yang dihasilkannya tepat pada nada yang ada, tidak ada satu pun yang meleset. Semua pas. Belum lagi vibrasi yang digetarkan dalam tenggorokan putih sang pemuda, juga kekuatan penghasil suara yang dalam dan berkarakter… sungguh, Naruto tak tahu dari mana asalnya suara seunik itu. Tidak mungkin suara—yang bahkan lebih bagus dari penyanyi aslinya—itu bisa dimiliki 'bocah' macam Sasuke. Ah, apa ia telah salah menilai?

Siapa… sebenarnya anak itu?

Belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan bait lagu yang merupakan karya besar grup _Nightmare _itu, Naruto sudah bertepuk tangan dengan ekspresi kagum. Pemuda berambut pirang itu bangkit dari kursi piano untuk berjalan ke arah sang 'Hino'. Ia pun mengambil sebuah gitar yang ternyata berada di belakang Sasuke—tepatnya dalam lemari yang disandari Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia mengutak-atik kunci nada pada ujung gitar berwarna biru itu, kemudian diserahkannya pada sang pemuda. Ia pun menulis kembali pada _notes_-nya:

**Coba kau mainkan satu lagu menggunakan gitar ini. Kau bisa main gitar, 'kan?**

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis pertanda bingung akan perbuatan sang Uzumaki. Padahal ia masih bernyanyi tadi, sekarang sudah harus memainkan alat musik. Sebenarnya apa mau Naruto sih? Yah, meskipun bingung, Sasuke tetap mengambil gitar tersebut dan menguji apakah nadanya tepat.

"Lagunya terserah, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk. Sang Hino pun mulai memetik gitar dan melantunkan sebuah lagu yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia memutuskan untuk bersantai sejenak dengan lagu ini.

_And tick tock, goes the clock_

_Time is going so slow_

_And I'm supposed to be fast asleep_

_Like a couple hours ago_

_._

_._

_So I, I need to exercise_

_Alright I've got to rest these eyes_

_And I, I need to knock on some doors_

_And I won't have to lay here by myself anymore_

_._

_._

'_Cause time isn't healing_

_Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling_

_And I, I can't help the way I feel about you_

_._

_._

'_Cause time isn't healing_

_Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling_

_And I, I can't help the way I feel about you_

_._

_._

_I have a smoke to try to send me to sleep_

_But things aren't all that they seem_

_The only time I seem to spend with you_

_Seems to be in my dreams_

_._

_._

_So I, I need to let her go_

_Would it have worked? I guess I'll never know_

_And I, I need to hit the road_

_And find me a girl of my own_

_._

_._

'_Cause time isn't healing_

_Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling_

_And I, I can't help the way I feel about you_

_._

_._

'_Cause time isn't healing_

_Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling_

_And I, I can't help the way I feel about you_

_._

_._

_Time isn't healing me no more_

_And time isn't healing me anymore_

_Time, it doesn't heal me no more_

_._

_._

Sekali lagi, Naruto terpana mendengar suara dan pembawaan sang pemuda yang ternyata memang benar memiliki suara indah dan karakter kuat namun belum matang. Rasanya setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia kembali menemukan suara indah yang murni seperti itu. Senang dan haru… itulah yang memenuhi relung hati Naruto sekarang. Saking senangnya, pemuda berambut pirang itu menghampiri sang pemuda Hino lalu memeluknya.

"H-hei! Apa-apaan ini?" kaget Sasuke saat Naruto memeluknya. Sayangnya, ia tak mendapatkan reaksi apa-apa kecuali dekapan sang pemuda yang semakin erat. Sepertinya ia sedikit lupa kalau pemuda itu tak bisa bicara. "Kau… jangan seenaknya memelukku!" serunya kemudian seraya berusaha melepas pelukan maut sang Uzumaki.

_Aku telah menemukan permata yang belum diasah!_

Itulah pikiran yang mendekam dalam otak Naruto sekarang. Setelah sekian lama mengubur diri di tempat tersembunyi, akhirnya ia bisa menemukan kembali setitik cahaya dalam hidupnya. Mungkin cahaya itu memang telah ada sebelumnya—yang kini tengah bersinar di atas panggung gemerlapan—namun, yang kini ada di hadapannya adalah cahaya murni yang selama ini dicarinya. Cahaya yang membentuk sebuah bakat terpendam… yang membuatnya haus akan gairahnya yang sempat menghilang.

Dan ia takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka yang datang padanya itu.

"Sudah kubilang LEPAS! DOBE!" Sasuke pun tak tahan lagi hingga akhirnya berteriak. Ia mendorong tubuh Naruto lalu mengatur napasnya yang menderu. Pipi pucatnya kini sedikit merona merah—entah karena kehabisan napas atau karena hal lain. Seenaknya saja orang asing itu memeluknya! Memangnya ia boneka apa?

Tersenyum teduh, Naruto menatap mata oniks Sasuke dengan mata safirnya sejenak, kemudian menggerakkan bibirnya seolah sedang menggumamkan kata. Sasuke mengerutkan alis pertanda tak mengerti. Namun, ia mencoba membaca pesan dari bibir itu ketika Naruto mengulanginya.

'Tawaranmu kuterima, Teme.'

"Namaku Sasuke, Hino Sasuke! Bahkan kau terkena _Alzheimer_, Dobe," balas Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Lengkungan angkuh itu berubah menjadi tawa kecil saat mendapati sang Uzumaki merenggut. Ia tahu bahwa Naruto sebal menghadapi dirinya yang tidak mau kalah dalam _name-calling_. Yang tidak diketahuinya adalah bahwa Naruto sempat berpikir bahwa tawa yang dikeluarkannya sangat… menarik dan unik, bagai memiliki lubang penghisap yang menyedot masuk segalanya.

Ah, Naruto harus menahan diri agar tidak 'jatuh' dalam medan magnetnya. Bagaimanapun menariknya sang Hino, Naruto telah memiliki seseorang. Dan ia bukan orang yang akan mengkhianati orang yang dicintainya.

"Sekarang," Sasuke memulai kembali—menyadarkan Naruto dari pikirnya, "yang pertama harus dilakukan adalah membuat _demo_ lagu yang akan kita kirimkan pada sebuah _studio_. Kau yang akan mengiringi lagu-laguku, dan aku, tentu yang menyanyikan," jelasnya. "Bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

Kali ini Naruto yang menaikkan sebelah alis. Ia menulis sesuatu pada _notes_-nya.

**Kenapa terburu-buru? Kau tidak sedang dikejar waktu, 'kan?**

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Justru aku sedang diburu waktu!" serunya. "Bagaimana pun juga aku harus cepat bertindak dan menjadi penyanyi! Aku tidak boleh membuang waktuku!"

Sang Uzumaki terdiam mendengar perkataan sang Hino. Berbagai pertanyaan kini bermunculan dalam otaknya—sebenarnya dari awal memang begitu, hanya tidak mendapat kesempatan bertanya dengan baik. Ia menepukkan satu tangan ke pundak Sasuke sebelum menulis lagi.

**Jelaskan padaku alasanmu. Sepertinya aku mulai tertarik dengan kisah GELANDANGAN yang ku'pungut'.**

Seringai mengejek muncul di wajah kecoklatan Naruto sesaat setelah ia menunjukkan tulisan itu.

**.**

**.**

"_I'M NOT A HOMELESS! STUPID DOBE_!"

**-garisgarisgarisgaris-**

"Coba lebih ke kanan sedikit…" Seorang fotografer mengarahkan seorang model di hadapannya. Sosok model yang diarahkan itu kemudian dibayangi oleh cahaya _blitz_ yang bersinar keperakan. "Yak, bagus!" Setelahnya kembali pada warna nila halus sebagai lampu latar belakang.

"Sekarang arahkan pandanganmu pada sesuatu yang kau sukai—kalau tidak ada di sini, bayangkan saja…" Sekali lagi, _blitz_ keperakan itu menyinari tubuh sang model yang berpose dengan sempurna. "Oke, bagus sekali! Hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja! Terima kasih, Gaara!"

Sabaku Gaara, 18 tahun, seorang model yang sedang naik daun karena debutnya dalam sebuah majalah bernama _Rainy Weeks_ yang diterbitkan setiap sebulan sekali di kota _Suna_, kampung halamannya. Kini ia melintas benua hingga ke kota _Iwa_, kota di mana membuka kesempatan untuk menjadi orang terkenal dalam bidang _entertainment_. Pekerjaan sampingannya adalah…

"Yashamaru, aku ingin kau merubah jadwalku malam ini," ucap Gaara pada manajernya. Ia acak rambut merahnya hingga berantakan—yang malah memberikannya kesan lebih _hot_ dan menggoda—lalu membuka _coat_ coklat gelap yang dikenakannya untuk diserahkan ke sang manajer. "Hari ini aku mau ke suatu tempat," jelasnya singkat.

Pria muda berambut pirang padam bernama Yashamaru menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak bisa, Gaara-sama," tolaknya, "malam ini Anda harus bernyanyi di depan petinggi Iwa yang sudah menantikan penampilan Anda dari seminggu yang lalu. Saya harap Anda tidak mengecewakan mereka," tambahnya halus.

Gaara mendecak kesal, "Huh! Petinggi yang tidak jelas! Paling-paling mereka hanya ingin jual nama!" gerutunya seraya duduk di sofa dan meneguk minuman yang diserahkan Yashamaru padanya.

"Gaara-sama, ucapan Anda bisa menurunkan reputasi Anda. Tolong lebih berhati-hati," wanti sang manajer sambil mengambil kembali minuman yang kini telah kosong. Pria itu tersenyum melihat ekspresi sang rambut merah yang cemberut. Yah, jarang-jarang tuan muda-nya berekspresi seperti itu.

Ya, pekerjaan sampingan sang model adalah sebagai penyanyi. Memang berkebalikan dari biasanya dimana seorang penyanyi memiliki sampingan sebagai model, tapi Gaara memang awalnya ingin menjadi model. Jadilah ia seorang model yang terkadang menyanyi. Dan jangan sekali-kali meremehkan suaranya! Biarpun menyanyi adalah sampingannya, Gaara memiliki suara yang tak kalah merdu dari penyanyi lainnya. Ia mampu membuat orang yang mendengarnya terpana dan terkesima.

Dan tambahan '-sama' di akhir namanya serta 'tuan muda' yang disebutkan Yashamaru? Oh, tentu saja karena Yashamaru adalah manajer Gaara dalam pekerjaan dan 'manajer' dalam keluarga. Yashamaru adalah seseorang yang melayani keluarga Sabaku dan ditugaskan untuk menjaga si bungsu dari Sabaku bersaudara—tak lain tak bukan adalah Gaara. Karena itu, ia akan menemani kemana pun tuan muda-nya 'pergi'. Setia, bukan?

Terkadang, ada orang yang menyangka kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Benarkah itu? Tentu saja tidak. Meskipun mereka 'lengket' seperti sepaket _sushi_, mereka bukanlah pasangan dalam arti cinta. Mereka memang saling menyayangi tapi sebatas saudara, tidak lebih tapi bisa kurang. Jelaskah itu? Bagus, karena Yashamaru sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, demikian juga Gaara. Siapakah mereka? Hal itu akan dijelaskan nanti.

"Gaara-sama, Anda mau ke mana?" bingung sang manajer ketika mendapati tuan muda-nya beranjak dari sofa. "Tolong jangan kabur lagi seperti tempo hari," ingatnya tegas.

Si rambut merah menatap manajernya dengan warna hijau yang menyala, "Sebentar saja," ucapnya datar. Karena dilihatnya Yashamaru bingung, akhirnya ia menjelaskan lagi, "Aku minta waktu bebas selama dua jam, setelah itu aku akan kembali lagi."

Mengingat Yashamaru adalah pria cerdas, ia hanya menganggukkan kepala. Ia sudah paham kemana Gaara akan pergi dan sama sekali tidak ingin ikut. "Hati-hati mengemudikan mobilnya, ya? Saya tidak ingin kembali ke bengkel karena gaya nyetir Gaara-sama yang ugal-ugalan," nasihatnya sambil tersenyum.

"_That's your risk_," balas Gaara sambil menyeringai sebelum berlalu sepenuhnya. Si manajer rambut pirang kembali menggelengkan kepala—kali ini karena melihat tingkah sang Sabaku.

Memangnya siapa yang mau ikut ke tempat dimana sepasang kekasih akan bercumbu?

**-garisgarisgarisgaris-**

Hening.

Hening dan hening lagi.

Sungguh terasa hening yang tidak menyenangkan… bagi Naruto seperti itu. Kenapa? Karena sudah satu jam ia menunggu sang pemuda _raven_ untuk membuka mulutnya, menceritakan alasan di balik keinginan untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. Namun, yang jelas tertangkap otak Naruto adalah bahwa Sasuke sangat keras kepala. Biar diulangi lagi, KERAS KEPALA! Dari tadi pemuda itu tidak bicara sama sekali—hanya berkutat dengan dirinya sendiri! Apa begitu sulitnya bicara? _Well_, tentu saja akan sulit kalau kau seorang bisu—TAPI! SASUKE TIDAK BISU!

Tidak tahan lagi, sang Uzumaki melemparkan sesuatu pada sang Hino. Secarik kertas yang dibuntal bulat.

**Teme, kau membuatku bosan menunggu!**—itulah yang tertulis di kertas tersebut ketika Sasuke membacanya.

_Aku tahu, Dobe!_—yang ini batin Sasuke yang masih tetap mengurung suaranya. Ia sedang berperang dengan dirinya sendiri, antara menjelaskan alasannya kepada orang asing atau tidak. Sebenarnya tidak masalah baginya untuk membicarakan 'hal itu', tapi ia masih ragu apakah ia bisa mempercayai sang pemuda yang baru dikenalnya.

_Hello_, Sasuke~ _he is your partner from now on_.

**Kalau kau bersikeras untuk diam, lebih baik aku batalkan tawaranmu!**—kertas yang lain lagi dilemparkan Naruto yang dahinya sudah berkedut kesal.

"Hah! Iya, baiklah!" akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menceritakan—meski menggerutu kesal. "Alasanku adalah karena aku tak mau kalah dari kakakku! Puas?" ketusnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

_Kakak? Jadi anak ini benar-benar kabur dari rumahnya, ya?_

**Kuganti pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau kabur dari rumahmu?**

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke membeku di tempat. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah putihnya yang tampak pucat. Ia tak menduga bahwa pertanyaan itulah yang akan dilemparkan sang Uzumaki padanya. Bagaimana ia bisa—

**Bukan bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau kabur, Teme! Kau MEMANG KABUR dari rumahmu, 'kan? Ckk, jangan anggap aku bodoh!**

Naruto menulis seakan membaca pikiran Sasuke… dan memang tepat sasaran. Kali ini, Sasuke benar-benar harus menjawabnya.

"Haaahh… bahkan orang bodoh sepertimu pun menyadari ini… rupanya kecerdasanku menurun…" gumam Sasuke sambil menghela napas panjang. Oh, Sasuke, percaya diri sekali kau! Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Naruto lebih bodoh daripada dirimu?

_Orang lain juga akan menyadari kalau kau itu kabur dari rumah, TEME! Memangnya ada gelandangan cantik yang egois dan manjanya minta ampun di dunia berbicara akan menjadi penyanyi terkenal agar tak kalah dari kakaknya? Kesimpulannya adalah KAU ITU KABUR DARI RUMAH!_

Batin Naruto berseru kesal pada sang pemuda melalui bibirnya yang tak mengeluarkan suara, hanya gerakan mulut yang membentuk kata-kata di atas. Sayangnya, Sasuke tak menangkap perkataan itu.

"Aku tak mengerti," balas Sasuke datar. "Tulis saja biar aku tahu apa yang kau katakan," tambahnya dengan cuek.

_Grrr… bocah ini…!_

"**TING TONG~ Seorang pengunjung datang ingin menemui Anda."**

Suara _speaker_ pengumuman khusus lantai 7—lantai teratas dari keseluruhan apartemen yang ditinggali Naruto—menggema, memberitahukan sang pemilik lantai akan datangnya tamu. Pemilik lantai? Ya, seluruh isi di lantai 7 Apartemen Iwa adalah milik Naruto. Meskipun sebatang kara, Naruto adalah pemuda yang sukses dalam pekerjaannya, tapi hal ini takkan dibahas sekarang.

Beruntunglah Sasuke karena perhatian sang Uzumaki teralihkan oleh tamu yang datang tersebut. Ia menghela napas lega. Sudut matanya melihat Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu lalu menekan tombol-tombol yang dipasang tepat di sisi pintu.

"**TING TONG~ Dimengerti. Pengunjung dipersilakan masuk."**

Dan pintu pun terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang pemuda tampan bergaya _gothic_ yang…

"NARU!"

… langsung memeluk Naruto erat-erat.

**-garisgarisgarisgaris-**

_We exchanged promises of revolution in the expanding darkness_

_I loved you, so the flower of evil sprouted_

_I won't let anyone interfere with_

_Everything that is to come in the future_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_A fruit has told of the future_

_This city has forgotten reason_

_These distorted and black times will_

_Change into ideals, into dreams_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Why? Am I a broken Messiah?_

_The 'end' that everyone has wished for…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_We exchanged promises of revolution in the expanding darkness_

_I loved you, so the flower of evil sprouted_

_I won't let anyone interfere with_

_Everything that is to come in the future_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_One day I will show you_

_The sky that shines with light_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Why? Am I a broken Messiah?_

_The 'paradise' that everyone dreamed of…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_We exchanged promises of revolution in the expanding darkness_

_I loved you, so the flower of evil sprouted_

_I won't let anyone interfere with_

_Everything that is to come in the future_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_One day I will show you_

_The world that shines with light_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**One day I will show you**_

_**The world that shines with light**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

Tehehe~ Kyou _update_ nih~

Kalo semua karakternya emang OOC BANGET, maklum aja ya. Tuntutan _fict_ c. X3 *dirajam* Maap juga kalo typo(s). Kyou bener2 stres ma UAS soale… T_T

Lagu yang Kyou pake adalah:

_- Beethoven Symphony No. 9 (Scherzo) by Ludwig Van Beethoven_

_- Lacie by Kajiura Yuki, Pandora Hearts' theme_

_- The World_ by _Nightmare, Death Note OST_,

_- Time isn't Healing_-nya _Tom Felton_ ato _Feltbeats_

- _Ami by Nobuo Uematsu, Final Fantasy VIII Theme_

Uhm… apa terlalu dipaksakan? Habisnya Kyou bingung nyari lagu yang cocok buat Sasuke yang kayak gini. T_T

Semoga berkenan dah!

Apakah peranan Gaara? Dan kenapa Sasuke tidak mau kalah dari kakak yang disayanginya? Tunggu di _track_ berikutnya ya~

Untuk yang nge-_request_ orang ketiga yang suka ma Sasu, **Michiyo Momoka**-chan, Kyou akan pertimbangkan untuk bikin, _but not now, key?_ _Btw_, ada saran siapa yang mau dijadiin si orang ketiga? X3

_Request_ lagu dari **Micon**-chan, _I'm Yours_-nya _Jason Miraz_, Kyou tampung dulu ya~ Kyou udah tau bakal make di _track_ ke berapa kok! _Thanks for the suggestion! _XD

_Btw_ lagi_,_ ada yang mau _request_ lagu lagi? Biar bisa Kyou pake buat _track _berikutnya. _Don't hesitate to say it!_

_Mind to review? Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	3. Track 3: Shattered

**Disclaimers:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Song for Mute Musician © Kionkitchee

Shattered © Trading Yesterday

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Naruto x Sasuke (_later_), Naruto x Gaara, Nagato x Naruto _brotherhood_

**Warning:** _Alternate Reality_, _Shonen-Ai_, **Yaoi**, OOC, OOC, OOC, _typo(s)_, pengulangan kata, **mute alert**, penggunaan majas yang berlebihan. _Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't feel easy to read it. I've warned you already._

**A/N:** A-akhirnya… _update_ juga untuk _fanfic_ ini… ToT Maafkan Kyou yang kelamaan mikir ya… m(_'_)m

**Summary from before:** Sasuke, yang melarikan diri dari rumahnya dan di'pungut' oleh seorang pemuda bisu yang ia ketahui adalah seorang fotografer yang dapat memainkan alat musik dengan indah, mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang mengejutkan. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar apa yang menunggu setelahnya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Rasanya seperti berada di lain dunia, aku mendapati suatu hal yang tidak bisa kupercayai. Rasanya seperti berada di alam lain, aku merasa bukan anggota di dalamnya.

Asing. Satu kata yang tepat untukku. Seharusnya aku sudah menyadarinya sedari awal bahwa aku terdampar dalam satu dimensi yang berbeda. Seharusnya aku segera beranjak dari tempat ini ketika sadar. Seharusnya aku sudah pergi semenjak pertama bertemu dengannya.

Namun, tidak bisa.

Aku telah jatuh dalam perangkap indah secara tidak sengaja. Dan aku tak tahu cara keluar dari belenggu hitamnya. Aku terjebak… terperangkap… dalam dunia asing yang sebenarnya berada tepat di sampingku.

Dunia keheningan.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Song for Mute Musician**

**© Kionkitchee**

**Track 3: Shattered**

**© Trading Yesterday**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sasuke's POV**

"NARU!"

Itulah yang menggema dalam ruangan sesaat setelah Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya. Biasanya yang terdengar sebagai sapaan awal adalah '_ohayou_' atau '_konnichiwa_', 'kan? Kalau seandainya langsung menyapa nama seseorang, itu pun biasanya dengan nada yang biasa saja, 'kan? Okelah kalau mereka memang saling merindukan karena lama tak bertemu—sepasang kekasih, misalnya. Tapi… yang ini…

"Kau ini memang sedang sibuk atau melupakanku, sih? Kenapa setiap kuhubungi ponselmu, kau tidak pernah mengangkatnya lagi? Ngajak putus nih?"

Nah, apalagi kalimat yang seperti ini! Ini memang wajar saja untuk sepasang kekasih—seperti aniki dan ceweknya gitu. Tapi, yang kulihat ini bukan aniki dan ceweknya! Yang kulihat adalah…

"Hmm~ walaupun kau meminta putus, aku tidak mau. Susah payah aku mendapatkanmu, memangnya kau pikir aku akan melepasmu begitu saja, Naru?"

… Sabaku Gaara, model yang sedang naik daun dan juga merangkap sebagai penyanyi, dengan si bisu Naruto tengah berpelukan mesra.

Apa mataku mulai rusak? Atau mungkin sisa demam semalam belum sembuh benar sehingga membuatku berhalusinasi? Atau ternyata Naruto memasukkan obat aneh dalam makananku? Ah, ataukah aku mulai gila? Aku lebih suka opsi kedua sepertinya. 

"Siapa dia? Selingkuhanmu, Naru?" tanya Gaara ketika mata hijaunya bertumbukkan dengan mata oniks milikku. Akhirnya ia menyadari keberadaanku juga—tunggu dulu… apa dia baru saja menyebutku sebagai selingkuhan?

"Jaga mulutmu, Sabaku Gaara. Apa selalu begitu caramu memperlakukan orang lain di kali pertama bertemu, huh?" ketusku. Memangnya siapa yang mau disebut sebagai selingkuhan? Terlebih dari seorang laki-laki! Maaf saja ya, tapi aku lurus selurus-lurusnya benang terbentang!

"Sombong sekali kau," kudengar Gaara berkata lagi sebelum kembali menatap Naruto, "kenapa ada bocah sepertinya di rumahmu, Naru?" _Grrr! Siapa yang bocah sih?_

Siapapun dia itu, mau ada hubungan apa pun dengan Naruto, sudah kuputuskan. Aku membencinya!

**Normal POV**

Naruto yang masih terkejut dengan kedatangan sang model hanya bisa diam menanggapi semua ocehan pemuda itu. Belum lagi beberapa kata 'tambahan' dari sang Hino, rasanya ia seperti berada di tengah-tengah kedua peserta yang masuk ke babak final untuk membuktikan mana yang lebih layak mendapatkan piala kemenangan.

Apa dirinya disamakan dengan seonggok piala? Maaf saja ya.

Sang Uzumaki yang masih didekap sang Sabaku akhirnya melepaskan lengan yang melingkarinya itu untuk mengambil catatan mini miliknya. Dengan tenang, ia menuliskan sesuatu untuk diperlihatkannya pada Gaara.

**Yang sibuk itu 'kan kau sendiri. Aku menghubungi manajermu dan dia mengatakan bahwa jadwalmu sangat padat. Makanya aku tak mau mengganggumu. Mengenai telepon yang tidak kuangkat… sepertinya aku hanya lupa men-**_**charge**_**-nya. Dan tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak meminta putus.**

Pemuda berambut merah yang membaca catatan mini tersebut menatap kekasihnya dengan seksama seakan mencari setitik kebohongan didalam warna langitnya. Setelah menemukan nihil, Gaara pun kembali melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Naruto.

"Lalu, bocah itu siapa?" tanya Gaara sembari menunjuk Sasuke dengan sudut matanya.

"Hino Sasuke, 16 tahun. Aku. Bukan. Bocah. Dasar. Brengsek!" geram Sasuke dengan mata oniks yang memicing tajam. Tak lama, mata itu kembali pada keadaan semula, dan menatap sang pemuda bisu yang terlihat jengkel entah karena apa. "Hei, siapa dia?" tanyanya—tidak mempedulikan kejengkelan Naruto.

Sehembus napas panjang nan berat terdengar dari mulut Naruto sebelum pemuda itu menuliskan sesuatu pada _notes_-nya. Lembar pertama catatan tersebut ditujukan kepada Gaara:

**Aku memungutnya kemarin malam di pojokan gang dekat sini. Dia bisa mati kalau dibiarkan tidur di bawah hujan, makanya aku membawanya pulang.**

dan lembar kedua ditujukan kepada Sasuke:

**sudah jelas 'kan? Gaara itu pacarku.**

Mata oniks Sasuke langsung membulat lebar. Bukannya tak percaya, hanya sedikit terkejut bahwa ia, dalam hidupnya yang 'baru' itu, ia malah bertemu dengan pasangan _gay_. Bukan pula tidak menerima, hanya merasa sedikit aneh untuk lelaki normal sepertinya. Pantas kemarin pemuda berambut pirang itu 'berkata' tidak berminat padanya. Rupanya itu yang dimaksudkan…

"Heh, kucing liar toh," Gaara berucap dengan sinis sambil melirik Sasuke, "segera kembalikan dia ke habitatnya, Naru. Nanti sang induk menangis karena tidak bisa menemukan 'bocah' kesayangannya," tambahnya.

Urat kemarahan berkedut di dahi Sasuke, "Kau—" namun, belum sempat ia berkata lebih lanjut, Naruto sudah keburu menuliskan sesuatu untuk dibaca Gaara.

**Suaranya bagus. Aku memutuskan untuk mengasah bakatnya yang belum matang itu.**

_Emerald_ milik Gaara-lah yang kali ini membulat lebar. Ia lepaskan lengannya yang melingkar di leher sang Uzumaki lalu melangkah mundur dan terduduk di sofa. Ia baca kembali tulisan yang tertera di kertas yang dipegangnya sebelum menatap sang kekasih—mencari keseriusan dalam bola _sapphire_ itu. Dan ya, ia menemukan keseriusan itu dalam mata Naruto.

Sama seperti yang dirasakan Sasuke, Gaara dengan sepenuh hati langsung membenci pemuda yang menarik perhatian kekasihnya itu. Bagaimana pun juga bisa gawat jika seseorang yang berbakat seperti Naruto dimonopoli sendirian oleh parasit macam bocah itu!

_Yare-yare…_

"Asal kau tidak selingkuh saja," ketus Gaara. _Ow yeah_, hanya dihadapan Naruto pemuda itu menunjukkan sisi kekanakannya. Umurnya memang tak jauh dari Naruto, hanya berselang 3 tahun. Jadi, masih terbilang wajar jika bersikap posesif seperti itu.

Sang Uzumaki yang mendengar itu tersenyum lembut seraya menghampiri pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Mata birunya menatap Sasuke sekilas—seakan meminta untuk tidak melihat apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini—sebelum meraih dagu milik Gaara. Sedetik kemudian, pemuda berambut pirang berantakan itu mencium bibir sang kekasih dengan lembut.

Bersyukurkah Sasuke pada gen Uchiha yang dimilikinya sehingga mampu membuatnya bergerak cepat bagai reflek terkena sengatan panas teko yang mendidih? Sangat! Meski sebenci apapun ia pada aturan keluarganya, ia sangat amat bersyukur pada gen yang membantunya mengalihkan pandangan dari adegan di atas umur 17 tahun tersebut. Bukannya ia merasa belum cukup umur untuk melihat adegan itu, hanya saja akan lebih WAJAR jika yang melakukan hal itu adalah seorang LELAKI dan PEREMPUAN! _There! You see the point!_

Sasuke tetaplah seorang Uchiha. Karena itu, ia segera keluar dari ruang musik pribadi milik Naruto namun dengan tetap membawa gitar. Lebih baik ia segera latihan ketimbang harus menunggu pemuda itu menyelesaikan kegiatannya. Sasuke pun kembali memasuki kamar tidur yang digunakannya. Ia memposisikan dirinya di atas teralis jendela yang berada tepat di samping ranjang yang memiliki pemandangan kota di luar. Untuk beberapa saat, ia hanya memandangi kota dengan tatapan sendu… memikirkan sang kakak dan sang ibu.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sementara itu di lain tempat yang berjarak sangat jauh, sebuah mansion mewah yang biasanya tenang kini terdengar sedikit ribut. Derap kaki yang menghiasi lorong kediaman keluarga ternama itu terdengar memburu seolah tengah melakukan sesuatu yang penting. Tentu penting karena permasalahan yang sedang keluarga itu hadapi adalah hilangnya salah satu penerus utama mereka.

"Kalian masih belum menemukannya?" Suara berat milik seorang pria menggema dalam sebuah ruangan yang didominasi oleh Kristal Magenta. Pria itu berdiri di depan meja kantornya dengan tubuh tegap nan gagah meski diusianya yang sudah kepala lima. Bola mata oniksnya menatap beberapa pria berpakaian serba hitam yang disewanya untuk mencari seseorang yang menghilang semenjak tiga hari yang lalu.

"Tidak berguna," tambah pria itu—menyalakan sebatang cerutu yang tersimpan di kotak khusus miliknya, "mencari bocah ingusan saja kalian tidak sanggup. Dasar tidak becus!" gerutunya.

"Maafkan kami, Uchiha-sama! Kami sudah mencari ke seluruh penjuru kota Oto selama tiga hari ini, namun tuan muda Sasuke tak dapat kami temukan…" sesal salah seorang dari mereka yang berpakaian serba hitam, "kami akan terus mencarinya hingga berhasil menemukannya!" yakinnya.

Pria bermarga Uchiha itu menghisap cerutunya lalu berkata, "Kalau kalian tak bisa menemukan bocah itu secepatnya, kalian akan mendapatkan ganjarannya! Mengerti?" bentaknya dengan tiba-tiba, membuat beberapa pria di hadapannya melonjak kaget. "Pergi!" perintahnya. Dan para pesuruh hitam tersebut pun segera pergi.

"Tou-sama, apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Suara lelaki lain dalam ruangan mewah itu terdengar bersamaan dengan debaman pelan buku tebal yang baru saja selesai dibacanya. "Untuk mencari otoutou rasanya tidak perlu sampai menyuruh FBI segala…"

"Diam, Itachi!" bentakan yang serupa terarah pada lelaki barusan. "Adikmu itu sudah melanggar aturan keluarga ini! Anak itu harus segera diberi pelajaran!" geram sang pria.

Sang lelaki, putera sulung keluarga Uchiha—juga penerus sang pria—menghela napas panjang seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Mata yang berwarna sama dengan sang ayah menatap sebuah figura foto yang terletak di atas _buffet Eastwood_ mahal yang diimpor dari Inggris. Cahaya yang keluar dari warna malam tersebut menyiratkan suatu perasaan yang dalam pada objek yang tertera di dalamnya. Perasaan menyesal sekaligus lega. Sesal karena objek tersebut membuatnya khawatir dan menambah masalah dalam keluarga yang sarat akan pertanyaan; namun lega karena sang objek berhasil keluar dari tempat menyesakkan itu.

_Aku berharap otoutou menemukan tempatnya di luar sana…_

"Itachi! Kau harus memperketat penjagaan terhadap adikmu setelah dia tertangkap nanti! Kau mengerti?" Sang pria kembali membentaknya. Kali ini, ia tak bisa menahan kemarahan karena menanggung malu mendapati seorang anggota keluarga Uchiha yang terhormat melarikan diri.

Lelaki bernama Itachi itu mengangguk, "Baik, Tou-sama." Kemudian, ia meninggalkan ruangan sang ayah. Ketika di luar, ia mendapati seorang wanita tengah menunggunya. "Kaa-san."

"Itachi," balas sang wanita seraya menghampirinya, "Kau tahu dimana Sasuke berada?" tanyanya.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ panjang terikat itu menggeleng, "Maaf, Kaa-san. Aku tak tahu sama sekali," jawabnya lelah. Tangan pucatnya merangkul bahu ringkih sang ibu lalu menariknya dalam dekapannya, "Tapi tenanglah… aku tahu dia baik-baik saja," yakinnya kemudian.

Wanita berambut gelung atas dalam dekapan Itachi menggeleng pelan, "Kuharap mereka tidak menemukannya," lirihnya, "aku ingin anak itu bebas…"

Sang pemuda mengangguk, "Aku pun berharap demikian, Kaa-san."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kembali pada remaja yang masih memandangi kota Iwa dengan tatapan sendu, Sasuke meletakkan lengannya pada rangka jendela dan memposisikan kepala di atasnya. Ia tengah berpikir apa gerangan yang terjadi setelah dirinya melarikan diri dari rumah. Apa sang ibu mengkhawatirkannya? Apa sang kakak baik-baik saja menghadapi ayah yang sangat keras itu? Apa dirinya menyusahkan mereka?

Takkan habis pertanyaan yang bersemayam dalam benaknya. Memang ini pilihannya sendiri untuk pergi dari keluarga yang memuakkan itu tapi ia tetap tak bisa berhenti memikirkan ibu dan kakaknya. Ia sangat menyayangi mereka berdua. Hanya merekalah penopang di kala dirinya terperosok dalam lingkup yang menyesatkan itu. Dan justru karena itulah, ia ingin membalas kebaikan itu dengan menjadi apa yang diinginkannya: menjadi seorang penyanyi. Seseorang yang mampu membuat orang-orang terpana dan terdiam karena suara dan juga bait-bait yang disenandungkannya. Seseorang yang menurutnya sangat berperan dalam mengutarakan ekspresi dan emosi yang tak dapat diungkapkan secara gamblang.

Sasuke bukanlah orang yang bisa dengan mudah mengungkapkan perasaannya—kecuali perasaan negatif tentunya seperti kesal dan marah. Hal itu dikarenakan dirinya yang terbiasa mendapat perlakuan negatif dari ayahnya. Karena itu, sulit baginya untuk mengutarakan perasaan yang sesungguhnya seperti senang dan bahagia—bahkan ia nyaris lupa seperti apa kebahagiaan itu. Menilik semua itu, jelas bahwa menjadi seorang penyanyi sangat cocok untuknya.

Sehembus napas panjang keluar dari mulutnya. Bagaimana mau menjadi penyanyi kalau hatinya masih bimbang seperti ini? Betul ia sudah menemukan seseorang yang pantas bekerja sama dengannya tapi rasanya akan sedikit sulit karena ia sedikit jengah dengan seseorang yang 'tidak lurus' sepertinya—wow, tunggu dulu! Apa ia baru saja memutuskan seseorang berdasarkan orientasi seksualnya? Sejak kapan ia menilai dengan cara seperti itu? Bukankah justru hal seperti itu yang sangat dibencinya? Kenapa justru sekarang ia berpikiran sempit seperti itu?

Remaja itu mengacak-acak rambut _raven_-nya dengan kasar. Ia harus menghilangkan pikiran sempit turun-temurun keluarga Uchiha itu! Ia sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi pribadi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya—meskipun sangat sulit. Ia akan terus berusaha agar suatu saat nanti kerja kerasnya terbayar dan ia menjadi seseorang yang bisa membuat ibu dan kakaknya bangga.

Senar gitar akhirnya mulai berbunyi ketika jemari putih milik Sasuke memetik dengan pelan. Perlahan, petikan itu mengalunkan melodi yang terdengar sendu; memainkan sebuah lagu yang melintas dalam benaknya beberapa saat yang lalu.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Kau benar-benar memutuskan untuk menjadikan kucing liar itu sebagai muridmu, Naru?" tanya Gaara sembari membetulkan kancing kemejanya. Mata hijaunya menangkap sang pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangguk kecil sambil memainkan kepalanya. "Aku mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan darimu…" curiganya.

Naruto tertawa kecil seraya bangkit dari sofa untuk merengkuh sang kekasihnya. Bibirnya kembali menyentuh pipi _framboise_ sang pemuda sebelum mendekapnya erat. Seandainya ia bisa bicara, pasti ia sudah menyanggah dugaan sang Sabaku itu.

"Apa ini berarti aku sudah mengkhawatirkan hal yang tak perlu?" Gaara membalas pelukan sang Uzumaki. Dirasakannya pemuda yang mendekapnya itu mengangguk, ia pun tersenyum puas. Pemuda berambut merah itu pun mengambil jarak untuk memberikan kecupan terakhir sebelum kembali bekerja. Dan tepat ketika ia bermaksud meraih bibir Naruto, alunan sebuah lagu terdengar mengisi ruang sekitar mereka.

_._

_._

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding_

_Fall into your sunlight_

_._

_._

_Sapphire_ milik Naruto melebar. Telinganya menangkap suara yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Suara kesepian yang baru kali ini mengiang memasuki sistem syarafnya. Suara yang sama sekali tidak sama dengan kali pertama mendengar pita vibran itu beresonansi.

_._

_._

_The future's open wide beyond believing_

_To know why hope dies_

_._

_._

_Emerald_ Gaara pun membulat, selain karena suara bening itu, juga karena mendapati sang kekasih yang langsung mengalihkan perhatian darinya. Ia terkejut karena ada suara yang mampu menarik perhatian Naruto melebihi suaranya.

_._

_._

_Losing what was found, a world so hollow_

_Suspended in a compromise_

_The silence of this sound is soon to follow_

_Somehow sundown_

_._

_._

_And finding answers_

_Is forgetting all of the questions we called home_

_Passing the graves of the unknown_

_._

_._

Petikan gitar yang terdengar itu berhenti sejenak, membuat Naruto melepaskan pemuda berambut merah yang didekapnya. Ia melangkah mendekati asal suara itu, meninggalkan Gaara yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

_._

_._

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading_

_Illusions of the sunlight_

_And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting_

_Love gone for so long_

_._

_._

_This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know_

_Knowing that faith is all I hold_

_._

_._

Semakin mendekati asal suara tersebut, Naruto mendapati bibirnya melengkung ke atas dengan semakin lebar. Rasa senang mulai merasuki dirinya tanpa diminta, seperti sesuatu yang sudah sewajarnya.

_._

_._

_And I've lost who I am_

_And I can't understand_

_Why my heart is so broken_

_Rejecting your love_

_Without love gone wrong_

_Lifeless words_

_Carry on_

_._

_But I know_

_All I know_

_Is that the end's beginning_

_._

_Who I am from the start_

_Take me home to my heart_

_Let me go_

_And I will run_

_I will not be silenced_

_._

_All this time spent in vain_

_Wasted years_

_Wasted gain_

_All is lost_

_Hope remains_

_And this war's not over_

_._

_There's a light_

_There's the sun_

_Taking all the shattered ones_

_To the place we belong_

_And his love will conquer all_

_._

_._

Pemuda pecinta musik itu akhirnya menemukan asal suara yang membuatnya senang; Sasuke, yang kini tengah memejamkan mata, menikmati petikan gitar yang dihasilkannya. Ketika Naruto selangkah mendekat, remaja Hino itu pun membuka mata, bermaksud mengakhiri permainannya.

_._

_._

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding_

_Fall into your sunlight_

_._

_._

Kedua telapak tangan Naruto saling bertepuk, menyadarkan Sasuke dari kesendiriannya. Remaja berambut model pantat bebek itu memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat pemuda berambut pirang yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi puas. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis sebelum bertanya,

"Urusanmu sudah selesai dengannya?"

Mengangguk, Naruto melangkah menghampiri sang Hino. Ia perlihatkan jam tangannya lalu menunjukkan angka 2. Setelah itu, jari telunjuknya mengarah ke Sasuke dan dirinya sendiri sebelum berganti menjadi ibu jari yang menunjuk ke arah samping. Mengikuti arah ibu jari tersebut, Sasuke mendapati sebuah kamera cukup besar berwarna hitam beraksen oranye di atas meja yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Sebuah ide akan apa yang dikatakan sang Uzumaki melintas dalam pikirannya.

"Kau… mau memotretku?" duga Sasuke ragu. Naruto mengangguk. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu menghela napas. Memang sulit jika tidak ada buku catatannya. Ia pun berbalik untuk kembali ke ruangan sebelumnya, dan mendapati Gaara dengan wajah yang menggelap. Seketika, Naruto sadar akan apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Aku pergi, Naru," pamit Gaara sembari berjalan menuju pintu keluar, "selamat bersenang-senang dengan kucing liarmu itu!" tambahnya ketus lalu membanting pintu apartemen si pirang. Jelaslah bahwa artis muda itu marah karena sempat tidak dipedulikan oleh Naruto.

Untuk ke sekian kali, sang Uzumaki menghela napas panjang. Ia tahu pasti kekasihnya marah dan berprasangka bahwa suara emasnya berhasil dikalahkan oleh seseorang yang tak terduga. Namun, ia tak dapat menahan gejolak dalam dirinya untuk mengembangkan bakat terpendam milik Sasuke. Ia ingin merasakan kembali momen kebahagiaan yang beberapa bulan belakangan memudar.

**Sasuke, jam 2 nanti kau ikut denganku ke studio.**—Itulah yang tertera dalam secarik kertas yang ditunjukkan Naruto pada pemuda yang masih memetik gitar dan mengatur kuncinya.

'Studio? Studio pemotretan maksudnya?' bingung Sasuke dalam hati. Namun, tak diutarakannya melainkan hanya mengangguk. Ia pun menerima satu stel pakaian yang tak terduga pas untuk tubuhnya. Warnanya pun bukan warna yang dibencinya. Ia sempat heran dan bertanya-tanya, tapi lagi-lagi ia hanya diam.

_Lebih baik tidak usah bicara yang macam-macam dulu deh…_

Naruto, mendapati sang remaja 'menurut' dalam diam, tersenyum. Setidaknya sudah ada kemajuan dalam tata krama yang ia pikir sudah rusak itu. Segera setelah sang Hino selesai berganti pakaian—begitupun dengan dirinya, mereka menaiki _Jeep_ hijau _army_ milik Naruto lalu pergi ke tempat tujuan.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dalam sebuah bangunan tertinggi di kota Iwa, Naruto berjalan menyusuri kerumunan karyawan yang memberi hormat padanya. Di belakangnya, Sasuke melihat sekeliling dengan tanda tanya besar; bingung akan perlakuan para karyawan tersebut terhadap Naruto. Ingin pemuda itu bertanya langsung pada sang subjek yang bersangkutan, namun ia menahannya. Hingga datanglah dua orang menghampiri mereka.

"Naruto," sapa seorang pria berambut merah dengan poni yang hampir menutupi kedua matanya yang berwarna abu-abu, "kupikir hari ini kau tidak jadi datang…"

Naruto tersenyum pada pria tersebut lalu memberi tanda dengan tangannya. Sang pria yang mengerti bahasa isyarat yang dilakukan pemuda berambut pirang itu pun mengangguk dengan senyum yang sama sebelum beralih pada remaja yang berada di belakang sang Uzumaki.

"Selamat siang, Hino-kun," sapa sang pria pada Sasuke, "namaku Nagato, direktur Sunny Days di bidang Pengembangan Ide dan Pemasaran. Salam kenal," pria itu menjulurkan tangan kanannya. Namun, yang didapatnya bukanlah balasan hangat melainkan tatapan dingin malam tanpa bintang dari remaja itu.

Segera setelah mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah pria yang berkutat dalam pembuatan dan penerbitan majalah mingguan _Sunny Days_ yang paling terkenal baik di dalam maupun luar negeri, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menunjukkan _image_ yang selama ini diinginkannya ketika bersentuhan dengan 'benang' yang menghubungkannya dengan publik. Walaupun saat bertemu dengan Naruto ia sama sekali tak bisa mempertahankan _image_ itu, orang lain tak boleh ada yang tahu.

Sikap tak bersahabat yang ditunjukkan sang Hino justru membuat Nagato menyeringai. Warna merahnya kembali menatap _sapphire_ Naruto yang berkilat dengan puas—menandakan bahwa bukan hanya itu yang bisa dilihat dari sang pemuda.

Dan kebetulan ataupun takdir, Nagato memang membutuhkan kotak kejutan untuk saat ini.

"Konan, biarkan studio 1 dipakai untuk Naruto dan Hino-kun," pinta Nagato pada seorang wanita yang sedari tadi berdiri mendampinginya. Wanita berambut hitam kebiruan itu mengangguk lalu pergi untuk mengurus hal yang dipinta sang direktur. "Silakan," ucap Nagato lagi seraya berjalan setelah memberi tanda pada kedua orang yang baru datang itu untuk mengikutinya.

Naruto kembali berjalan diikuti oleh Sasuke yang telah memasang topengnya dengan sempurna. Tangan kecoklatannya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas lalu memakainya di pergelangan tangan kiri. Bunyi yang dihasilkannya membuat Sasuke kembali bertanya-tanya.

_Gelang kerincing? Untuk apa dia memakai benda girly seperti itu? Aneh…_

Meski masih dengan bertanya-tanya, Sasuke akhirnya sampai pada sebuah ruangan serba putih yang ia ketahui sebagai studio foto. Melihat studio seperti itu memang bukan yang pertama kali bagi Sasuke tapi suasana yang dirasakannya itulah yang baru. Suasana baru untuk sebuah permulaan baginya.

"Kau bisa memakai studio ini sepuasnya, Naruto," ujar Nagato, "selama seminggu, yang kami gunakan hanya studio 3 sampai 9 untuk pemotretan model majalah Sunny Days dan promosi model baru," lanjutnya sembari menyalakan dua kap lampu besar yang berada di depan latar pemotretan.

Naruto langsung mengambil tempat tepat di tengah latar kemudian mengatur _focus_ kameranya. Kerincing di tangan kirinya berbunyi riang ketika ia melakukan hal tersebut—membuat Sasuke menggertakkan gigi sedikit karena ngilu. Pemuda Uzumaki itu pun menyuruh sang Hino untuk melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke area pemotretan.

Sasuke menghela napas sambil melepaskan sepatunya. Ia pun berjalan ke arah latar lalu berdiri di tengah fokus yang sedang diperhatikan sang Uzumaki. Setelahnya, ia terdiam—tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Ah, apa kau belum tahu cara kerja Naruto, Hino-kun?" tanya Nagato yang menyadari kebingungan remaja itu, "mudah saja. Kau cukup bergaya sesuai keinginanmu dan Naruto akan memotretnya. Hanya saja, ia takkan menekan tombol _shutter_-nya jika penampilanmu tidak menarik," jelasnya.

Sasuke menatap direktur itu dengan bosan, "Dan bagaimana aku tahu bahwa dia tertarik?" tanyanya. Sedetik kemudian, terdengar bunyi kerincing dari gelang yang dikenakan Naruto.

"Bunyi itulah yang menandakan bahwa Naruto tertarik padamu," ucap Nagato melanjutkan aksi Naruto. Penjelasan pria itu membuat Sasuke menghela napas.

'Bahkan cara kerjanya pun seunik ini…' batinnya. Setelah puas 'menggerutu', Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto yang sudah siap dengan kameranya. Mata malamnya tak menangkap adanya pergerakan dari pemuda pirang itu. Rupanya ia memang harus dibuat tertarik dulu baru mau bergerak.

_Harus bagaimana agar dia tertarik? Apa aku harus berpose seperti model zaman sekarang yang kebanyakan menonjolkan sisi telanjang tubuhnya? Tidak. Tidak akan! Naruto itu sudah 'belok', lebih baik aku jangan memancingnya. Uhm… apa aku harus bergaya seperti anak emo yang bersedih? Ah, tidak tidak! Aku tak mau image-ku jadi seperti itu nanti! Harus seperti apa ya? Apa… ide yang cemerlang datanglah…!_

Sementara Sasuke berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, Naruto memperhatikan remaja itu dengan seksama. Tidak perlu bergaya juga sebetulnya remaja itu telah memikat perhatiannya; kulit putih bersih bagaikan selembar kain sutera putih halus, rambut _raven_ seperti malam mendung yang memerangkap cahaya, serta mata _onyx_ layaknya batu _obsidian_ yang tenggelam dalam pekatnya air di sekitar lubuk laut yang tak terjamah sinar matahari. Jika ada sesuatu yang disebut sempurna, Naruto bisa dengan gamblang berkata bahwa sosok remaja itulah yang paling sempurna. Namun, kesempurnaan itu tak pernah ada. Jika benar nyata adanya, tentunya ia takkan berada di tempat ini sekarang.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke dan Naruto, sang direktur bagian pemasaran—yang sedari tadi berdiri bersandar di depan pintu—memikirkan hubungan di antara kedua orang itu. Baru kali ini setelah Sabaku Gaara, Naruto membawa seseorang untuk difotonya tanpa dirinya harus meminta. Biasanya Nagato-lah yang merancang semua kegiatan pemuda Uzumaki itu jika berhubungan dengan pekerjaan—tentu karena Naruto adalah _freelance_ majalah Sunny Days. Namun sekarang lihatlah apa yang terjadi. Pemuda itu sendiri yang berinisiatif untuk memotret seseorang. Apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya? Ah, sebetulnya ia tak perlu memusingkan hal itu. Asal Naruto terlihat senang dan 'hidup', ia takkan mempertanyakannya secara mendalam. Asal Naruto, pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri itu, bergerak sesuai dengan kata hatinya, ia takkan menghalangi. Ia akan mendukung segala tindakannya—tentu pun karena yakin bahwa Naruto takkan mengecewakannya. Naruto takkan membuatnya kecewa, ia tahu hal itu dengan pasti. Karenanya, Nagato tak dapat menolong dirinya yang kini tersenyum lebar.

Sudah berapa lama semenjak saat itu? Sudah berapa lama semenjak dirinya menemukan pemuda pirang itu tergeletak di samping parit besar dekat sungai Iwa dalam keadaan menyedihkan? Sudah berapa lama semenjak warna langit redup itu terakhir memancarkan aura dinginnya? Sudah berapa lama semenjak ia mendengar rintihan pilu hati yang pecah berkeping-keping milik sang pemuda? Sudah berapa lama semenjak ia tahu bahwa tetesan hujan menjadi jarum yang sangat dibenci pemuda itu? Sudah berapa lama?

Nagato sama sekali tidak ingat, bahkan ia tak ingin mengingatnya. Ia tak ingin mengingat sesuatu yang berpotensi membuka kembali luka lama yang ia tahu sedikit demi sedikit telah pulih. Ia tak ingin mengingat sesuatu yang tidak disukai pemuda itu. Ia tak ingin mengingat sesuatu yang akan membuat pemuda itu kembali pada kegelapannya. Ia tak ingin Naruto hancur.

Ah, dari semua waktu yang ada, kenapa harus sekarang ia memikirkan hal itu? Kenapa baru sekarang terlintas dalam benaknya pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bersangkutan dengan Naruto? Bodoh sekali… Nagato merasa bodoh. Apa karena sekejap ia melihat hal yang sama mendekam dalam bola malam sang Hino? Apa karena tatapan dingin yang diterimanya di awal pertemuan mereka tadi membuatnya kembali teringat? Apa sang Hino mengalami kejadian serupa? Tidak, tidak. Itu tak mungkin. Mungkin semua ini hanya bayangan pikirannya semata. Sudah saatnya ia kembali pada bumi dan meninggalkan semua tanda tanya dalam alam ilusinya.

"Hino-kun, selama kau tidak bergerak, kau tidak akan tahu apakah Naruto tertarik atau sebaliknya," ujar Nagato agar Sasuke tak berlama-lama dengan dunianya sendiri.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya sebelum berdiri menghadap sang fotografer secara penuh. Sayangnya, belum sempat ia menampilkan gaya orisinilnya, pintu studio 1 terbuka dengan suara bantingan yang lumayan keras, membuat tiga pasang mata yang berada di dalamnya menoleh untuk mencari apa yang terjadi.

"Kudengar Naru-chan ada di sini? Mana dia?" suara nyaring seorang wanita terdengar sesaat setelah pintu studio terbuka lebar. Nagato dan Naruto yang mengenali suara menyebalkan itu hanya menghela napas, sementara Sasuke kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding_

_Fall into your sunlight_

_The future's open wide beyond believing_

_To know why hope dies_

_Losing what was found, a world so hollow_

_Suspended in a compromise_

_The silence of this sound is soon to follow_

_Somehow sundown_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_And finding answers_

_Is forgetting all of the questions we called home_

_Passing the graves of the unknown_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading_

_Illusions of the sunlight_

_And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting_

_Love gone for so long_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know_

_Knowing that faith is all I hold_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_And I've lost who I am_

_And I can't understand_

_Why my heart is so broken_

_Rejecting your love_

_Without love gone wrong_

_Lifeless words_

_Carry on_

_**.**_

_But I know_

_All I know_

_Is that the end's beginning_

_**.**_

_Who I am from the start_

_Take me home to my heart_

_Let me go_

_And I will run_

_I will not be silenced_

_**.**_

_All this time spent in vain_

_Wasted years_

_Wasted gain_

_All is lost_

_Hope remains_

_And this war's not over_

_**.**_

_There's a light_

_There's the sun_

_Taking all the shattered ones_

_To the place we belong_

_And his love will conquer_

_**.**_

_And I've lost who I am_

_And I can't understand_

_Why my heart is so broken_

_Rejecting your love_

_Without love gone wrong_

_Lifeless words_

_Carry on_

_**.**_

_But I know_

_All I know_

_Is that the end's beginning_

_**.**_

_Who I am from the start_

_Take me home to my heart_

_Let me go_

_And I will run_

_I will not be silenced_

_**.**_

_All this time spent in vain_

_Wasted years_

_Wasted gain_

_All is lost_

_Hope remains_

_And this war's not over_

_**.**_

_There's a light_

_There's the sun_

_Taking all the shattered ones_

_To the place we belong_

_And his love will conquer all_

_Yes his love will conquer all_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding_

_Fall into your sunlight_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-.-.-TBC-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

Okeh, ini Kyou _update_! _Gomen_ kelamaan! Otak Kyou lagi terbagi2 euy sama _fanfic_ lainnya. Kyou akan teuteup berusaha meng-_update_ semua _fanfics_ Kyou yang belom tamat. Doakeun sadja ya…

Lagu yang Kyou pake di _track_ kali ini adalah lagu dari **Trading Yesterday** yang judulnya **Shattered**. Kyou sadar mungkin lagu ini gak banyak yang tahu—Kyou aja baru tahu beberapa minggu yang lalu setelah nonton _video doujinshi_ NaruSasu yang judulnya _Re: So Long_ (_mangaka_-nya tu _10 Rankai_). Bagus loh! Kalo tertarik, silakeun cari di _youtube_ ya~

Lagu _Shattered_ ini cocok banget sama Sasuke, dari suara penyanyinya sampe ke liriknya! Makanya Kyou pake dah ni lagu… *dirajam rame2 gara2 gak penting*

Nah, yang sekarang mau Kyou tanyain adalah… siapa yang cocok sebagai orang yang jatuh cinta sama Sasuke? Silakeun berikan opininya di ripiu ya~

_Mind to review? Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	4. Track 4: Orange Glow

**Disclaimers:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Orenji no Taiyou © Hyde & Gackt

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Naruto x Sasuke (later), Naruto x Gaara,

**Warning:** _Alternate Reality, _Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, OOC, OOC, OOC_, typo(s)_, pengulangan kata, _mute alert_, penggunaan majas yang berlebihan. _**Don't like don't read!**__ Feel free to leave this page if you don't feel easy to read it. I've warned you already._

**A/N:** _U-update_! Maap lama!

**Summary from before:** Sasuke, yang melarikan diri dari rumahnya dan di'pungut' oleh seorang pemuda bisu yang ia ketahui adalah seorang fotografer yang dapat memainkan alat musik dengan indah, memulai langkah pertama demi mencapai impiannya. Hanya saja, ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan sang pemuda terhadap dirinya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Untuk maju selangkah ke masa depan memang membutuhkan keberanian. Namun, keberanian tanpa tindakan sama artinya dengan sia-sia.

Aku takkan melakukan hal sia-sia. Meskipun di depanku terbentang lautan tanpa dasar, aku akan menyeberanginya tanpa rasa takut.

Akan kubangkitkan matahari di dalam diriku. Pasti.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Song for Mute Musician**

**© Kionkitchee**

**Track 4: Orange Glow**

**© Hyde & Gackt**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Seorang gadis—tidak, wanita muda sepertinya—berambut merah yang senada dengan pakaian ketat yang dikenakannya, dan bermata yang sama yang dilingkari kacamata bingkai kotak tebal datang seperti badai memasuki studio pemotretan yang dipersilakan untuk sang fotografer.

"Kenapa aku nggak dikasih tau kalau Naru-chan datang hari ini? Aku 'kan ingin dipotret olehnya!" seru wanita itu sembari berjalan mendekati Naruto yang—kelihatan seperti sedang asyik—dengan kameranya. "Naru-chaaaaan!" Dan ketika wanita itu bermaksud memeluk sang Uzumaki, pemuda berambut pirang itu menghindar sehingga mengakibatkannya jatuh ke lantai—tepat di samping sang Hino.

"Karin, bukankah hari ini pemotretanmu dibatalkan?" Nagato berkata seraya menghampiri wanita tersebut.

Wanita yang dipanggil Karin itu memasang wajah—sok—polosnya lalu berkata, "Di mana ada Naru-chan, pasti ada Karin~ Singkatnya, yang boleh dipotret Naru-chan hanya Karin!" serunya dengan nada manja—membuat Nagato menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Karin, kau tidak boleh seenaknya sendiri. Naruto bisa susah nanti," kali ini suara lain terdengar dari arah pintu di mana seorang pemuda berambut putih berdiri. Pemuda itu pun berjalan mendekati sang fotografer—yang masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri—lalu merangkulnya. "Apa kabar, Naruto?" sapanya akrab.

Serta merta Karin bangkit dan langsung memisahkan pemuda itu dari sang Uzumaki. "Jangan sembarangan menyentuh Naru-chan, Suigetsu!" bentaknya tepat di telinga pemuda berambut putih itu.

"Berisik banget sih, cewek jejadian!" gusar Suigetsu sambil menutup telinganya yang sepertinya bisa pecah kapan saja.

_Cring~_

Karin dan Suigetsu menghentikan argumen mereka ketika mendengar suara kerincing yang _familiar_. Begitu melihat ke arah suara tersebut, mereka mendapati sosok Naruto yang tengah memotret dengan begitu seriusnya. Mereka terkejut. Jarang sekali Naruto memotret seperti itu—terakhir mereka lihat lima bulan yang lalu saat pemuda itu membawa Sabaku Gaara—sang model—ke studio untuk dipotret. Dan kini…

"Sudah kuduga, 'Anak itu memliki bakat untuk menjadi bintang'… kira-kira seperti itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto sekarang," ucap Nagato sambil tersenyum, membuat Karin dan Suigetsu melihat model yang menjadi objek Naruto.

Naruto terus dan terus menekan tombol _shutter_-nya seperti menggila. Kelihatan sekali bahwa apa yang sedang dilihatnya adalah sesuatu—seseorang yang menarik, dan ia akan mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk dapat mengabadikan sosok menarik itu dalam _film_ kameranya… dalam ingatannya. Sosok pemuda yang masih murni dan butuh asahan hingga kilau yang dimilikinya mampu menyelimuti dunia. Demi keindahan yang kelak akan didapatkannya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menunjukkan gaya yang berlebihan, hanya berdiri dengan kedua tangan dalam saku celana dengan tubuh yang membentuk sudut kemiringan 35 derajat—pas seperti model berpose. Namun, terkadang ia menatap lurus ke kamera, terkadang memejamkan mata, dan terkadang membuang pandangan ke arah lain. Mungkin itulah yang ia maksud dengan gaya orisinilnya.

_Cring~ cring~ cring~_

Gelang Naruto terus berbunyi ketika pemuda itu pindah posisi mendekati Sasuke. Terus dan terus mendekat hingga akhirnya lensa kameranya beradu dengan wajah sang Hino—yang sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu dan malah semakin tenggelam dalam gayanya sendiri.

_Cring~ cring~ cring~_

_Shutter_ terus ditekan bersamaan dengan wajah yang berubah baik _angle_ maupun ekspresi… hingga kerincingan berhenti berbunyi dan Naruto memindahkan kameranya untuk melihat Sasuke secara langsung. _Sapphire_ bertemu _onyx_ dalam suasana hening tanpa suara. Bertemu lekat seolah tak ada celah untuk yang lain mencampurinya.

Bertemu… dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

"Ehem~ Naruto," Nagato memecah keheningan di antara Naruto dan Sasuke, "aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu tapi jangan keterusan," ujarnya halus. "Ingat, bisa gawat kalau Gaara-kun tahu."

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari remaja Hino itu. Mata birunya masih menatap lekat wajah putih sang pemuda, yang kali ini dibarengi dengan gerakan tangan yang perlahan mendekati pipinya. Namun, belum sampai orang lain tahu bahwa Naruto bermaksud menyentuh pipi Sasuke, ia sudah keburu menaikkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut _raven_ di hadapannya dengan gemas.

'_Bagus! Akan kuberikan hasilnya nanti padamu!'_ itulah yang disampaikan Naruto sembari mengacak rambut Sasuke—entah apa remaja itu mengerti atau tidak. Setelahnya, pemuda Uzumaki itu meninggalkan sang Hino lalu menghampiri Nagato dan memberikannya kode dalam bahasa isyarat. Tak lama—setelah yakin Nagato mengerti—ia pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan tanpa menyapa dua model yang juga ditangani olehnya.

"Seperti biasa, Naruto cuek sekali~" Suigetsu bersiul mendapati perlakuan yang 'biasa' dari fotografer _serabutan_ SD itu.

"Kau mau protes, hah, Kakek tua? Yang penting Naru-chan keren! Kau tidak tahu pesonanya yang seperti orang Barat itu, Jelek? Dasar bodoh!" Karin 'membela' Naruto dengan memberikan beberapa 'julukan' pada pemuda berambut putih itu.

Suigetsu menghela napas, "Kau ini… apapun yang menyangkut Naruto pasti selalu bagus…" gerutunya dengan seringai tak senang, "sekali-kali memujiku dong!"

"Apa yang harus ku puji dari dirimu? Tukang main cewek, begitu? Huh!" Karin membuang muka dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Hmm~ Kau bisa menggantinya dengan 'Sang Penggoda~'" balas Suigetsu yang mulai berjalan mendekati remaja berambut _raven_ itu. Setelah dekat dengan sang remaja, pemuda berambut putih itu pun menyapa,

"Hai~ Kau model baru di sini?"

'_Bagus! Setelah mencoba merayuku, sekarang malah mengincar anak baru! Dasar playboy!'_ Batin Karin sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai niat untuk menghentikan pemuda itu. Jadi, wanita itu hanya melihat dengan tenang di tempatnya berdiri.

Sementara itu, Sasuke tidak menunjukkan gelagat apa-apa, hanya diam—duduk di sofa yang tersedia di samping tempat pemotretan. Ia seperti tidak melihat pemuda yang menghampirinya—tidak peduli, mungkin.

Suigetsu bersiul, "Dingin sekali, padahal di sini bukan _Hokkaido_~" sindirnya menanggapi perlakuan remaja di depannya. Pemuda itu pun duduk di sebelahnya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke bahu sofa. Tangan kanannya terangkat seperti mengajak berjabat, "Hozuki Suigetsu, _yoroshiku na~_" kenalnya dengan seringai menggoda. Sayangnya, pemuda itu benar-benar tidak mendapat reaksi apa-apa karena sang remaja langsung bangkit dari sofa untuk menghampiri direktur SD yang memang memanggil.

"Kalau kalian memerlukan sesuatu, silakan hubungi Konan," ucap Nagato setelah Sasuke berada di sebelahnya, "dan kalau masalahnya adalah kalian ingin bergabung dalam jadwal pemotretan Naruto…" ia berhenti sejenak untuk menampilkan seulas senyum tak bermata, "lebih baik menyerah saja." Nagato pun pergi bersama Sasuke, meninggalkan dua model yang balik menatapnya tajam.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Di suatu tempat dekat sungai Iwa, terlihat kerumunan orang yang sedang menyaksikan pemotretan seorang model berambut merah. Suasana di sana sangat meriah karena kebanyakan gadis yang datang merupakan penggemar sang model sehingga mereka menghabiskan pita suara mereka untuk berteriak layaknya _fangirls_ setia.

"Gaara, perhatikan sekelilingmu! Kita tidak bisa menghasilkan gambar bagus kalau kau bergaya seperti model pasaran! Coba gunakan emosimu sedikit!" seorang fotografer yang menangani model dari kota Suna menegur Gaara yang terlihat kurang konsentrasi dalam pengambilan gambar kali ini.

Pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu mendecak kesal lalu berjalan menghampiri sang fotografer, "Berikan aku waktu lima menit. Setelah itu, aku akan kembali seperti biasanya," pintanya, dan langsung duduk ke bangku istirahat yang ditempati manajernya.

Sang fotografer, Genma, menghela napas mendengar permintaan Gaara. Ia sudah sering mengalami hal itu jika ada yang mengganggu pikiran modelnya, misalnya seperti jatuh cinta pada seorang musisi bisu, tak bisa tidur karena terus mengingat musisi tersebut, bertengkar dengan musisi tersebut karena salah paham mengenai penetapan fotografer, dan lain-lain.

Kenapa ia yang hanya fotografer dan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Gaara maupun Uzumaki Naruto bisa tahu akan hal itu? Mudah saja, karena Gaara sering mengeluh padanya tanpa sadar. Maksudnya tanpa sadar itu seperti berbicara sendiri di ruang tunggu setelah pemotretan di mana dirinya sedang mengemasi barang untuk pulang. Mau tidak mau ia akan mendengar gumaman itu dengan jelas—mengingat bahwa pendengarannya sangat tajam seperti Naruto.

Genma kembali menghela napas. Ia memang fotografer tetap _Sunny Days_—berbeda dari Naruto yang bebas dan tak terikat dengan kontrak, dan ia tidak boleh mengeluh akan siapa yang menjadi modelnya. Hanya saja, kalau setiap ada masalah ia selalu mendapati pekerjaannya terhambat karena masalah sang model, bisa-bisa direktur pemasaran nanti memarahinya lagi. Dan mau ditanya berapa kali juga, ia akan dengan tegas menjawab bahwa lebih baik menghadapi seribu singa yang kelaparan daripada bertemu muka dengan pria yang tingkat kengeriannya melebihi iblis jika sudah menyangkut pekerjaan.

Sementara itu, Yashamaru menghampiri tuan muda-nya untuk menyerahkan sebotol air dan handuk kecil. Ia paham keadaan pemuda itu yang merasa kesal setelah kembali dari kediaman sang kekasih. Memang belum tahu alasannya secara pasti tapi ia mengetahui bagaimana membangkitkan semangat Gaara kembali.

"Gaara-sama, saya yakin Anda akan segera berbaikan dengan Uzumaki-san. Tenang saja, lebih baik Anda konsentrasi dengan pemotretan ini dulu," ucapnya.

Sang Sabaku menatap manajernya dengan ekspresi bingung, "Memangnya kau tahu apa masalahnya kali ini?" Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ia tahan dengan manajer yang cara menghibur pun sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang menghibur—bahkan terkesan 'memaksa'nya untuk fokus pada pekerjaan. _Well, it's true but still…_

Yashamaru memberinya seulas senyum, "Saya memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan saya pun tidak ingin tahu, tapi pekerjaan kali ini penting karena foto Anda akan dijadikan sebagai _cover_ majalah _Sunny Days_ bulan depan untuk pertama kalinya setelah lama berkutat dengan majalah _Rainy Weeks_. Saya harap Anda mengerti, Gaara-sama," ujarnya. Tak lama, ia merasakan kedua pipinya dicubit dan ditarik melar oleh Gaara.

"Yashamaru! Kau ini menghibur atau apa sih?" ambek Gaara yang malah membuat sang manajer nyengir senang meski pipinya ditarik-tarik. "Jangan menertawakanku!" sebalnya.

"Gaawa-sawa hemang fahing ucchu kalaw shedang hambek~" goda Yashamaru yang bisa diartikan sebagai 'Gaara-sama memang paling lucu kalau sedang ngambek'. Pria muda itu memang paling suka menggoda tuan muda-nya karena menarik dan tidak membosankan melihat reaksi yang akan didapatkannya.

Gaara menggembungkan sebelah pipinya, membuat _fangirls_ yang melihatnya dari jauh—menggunakan teropong mungkin?—semakin menggila karena mereka melihat pemandangan langka. Terkadang, model berusia 18 tahun itu memang bertingkah kekanakan—tergantung siapa yang dihadapinya sih—apalagi kalau bersama dengan lelaki yang paling dekat dengannya semenjak kecil itu, tak usah dibilang lagi.

"Aku mau jadwal malam ini di—"

"Tidak bisa," pria berambut pirang padam itu memotong kalimat Gaara dengan tenang. Ia pun menyentuh jemari tuan muda-nya yang masih berada di kedua sisi pipinya lalu menahan jemarinya sendiri di atasnya. "Jadwal Anda akan tetap seperti yang saya jelaskan pagi tadi. Sebagai gantinya, malam ini Anda bisa puas menikmati makanan kesukaan Anda, Gaara-sama," jelasnya kemudian.

Dan Gaara tahu ia tak bisa membantah lagi. Memang hanya pria itu yang mampu meredam pemberontakannya—dari masih di lingkungan keluarga hingga keluar dari sana.

"Curang…" gerutunya pelan sambil menatap sebal manajernya, "itu 'kan memang sudah disiapkan untukku dari awal…"

"Ya ya…" timpal Yashamaru yang memang tak melepaskan pandangannya dari sang Sabaku, "terima saja apa adanya ya~"

_BLITZ!_

Tiba-tiba cahaya kamera mengarah pada kedua lelaki yang masih dalam posisi sangat dekat itu. Ketika menoleh ke arah cahaya tersebut, mereka mendapati Genma dengan kameranya. Rupanya pria itu yang memotret mereka.

"Apa aku berhalusinasi bahwa kalian sedang melakukan kontak yang berbahaya atau memang kalian melakukannya tepat di depan mataku?" tanya Genma, kali ini sambil menggigit sehelai rumput kering yang menjadi favoritnya.

"Matamu masih bagus kok, Genma-kun," Yashamaru menyahuti dengan senyum. Ia pun melingkarkan satu lengannya di pinggang Gaara seraya menariknya mendekat, "Dan kau tidak sedang berhalusinasi," tambahnya.

Kali ini ganti Gaara yang menghela napas, "Yashamaru, nanti gosip tempo hari menyebar lagi loh," ingatnya akan rumor yang mengatakan bahwa ia dan sang manajer adalah sepasang kekasih, "aku juga tak mau Genma-san terus menatapku seakan aku merebut kekasihnya," tambahnya.

Genma memerah sedikit, "Ah… bukan begitu juga sih…" ucapnya salah tingkah, "hanya ingin memberitahu kalau lima menitnya sudah selesai dan kita harus segera kembali bekerja… itu saja…" jelasnya sambil menggaruk pelipisnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Pemuda berambut merah melepas lengan sang manajer lalu meneguk minumnya, "Baiklah…" balasnya. Ia menyerahkan botol yang sudah separuh kosong itu ke tangan Yashamaru kemudian kembali ke lokasi pemotretan—membuat para gadis kembali merusak telinga dengan nada-nada tinggi yang memekakkan. Gaara mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang membuat para gadis berteriak seperti kerasukan itu—selain berpikir betapa tampan wajahnya. Cukup memutar kepala 120 derajat, maka ia akan mendapati fotografer dan manajernya sedang beradu lidah.

Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa sang 'paman' akan direbut oleh 'paman' asing yang baru dikenalnya beberapa bulan tersebut? Tentunya bukan ia.

"Hoi, cepat selesaikan sesi ini!" seru Gaara menghentikan 'kegiatan' kedua orang itu. Ia segera mengambil posisi di tempat semula, di jembatan yang berada tepat di atas sungai Iwa, lalu menenangkan diri dari suara-suara yang ada di sekitar yang merasuki pendengarannya. Yang tersisa dalam ruang telinganya hanyalah bunyi kamera yang dipersiapkan untuk mengambil gambarnya… setelahnya hening. Ia pun memejamkan mata.

"Kita mulai," Genma memberi aba-aba seraya mengatur posisinya. Dan ketika Gaara membuka matanya, ia—dan Yashamaru—tahu bahwa sesi ini akan segera berakhir. Gaara tak lagi memikirkan permasalahan yang semenjak tadi mengganggunya.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, seseorang berambut coklat tua panjang dengan ikat rambut warna hitam di bagian ujungnya melihat gerak-gerik sang model dengan seksama. Ia kenakan kembali kacamata hitam yang tadi dilepasnya lalu masuk ke dalam _Sport Car_ biru miliknya. Dari kaca spion di pinggir, ia melihat sejenak pemuda yang menarik minatnya itu.

"Sabaku Gaara~ hmm~"

Dan sosok itu pun melaju ke arah tujuannya semula.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ruang bersinar merah mengeluarkan seseorang dari dalam perutnya. Orang tersebut membawa sebuah amplop besar menggembung yang berisi hasil dari kameranya. Dan dari hasilnya, beberapa lembar foto disisihkan untuk diserahkan kepada pemimpin. Orang itu yakin kalau foto yang sudah dipilihnya akan dipakai menjadi salah satu bagian dari majalah yang dinaunginya.

"Naruto-san,"

Sang Uzumaki yang baru keluar dari ruang gelap tersebut menoleh dan mendapati seorang remaja seumuran Gaara tengah tersenyum padanya. Naruto mengangguk sebelum menghampiri remaja itu.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu. Apa kabar?" tanya remaja bernama Haku; seorang jurnalis profesional yang identitasnya menjadi sebuah rahasia. Sayangnya, kerahasiaannya tidak mempan pada Naruto. Terbukti dari sang fotografer yang melihat sekeliling seolah mencari seseorang. Haku menyadari hal itu.

"Zabuza-san sedang di kantor bos. Beliau bermaksud membicarakan tema yang harus dicapai tiga bulan ke depan," jelas Haku.

Naruto mengangguk sembari berpikir. Tak lama, ia mendapatkan sebuah ide berkaitan dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Pemuda itu memberikan Haku sebuah cengiran sebelum meraih tangan remaja tersebut lalu menariknya ke arah kantor. Haku yang sedikit terkejut hanya bisa bertanya-tanya akan apa yang dipikirkan sang pemuda.

Sesampainya di depan pintu bertuliskan **Head Director Yahiko**, Naruto mengetuk pintu lalu membukanya. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan ketika dua pasang mata menatapnya spontan.

"Naruto, kupikir Kau libur!" sang direktur langsung bangkit dari kursinya dengan antusias. Di depannya, seorang pria berbadan besar kembali fokus pada berkas di tangannya.

Sang Uzumaki tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam kantor setelah mempersilakan Haku masuk terlebih dahulu. Ia mengambil tempat di samping Zabuza sementara Haku duduk di sofa. Kemudian, Naruto meletakkan amplop yang dibawanya ke atas meja sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dari dalamnya.

"Baiklah, apa idemu kali ini?" tanya Yahiko, mengetahui bahwa fotografer kesayangannya itu selalu ada ide baru setiap berkunjung ke kantornya.

Jemari kecoklatan Naruto bergerak-gerak di udara membentuk bahasa isyarat yang dimengerti sang direktur. Ia menyampaikan apa yang ada dalam otaknya dengan jelas sampai seulas senyum menantang bermain di wajah Yahiko. Setelah yakin semua tersampaikan, Naruto menggidikkan dagu seakan bertanya, 'bagaimana?' padanya.

Yahiko menaikkan sebelah alis tanpa menghilangkan seringainya. Lalu ia menatap Zabuza dan Haku secara bergantian sebelum menuliskan sesuatu di Buku Kegiatan Perusahaan.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Zabuza tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berkas.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin Haku melakukan sesuatu," Yahiko menunda penjelasannya pada sang pria.

Remaja cantik berambut panjang itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan, "Iya?"

Direktur berambut oranye itu menunjukkan selembar foto yang tadi diserahkan Naruto, "Aku ingin Kau mendeskripsikan orang ini lewat tulisan lalu tempatkan hasilnya di rubrik pendatang baru," pintanya.

Haku mengambil foto tersebut lalu memperhatikannya untuk beberapa menit—membuat Naruto dan Yahiko menunggu jawabannya dan Zabuza mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berkas. Setelah puas merencanakan kata yang akan digunakannya, Haku tersenyum kembali.

"Kuterima," setujunya. Naruto dan Yahiko pun tersenyum sementara Zabuza mengerutkan dahi. Bagi pria itu, senyum Haku mengundang sejuta makna, dan ia bisa dengan pasti berkata bahwa remaja yang selama ini bersamanya sedang dalam masa 'tantangan'. Zabuza menghela napas panjang.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan tema tiga bulan ke depan? Apa tetap memakai tema yang sudah disepakati sebelumnya atau mempertimbangkan tema yang ditulis di kertas ini?" tanya Zabuza sambil mengangkat selembar kertas berisi tiga frasa yang merupakan tema.

Sang direktur menunjuk satu frasa tepat di tengah. "Ini… bisa kita pakai," lugasnya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Nagato bertanya pada Sasuke yang tengah memperhatikan figura-figura di dinding ruang _Gallery_.

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab melainkan terus melihat sebuah figura berisi foto yang menarik perhatiannya. "Ini… yang mengambil…" gumamnya pelan.

Nagato tersenyum. Rupanya memang gambar itu yang menarik perhatian setiap orang yang melihat. "Kau merasakannya? Aura yang tertangkap di balik foto itu?"

Lagi, Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu terpaku dengan permainan garis dan warna yang dilihatnya. Rasanya nyaris mustahil mengetahui ada yang bisa mengambil gambar dari _angle_ yang dilihatnya itu. Foto itu…

_Fajar menyingsing dari ufuk timur, memperlihatkan langit gelap yang pecah berwarna bagai gelas kaca berserakan setelah membentur lantai. Sinar horizontal yang bersilangan dengan vertikal, membentuk garis-garis pagi yang menyegarkan. Awan berarak dari pusat hingga sisi yang lebih lebar, merefleksikan partikel yang dimilikinya dalam kesenduan. Sementara langit bermain dengan warna dan garis yang mengundang embun berbicara, sekumpulan air memercik dari telaga dengan megahnya._

_Pagi… terlihat begitu indahnya._

Kemiripan warna dengan senja di sore hari, membuat tangkapan gambar tersebut terasa lebih hidup karena tak melulu warna kejinggaan adalah milik sang matahari tenggelam, tapi juga milik raja siang yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Memikat, meracuni waktu juga perasaan. Seperti terjadi dalam diri seorang remaja yang perlahan menggerakkan jemarinya untuk meraba permukaan tanpa suara yang dirasa malah mengalunkan nada tertentu.

_._

_._

_Yugure ni kimi to mita_

_Orenji no taiyou_

_._

_._

Rasa-rasanya Sasuke mendengar ada yang melantunkan frasa lagu yang ia kenal. Lagu pendek bagai intro yang dulu pernah didengarnya dari seseorang.

_._

_._

_Nakisou na kao o shite_

_Eien no sayounara_

_._

_._

Lagu perpisahan…

"Apa dia… menangis?" Tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Entah apa yang membuatnya bertanya seperti itu, ia sendiri tak tahu. Hanya saja, rasa pilu yang tersirat di dalam rekaman gambar yang ada membuatnya penasaran… ingin tahu apa yang sesungguhnya dipikirkan sang pemuda ketika mengabadikannya.

Pria berambut merah yang berada di samping sang Hino tertegun; tak menyangka akan mendengar pertanyaan sama yang pernah dilontarkan sahabat sekaligus pemimpinnya. Yahiko. Pertanyaan simpel namun tepat pada sasaran yang tempo itu terjawab oleh satu senyum indah penuh luka dari Konan yang menyaksikan pengambilan gambar dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Pertanyaan dengan jawaban yang sudah pasti adanya.

_._

_._

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu_

_Di bawah bayang-bayang jingga sang matahari_

_Dan wajah yang terlihat menahan tangis_

_Demi sebuah perpisahan abadi_

_._

_._

Pintu ruang _Gallery_ terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sepertinya tengah mencari sesuatu—atau seseorang. Ketika mata birunya bertumpu pada sosok yang dicari, pemuda itu tersenyum seraya menghampirinya.

**Sasuke! Aku mencarimu dari tadi!**—kira-kira itulah yang diucapkan Naruto dengan ekspresinya. Dan saat ia berada dekat dengan sang remaja, ia terdiam; mematung melihat apa yang sedang diperhatikan sang Hino.

'Fo-foto itu?' batin Naruto sambil mundur selangkah. Ia menoleh dengan kasar ke arah Nagato yang tertawa kecil. 'Kau bilang foto itu tidak akan dipajang, Nagato-san!' isyaratnya pada sang pria dengan wajah sedikit memerah—malu karena foto pertamanya diperlihatkan ke publik.

"Tidak apa 'kan, Naruto! Toh hasilnya sangat memuaskan sampai-sampai Hino-kun tidak bisa berhenti melihatnya," ujarnya ringan—yang malah membuat Sasuke tersadar dan langsung memalingkan mukanya yang merona.

Sang Uzumaki menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal sambil nyengir setengah. Gerakan itu bisa diartikan sebagai 'terima kasih' untuk apresiasi yang ditujukan sang remaja… meskipun pada akhirnya ia pun membuang muka karena malu.

"Baiklah! Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan Hino-kun, Naruto! Aku akan ke kantor ditektur ya," pamit Nagato yang tanpa buang waktu langsung bergegas keluar ruangan, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Hening lagi-lagi menguasai ruang itu. Belum ada dari mereka yang mengucapkan sepatah kata karena masih berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak ingin foto pertamanya dilihat, dan Sasuke yang tertangkap basah _mengagumi_ foto tersebut. Banyak yang ingin ditanyakan namun banyak juga yang ingin disembunyikan. Mereka hanya tak tahu harus berkata apa sebagai permulaan.

"Jadi…" Sasuke memecah keheningan setelah berdeham, "bagaimana hasil foto tadi?" tanyanya.

Naruto nyengir sambil melangkah mendekati sang remaja. Ia menyerahkan amplop besar yang dibawanya kepada Sasuke lalu menulis di catatannya.

**Sudah kubicarakan dengan bos kalau fotomu akan dimasukkan ke dalam majalah **_**Sunny Days**_** edisi bulan depan!**

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis, "Majalah? Mempromosikan apa? Aku 'kan belum menunjukkan kemampuanku menyanyi," bingungnya. Naruto pun menulis lagi.

**Membuat publik penasaran sebelum memberi tahu bakatmu bukannya lebih menarik?**

"Benar sih…" _tapi dalam rubrik apa fotoku akan dimunculkan? Masa' iya model?_ Batin Sasuke tidak menyukai ide dirinya debut sebagai model. Dan seperti membaca pikiran remaja itu, Naruto memperlihatkan catatannya lagi.

**Lihat saja nanti! Kau tidak akan menyesal kok!**

Meskipun masih sangsi, Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Ia lalu diminta sang Uzumaki untuk menunggunya sebentar sebelum pulang. Sembari menunggu, sang Hino samaran membuka amplop coklat yang berada di tangannya.

Sepuluh detik setelah melihat isinya, kekuatan jemari Sasuke melemas dan membuat foto-foto tersebut jatuh ke lantai.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bulan baru datang dengan cepat. Perusahaan Sunny Days akhirnya meluncurkan majalah baru yang dinanti-nantikan oleh publik penggemar artis-artis terkenal. Sebanyak 2000 eksemplar terjual per minggunya, dan dapat dipastikan stok akan habis sebelum bulan baru berakhir. Kenapa bisa begitu laris? Hal itu dikarenakan Sunny Days adalah sumber informasi dan hiburan unik yang diciptakan oleh tiga pendiri dan terbukti telah menelurkan banyak talenta muda baik di bidang musik, model, teater, perfilman, maupun bidang lainnya. Dan yang paling pasti adalah bahwa sumber mereka terpercaya.

Naruto, sebagai salah satu yang berpartisipasi di perusahaan tersebut, mendapatkan majalah itu secara cuma-cuma, tentu karena kebanyakan foto yang dimuat merupakan hasil jepretannya. Pemuda itu cukup puas dengan susunan majalah tersebut yang terbilang beda dengan yang sebelumnya, terutama pada bagian pendatang baru.

_Bakat menulis Haku memang tak terbantahkan! Walaupun aku tak menjelaskannya secara gamblang, anak itu menangkapnya dengan sempurna!_ Batin Naruto.

Seringai puas merekah di wajah sang Uzumaki setelah selesai membaca apa yang ditulis di bagian yang tempo hari disetujui Yahiko dan Haku. Mata birunya pun melihat satu kolom kecil di bawah yang diduga sebagai _freetalk_ dari sang editor: Zabuza.

_Mungkin kebanyakan dari kalian akan bertanya-tanya, siapa dia dan apa yang dilakukannya hingga dapat memasuki ruang impian ini. Mungkin juga di antara kalian ada yang tidak peduli siapapun yang masuk dalam rubrik ini asalkan menarik—atau bahkan, kalian sama sekali tidak ingin tahu._

_Mudah saja untuk menyebutkan siapa dia—tentu untuk kalian yang menantikannya. Namun, kami baru akan memperlihatkan dirinya setelah kalian 'melihat' aksinya!_

_Siapa dia? Tunggu kami bulan berikutnya~_

Naruto tertawa tanpa suara. Ia merasa geli mengetahui bahwa yang menulis kolom itu adalah seorang pria bertubuh besar dan berwajah seram. Siapa sangka orang itu jugalah yang ternyata mengajari Haku menulis? Ia memang tidak boleh menunjuk langsung seseorang berdasarkan penampilannya.

"Dia ya _cover_-nya!" Tiba-tiba ada yang mengomentari sampul majalah SD. Naruto mendongak dan mendapati Sasuke tengah menatap _cover_ SD dengan pandangan sebal. Sedikit banyak, ia mengetahui alasannya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau foto ini yang akan dipakai," Gaara meneguk minumannya sambil melihat majalah Sunny Days terbaru yang mencetak potret dirinya basah kuyup di bawah hujan di tengah jalanan ramai—yang tentu merupakan efek buatan. "Kupikir akan memakai yang di atas jembatan itu," tambahnya. Sang manajer tersenyum padanya sembari menuliskan jadwal yang akan dilaluinya.

"Genma-kun bilang aura Gaara-sama akan lebih terlihat kalau bermain di air. Memang kontradiksi dengan negara Suna kita yang lebih sering badai pasir tapi itulah poin pentingnya," kata Yashamaru, "publik akan lebih tertarik," tambahnya.

"_Yeah, though I really don't need it…_" gumam Gaara. Ucapan itu malah membuat Yashamaru berhenti menulis lalu menatap tuan muda-nya.

"Gaara-sama masih berpegang pada pendapat itu ya?" tanyanya. Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang sangat tipis pertanda tidak menangkap arah pembicaraan sang paman. Yashamaru pun melanjutkan, "Sebelum menjadi model, Gaara-sama mengagumi Uzumaki-kun, 'kan? Anda mempunyai semua karyanya dari yang instrumental hingga yang dibawakan penyanyi lain. Ingat apa yang Anda katakan sewaktu acara _2-Hours Dream_?"

'_Dia pasti sangat penyayang ya. Kujamin, orang yang jadi pacarnya pasti orang yang bahagia,'_

"Kenapa dengan itu?" Gaara balik bertanya. Yashamaru menggeleng pelan, "Maksud saya kalimat yang Anda utarakan saat acara berlangsung—yang membantu debut Anda,"

'_Kalau orang bertalenta sepertinya ada di sisiku, aku tidak butuh ketenaran sama sekali,'_

Sang Sabaku muda menatap lekat manajernya—yang langsung mengangguk. "Apa Anda masih berpendapat seperti itu? Atau sebenarnya dari awal tujuan Anda adalah mendopleng nama di dunia hiburan?" Yashamaru bertanya serius.

Remaja berambut merah itu membanting majalah SD di depan sang manajer. "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, Yashamaru?" geramnya. Manajernya hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang tidak bisa dibilang 'baik'.

"Maksudmu setelah aku berpacaran dengannya lalu aku berhenti menjadi model, begitu? Jangan meremehkanku!" Gaara bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. Sebelum pintu apartemen mereka ditutup, ia mengatakan sesuatu pada Yashamaru.

"Menjadi model adalah impianku, dan meskipun Naru memintaku berhenti, aku takkan menurutinya!" Pintu pun ditutup dengan kasar.

Yashamaru yang ditinggalkan di dalam masih menyunggingkan senyum yang perlahan berkembang menjadi seringai penuh kepuasan. Ia menatap pintu yang dilewati tuan muda-nya seraya berkata, "Bagus, Gaara-sama, karena saya sama sekali tidak mengizinkan Anda berhenti mengepakkan sayap. Saya harus menyaksikan Anda hingga puncak yang saya tahu akan Anda dapatkan."

Pengawas keluarga Sabaku itu lalu mengambil majalah di hadapannya dan membukanya lembar demi lembar hingga sampai pada halaman yang selalu dipantaunya.

_**PENDATANG BARU KALI INI!**_

_Kalimat itu tidak asing lagi bagi kalian, bukan? Tentu saja karena kalian yang haus akan bakat-bakat baru membutuhkan suplai lebih banyak, dan SD di sini bertugas untuk mengabulkannya._

_Lihat potongan foto di samping? Ada yang tahu siapa dia dan apa bakatnya? Hebat kalau kalian tahu karena mungkin saja kalian termasuk kelompok cenayang—maaf, hanya becanda~_

_Baiklah, kumulai saja ya!_

_Putih dan halus bagai kain satin suci; merah delima pembisik mantra bagai lullaby menentramkan; langit malam pertanda kegelapan pembungkus matahari; dan dingin es seolah membekukan segalanya. Perca tiga warna bagai __**Bermuda**__, menghanyutkan, menghipnotis, menarik kendali diri lalu melepasnya lagi. Seperti legenda __**Ikaros**__, namun, akan terus terbang selamanya._

_Tiada yang tahu bagaimana bermulanya ia tapi dunia akan menyambutnya dengan senyum bangga. Dan mereka akan dibuatnya terpana._

_Bakat terbaru Sunny Days: __**Hino**__. Be with you soon!_

__HQ__

Yashamaru menatap foto yang tercetak di samping artikel mini itu: potongan banyak potret yang dijadikan satu dan menonjolkan sisi yang membuat subjek tak terdeteksi. Hanya dua belah bibir merah, ujung mata kiri, dan jemari kanan subjeklah yang terlihat. Benar-benar mengundang tanya.

"Hino, ya…" Pria itu memperhatikan kata kunci yang diberikan penulis pada pendatang baru itu: _Bermuda_ dan _Ikaros_. Sepertinya SD bermaksud menjadikannya artis fenomenal.

"Hmm, dia bisa jadi sasaran ketenaran Gaara-sama~"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Di studio _Rainy Weeks_ kota Suna, sebuah _band_ bernama _Byakugan _melakukan rekaman album terbaru mereka. Mereka adalah band yang dinaikkan namanya oleh Sunny Days dan sudah tur ke berbagai tempat. Mereka memilih Rainy Weeks sebagai tempat rekaman merupakan rencana sang direktur pemasaran SD yang kenal baik dengan pihak manajemen RW. Semua demi mempopulerkan nama band mereka.

"Hoi, kau yakin dengan lagu ini?" salah satu personil band Byakugan bertanya pada sang _leader_. "Ini tidak seperti yang pernah kita bawakan sebelumnya, 'kan?"

"Tenang saja, Lee. Lagu ini ciptaan Tenten, jadi tidak mungkin tidak disukai," sang pemimpin menjawab.

Lelaki bernama Lee beralih ke perempuan di samping pemimpin, "Kenapa membuat lagu seperti ini? Memangnya kau jatuh cinta sama _gay_?" bingungnya.

Perempuan bernama Tenten mengangguk, "Begitulah, tapi aku membuatnya bukan untuk pribadi kok. Ini untuk Neji," jawabnya sambil menunjuk sang pemimpin, membuat Lee syok.

"Neji?" Lee menatap _leader_-nya tak percaya, "Siapa cowok yang ketiban sial itu?" lalu mendapatkan jitakan keras di kepala karena menyindir. "Habisnya, aku kasihan sama cowok yang harus berinteraksi denganmu yang tinggi hati, egois, dan seenaknya itu!"

"Lee, demi keselamatanmu, lebih baik berhenti," wanti seorang anggota lainnya, Ranmaru, yang baru masuk ke studio setelah berbincang dengan komposer RW, "lagipula, kita memang membutuhkan _impact_ saat ini, dan lagu itu bisa memenuhinya," jelasnya.

Pemimpin bernama Neji itu tertawa sinis, "Tapi hanya bisa dinyanyikan perempuan. Anggap saja _special track_ yang dibawakan Tenten sendiri," ucapnya, "kalau kurang, kita bisa menambahkan suara Ranmaru yang memang mirip cewek."

"_Are you ready there_?" suara dari ruang komposer terdengar yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Byakugan.

"_OK! One… two… three!_"

_Special for you, Gaara._

**-.-.-TBC-.-.-**

*sujud syukur bisa _update_* m(_'_)m

_Minna-san_, maapkan Kyou yang jarang _update _fanfic—terutama yang ini dan _No Smoking, Sensei!_ Kyou bener2 kepentok tugas dan rasanya nggak ada waktu buat ngelanjutin fanfic. _My Bodyguards_ (FNE) aja udah dari kapan tau nggak Kyou lanjutin… T_T

Tapi, Kyou akan terus berusaha buat ng-_update_ fanfics yang belom kelar. Mohon doanya ya… *dirajam*

Okey. Akhirnya Sasuke mulai melangkah di jalan impiannya. Namun, jalan itu pasti tidak semulus yang diduga. Ada Yashamaru yang akan memanfaatkan apa dan siapapun demi tuan muda-nya, dan Neji dari Byakugan yang sepertinya mengincar Gaara dan bisa mengancam hubungannya dengan Naruto. *digetok gara2 ngasih spoiler*

Lagu yang diinget Sasuke itu Kyou minjem dari film Jepang **Moon Child** yang ada **Hyde** dan **Gackt**. Lagu itu judulnya **Orenji no Taiyou** yang dibawain sama mereka berdua.

Nantikan _chapter_ selanjutnya~

_Mind to review? Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	5. Track 5: Crash and Burn

**Disclaimers:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Crash and Burn © Savage Garden

Malchik Gay (Gay Boys) © T.A.T.U

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Naruto x Sasuke (later), Naruto x Gaara, _hints_ Neji x Gaara

**Warning:** _Alternate Reality_, Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, **OOC, OOC, OOC**, _typo(s)_, pengulangan kata, _mute alert_, penggunaan majas yang berlebihan. _**Don't like don't read!**__ Feel free to leave this page if you don't feel easy to read it. I've warned you already._

**A/N:** Ya ampun… Kyou lama banget yah _update fanfic_ ini! **GOMENNASAI**!

**Summary from before:** Sasuke, yang melarikan diri dari rumahnya dan di'pungut' oleh seorang pemuda bisu yang ia ketahui adalah seorang fotografer yang dapat memainkan alat musik dengan indah, memulai langkah pertama demi mencapai impiannya. Ia sudah memasuki ruang impian di majalah Sunny Days dan bersiap untuk debut. Di lain pihak, Neji, dari Byakugan-band, merencanakan sesuatu terhadap Gaara.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Keinginan dan ambisi adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Dengan ingin, kau berusaha mendapatkan sesuatu demi kepuasan dan pengorbananmu sendiri. Dengan ambisi, kau berusaha mendapatkan sesuatu demi kepuasan sendiri namun dengan pengorbanan orang lain. Dan jika ambisi sudah menguasaimu, kau takkan melihat hal lain kecuali apa yang ada di garis akhirmu.

Hancur, dan menghancurkan.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Song for Mute Musician**

**© Kionkitchee**

**Track 5: Crash and Burn**

**© Savage Garden**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Sasuke's POV_**

Hari ini aku bertemu dengan seseorang tak masuk akal. Memang seharusnya aku sudah mengantisipasi akan hal seperti ini jika terjun ke dunia hiburan, tapi tetap saja…

"Hino-kyun, alismyu ditebelin dikit yua~"

ada yang tidak bisa langsung kuterima…

"Teyuuus, pake maskaraaa~ ah! Yang warna merah bagus, nyuu~ cucok sama imej bajunyua~"

dan malah membuatku merinding…

"Aduuuuuh! Hino-kyun lutchuuu! Imoet gimana gityuuu! Ik boleh cium yuaaa?"

CUKUP!

"Dobe! Jauhkan banci ini dariku!" Aku meronta dari pelukan _lelaki_ berbadan besar yang berprofesi sebagai _make-up artist_ dan merupakan teman baik si bodoh itu. Sial! Si bodoh itu malah menertawaiku! Apa dia tidak bisa melihat kalau aku sedang kesusahan dan keperjakaanku terancam? Brengsek!

"Nyuuu~ Hino-kyun tegaaa! Ik kan bukan banci tapi _Bukan Banci Biasa_~" Dan si jelek ini—kuputuskan menyebutnya begitu karena wajahnya memang jelek terserah aku mau dibilang kejam atau tidak sopan—malah semakin mendekatkan bibirnya ke wajahku! Sialan! Sedikit lagi aku bisa kotor! Dobeeeeeee!

"_Maki-san, saya akan keberatan kalau pendatang baru kali ini mengalami syok yang berkepanjangan,"_ ujar suara dari belakangku—yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Tunggu? Dia bicara? Ah, bukan. Suara itu dari ponsel yang digenggamnya.

"_Tidak semua orang bisa berhadapan dengan keunikanmu. Jadi, saya harap Maki-san bisa mengerti,"_ suara di ponsel itu berkata lagi—membuat banci bernama Maki yang menjuluki diri _BBB_ itu melepaskan pelukan mautnya. Syukurlah… setidaknya aku bisa bernapas lega untuk sementara.

"Naru-kyun tega sama ik! Pake nelpon bos besar segaluaa~" Kudengar banci itu ngambek pada Si Dobe. Heh! Memangnya Naruto akan menanggapinya?

"_Maki-san, saya tidak ingin mendengar Anda berkeluh kesah pada adik saya,"_ _Yeah_, paling-paling yang membalas adalah suara itu. Siapa lagi yang begitu _brother-complex_ sampai mengharuskan Naruto memberi kabar setiap beberapa jam sekali selain pria Nagato dan Yahiko itu? _Well_, aku merasa Nagato lebih lumayan dibandingkan Yahiko yang amat sangat _bro-con_.

… _right. I know someone…_

Aku memperhatikan dari cermin seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang nyengir pada si banci itu. Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya yang aku yakin sama sekali tidak gatal sambil menggumamkan kata yang terbaca sebagai 'maaf ya' pada pria berbadan kekar itu. Kemudian dia mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya ke _speaker_ ponselnya sebagai balasan untuk Yahiko. Itulah cara yang dilakukannya sebagai pengganti suara. Kalau tidak salah, ketuk 2 kali berarti 'ya', dan ketuk 3 kali berarti 'tidak', dan kalau sapaan pertama untuk menandakan bahwa dia yang menelepon adalah ketukan sekali. Selebihnya adalah ketukan cepat yang hanya dimengerti olehnya dan 3 orang dari _Sunny Days_.

… Hn. Sebenarnya aku ingin bisa mengerti juga…

"Hino-kyun, _make-up_-nya udah celecai~" Maki memberitahuku dengan nada anak kecil. Kadang aku heran, kenapa orang berbadan besar sepertinya malah bertingkah seperti anak kecil? Memangnya tidak malu? Yah, dunia hiburan… apa saja bisa terjadi…

Aku melepas kain yang menutupi tubuhku selama proses _make-up_ lalu berdiri untuk melihat diriku secara keseluruhan. Rambut _raven_ yang sengaja dibuat klimis dengan aksen merah bata di bagian ujungnya; alis yang sedikit dipertebal dan maskara merah yang senada dengan lensa kontak yang kupakai untuk menutupi _onyx_; pipi dengan rona biru-merah tipis; _lip-gloss_ bening untuk memperkuat warna asli bibirku yang sudah kemerahan; mantel tangan buntung yang berwarna biru dongker dengan manset putih aksen biru di kedua lengan dan dalaman hitam; _ripped-jeans_ hitam yang digantungi rantai, dan sepatu _boots_ abu-abu; _Kami-sama_… aku sukses menjelma menjadi orang lain.

_Kau suka?_

Aku langsung menatap Naruto yang memperhatikanku lewat cermin. Entah bagaimana, aku tahu bahwa dia melontarkan pertanyaan singkat itu padaku.

Suka penampilan baru ini? _Hell yeah without make-up!_

Dan seperti mengerti jawabanku hanya dari raut wajah—mungkin, Naruto tertawa kecil. Kemudian, dia menghampiriku sambil membawa ponselnya. Ia meletakkan benda itu di telingaku setelah mematikan _loud-speaker_, dan menahannya agar aku bisa mendengar suara dari jaringan seberang.

… Apa dia lupa kalau aku punya tangan?

"_Sudah siap untuk malam ini, Hino-kun?"_ Yahiko bertanya padaku. Pria itu adalah pemimpin utama _Sunny Days_ yang beberapa hari lalu menemuiku di apartemen Naruto. Pria itu mengaku sebagai kakak pertama Naruto—kakak kedua adalah Nagato—dan Naruto adalah adik kesayangannya. Rambutnya jigrak berwarna oranye dengan mata—silinder?—berwarna abu-abu muda. Di wajahnya terdapat banyak—sekali lagi, BANYAK—_piercing stone_ yang—jujur saja—terasa sakit walau hanya dilihat. Kesan pertamaku begitu bertemu dengannya adalah: _freak_. Bukan _freak_ dalam arti sinting-gila-miring tapi _freak_ dalam arti seni, yakni memiliki keunikan tersendiri—seperti Naruto yang memiliki _cat's whisker_ di kedua sisi pipinya.

"Hn," balasku singkat sambil mengertakkan jemari tangan karena pegal.

"_Bagus! Silakan tanya Naruto untuk persiapan selanjutnya ya,"_ ujarnya lagi sebelum ponsel kembali pada Naruto. Aku melirik dari sudut mata bagaimana Naruto berinteraksi melalui ketukan dengan pria di seberang jaringan. Sesekali wajahnya terangkat karena menahan tawa yang takkan mengeluarkan suara, sesekali mengangguk, kemudian diakhiri dengan helaan napas. Pasti Yahiko _menasihatinya_ lagi…

Sewaktu bos besar datang ke apartemen Naruto, aku menyadari bahwa Yahiko memang _overprotective_ terhadapnya. Terbukti ketika Naruto naik ke _semi-roof_ kamarnya untuk mengambil kamera yang sengaja dibiarkan demi merekam suara alam, Yahiko langsung panik dan menyuruhnya turun. Kemudian ketika aku tak sengaja memecahkan gelas di dapur dan pecahannya mengenai kaki Naruto, Yahiko langsung membopongnya ke ruang tamu lalu memeriksa apakah ia terluka atau tidak—padahal yang jelas-jelas mengeluarkan darah itu kakinya sendiri. Terakhir, sebelum pamit, kakak penggila adik itu memeluk erat Naruto sampai rasanya seperti tidak ingin berpisah. Ya ampun…

Tepukan pelan di pundak menyadarkanku, dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah berdiri di belakangku. Ia menyentuh kerah mantel yang kukenakan lalu merapikannya, mengirimkan hawa yang membuatku merinding tanpa sebab. Jemarinya pun turun hingga tulang perbatasan pundak dan lengan, lalu berhenti di sana. Wajahnya perlahan mendekat hingga berdiam tepat di sebelah wajahku, dan kami sama-sama menatap cermin.

_Kau tampan…_

**DEG!**

Apa-apaan? Kenapa dia harus berkata seperti itu dengan jarak sedekat ini? Belum lagi tangannya—tangannya! _Is he flirting on me?_

_W-wait! Don't come close—_

… sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di pelipis kananku.

**_Normal POV_**

"Kyaaaaa~ Naru-kyuun! Ik juga mau dicium duunkz~" Maki berseru dengan gaya _pecicilan_. Pria _B__B__B_ itu memanyunkan bibirnya seperti minta dicium—yang langsung dibalas sang Uzumaki dengan kibasan tangan.

_Sorry, special for Sasuke!_—Naruto menggerakkan bibirnya lalu nyengir pada sang pria—yang kali ini menggembungkan pipinya. Namun, begitu pemuda pirang itu memberikan senyum _manis_-nya, Maki langsung _meleleh_.

"Apa maksudnya… barusan?" Sasuke, yang sempat kaku oleh tindakan tak terduga sang Uzumaki, menggumam pelan. Wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi tapi dapat terlihat rona merah asli menghiasi pipinya. Ia pun menyentuh pelipisnya yang masih terasa hangat.

Sang Uzumaki hanya menatapnya sekilas sebelum berlalu ke arah seorang wanita yang merupakan manajer Salon SD. Ia menuliskan sesuatu pada secarik kertas lalu menyerahkannya pada sang wanita. Setelahnya, ia kembali ke tempat Sasuke untuk mengantarnya ke tempat tujuan. Dan sang Hino, yang masih sedikit _syok_ dengan tindakan Naruto, hanya bisa mengikuti pria muda itu ke mobil. Sepertinya perjalanan mereka akan terasa panjang.

Baiklah. Setelah majalah SD terbit 2 minggu lalu, Yahiko datang berkunjung ke apartemen Naruto seorang diri. Pria itu berkata akan mengorbitkan Sasuke dalam konser _Byakugan Band_ yang akan dilaksanakan seminggu setelah kedatangannya. Karena waktu yang mendadak dan mepet, Naruto pun nyaris marah. Namun, Sasuke secara tak terduga menyanggupi hal itu. Jadilah mereka mempersiapkan segalanya selama seminggu kurang yang mengakibatkan Naruto menjadi sparta dan Sasuke mau tak mau mengikuti latihannya. Beberapa lagu dilatih dan sedikit koreografi diterapkan untuk dihafal sang Hino. Dan meskipun keras, Sasuke berhasil menguasai lagu dan tarian tersebut.

Selain masalah lagu dan tarian, sosok Sasuke pun harus diperhatikan. Tidak mungkin ia tampil lebih biasa daripada para penonton yang kebanyakan berdandan heboh saat konser—mengetahui bahwa _Byakugan Band_ adalah grup musik nyaris seluruh aliran. Naruto pun memikirkan _style_ yang cocok dengan remaja itu hingga akhirnya mendapatkan gaya yang sesuai: _eccentric yet cool passion_; gaya campuran antara _emo_, _sporty_, dan _casual_. Cocok dengan imej _Bermuda_ dan _Ikaros_ yang diberikan untuk Sang Hino. Dan setelah melengkapi itu semua, tibalah konser ke-2 _Byakugan Band featuring Hino, the New-comer_.

Terasa sesuatu menyentuh pipi Sasuke yang seperti tenggelam dengan dunianya sendiri. Rupanya jemari Naruto mengelusnya seolah bertanya apakah sang Hino gugup atau apa. _Ruby_ Sasuke hanya meliriknya sebelum memejam bersamaan dengan hembusan napas berat. Benar, ia gugup. Jemari sang Uzumaki pun pindah kembali ke kemudi, lalu mulai mengetuk-ketuk permukaan hijau lumut itu.

Telinga sensitif Sasuke menangkap ritme yang diketukkan pria muda tersebut. Seperti musik yang pernah ia dengar baru-baru ini tapi belum bisa diingatnya. Apa ya—ah! _Ami_ yang kala itu Naruto mainkan sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya dimaafkan. Rupanya pria itu bisa menjadikan kemudi sebagai salah satu sarana musik meskipun hanya berupa ketukan. Ia memang bukan orang sembarangan. Hino samaran itu pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepala pelan seiring dengan ketukan yang terdengar. Tak terduga, kegugupannya hilang sedikit demi sedikit.

Naruto melirik dari sudut matanya dan tersenyum setelah mendapati ketegangan remaja itu berkurang. Ia tak ingin melihat Sasuke yang kaku bagai batu saat di panggung nanti. Ia akan memastikan bahwa debut sang Hino sukses sehingga membuka jalan untuk ke dapur rekaman. Siapa tahu, mungkin saja masalah Sasuke dengan keluarga—apalagi kakaknya—terselesaikan, dan ia bisa pulang ke rumah yang sebenarnya.

Ia tak boleh terus-terusan menampung remaja menarik yang berpotensi mengacaukan perasaannya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Katakan lagi padaku alasan kita harus berbagi waktu dan tempat dengan orang asing!"

Lee, _lead guitar Byakugan Band_, melepaskan sandaran gitarnya. "Permintaan bos besar, Neji. Kata Yahiko-san, Naruto-kun ingin mengorbitkan seseorang," jelasnya yang kemudian mengutak-atik benda tersebut.

"Lagipula, Nagato-san juga meminta hal yang sama," Tenten menimpali, "jarang 'kan dua bos itu mengeluarkan perintah yang sama?" Gadis itu mengambil gitar khusus _bass_ miliknya.

Neji mendecak. Memang seperti ini jadinya kalau berhadapan dengan _brother-complex_ seperti kedua bos Sunny Days. Padahal dirinya juga termasuk _bro-con_—meskipun takkan diakuinya untuk selamanya—tapi rasa sayangnya terhadap kedua adiknya di rumah tidak sampai seperti itu. Ya ampun… Naruto pakai obat apa sih?

"Hanya satu lagu, Neji," Tenten berusaha menenangkan ketua B-Band yang masih kesal karena acaranya terganggu, "setelah itu, acara jadi milik kita kok!" serunya.

"_Fine! We'll see if this person can do something interesting!_" Akhirnya Neji mengalah lalu mengambil buku musiknya. Ia membuka halaman ke sekian di mana terdapat lirik baru dari pemain _bass_-nya yang khusus untuknya. "Dan aku mau lagu ini nanti mendapat sambutan yang paling meriah!" tegasnya pada seluruh anggota band.

"Tenang saja~" Ranmaru menyeringai, "itu sudah pasti!" yakinnya sebelum menabuh drum dengan keras. Dengan itu, mereka pun memulai _rehearsal 30 minutes_. Mereka berlatih dengan 5 lagu yang pasti dipersembahkan untuk para penggemar yang datang maupun yang tidak—konser mereka disiarkan langsung di televisi… serta 1 lagu ekstra untuk seseorang yang sang pemimpin undang secara khusus.

"Neji, kau yakin bisa menarik perhatiannya dengan lagu itu?" tanya Lee ketika istirahat. Ia tak punya bayangan siapa yang menjerat hati ketuanya tapi firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ini bukan sesuatu yang baik. Berteman sejak lama dengan sang Hyuuga membuatnya paham betapa seringnya pemuda itu berganti pacar—perempuan maupun sesama lelaki. Lee hanya bisa berharap bahwa apa yang akan terjadi nanti tidak merusak citra Neji sebagai vokalis kenamaan. Ia tak ingin band mereka hancur.

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu mendecak penuh seringai. "Kau sedang bicara dengan siapa, Lee? Hyuuga Neji, lelaki yang pesonanya takkan bisa ditolak! Tentu saja aku pasti merebutnya!" yakinnya—yang malah membuat Lee semakin yakin dengan masalah yang akan melanda nanti.

"Berarti kau memang akan merebut pacar orang lain?" seru Lee tak percaya.

"Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti orang jahat, Lee," Tenten menyahuti dengan senyum, "anggap saja Neji berusaha untuk membuat orang itu jatuh cinta padanya," tambahnya.

"Tenten! Kenapa kau selalu membela Neji, sih? Kalau ada apa-apa 'kan kita juga yang repot!" seru Lee tak mau kalah.

Tenten nyengir jahil, "Aku 'kan _Fujoshi~_"

Tangan Lee mengepal membentuk pose _nice-guy_ yang menjadi andalannya. "Anak muda zaman sekarang memang tidak tahu aturaaaaan!" semangatnya tidak nyambung. Seketika, Ranmaru memukul kepala _mangkuk_ Rock Lee.

"Yang jelas, kita memang harus menarik perhatian penonton supaya album terbaru kita laris manis!" Pemuda berambut ungu mengkilap itu sibuk menghitung keuntungan yang akan didapat jika album mereka terjual semua. Teman-temannya tak heran lagi mendapati pemuda pendiam bermata merah itu berkutat begitu seriusnya dengan keuangan kelompok yang seharusnya tidak ditangani olehnya. Mereka mengerti bahwa Ranmaru menjadi seperti itu karena keadaan rumahnya yang harus serba irit dan hemat.

Menepuk tangannya, Tenten menyemangati band-nya, "Ayo mulai lagi!" dan sebelum mereka sempat membunyikan satu alat musik pun, pintu samping panggung terbuka. Dari sana, masuklah tiga orang yang memang ditunggu kedatangannya.

"Semoga kami tidak terlambat untuk _rehearsal_!" Pria berambut oranye menyapa anggota Byakugan-band dengan cengiran lebar. _Piercing_ di hidungnya kini berkilau kehijauan setelah pria itu mengganti batu _obsidian_-nya dengan _jade stone_. Tak ada yang berani bertanya berapa banyak batu permata yang dimiliki pria itu… ataupun sekedar berkomentar bahwa tindikannya norak.

Keempat anggota B-band mengangguk menyapa sang direktur. Kemudian mereka menatap sang Uzumaki yang melambaikan tangan dengan santai, dan pendatang baru yang disebut _Hino_. Keempat pasang mata tak berhenti memandang remaja berpenampilan menarik itu. Tidak salah jika sang direktur meminta debutnya bersamaan dengan konser mereka. _Impact_ yang ditunggu akan datang dengan sendirinya.

"Lahan… uang…" Ranmaru bergumam dengan mata ungu kemerahannya yang berubah menjadi bentuk uang _Yen_ berwarna hijau. Untunglah Tenten ada di dekatnya sehingga dua kata yang terlontar tadi tertutupi oleh pekikan kecil _a la fujoshi_. Kalau tidak salah dengar, Tenten memekikan 'Cool uke!' ke arah sang pendatang baru. Sementara itu, Lee melirik Neji sambil sedikit berkeringat dingin. Pemuda itu waspada jika target Neji beralih ke remaja menarik di sana, karena ia tahu betul seperti apa kesukaan sang Hyuuga: tampan, _cool, yet ravishable_. Jangan sampai hal itu membuat direktur marah.

Dan Neji sendiri…

"_Ohayou, Buchou_, kami baru selesai _rehearsal_ khusus B-band," sapanya pada Yahiko, "karena Hino-san sudah datang, kami akan mulai _rehearsal_ gabungan," tambahnya sambil tersenyum bisnis.

Yahiko mengangguk lalu mempersilakan remaja di belakang Naruto untuk latihan dengan B-band. "Hino-kun, semoga sukses!" serunya kemudian. Namun, Sasuke masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Remaja itu malah menatap pemuda di sampingnya seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Sadar diperhatikan, Naruto balas menatap Sasuke dengan senyum menenangkan. _Kau tampan kok! Tenang saja!_ Ucap sang Uzumaki tanpa suara sambil nyengir kuda—mengakibatkannya satu tusukan siku di perutnya.

"_Baka_." Sasuke membalas ketus sebelum berjalan menghampiri band yang ada di atas panggung. Ia sadar bahwa tindakannya tadi membuat semua yang ada di sana terkejut. Namun, ia tak peduli. Ia tidak akan tinggal diam kalau ada yang menyindirnya.

Neji—dan anggota B-band yang lain—tak menyangka bahwa ada yang berani memperlakukan adik direktur utama Sunny Days dengan kasar seperti itu. Mereka lebih tak mengira lagi kalau Yahiko sendiri malah menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil terhadap ekspresi sebal Naruto karena perlakuan sang Hino tadi. Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu di antara mereka? _Yeah_, Tenten akan senang kalau hal itu berhubungan dengan hobinya.

"Hino." Sasuke memperkenalkan diri dengan sangat singkat pada B-band. Ia tak menambahi 'salam kenal' atau 'mohon bantuannya' di akhir. Sudah ia putuskan untuk mendalami julukan _Bermuda_ yang didapatkannya.

Sang Hyuuga memandangnya dari atas sampai bawah sebelum membalas, "Hyuuga Neji, ketua sekaligus vokalis Byakugan-band," tanpa menawarkan senyum sedikit pun. Pemuda itu akan membalas dengan kapasitas yang sama terhadap apa yang diterimanya, dengan kata lain, batu dibalas batu. "Tunjukkan kemampuanmu, Hino-_kun_," tambahnya sebelum kembali ke depan _mic_.

_Bocah macam itu lebih baik dipakaikan –kun daripada –san. Dasar tidak sopan!_

Menyadari aura tidak enak dari Neji, Tenten mengambil satu _mic_ lagi lalu menyerahkannya pada Hino. "_Let's practice, shall we?_" kemudian tersenyum setelah remaja itu menerima benda yang digenggamnya tadi. Gadis bercepol dua itu pun memberi isyarat pada Lee dan Ranmaru agar bersiap. Setelah itu, ia menatap Neji dan menunggu persetujuan darinya.

Di samping panggung, Yahiko melirik Naruto yang menatap panggung dengan serius. Pria itu mendekat untuk menanyakan sesuatu, "Tadi itu, aku tak salah baca, 'kan?" Segaris seringai membentuk di bibirnya. Ia berharap akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang membuat adik kesayangannya tampak imut, namun, yang didapatkannya malah sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit merinding.

_Sama sekali tidak salah baca kok, Yahiko-san, karena Sasuke memang tampan._

Naruto, ditambah dengan seringai malas dan mata biru yang berkilat entah karena hal apa, berhasil membuat direktur utama Sunny Days itu mengambil ponselnya lalu menekan tombol seseorang.

"Nagato, selain Gaara-kun, aku punya saingan baru!" dan Naruto pun tertawa tanpa suara.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Ada apa, Nagato?" tanya Konan setelah pria berambut merah itu menutup ponselnya dengan bingung.

"Yahiko tiba-tiba meneleponku dan berkata bahwa dia punya saingan baru. Aneh," jawab Nagato. Konan membalas dengan senyum kecil, "Pasti berkaitan dengan Naruto," seraya menyerahkan berkas yang diminta direktur bagian Pengembangan Ide dan Pemasaran itu.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto, Nagato-san?"

Nagato, yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Gaara untuk membicarakan pekerjaan selanjutnya, menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Tadi itu hanya _buchou_ yang kekanak-kanakan," balasnya. Senyum yang kali ini diperlihatkannya adalah senyum dingin yang seolah berkata 'biar kubunuh dia nanti kalau mempermalukan diri sebagai direktur utama SD'—membuat suasana sedikit lebih beku dari biasanya.

Gaara, tidak peduli dengan suasana yang ditimbulkannya, memutuskan untuk mengganti pertanyaan. "Kalau begitu, sekarang Naruto ada di mana?" Sudah dua minggu ia dan sang Uzumaki tidak berhubungan karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Ia ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Hari ini Naruto menemani _buchou_ untuk mengurusi konser Byakugan-band yang akan dilangsungkan malam nanti," jawab Nagato, menghilangkan kenyataan bahwa Hino Sasuke juga akan tampil bersama di konser. Sayangnya, pemuda Sabaku itu menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dari kalimatnya.

"Dia tidak bilang kalau mengurus band itu," gumam Gaara berusaha memancing sang pria, "kecuali ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan," usainya dengan mata hijau yang memicing curiga.

_Damn! He's good!_

Menghela napas berat yang tidak kentara, Nagato memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Hino-kun akan memulai debutnya dalam konser malam ini. Oleh karena itu, Naruto bertugas sebagai manajernya untuk sementara," jelasnya. Sesuai dugaan yang tak diinginkannya, rahang Gaara mengeras sekilas. Sebentar lagi bom akan berjatuhan bagai hujan.

Suasana hening sejenak sebelum Gaara kembali membuka mulutnya. "Jadi, pekerjaanku selanjutnya apa?" tanyanya, mengganti topik yang membuatnya kesal.

Tak menduga balasan itu, Nagato membuka berkas yang dimintanya tadi sambil menatap sang model dengan senyum tertahan. Rupanya Sabaku Gaara memutuskan untuk bersikap profesional menghadapi kabar tersebut. Baguslah!

"Pemotretan di Studio 1 untuk merk baru yang akan diluncurkan minggu depan. Desainernya adalah Hyuuga Hinata dengan _White Feather_ yang sebulan lalu memenangkan penghargaan _Gold Fashion_ untuk kategori pendatang baru," Nagato memperlihatkan logo WF beserta foto seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiruan dan bermata _lavender_.

Sang model memperhatikan logo WF yang pernah dilihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu ketika sedang mencari mantel baru untuk Natal tahun ini. Ia lumayan suka dengan desain yang ada dan memang setelah dipakai, pas untuk dirinya. Pekerjaan ini pasti takkan ia sia-siakan. "Mulai kapan?" tanyanya.

"Kalau bisa sekarang lebih baik, tapi Yashamaru-san memberitahu kami bahwa hari ini kau sudah ada acara. Jadi, pemotretan akan dilakukan besok pukul 10 pagi," balas Nagato. Gaara mengangguk lalu bangkit dari kursi.

"Naru ada di konser Byakugan, benar?" tanyanya kemudian sebelum melangkah keluar. Pria berambut merah yang lebih gelap darinya mengangguk. Gaara pun tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Setelah Gaara meninggalkan ruangan, Nagato menghela napas berat. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini. Dan apa lagi kalau bukan berkaitan dengan _adik_ kesayangan Sunny Days? Ia hanya bisa berharap semua akan baik-baik saja hingga tur konser yang akan dilaksanakan bulan depan.

"Nagato, jangan bilang kau tidak tahu acara Gaara-kun hari ini?" tiba-tba Konan mengatakan hal yang membuat rekannya bingung. "Neji-kun mengundangnya ke konser malam ini secara khusus. Yashamaru sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku," jelasnya.

Seketika, Nagato menghentakkan kepalanya ke arah sang wanita. Mata keabuannya membelalak tak percaya oleh apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Benar. Firasatnya pasti selalu menjadi kenyataan.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Malam tiba. Konser Byakugan band pun dimulai. _Hall Iwa_ yang hampir sebesar _Tokyo Dome_ dipadati para penggemar yang menantikan penampilan band segala jenis itu. Ada yang menunggu kemunculan Ranmaru yang selalu tampak imut dengan apapun yang dikenakannya; ada yang memakai baju Cina sebagai bukti penggemar Tenten yang memang keturunan negeri Ginseng itu; ada yang bersorak nama 'Lee' yang bagaikan reinkarnasi _Bruce Lee_; dan yang paling heboh adalah mereka yang mendambakan sang vokalis, Hyuuga Neji, yang ketampanannya memikat hati seluruh wanita—bahkan juga untuk sebagian pria. Ini adalah konser keempat mereka setelah bertelur kemana-mana. Kalau di Iwa mereka berhasil, selanjutnya adalah menjajah Tokyo, Konoha, dan Oto, baru dunia.

Kesuksesan sudah ada di depan mata.

Lampu utama diredupkan, dan lampu _spot_ dinyalakan hingga terbentuk warna _sephia_. Satu lampu lain berwarna hijau _tosca_ menyoroti panggung pertama yang di atasnya berdiri para personil Byakugan band dan seseorang yang bukan anggota mereka. Penonton bersorak senang; riuh seolah tidak mempedulikan pita suara mereka yang bisa putus karena terlalu keras berteriak.

Di atas panggung, seperti biasa, Tenten mengenakan baju _Shanghai_ berwarna biru bercorak bunga putih berkelopak seribu yang memiliki belahan pinggir di atas paha, membuatnya tampak seksi. Rambutnya tetap dicepol dua tapi kini ditambahi aksesoris bunga merah yang menjuntai hingga ke bawah telinganya. Gadis cantik itu, daripada _bass_ yang biasa ia mainkan, sekarang bersiap dengan piano. Di sampingnya, berdiri Lee dengan gitar listriknya. Pemuda itu mengenakan baju terusan berwarna abu-abu pudar dengan _belt_ karate di pinggangnya. Rambutnya diberi sedikit sasak di bagian bawah sehingga tampak seperti mangkuk berkilau yang baru saja meledak ujungnya. Tak urung, penampilan itu malah membuatnya lebih _macho_. Di belakang mereka, Ranmaru duduk berhadapan dengan _drum-set_ miliknya. Pemuda pendek itu mengenakan celana _jeans_ selutut yang serasi dengan rompi _jeans_ bulunya. Di kedua tangannya, terpasang _wrist-band_ berwarna senada dengan rambut ungunya. Sang vokalis, Hyuuga Neji, berada di depan mereka semua bersama dengan satu orang yang tidak penonton kenal. Neji mengenakan mantel berwarna hitam dengan aksen bulu pada pinggiran kerah dan lengannya. Rambutnya tidak diikat rendah di belakang melainkan diikat tinggi seperti buntut kuda, dan ditambahi _glitter_ di beberapa sisi. Celana yang serasi dengan mantelnya adalah _tight-pants_ mengkilap dan sepatu _boots_ coklat. Sementara itu, sosok Hino yang masih belum diperkenalkan pada penonton mengenakan apa yang sudah dijelaskan di bagian sebelumnya.

Musik mulai dimainkan. Dimulai dari alunan piano Tenten dan iringan gitar Lee. Lalu terdengarlah suara yang bukan milik Neji.

_._

_._

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relieve and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore  
._

_.  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

_._

_._

Dan penonton terkesima. Mereka sudah berharap untuk mendengar suara merdu Hyuuga Neji, tapi malah mendapatkan yang lebih _mencuri_ lagi dari sosok asing yang bernyanyi menggantikan sang vokalis sebagai pembukaan. Seketika otak mereka bertanya: _Siapa dia?_ Mereka pun mulai memperhatikan perawakan sosok tersebut, dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi para gadis untuk jatuh hati padanya…

"KAKKOIIIIII!"

"KISS MEEEE, HANDSOME!"

"PRETTY BOY! LOOK OVER HEREEEE!"

… atau begitulah teriakannya.

Lagu terus berjalan, tak peduli dengan teriakan membabi buta dari para penggemar yang nyaris menguasai _Hall_. Seiring dengan lagu _Crash and Burn_ tersebut, B-band benar-benar hanya sebagai _background sound_ untuk sang Hino. Sesuai dengan permintaan dan _arrangement_ dari Yahiko dan Tobi, pengurus _Rainy Weeks_, Hino akan membawakan lagu pembuka diiringi B-band dan _dance _solo sebelum lagu terakhir nanti.

Awalnya Neji tidak setuju konsernya dijadikan ajang debut seseorang. Namun, begitu melihat penampilan sang Hino dan mendengar suaranya, pemuda Hyuuga itu merasa bahwa tidak buruk juga mempromosikan seseorang yang berpotensi sebagai batu loncatan untuk ketenaran yang lebih tinggi lagi. Di balik alasan itu, ia juga berpikir bahwa jika sang Hino ditemukan oleh Naruto sendiri, maka akan terbuka kemungkinan Gaara menjadi miliknya. Bisa saja hubungan Naruto dan Gaara berakhir karena ada remaja Hino itu yang mengalihkan perhatian sang Uzumaki. Dengan begitu, ia bisa mendatangi Gaara yang patah hati, menghiburnya, lalu menjadikannya miliknya. Sempurna!

Sungguh pun demikian, hatinya sedikit merasa tidak enak terhadap Naruto. Selain karena mereka merupakan partner bisnis yang saling menguntungkan, mereka juga berasal dari desa yang sama. Namun, karena suatu kejadian, ia pergi dari desa untuk hijrah ke Amerika bersama dengan Tenten dan Lee yang merupakan teman sepermainannya, sementara Naruto berkelana ke berbagai tempat hingga akhirnya menetap di Iwa.

_Love is capable of anything, right?_

Maka dari itu, meskipun berbuat tidak adil pada Naruto, Neji akan merebut Gaara. Pemuda Hyuuga itu akan membuktikan bahwa ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Pembukaan selesai, tapi Byakugan band tidak memperkenalkan sosok Hino pada publik. Hal itu juga merupakan taktik agar penjualan album konser mereka laris karena pasti para penggemar mengira akan ada identitas sosok asing itu di dalamnya. B-band langsung memulai aksinya yang kali ini berkisar pada _genre Pop-Rock_ dan _Blues_ karena tema mereka adalah **Passion**.

Ranmaru menahan diri untuk tidak menggila dengan _drum-set_ miliknya saat lagu _blues_ dimainkan, sementara Tenten malah asyik dengan piano yang jarang ia bawakan. Lee pun tak kalah dalam menunjukkan keterampilannya, dan Neji, dengan suaranya yang memukau, ia berhasil _menyedot nyawa_ penggemarnya. Mereka memperlihatkan penampilan yang luar biasa, diiringi dengan lampu sorot yang bergantian menyinari satu per satu dari anggota, _background vocal_ yang berupa paduan suara untuk beberapa lagu _slow_, dan gema penonton yang ikut bernyanyi. Bisa dipastikan bahwa konser mereka mengalami kesuksesan gemilang.

Sebelum lagu terakhir, konser memunculkan sosok asing itu lagi; Hino, dalam balutan kaos lengan buntung hitam dan _army jeans_ yang dipadukan dengan _boots_ hitam beraksen merah pada pinggirannya. Hino bergerak sesuai lagu yang diputar. Menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai, merentangkan tangan, lalu melompat dan berputar ke belakang, menghasilkan teriakan kagum penonton. Kemudian, ia melakukan _break dance_ selama beberapa menit; menerapkan hasil latihannya dengan Naruto. Walaupun ada beberapa gerakan yang kurang sempurna, ia mampu menghipnotis penonton dengan keluwesan dan… keseksiannya. Peluh yang tercipta dari pori-pori kulitnya semakin membuatnya tampak berkilau oleh pantulan lampu sorot, dan penonton mendesah bahagia mendapatinya. Setelah selesai, Hino berdiam sejenak di atas panggung sementara layar lebar di belakangnya menampilkan empat huruf bertuliskan namanya. Otomatis, penonton meneriakkan apa yang mereka ketahui sebagai nama artisnya. Seiring sang Hino melangkah kembali ke balik panggung, melodi sebuah lagu pun terdengar; membuat penggemar semakin keras berteriak. Sejenak dari _intro_, suara Tenten menguasai _Hall Iwa_.

_._

_._

_Malchik gay_

_Malchik gay, malchik gay_

_Malchik gay_

_Malchik gay, malchik gay_

_Malchik gay_

_Malchik gay_

_._

_._

Lagu yang memang khusus dibawakan Tenten sebagai perwakilan Neji. Dibantu dengan Ranmaru, yang suaranya memang mirip cewek, Tenten memulai kembali lagu bertemakan _gay_ itu.

_._

_._

_Handsome_

_Tender_

_Soft_

_Why do you look right through me_

_Thinking_

"_No"_

_I can't deny my feelings_

_Growing strong_

_I try to keep believing_

_Dreaming on_

_And every time I see you_

_I crave more_

_I wanna pull you closer_

_Closer_

_Closer_

_Closer_

_But you leave me feeling frozen_

_._

_._

_Malchik gay_

_Malchik gay_

_I can be, all you need_

_Won't you please_

_Stay with me_

_Malchik gay_

_Malchik gay_

_Apologies, might-have-been's_

_Malchik gay_

_Malchik gay_

_Can't erase what I feel_

_Malchik gay, gay_

_Malchik gay_

_Malchik gay_

_._

_._

_Choking_

_Back emotion_

_I try to keep on hoping_

_For a way;_

_A reason for us both to_

_Come in_

_Close_

_I long for you to hold me_

_Like your boyfriend does_

_And though my dream is_

_Slowly fading_

_I wanna be the object_

_Object_

_Object_

_Object_

_Of your passion but it's hopeless_

_._

_._

_Malchik gay_

_Malchik gay_

_I can be_

_All you need_

_Won't you please_

_Stay with me_

_Malchik gay_

_Malchik gay_

_Apologies, might-have-been's_

_Malchik gay_

_Malchik gay_

_Can't erase what I feel_

_Malchik gay, gay_

_Malchik gay_

_Malchik gay_

_._

_._

Dan terus berulang hingga lagu selesai. Sesuai perkiraan, lagu terakhir itu mendapatkan sambutan yang paling meriah. Setelah Tenten dan Ranmaru melambaikan tangan ke penonton, Neji dan Lee, diikuti Hino, keluar dari balik panggung. Mereka berlima membungkuk dan pamit pada para penggemar. _Hall Iwa_ tetap riuh bahkan setelah mereka masuk kembali. Publik menginginkan _encore_, namun hal itu tidak ada dalam agenda konser mereka seperti selama ini. Teriakan para penggemar baru berhenti setelah ada pengumuman _Meet & Greet_ dengan personil B-band di Hotel Iwa yang terletak tepat di samping _Hall_. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk berpindah tempat karena mereka sangat ingin bertemu dengan B-band, dan kalau beruntung, Hino.

_Di balik panggung_

"Bagus sekali! Penampilan kalian sangat mengesankan!" Yahiko menyambut B-band plus Hino dengan tangan terbuka. Pria itu sangat senang karena tidak ada keributan yang terjadi selama konser. Ia pun senang karena mengetahui bahwa dari tamu yang datang, hampir semuanya memberi selamat. Ya, hampir. Ada satu orang yang diam saja.

Sabaku Gaara berdiri bersandar pada dinding lorong yang terhubung dengan pintu keluar. Model tersebut terlihat kesal karena ia tak bisa menemui kekasihnya yang sibuk dengan para pemusik di atas panggung. Seolah dianggap tidak ada, ia merasa Naruto tak peduli padanya lagi. Yahiko yang tadi menemaninya pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menenangkan pemuda itu. Namun, Neji melihat hal ini sebagai kesempatan bagus. Pemuda Hyuuga itu pun menghampiri sang Sabaku.

"Hai, Gaara," sapanya seperti sudah kenal dekat. Padahal, ini kali kedua mereka bertemu secara langsung setelah pertemuan pertama mereka ketika Naruto membawanya melihat studio 3 Sunny Days dulu. Berkat pertemuan itulah, Neji jatuh hati padanya dan bertekad untuk merebutnya dari tangan sang Uzumaki.

"Hyuuga-san," balas Gaara sopan.

Neji menaikkan sebelah alis sambil tersenyum ragu, "'Neji', 'kan? Panggil saja 'Neji'," ujarnya seraya mendekat. "Aku senang kau datang hari ini," ucapnya lagi. Model berambut merah itu mengangkat bahunya sekilas.

"_I didn't see why not_," balasnya ringan, membuat vokalis B-band itu mengekeh pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kau tahu maksud lagu yang terakhir, 'kan? Aku menuliskan sesuatu di balik tiket undanganmu," Setelah mendengar Neji berkata begitu, Gaara langsung mengambil tiket undangan miliknya. Ia membaca tulisan tangan di balik sampul peraknya.

_**Mine**_

"_Mine_," Neji mengucapkan kata itu sebelum mengecup singkat bibir Gaara. Pemuda itu pun melangkah pergi dengan santai, meninggalkan Gaara yang berdiri mematung di tempat dengan wajah memerah; tak menyangka akan mendapat _serangan_ seperti itu. Untungnya kondisi koridor sudah sepi setelah B-band dan kroninya berpindah ke hotel sebelah dan menyisakan Neji seorang diri untuk… melakukan itu padanya.

_Shit!_

Gaara langsung mengusap-usap bibirnya. Ia pun beranjak untuk menemui kekasihnya yang masih berada di atas panggung. Dan ketika mulutnya terbuka untuk memanggil sang Uzumaki, pemandangan di sana membuatnya mengatupkan bibirnya… tubuhnya kembali membeku oleh sesuatu yang tak diinginkannya.

Di atas panggung, Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Hino Sasuke dengan gemas dan ekspresi ceria. Setelah itu, sang Uzumaki mendekap remaja tersebut sambil tertawa tanpa suara. Yang membuat sang Sabaku merasa ingin muntah adalah ekspresi sang Hino yang tampak senang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto. Kemudian, intensitas waktu yang menurutnya sangat lama untuk sebuah pelukan antar rekan bisnis…

membuat Gaara berharap bahwa dirinya tidak menghapus kecupan sang Hyuuga tadi.

**-.-.-TBC-.-.-**

*sujud syukur bisa _update_* m(_'_)m

_Minna-san_, maapkan Kyou yang jarang _update fanfic_! Bahkan _No Smoking, Sensei_! yg udah tinggal _chapter_ terakhir aja belum Kyou apa-apain… Kyou bener2 kepentok tugas ma UAS dan rasanya nggak ada waktu buat ngelanjutin _fanfic_. Belom lagi Kyou udah mau mulai PPL… tambah gak bisa ngelanjutin lagi… T_T

Tapi, Kyou akan terus berusaha buat ng-_update fanfics_ yang belom kelar. Mohon doanya ya… *dirajam*

Terus, Kyou tahu kalo _songfict_ itu gak boleh tapi kalo gak dikasih liat malah jadinya nggak kerasa _feel_-nya. Gapapa ya? *puppy eyes*

Debut Sasuke dalam konser Byakugan band sudah terjadi, bonus Neji yg udah keliatan ngincer Gaara dan hubungan Naruto dengan Sasuke mulai terbentuk. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Nantikan _chapter_ selanjutnya~

_Mind to review? Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	6. Track 6: Guilty

**Disclaimers:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Guilty © Blue

Fur Elise © Ludwig van Beethoven

Faire Ses Adieu (Say One's Goodbye) © Kyou Kionkitchee

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** Naruto x Sasuke, Naruto x Gaara, Neji x Gaara

**Warnings:** AU, Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, OOC, OOC, OOC, _typo(s)_, pengulangan kata, _mute __alert_, penggunaan majas yang berlebihan. _Don__'__t __like __don__'__t__ read!__ Feel__ free __to__ leave__ this__ page __if__ you __don__'__t__ feel __easy__ to__ read__ it.__ I__'__ve__ warned__ you __already._

**A/N:** Okeh, Kyou tau Kyou lama banget update. Mahap… OTL

**Summary**** from**** before:** Sasuke, yang melarikan diri dari rumahnya dan di'pungut' oleh seorang pemuda bisu yang ia ketahui adalah seorang fotografer yang dapat memainkan alat musik dengan indah, memulai langkah pertama demi mencapai impiannya. Debut Sasuke dalam konser byakugan-band sukses, dan ia melangkah maju. Sementara itu, Gaara bergelut dengan hatinya yang semakin tidak mempercayai Naruto, dan perlahan dekat dengan Hyuuga Neji.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cakrawala membentang luas di hadapan manusia; menyimpan berbagai rahasia di dalamnya. Satu per satu harta karun terkuak keindahannya; menyilaukan mata yang akhirnya buta oleh ketamakan. Jauh, tinggi, di angkasa sana, berebut tangan untuk menggapainya. Saling menatap dengan garang, saling menyikut dengan berang, saling membunuh dalam terang.

Tiada peduli siapa yang mati. Tiada peduli siapa yang tersakiti.

Namun, satu hati bergelut pun mengerut. Berharap semua hanya mimpi musim panas yang berputar dalam kemelut.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Song for Mute Musician**

**© Kionkitchee**

**Track 6: Guilty**

**© Blue**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

.

.

"_If lovin' you with all my heart's a crime_

_Then I'm guilty"_

.

.

Sasuke merajuk. Itulah yang terlihat—meskipun tidak terpampang jelas di wajahnya—beberapa hari belakangan setelah konser Byakugan-band berakhir. Kenapa anak itu merajuk? Jawabannya adalah karena ia sedang tidak enak badan. Yang lebih tidak mengenakkan lagi baginya adalah sakit dan harus mengikuti tur konser Sunny Days yang bekerja sama dengan _Blue __Line __Production_ seminggu lagi.

Apa-apaan itu? Belum juga memulai debut secara personal, sudah harus mengikuti acara yang padatnya minta ampun? _Please,__ he __needs__ rest_. Tapi itulah beban sebagai seorang _entertainer_—apalagi penyanyi. Tidak boleh mengeluh dalam bekerja, harus bersikap profesional, dan mengikuti semua yang sudah dijadwalkan pihak kantor—dalam kasusnya, SD. Mau merajuk hingga meraung-raung pun pasar tidak akan peduli. Pasar membutuhkan hiburan yang menyenangkan, dan sebagai bagian dari itu, Sasuke harus menunjukkan yang terbaik dari dirinya. Maka dari itulah, ia merajuk.

Naruto, yang semenjak tadi berkutat dengan piano dan partitur, melirik sang Hino dari sudut matanya. Ia mengerti bahwa anak itu lelah, tapi dirinya pun demikian. Ia harus menciptakan sedikitnya dua buah lagu instrumental berdurasi minimal 5 menit sebagai _background__ sound_ saat mengakhiri tur konser nanti. Ia tidak bisa membuang-buang waktu dengan mengeluh—meskipun ia memang sedang habis inspirasi untuk menciptakan lagu.

"Sudah lama tidak kulihat adegan ini," celetuk seseorang tiba-tiba. Naruto menoleh dan baru ingat bahwa direktur utama Sunny Days sedang bersantai di sofa apartemennya. "Terakhir kulihat waktu itu Gaara-kun yang ngambek karena kau mengabaikannya, Naruto," tambah Yahiko sambil nyengir kuda.

"Aku tidak ngambek," gumam Sasuke sambil membuang muka, membuat Yahiko mendengus geli.

"Yah, katakan itu pada piano Naruto. Pasti dia bisa membuat lagu bagus berkatmu," sindir pria berambut oranye itu sambil menahan tawa karena menganggap Sasuke menggemaskan.

"Memangnya piano bisa menciptakan lagu sendiri ya? Aku baru dengar," Kali ini suara lain menimpali perkataan Yahiko.

"Itu sindiran. Harusnya kau tahu maksudku, Nagato!" balasnya sambil memutar bola mata lalu melirik ke lelaki berambut merah yang duduk di sampingnya. Naruto baru ingat pula bahwa pria itu juga datang ke apartemennya… hanya untuk _bermain_.

'_Lagunya __pasti__ akan__ kuselesaikan __sebelum__ berangkat __tur.__ Kalian__ tidak __perlu__ cemas,__'_ ucap Naruto pada kedua direktur itu menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Ia tidak ingin diperhatikan saat sedang menciptakan lagu—karena hasilnya bisa jadi jauh dari harapan. Ia ingin membuat lagu dengan tenang dan tentram TANPA _pelototan_ mata siapa pun, terima kasih.

"Kami mengerti, Naruto. Sebentar lagi kami pulang kok," ujar Nagato sebagai _kakak_ yang paling mengerti di antara mereka. Namun, bukannya bergerak untuk segera pergi, lelaki itu malah menghampiri sang Uzumaki lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Sekedar pemberitahuan, dipeluk dari belakang dengan posisi beradu dengan piano sungguh tidak mengenakkan—apalagi otakmu sedang penuh dengan sejuta cara bagaimana mendapatkan ide membuat lagu yang hingga detik ini belum selesai.

"Nagato! Jangan curang! Aku juga ingin memeluk Naruto!" protes Yahiko sesaat setelah Nagato bergerak mendahului dirinya. Lelaki itu pun menghampiri Naruto lalu memeluknya dari samping… yang tidak perlu dijelaskan bagaimana rasanya.

**JENG! JENG! JENG!**

_Tuts_ piano Naruto berbunyi kencang seakan baru saja ditimpa oleh tangan-tangan yang tak mahir memainkannya dan hanya bermaksud merusaknya dengan keras. Rupanya, sang pemiliklah yang melakukannya sendiri. Yahiko dan Nagato merasakan aura tidak enak menyelimuti _adik_ mereka.

'_Apa. Yang. Kubilang. Barusan. Adalah. Bahwa. Kalian. Segera. Kembali. Ke. Kantor. SEKARANG!'_

Seperti itulah kalimat ancaman yang terlontar dari tatapan sang Uzumaki. Kedua lelaki yang masih memeluknya refleks melepaskan tangan mereka dari lehernya. _Well_, setidaknya ia bisa kembali bernapas sekarang.

"HOEEK!"

Dan dari Sasuke yang memang _sedikit_ tidak suka pada sifat _bro-con_ Yahiko dan Nagato, rasa tidak enak badannya bertambah sehingga akhirnya ia muntah di beranda lantai 7 Apartemen Iwa sesaat setelah angin segar menerpa dirinya. Sudah berapa lama ia bertahan? _Yare-yare_…

**Triiiiiing!**

Yahiko dan Nagato terkejut. Naruto tiba-tiba saja bergerak dengan cepat menuju Sasuke yang tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Mereka bahkan melihat bahwa partitur yang sedang dalam pengerjaan terlempar begitu saja ke lantai seakan tidak penting. Hal itu tak lain tak bukan karena—

"Jangan sentuh! Nggak enak tahu!"

Hino Sasuke, yang malah menepis tangan sang Uzumaki yang berusaha membantunya.

'_Apa__ yang__ sakit,__ Sasuke? __Kepala?__ Perut?__ Kau__ mual__ lagi?__'_ cemas Naruto yang kini berhasil menyentuh pundak sang Hino.

"Biarkan saja! Aku cuma butuh udara segara kok!" Sasuke bersandar pada pagar besi yang bertabrakan langsung dengan angin semilir yang menyejukkan.

'_Dokter!__ Aku__ harus __membawamu__ ke__ dokter! __Ah,__ tidak. __Biar__ ku panggil__ dokter __kemari!__'_ Dan pemuda Uzumaki itu hendak meraih telepon tanpa kabelnya ketika mendapati lengannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Rupanya Sasuke yang menahannya… dengan mengeluarkan aura tidak enak.

"Kubunuh. Kau. Kalau. Menelepon. Dokter!" ancamnya dengan suara berat; membuat sang musisi terpaku di tempat dan dua orang lainnya membatu dengan sempurna. Sasuke benar-benar terlihat menakutkan.

"Na-Naruto," panggil Yahiko, "lebih baik kau biarkan saja Hino-kun berdiam sebentar di sana…" ujarnya pelan. Di sebelahnya, Nagato mengangguk pelan. Dan apa yang mereka dapat? Tatapan mematikan dari sang _adik_ tersayang.

'_Dengan__ atau__ tanpa__ dokter, __Sasuke__ harus __minum__ obat!__'_ tegas lelaki berambut pirang yang langsung saja membopong tubuh sang Hino lalu membaringkannya ke sofa terdekat. Untung saja remaja itu tidak melakukan perlawanan apa-apa. Naruto pun dengan cepat membuka kotak obat yang selalu ada di setiap ruangan, dan mengambil obat mual serta antibiotiknya.

'_Sasuke,__ minum __ini!__'_ ujarnya tanpa suara sambil menyodorkan obat pada sang Hino beserta segelas air yang diambilkan oleh Nagato. Namun, bukannya mengambil obat, remaja itu malah menggeleng dan membenamkan wajah ke bantalan sofa. Naruto mencoba kembali, namun, lagi-lagi hasilnya nihil… membuat Yahiko dan Nagato menelan ludah.

Menolak Naruto yang _berbaik__ hati_ memberimu obat? Mereka tidak pernah memikirkan itu. Tepatnya, mereka TIDAK BERANI memikirkan itu. Kenapa? Karena yang akan dilakukan pemuda Uzumaki itu selanjutnya adalah…

"Ap—UMPH!"

memaksa si pasien untuk meminum obat dari mulutnya sendiri.

Baiklah. Kenapa kedua direktur itu tidak berani menolak perlakuan Naruto selagi sakit meskipun membuahkan sebuah kecupan _paksa_ darinya? Jawabannya mudah saja. Mereka masih ingin hidup normal sebagai kakak yang sayang pada adiknya, bukan sebagai kakak yang bermaksud _incest_ dengan adiknya. Lagipula, mereka normal. Mereka masih menyukai wanita—seperti Konan, misalnya. Dan sekali mendapatkan sentuhan berlebih dari sang Uzumaki, jangan harap kekebalan tubuhmu akan mampu menghentikan feromon-nya.

Berlebihankah mereka? Sedikit, tetapi hal itu benar adanya. Bagi mereka, Naruto adalah sosok yang bagai narkoba. Sekali kau terpikat, akan sulit untuk menghentikan kecanduanmu terhadapnya. Dan untuk Naruto, sekali kau dekat dengannya, pikiran untuk berpisah akan menjadi bagian terakhir dari berjuta pilihan yang tercipta. Jika kau memilih bagian itu, melupakannya akan menjadi hal paling merepotkan dalam hidupmu.

Ya ampun… terlalu berkutatnya mereka dalam pikiran mengenai Naruto, mereka sampai melupakan _korban_ yang kini sudah terbaring lemas di sofa.

"Naruto! Kau ngapain Hino-kun?" tanya Yahiko cemas ketika melihat sosok remaja itu diselimuti oleh sang Uzumaki.

Menaikkan sebelah alis, Naruto memberi balasan lewat bahasa isyarat. _'__Aku__ hanya__ memberinya __obat__ kok.__ Memangnya __ada__ apa?__ Sasuke__ sudah__ tidur__ sekarang,__ '__kan?__'_

Yahiko memperhatikan remaja itu lagi, dan Nagato-lah yang menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Lebih tepatnya, Hino-kun pingsan karena tindakanmu tadi, Naruto…" Ia merasa kasihan pada talenta baru mereka.

Sang Uzumaki hanya membalas dengan menggidikkan bahu lalu kembali ke pianonya. Tanpa mengindahkan apa pun lagi, ia menggerakkan jari-jemarinya bagai kesetanan; melantunkan simfoni _Fur__ Elise_ yang diciptakan _Beethoven_ untuk kekasih hatinya, dan menciptakan nada yang lebih berat dari partitur yang seharusnya.

Yahiko dan Nagato mengerti. Jika Naruto melakukan hal tersebut, pemuda itu sedang berada di tingkat frustasi; ingin segera menyelesaikan lagu, namun terbentur oleh sesuatu yang menghalangi kinerja otak… juga hati. Maka dari itu, dengan tenang mereka meninggalkan _adik_ kesayangan mereka, dan menunggu kabar dari pemuda itu sendiri.

Sementara itu, usai Naruto melampiaskan kekesalannya, ia membenamkan dahi pada _tuts_ yang sama sekali tidak lembut. Ia pejamkan matanya erat sembari mencoba berpikir jernih. Sayangnya, nihil. Ia tetap tidak bisa menghentikan sesuatu yang belakangan ini menyelimuti hatinya.

Sebuah perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan… seakan sesuatu hendak menghancurkan apa yang penting baginya… yang berharga.

Ya. Perasaan itu muncul tepat setelah konser Byakugan Band sekaligus debut Sasuke.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Tur?"

"Ya. Sunny Days bekerja sama dengan Blue Line Production untuk tur konser di Tokyo Dome, Shibuya Hall, dan Koshien. Lagu yang akan Gaara-sama bawakan tidak banyak karena selain Byakugan-band, Hino-kun juga akan turut serta," jelas Yashamaru kepada artisnya, "sepertinya saya sudah memberitahu Anda dua minggu lalu," tambahnya.

Model berambut merah yang dimaksud mendengus sebal. "Kenapa aku harus bekerja sama dengan bocah itu?" Jemari _framboise_-nya mengambil sebuah _sweater_ sederhana dengan aksen bulu putih di bagian _turtle-neck_-nya. Ia pun melepas kaos _beige_ yang dikenakannya dan memakai sweater tersebut.

Yashamaru tersenyum simpul sambil melipat kaos yang dilepas Gaara. "Karena Anda seorang profesional," balasnya singkat.

Gaara melipat lengan sweater sebelah kiri dan membiarkan yang sebelah kanan. Setelah itu, ia berdiri dan memeriksa dirinya ke cermin. Kaki kanannya menghentak _Boots_ yang ia kenakan di atas celana gombrong dan memastikan bahwa sepatu panjang itu terpasang sempurna. Ia pun berjalan menuju layar pemotretan dan berdiri di depannya dengan cuek.

Genma, menyadari suasana hati sang model sedang tidak bagus, mendatangi Yashamaru sejenak. Ia bertanya, "Kenapa dia?"

Lelaki berambut coklat terang itu menjawab sembari menggeleng, "Tidak apa. Hanya pertengkaran anak-anak,"

"Asal tidak mengganggu pekerjaanku saja," gumam Genma sebelum menggigit rumput andalannya dan berjalan untuk memulai aktivitas pemotretan hari itu. Tidak sempat lagi ia mendengar sang manajer menyahuti pelan,

"Tentu tidak. Setelah tur, akan kupastikan Gaara-sama menjadi model terbaik yang lepas dari pengaruh orang itu,"

dengan senyum dingin yang menutupi rencana liciknya.

"_My, __my,_ Yashamaru-san, wajah itu tidak cocok untukmu,"

Suara yang tidak asing lagi terdengar berucap pelan dari belakang sang manajer. Bukannya panik karena ketahuan, Yashamaru malah balas tersenyum manis pada pemilik suara itu. "_Oya_, jika ini bukan Hyuuga-kun,"

Hyuuga Neji berdiri bersandar pada dinding di sebelah tempat duduk Yashamaru. Ia mengenakan kacamata abu-abu dan topi kupluk putih untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya—yang sama sekali tidak mempan terhadap manajer model yang sedang naik daun itu.

"Apa kabar, Yashamaru-san?" sapanya, "kuharap kedatanganku di sini tidak mengganggu,"

Masih dengan senyuman manis, Yashamaru membalas, "Tentu tidak, Hyuuga-kun. Saya senang Anda menyempatkan diri untuk menemui Gaara-sama,"

Neji menyeringai. "Aku ingin melihatnya mengenakan baju yang didesain oleh Hinata," ujarnya santai, "dan pasti akan terlihat menggiurkan," tambahnya.

"Tolong jangan katakan itu di depan saya. Bagaimana pun juga yang Anda maksudkan adalah keponakan saya," sahut sang manajer, membuat Neji mendengus.

"Kalau kau bermaksud menjadikannya milikmu sendiri, tentunya kau tidak akan menerima Genma-san, bukan begitu?" Ucapan sang Hyuuga mengacu pada kenyataan bahwa Gaara memang menarik perhatian sang pria tetapi tidak sampai pada titik ingin melakukan hal tidak senonoh dengannya. Ia mengerti bahwa hubungan Yashamaru dan Gaara benar-benar hanya sebatas keluarga—dan rekan bisnis, pastinya.

Yashamaru memutuskan untuk menyudahi pembicaraan itu. Ia mengambil majalah bulanan SD dan membuka halaman tentang pendatang baru. "Anda tahu anak baru ini?" tanyanya pada sang Hyuuga. Setelah lelaki itu melihat potongan gambar dari seseorang, ia melanjutkan. "Dia Hino, yang tempo hari melakukan debut di konser Anda, sekaligus yang mendapat julukan Ikaros dan Bermuda dari pihak agensi,"

Neji menyadari itu setelah melihat potongan gambar yang berisi sudut mata artis baru tersebut. "Lalu kenapa?"

Yashamaru mendekatkan diri untuk berbisik pada pemuda itu. "Anda bisa memanfaatkan fakta bahwa anak itu tinggal bersama Uzumaki Naruto sebagai salah satu cara," ujarnya santai tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan jelas. Ia tahu bahwa sang Hyuuga memahami perkataannya.

Sedikit terkejut dengan informasi yang baru ia dapatkan, Neji mengerutkan dahi. "Maksudmu anak itu tinggal bersama Uzumaki meskipun mengetahui bahwa orang itu berpacaran dengan Gaara? _That__'__s__ absurd!_" herannya.

"Tidak hanya itu. Saya dengar justru Uzumaki Naruto-lah yang meminta Hino-kun untuk tinggal dengannya," tambah Yashamaru dengan sedikit menyelipkan kebohongan. Ia tahu bahwa Hino awalnya hanyalah seorang gelandangan yang kemudian dipungut oleh pemuda bisu itu. Kemudian, karena bakatnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengorbitkannya menjadi penyanyi. Ia sengaja tidak memberitahu kebenaran secara penuh karena hal tersebut merupakan rahasia perusahaan. Bagaimana pun ia, seorang manajer harus menghormati privasi artis lain… _in__ a__ certain__ occasion,__ mind__ you._

Dan hal itu membuat Neji geram. Bagaimana mungkin seorang lelaki yang sudah memiliki kekasih yang juga lelaki malah menerima—bahkan mengajak lelaki lain untuk tinggal bersama? Itu sudah bisa dianggap sebagai perselingkuhan meskipun mereka kerap berkata hanya sebagai teman atau rekan! Ia tidak suka hal itu. Ia sangat tidak suka dengan keputusan sang Uzumaki!

"Benar-benar… aku harus mengambil Gaara darinya…" gumamnya menahan marah. Sepuluh jemarinya mengepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Neji lalu beranjak pergi tanpa berkata apa pun lagi. Ia bahkan tidak menunggu hingga Gaara selesai pemotretan… karena ia butuh waktu untuk merencanakan kemenangannya.

Yang tersisa adalah Yashamaru dengan senyum dinginnya. Ia tahu bahwa tidak lama lagi tuan mudanya, keponakan kesayangannya, akan terlepas dari pengaruh buruk Uzumaki Naruto. Ia tidak butuh pemuda bisu itu untuk mengisi kehidupan Gaara, yang memang sudah bernapaskan keheningan semenjak dulu, dengan kebisuannya lebih lama.

Gaara berhak untuk mendapatkan yang terbaik, dan hal itu akan terwujud bukan dengan seseorang yang dibuang.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hari untuk melakukan tur pun tiba. Para artis yang bernaung di bawah agensi Sunny Days dan Blue Line Production telah berkumpul di sebuah bis mewah dan khusus untuk tur konser kali ini. Mereka akan mengadakan perjalanan selama 7 hari 6 malam; berkeliling dari Tokyo Dome, Shibuya Hall, dan Koshien—lapangan _Baseball_ terkemuka. Seluruh tiket sudah terjual habis—bahkan terbilang kurang karena masih sangat banyak para penggemar yang belum mendapatkannya. Bisa dibilang, untuk segi penjualan, mereka mendapatkan laba yang begitu besar, tinggal bagaimana nanti kelangsungan konsernya. Mereka pun berangkat menuju Tokyo Dome.

Sesampainya di Tokyo Dome, para artis dari Blue Line Production segera mempersiapkan diri dengan memeriksa keadaan panggung, kondisi _lightning_, lalu melakukan beberapa latihan sebelum konser. Mereka juga berkolaborasi dengan beberapa pemain musik yang disiapkan oleh pihak TD, dan kerja sama yang tercipta cukup baik. Konser yang akan diadakan esok hari pasti sukses.

Sementara itu, para artis dari agensi Sunny Days memilih untuk beristirahat di hotel yang terletak tepat di sebelah TD. Rencananya memang mereka tidak akan tampil di TD karena mereka akan sangat bekerja keras di dua tempat setelahnya, yakni Shibuya Hall dan Koshien. Oleh karena itu, mereka harus memulihkan tenaga mereka sebelum maju ke medan perang.

Naruto, yang menjadi salah satu perencana untuk kedua belah pihak, adalah satu-satunya yang tidak mempunyai waktu untuk beristirahat. Setelah selesai membuat beberapa lagu yang sangat menguras stamina fisik dan mental, ia masih harus mengurusi kualitas suara para penyanyi yang akan membawakannya. Bersama dengan Yahiko, Nagato, dan Konan, ia mempersiapkan konser TD sebaik mungkin. Untunglah Raiga, manajer BL Production—yang entah bagaimana bisa menjadi sangat akrab dengan Ranmaru, bisa diandalkan untuk masalah yang terjadi—meskipun konsep pemakaman milik pria itu sungguh tidak pernah terpikir dalam otak Naruto.

Sasuke, yang dikenal dengan nama panggungnya: Hino, sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain tidur. Latihan yang dijalaninya di bawah bimbingan Naruto benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Bahkan, badannya pun terasa sakit seperti ditusuki beribu jarum meskipun hanya diterpa angin sepoi. Sepertinya ia memang kurang sehat. Ia tidak bisa seperti Rock Lee yang bersemangat lari mengelilingi TD, atau Tenten yang antusias mengikuti latihan artis BL Production; atau Ranmaru yang dengan segenap hati _mengekor_ di belakang Raiga. Belum lagi Neji dan Gaara yang tak hentinya bercakap-cakap entah mengenai apa. Memang hanya dirinya yang beristirahat penuh.

Apakah itu karena ia kekurangan energi yang membuatnya lebih hidup? Mungkin. Jika ditilik dari keluarganya yang asli, Uchiha, ia selalu berada dalam ketenangan yang membuat muak. Maka dari itulah, Sasuke melarikan diri dari rumah, dan sedikit terkejut mengetahui bahwa hingga sekarang belum ada yang menemukannya. Yah, Iwa memang sangat jauh dari Oto. Ia tidak berharap untuk ditemukan secepat itu—bahkan lebih baik mereka tidak berhasil menemukannya.

Entah mengapa, di suatu sudut hatinya yang terkecil dan paling dalam, Sasuke tidak ingin meninggalkan apartemen nyaman tempatnya _bersembunyi_ itu, karena baginya… baginya…

_Kapan pun kau menginginkannya, aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini, Otoutou._

Ah… Itachi, kakak satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Sasuke yakin bahwa _aniki_-nya pasti mencemaskannya, tetapi, ia tidak bisa memberitahu keberadaannya sekarang. Ia tidak ingin Itachi mendapatkan masalah yang lebih berat lagi dengan bertindak menyembunyikannya—ya, ia tahu Itachi akan melakukan itu jika lelaki itu mengetahui keberadaannya. Biarlah ia yang menanggung bebannya sendiri. Biarlah dirinya yang menderita karena merindukan sang kakak, juga sang bunda. Biarlah dirinya tertidur dalam lelap dengan membawa kesedihan serta air mata… tanpa menyadari bahwa hawa panas dengan cepat menyusupi kekebalan tubuhnya.

Di kamar yang sama, Gaara melirik ranjang yang ditempati oleh penyanyi baru itu. Sudut matanya memicing tidak suka mengingat bahwa anak itu merebut perhatian _Naru_ darinya. Kalau ada kesempatan, ia akan menegaskan bahwa Naruto adalah miliknya. Untuk sementara ini, ia akan membiarkannya.

"Apa anak baru itu lebih menarik daripada diriku, Gaara?"

Gaara pun kembali memperhatikan pemuda yang sedari tadi mengajaknya ngobrol. Hyuuga Neji, pemuda yang mencuri ciuman darinya. Awalnya, ia tidak suka berbicara dengan pemuda itu setelah insiden tersebut, namun, setelah bercengkerama, ia merasa bahwa ternyata Neji boleh juga sebagai teman ngobrol. _Baru_ sebagai teman ngobrol.

"Tidak," Tentu saja Gaara akan menjawab demikian. Dibandingkan Hino, Hyuuga masih lebih baik.

Neji menyeringai kecil. "Setidaknya aku tidak bertindak diam-diam. Kalau aku menginginkan sesuatu, aku pasti akan mendapatkannya terang-terangan," ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, tapi kalau hal tersebut berhubungan denganku, kuingatkan. Aku bukan barang," balas Gaara tegas meskipun sambil memejamkan mata dengan cueknya dan melipat tangan… membuat sang Hyuuga tertawa kecil.

"Kukoreksi, 'seseorang'," sahutnya, "kalau aku menginginkan _seseorang_, aku akan mendapatkannya secara terbuka," jemarinya memainkan anak rambut sang Sabaku lalu menyisirnya ke belakang, "itu kau, Gaara."

Pemuda berambut merah bata itu membuka mata lalu mendeliknya tajam. "Atas dasar apa kau yakin aku akan berpaling padamu? Naru jauh lebih baik darimu," ucapnya meskipun tidak menepis jemari yang masih bermain dengan rambutnya.

Neji mendekatkan wajahnya pada Gaara. "Karena aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilakukan Uzumaki," kemudian, ia membuat gerakan seakan hendak mencium pemuda itu. Gaara langsung sigap mencegahnya.

"Aku tidak akan kecolongan lagi kali ini!" tegas sang model sambil menahan wajah Neji agar menjauh darinya. "Lagipula, apa yang bisa kau lakukan yang tidak bisa Naru lakukan?"

Diam sejenak, sang Hyuuga menjawab, "Aku bisa mengatasi keheningan yang memekakkan telingamu,"

Gaara tertegun.

"Aku bisa memujimu secara langsung. Aku bisa menyemangatimu dengan keras di antara penonton yang berteriak saat konsermu. Aku bisa menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur di malam lelap menjauhimu. Aku bisa membisikimu kata cinta yang kau inginkan. Dan yang terpenting dari semua itu…"

Gaara membatu di tempat sementara Neji kembali mendekatkan wajahnya,

"aku bisa memanggil namamu, Gaara,"

lalu pemuda itu pun menciumnya.

Model bermarga Sabaku itu tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi setelah mendengar alasan logis kemampuan yang dimiliki Neji dan tidak ada pada Naruto. Ia tahu bahwa Naruto bisu, dan memang sempat ia rasakan sesuatu yang kurang dari hubungan mereka. Akan tetapi, ia mencintai sang Uzumaki sehingga kekurangan sekecil itu tidaklah terlihat. Ia sudah cukup nyaman dengan keadaan mereka. Dulu.

Dulu.

Sekarang? Bagaimana dengan perasaannya sekarang? Ia tentu masih mencintai Naruto, tetapi sekarang ia mulai merasa sesuatu yang kurang itu menguak dengan cepat ke permukaan. Ia mulai merasa bahwa kata-kata itu penting _diucapkan_—bukan sekedar dituliskan atau ditunjukkan. Ia ingin sesekali dipuji atau pun disemangati atau pun hanya sekedar dipanggil namanya… tentu oleh orang tersayang. Namun, Naruto tidak memiliki hal itu.

Naruto bisu.

Gaara mendorong pelan tubuh Neji yang merapat padanya; menyudahi ciuman mereka yang tak terduga dapat sedikit menariknya _masuk_. Pemuda itu lalu menunduk; memikirkan setiap perkataan dan kejadian yang terjadi dan berhubungan dengan sang Hyuuga juga Naruto.

Neji, menyadari bahwa ia sudah selangkah _menjebol_ pertahanan sang Sabaku, mengelus lembut rambut merahnya. Ia akan terus menyarangkan alasan yang bisa membuat Gaara berpaling padanya.

"Aku bisa memperdengarkan banyak melodi indah untukmu. Setiap kata, setiap frasa, setiap baris, setiap bait, setiap lagu yang kau inginkan, aku bisa memberikannya untukmu, dan aku akan memperdengarkannya hanya untukmu seorang,"

"Hentikan…" lirih Gaara, "aku tidak ingin mendengarnya…" Pemuda itu lalu beranjak keluar kamar, meninggalkan Neji yang tanpa ia sadari tengah tersenyum puas.

"Sedikit lagi, Neji, sedikit lagi," gumam Neji pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun melangkah keluar kamar untuk mencari perubahan suasana.

Dari ranjang yang diisi oleh seseorang, terdengar desahan napas berat dan decakan pelan. Seiring dengan itu, beberapa kata terdengar dalam nada mengasihani.

"Dia pasti menangis…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gaara berjalan memasuki Tokyo Dome yang baru saja menggemakan gladi kotor para penyanyi dan penari. Ia mencari sosok kekasihnya yang ternyata masih berdiri di atas panggung; memberi arahan pada MC. Model itu memutuskan untuk menunggu di bangku panjang yang terletak di belakang panggung, dan tak lama setelahnya, orang yang ditunggunya pun turun.

Sang musisi bisu, Naruto, mendapati sosok model yang menjadi pasangannya itu berdiri lalu berjalan ke arahnya. Tak sampai lima detik, ia merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya dan kepala merah tersebut bersandar di lekuk lehernya. Ia pun mengelus helaian itu dengan lembut seakan bertanya, 'Ada apa?' padanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau jauh, Naru… Memangnya kau tidak merindukanku?" gumam Gaara nyaris berbisik.

Merasa telah membuat sang kekasih muram, pria muda berambut pirang itu tersenyum lalu mengecup keningnya. Naruto pun balas memeluk sang Sabaku tanpa mengindikasikan bahwa ia akan merogoh sakunya untuk menuliskan sesuatu pada _notes_ agar sang kekasih terhibur.

Dan hal itulah yang membuat lubang dalam hati Gaara semakin besar. Kata-kata yang Neji ucapkan kini terasa bagai garam bertaburan di atas luka yang menganga. Pedih… perih…

Naruto tidak akan pernah memanggilnya. Gaara tidak akan pernah mendengar Naruto memanggilnya.

Apa ia akan sanggup bertahan di tengah keheningan ini?

Tanpa mendapat jawabannya, Gaara melepaskan diri dari dekapan sang musisi. Ia pun mengecup bibir Naruto sekejap lalu berjalan menjauhinya ke arah panggung. Ia berharap lelaki itu berpikir bahwa ia bermaksud melihat persiapan acara untuk esok hari.

Sesuai harapan sang Sabaku, Naruto menganggap tindakan aneh kekasihnya itu sebagai alasan seorang profesional dalam menghadapi konser yang akan segera berlangsung. Namun, ia memang tak bisa memungkiri getar-getar tidak mengenakkan yang bermain di hatinya hingga saat ini.

Di balik dinding yang memisahkan ruang ganti dengan panggung, Yashamaru menyandarkan diri. Ia tak sengaja melihat adegan tuan mudanya dan sang musisi bisu. Ujung bibirnya terangkat naik sementara jemari kanannya mengepal kuat.

"Sedikit lagi… sedikit lagi…"

Ia sungguh tidak ingin melihat Gaara bersama dengan orang itu lagi.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Konser di Tokyo Dome akhirnya dimulai. Para penyanyi dari Blue Line Production menunjukkan bakat mereka melalui suara dan gerakan yang memukau. Mereka menarik perhatian setiap orang yang datang ke sana—tak terkecuali mereka yang hanya sekedar lewat. Riuhnya semangat fans nyaris seperti membuat gedung menggemakan suara tanpa henti, membuat Raiga tertawa puas saat ia menonton konser bersama pengurus Sunny Days.

Tak kalah dari penampilan yang dibawakan di atas panggung, para fans juga meneriaki artis SD yang duduk di kursi tamu yang terletak tepat di samping panggung. Mereka berusaha memberi salam pada Byakugan-band, Gaara, dan pendatang baru, Hino, dengan seluruh kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Sayangnya, artis yang bersangkutan tidak menanggapi sama sekali—yang justru semakin membuat para fans menggila karena gaya _cool_ mereka.

Kemudian, suasana menjadi hening ketika Uzumaki Naruto naik ke atas panggung dengan membawa violin perak. Pemuda itu mengenakan kemeja lengan buntung berwarna putih dan _ripped-jeans_ abu-abu yang serasi dengan alat musik yang akan dimainkannya. Rambutnya sengaja dibiarkan menjuntai ke bawah menutupi sebagian wajahnya—yang justru membuatnya tampak lebih muda. Hanya sebelah mata seindah langit biru yang merebut napas penonton sebelum nada mengalun dari gesekan _bow_ dan senar khusus miliknya.

_Faire Ses Adieu._

Melodi berdurasi 4 menit yang diciptakannya sendiri._ Say__ One__'__s__ Goodbye._ Dimulai dari gesekan pelan pada nada tinggi yang perlahan merendah dan menguat, lalu kembali lagi ke nada semula. Gesekan _bow_ semakin lama semakin cepat hingga akhirnya bermain konstan di tempo _crescendo_. Indah, namun juga menyelipkan suatu kesedihan di dalamnya; membuat penonton terpana dan terhanyut dalam harmoni yang dihasilkannya.

Di tengah keheningan yang menyisakan melodi tersebut, ketiga pendiri Sunny Days teringat pada masa lalu. Dengan mata terpejam, mereka membayangkan sosok sang pemuda yang kuyup oleh hujan namun tetap bersinar dengan auranya. Sosok yang tidak akan bisa terhapus dari ingatan itu menguatkan sumpah dalam diri mereka. Sumpah yang mereka janjikan untuk tak pernah pudar… sumpah yang mereka janjikan untuk tak lekang oleh waktu… sumpah untuk sang adik tersayang.

Di lain pihak, Sasuke, yang duduk di sisi yang berseberangan dengan ketiga orang itu, menatap lekat sang Uzumaki yang kini berhiaskan peluh. Tak lepas warna _ruby_-nya memandang sang musisi seakan mencari tahu rahasia terpendamnya. Selain itu, ia pun berpikir bahwa tak lama dari selang waktu konser, pemuda itu akan merasakan hal yang menyakitkan… karena semenjak tadi, Gaara, model-penyanyi yang tidak disukainya itu, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Naruto. Alasannya memang tidak logis, tapi firasatnya lumayan kuat. Ia hanya akan mencari tahu bagaimana menghibur musisi yang ditinggalkan sang kekasih—itu pun kalau ia memang ingin menghiburnya.

Dan Gaara sendiri, ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan perkataan Neji. Padahal dulu semasa awal ia berpacaran dengan Naruto, ia takkan mendengar kata-kata tak mengenakkan mengenai hubungan mereka. Ia sudah cukup puas dengan kenyataan bahwa Naruto balas mencintainya. Ia sudah cukup bahagia bisa menjadi seseorang yang istimewa bagi Naruto. Sayangnya, kini ia tak bisa mengalihkannya dengan mudah. Ia tak bisa dengan segera menepis gangguan dalam dirinya. Ia tak sanggup… ia tak sekuat dulu…

Sepertinya ia memang harus bicara empat mata dengan Naruto nanti.

Konser di Tokyo Dome pun berakhir, menyisakan rasa _ingin __lagi__ dan__ lagi_ di hati para penonton. Banyak di antara mereka yang sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk _ikut __pindah_ dari Tokyo Dome ke Shibuya Hall, tempat tur kedua. Tidak hanya tiket yang mereka persiapkan, tetapi juga spanduk, pernak-pernik pendukung yang berbeda dari tempat pertama. Semua dilakukan karena mereka sangat menyukai para artis yang berada di Blue Line Production maupun Sunny Days. Dan mereka berharap semoga tur tersebut tidak berakhir begitu cepat.

Bersiap pergi ke lokasi selanjutnya, para penyanyi dan musisi dari kedua belah pihak memasuki bus yang sama seperti awal keberangkatan. Yang berbeda dari sebelumnya adalah bahwa salah satu penyanyi penting dari tur tersebut jatuh sakit.

Ya. Sasuke demam. Sepertinya dari hari pertama mereka berangkat, anak itu sudah tidak sehat. Naruto dan kedua _kakak__ lelakinya_ paham bahwa sang Hino kelelahan. Akan tetapi, mereka tidak bisa mengubah susunan acara yang telah ditetapkan. Mau tidak mau, mereka harus tetap membawa Sasuke hingga tur berakhir nanti, dan remaja Hino itu harus tetap membawakan lagu yang sudah disepakati. Oleh karena itulah, Naruto menjaganya dengan ketat…

membuat Gaara semakin lemah. Dan Neji semakin gencar mendekatinya dengan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Should__ I__ be__ the __one __for__ you,__ O__ Sweet__ One,__ true__ should__ I__ am,_" ucap sang Hyuuga pada Gaara di tengah perjalanan. Pemuda yang di_gombali_ mendengus cuek.

"Hentikan berpuitisasi, Hyuuga, _I__'__m __not__ in__ the__ mood,_"

"_What__ happen__ with __calling__ me__ '__Neji__'__,__ Honey?_" Namun, ketua B-band itu tak berhenti. Sepertinya, ia memang tak memiliki keinginan untuk berhenti. Tidak, sampai Gaara memilihnya.

"_Stop__ messing__ with__ me!_" Gaara memutar bola matanya kemudian menghela napas lelah. Ia sedang berpikir keras akan sesuatu dan sama sekali tidak butuh pengalihan, terima kasih.

Menyeringai malas, Neji membalas, "Baiklah. Biarkan aku menggumam pada diriku sendiri jika kau tidak mau dengar." Ia bersandar pada bantal yang diletakkan di dekat jendela bus. "Lee adalah sahabatku semenjak kecil. Dia selalu menantangku dalam olahraga dan selalu kalah—karena aku jenius. Rival, dia selalu menyebut diriku begitu, dan meskipun benar, faktanya, kami selalu membantu satu sama lain jika berada dalam kesulitan. Pernah suatu hari, aku bertengkar dengan ayahku dan kabur ke rumahnya selama seminggu. Aku tahu persis bagaimana dekorasi kamarnya atau di mana dia meletakkan sesuatu. Dia pun begitu saat kabur dari rumah dan menginap di apartemenku. Dia juga hapal CD dan DVD yang kupunya, serta posisi barang-barangku. Dari hal itu, aku tahu bahwa dia memang sahabatku yang paling dekat."

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang tidak tampak seakan bingung dengan monolog yang diucapkan sang Hyuuga.

"Namun, sedekat apa pun kami, seberapa baiknya hubunganku dengannya, tidak pernah sedikit pun terbesit dalam pikiranku untuk mengajaknya tinggal bersama. _No.__ Never._"

Dan barulah sesuatu menyusup ke dalam diri sang model.

"Dengan sahabatku sendiri saja aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengajaknya tinggal bersama. Aku lumayan heran dengan Naruto yang bisa mengajak orang asing tinggal di apartemennya," ucapnya mengakhiri monolognya. Sudut matanya melihat ekspresi Gaara yang seperti baru menyadari kenyataan di hadapannya. _Oh,__ yeah.__ Hebat, __Neji.__ Caramu__ sungguh__ persuasif!_ batinnya sambil tetap menyeringai.

**Aku memungutnya—aku membawanya pulang.**

**Suaranya bagus—asah bakatnya…**

Ah. Benar. Naruto sendiri yang memutuskan _bocah__ itu_ untuk tinggal bersamanya. Kenapa Gaara bisa melupakan hal itu? Padahal ia pernah memergoki Hino Sasuke di ruangan yang sama dengan kekasihnya, kenapa ia bisa lupa? Dan lagi, sudah hampir dua bulan semenjak Naruto _memungut_nya, apa tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk memisahkan tempat tinggal mereka?

Ataukah Naruto lebih senang remaja Hino itu tinggal bersamanya? Daripada dengan Gaara, kekasihnya sendiri?

Kami-sama… apa ia sedang dipermainkan? Apa ia sedang diuji kesetiannya? Kalau benar begitu, ia bisa dengan gamblang berkata 'ya, dia menyerah!' pada keadaan karena ia tidak akan sanggup berpikir apa-apa lagi kecuali bahwa ia sudah dikhianati! Kekasih mana yang akan mengabaikan pasangannya sendiri dan mengajak orang asing tinggal bersama? _Yeah_, ini buktinya. Mengingat bahwa saat ini, diulangi, SAAT INI, Naruto memilih untuk bersama dengan Hino Sasuke selama perjalanan. Memang karena remaja itu sakit, tetapi dirinya juga butuh perhatian! Baik, sebut dia manja atau sebangsanya. Ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin segelintir perhatian dari pria yang berhasil merebut perhatiannya selama setahun penuh—periode di mana ia masih mengidolakan musisi bisu bernama Uzumaki Naruto, dan sebelum debut sebagai model.

_Tapi kau tidak tahan pada keheningan yang diciptakannya, benar? Kalau begitu, apa yang kau pertahankan? Nama besar karena menjadi kekasihnya, atau ketulusan hatimu yang masih mencintainya? Atau semua telah hilang begitu saja karena kehadiran seorang Hyuuga Neji dalam waktu yang baru sebentar? Apa kau terpesona padanya? Apa karena ia mengatakan hal manis dan mengutarakan perasaannya secara langsung maka kau tidak lagi peduli pada seorang musisi bisu bernama Uzumaki Naruto?_

Dan Gaara mendengar debatan hatinya sendiri. Semua yang terlintas benar adanya. Ia mengagumi—bahkan mencintai Naruto jauh sebelum pemuda Hyuuga itu muncul. Namun, ia pun tak bisa memungkiri bahwa pemuda tersebut memang telah menarik perhatiannya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa dasarnya, tetapi ia merasa lebih nyaman bersama pemuda berambut panjang itu. Apa itu berarti ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang sama seperti perasaannya pada Naruto terhadap Hyuuga Neji? Apa itu berarti ia tidak lagi mencintai Naruto sebagaimana mestinya?

Semua terasa membingungkan! Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa!

Gaara beranjak dari kursinya; hendak menghampiri Naruto yang duduk di depan bersama dengan sang Hino. Namun, langkahnya terhenti. Tenaganya seperti hilang, dan ia tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Di sana, di depan sana, mata hijaunya melihat sosok sang Uzumaki yang dengan lembut mengelus helaian sang Hino yang bersandar di pundaknya. Bukan masalah dengan sentuhan intim itu, tetapi labih kepada tatapan yang dilontarkan pria berambut pirang itu pada sang remaja yang tertidur. Seharusnya tatapan itu miliknya seorang. Seharusnya jemari itu miliknya seorang. Seharusnya Naruto memperhatikannya seorang.

Seharusnya…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Perjalanan yang memakan waktu beberapa jam akhirnya berhenti. Mereka telah sampai di Shibuya Hall, dan segera bergegas ke hotel yang telah disiapkan. Naruto, membopong Sasuke yang masih tertidur, pun segera memasuki kamar sesuai kunci yang diberikan kepadanya. Ia meletakkan sang remaja dengan lembut di atas ranjang lalu menyelimutinya; berharap esok malam Sasuke sudah sedikit membaik sehingga mereka bisa melakukan jadwal tepat sebagaimana mestinya. Ketika ia hendak memeriksa suhu sang remaja, pintu kamar diketuk oleh seseorang, dan Gaara muncul dari baliknya. Naruto tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Bagaimana dia?" tanya Gaara akan kondisi sang Hino. Ia melihat Naruto menunjukkan ibu jari tangan kanannya ke atas, pertanda bahwa keadaannya akan baik-baik saja. Gaara pun mengangguk. Ia lalu menutup pintu kamar setelah masuk sepenuhnya. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat serius dan membuat Naruto merasakan hal yang tidak mengenakkan.

Saat Naruto hendak bertanya menggunakan bahasa tubuhnya, Gaara menjauh; semakin membuat sang Uzumaki yakin dengan ketidaknyamanan yang ia rasakan.

"Naru… ada yang ingin kubicarakan…" ucap Gaara pelan. Jemari terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Sebulir keringat mengaliri pelipisnya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa apa yang akan dilakukannya ini begitu berat terasa… begitu sulit, apalagi setelah merasakan jemari sang Uzumaki mengelus lembut pipinya seakan mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak, semua tidak akan menjadi baik setelah ia mengutarakan apa yang masih tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Aku… ingin kita putus…"

Dan dari semua firasat buruk yang dirasakan Naruto, ia sungguh tak menduga bahwa hal _itu_ yang akan diterimanya dari sang Sabaku.

"Maaf, Naru… Aku sudah lama merasa jengah bersamamu…" jelas Gaara tanpa melihat wajah sang pemuda yang syok, "aku ingin kekasih yang bisa memujiku. Aku ingin kekasih yang bisa mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku. Aku ingin kekasih yang bisa bercakap-cakap denganku! Aku tidak tahan dengan kebisuanmu!" serunya kemudian. Kedua tangan gemetaran di sisinya, dan belum sekali pun ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap langsung sang Uzumaki.

Hening yang kemudian melingkupi mereka. Sesak yang kemudian menyerang napas mereka. Sakit yang kemudian mendera hati mereka.

Baik Gaara maupun Naruto… mereka sama-sama tersakiti. Namun, derita yang mereka terima sama sekali berbeda. Gaara, ia tidak sanggup bertahan dalam keheningan yang memekakkan telinganya. Sudah cukup belasan tahun dalam keluarga ia menerima kebisuan itu. Ia ingin bisa merasakan hidup yang lebih berwarna… dan bersuara. Dan ia tak bisa mendapatkan itu semua jika masih bersama sang Uzumaki. Lalu Naruto…

Gaara merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh keningnya, bersamaan dengan setetes embun yang entah bagaimana bisa membasahi pipinya. Ah, itu air matanya sendiri yang mengalir tanpa aba-aba. Air mata yang tak ia duga akan keluar di perpisahan yang ia lakukan sendiri. Apa itu karena ia menyesali tindakannya? Atau karena Naruto mengecupnya dengan sangat lembut? Atau karena Naruto sama sekali tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk mempertahankannya?

Apa ia sudah membuat keputusan dengan benar?

_Emerald_ milik Gaara perlahan terangkat untuk menatap langit biru sang Uzumaki. Dan yang dilihatnya bukanlah pendaran senang atau sedih karena berakhirnya hubungan mereka, melainkan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang tidak ia kira akan terpancar dari bola mata seorang fotografer yang terkenal dingin dan tak kenal kompromi terhadap sesuatu yang tak disukainya. Sesuatu yang tidak ia kira dimiliki oleh musisi bisu yang begitu mencintai musik dengan segenap jiwanya. Sesuatu yang murni… yang bahkan tidak yakin dimiliki dirinya sendiri.

'_Selama kau bahagia dengan siapa pun pilihanmu, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mendoakan dengan tulus.'_

Itulah yang terpancar dari batu _sapphire_ di hadapannya. Dan itulah yang membuat Gaara memeluk sang pemuda dengan erat… untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Maafkan aku, Naru…" lirihnya masih dengan embun yang mengaliri pipinya. Pemuda yang dimaksud menggeleng pelan sembari mengelus lembut punggungnya. _Tidak__ ada__ yang__ perlu __dimaafkan_, seperti itulah pesan yang ia sampaikan.

_Tidak ada yang salah dalam mengungkapkan perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Tidak ada…_

_kecuali dirinya._

Butuh beberapa saat sampai Gaara melepas dekapannya, dan beberapa menit sampai pemuda itu keluar dari kamar. Namun, membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk sang Uzumaki sungguh melepasnya.

Karena ia sudah terjatuh begitu dalam. Karena ia melupakan siapa dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Ah, semua karena ia telah melewati batas. Tidak seharusnya ia mencintai seseorang dengan begitu dalam. Namun, jika mencintai merupakan suatu bentuk kejahatan, maka ia sungguh bersalah.

Dan semenjak awal, Naruto sudah sangat paham akan hal itu.

Di luar sana, hujan deras membasahi bumi. Rasanya, berlari dibawahnya mungkin bisa sedikit menghukum dirinya yang begitu bodoh… sambil terus berharap untuk tak lagi jatuh dalam kebodohan yang sama.

**-.-.-TBC-.-.-**

*sujud syukur bisa update* m(_'_)m

Minna-san, maapkan Kyou yang jarang _update_ fanfic! Tapi, Kyou akan terus berusaha buat ng-_update_ fanfics yang belom kelar. Mohon doanya ya… *dirajam*

Gaara akhirnya memutuskan hubungannya dengan Naruto. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Nantikan _chapter_ selanjutnya yang menguak sedikit masa lalu Naruto dan bagaimana dia ditemukan~

_Mind to review? Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	7. Track 7: You're not Alone

**Disclaimers:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

You're not Alone © Saosin

Ai ni Te Furete © Aluto

Nagareboshi © Home Made Kazoku

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** Naruto x Sasuke

**Warnings:** AU, Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, OOC, OOC, OOC, _typo(s)_, pengulangan kata, _mute __alert_, penggunaan majas yang berlebihan. _Don__'__t__ like__ don__'__t__ read!__ Feel__ free__ to__ leave __this__ page__ if__ you__ don__'__t __feel__ easy__ to __read __it.__ I__'__ve__ warned__ you __already._

**A/N:** Update. Mahap lama… OTL

**Summary**** from ****before:** Sasuke, yang melarikan diri dari rumahnya dan di'pungut' oleh seorang pemuda bisu yang ia ketahui adalah seorang fotografer yang dapat memainkan alat musik dengan indah, memulai langkah pertama demi mencapai impiannya. Setelah debut, Sasuke ikut tur konser Sunny Days dan Blue Line Production. Namun, ia jatuh sakit sehingga Naruto perhatian penuh padanya dan seperti mengabaikan Gaara. Tidak tahan, Gaara akhirnya putus dengan Naruto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tetes-tetes embun berjatuhan dari kanvas biru yang terbentang begitu megah di atas sana. Permukaan yang kering pun terasa menyegarkan bagai tengah disiram air suci penghilang noda. Namun, hei, dengar dengan seksama. Itu bukanlah hujan semata. Bersembunyi di tengah riuhnya percikan-percikan yang tersebar di bumi… adalah air mata.

Seseorang menangis dengan begitu indahnya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Song for Mute Musician**

**© Kionkitchee**

**Track 7: You're not Alone**

**© Saosin**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_._

_._

"_You're not alone  
There is more to this, I know  
You can make it out  
You will live to tell"_

_._

_._

_**Pergi dari sini!**_

Rasanya seperti bermimpi. Kenangan datang menghantam tanpa peduli akan sakit di hati. Dan ketika bilik itu semakin mengering tanpa henti, yang tersisa hanyalah kehampaan dan diri yang perlahan mati. Kemudian… sepi.

_Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu._

Teringat masa di mana bola birunya bertautan dengan warna abu-abu unik milik dua pemuda yang menemukannya. Ya, _menemukannya_ tepat di samping parit besar dekat sungai Iwa. Dalam keadaan lusuh, berantakan, bahkan nyaris tak berbentuk, namun hidup. Ajaibnya, ia hidup. Padahal, harapnya adalah tidur dan tak terbangun lagi. Mati, setelah kehilangan segalanya. Kala itu, ia seperti binatang buas yang terluka hingga akhirnya menyerah pada seleksi alam. Bedanya, masih ada tangan-tangan yang mau mendekap dan menyembuhkannya, serta insting bertahan hidup. Itulah yang membuatnya bangkit hingga bisa menjadi seperti sekarang, menjadi Uzumaki Naruto, sang musisi bisu sekaligus fotografer. Sayangnya, lagi-lagi ia dihempas ombak besar. Sebegitu besarnya ombak tersebut hingga membuatnya nyaris terpuruk oleh beban yang tak sanggup ditahannya seorang diri.

"Berlari di tengah hujan itu perbuatan bodoh, Dobe."

Teguran sang Hino membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan _beberapa__ putaran_ di bawah derasnya hujan yang membasahi bumi, dan baru saja kembali ke kamar hotel untuk menyudahi _kegiatan __kecilnya_. Hujan tidak membuat penampilannya setampan yang biasanya. Hujan juga tidak menghangatkan hatinya yang baru saja kembali ke derajat nol di mana semua terasa begitu memilukan. Hujan merusak segalanya. Ia hanya bisa berharap agar dirinya tidak membenci hujan lagi. Dan sangat sulit… ia merasa hal itu sangat sulit…

Karena semua hancur. Karena semua rusak. Karena semua kembali menyudutkannya. Karena Gaara meninggalkannya…

"_Maaf, Naru… Aku sudah lama merasa jengah bersamamu… Aku ingin kekasih yang bisa memujiku. Aku ingin kekasih yang bisa mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku. Aku ingin kekasih yang bisa bercakap-cakap denganku! Aku tidak tahan dengan kebisuanmu!"_

Ia sudah terjatuh begitu dalam. Ia sudah terjerat begitu kuat. Ia sudah terperangkap begitu lama. Ia sudah… ia sudah… terlanjur mencintai pemuda itu dengan sepenuh hatinya…

Lalu ia dicampakkan.

_Bravo_. Selamat untuknya. Selamat karena ia sudah berhasil menjadi orang bodoh yang tak pernah sadar bahwa tidak akan ada seorang pun yang tahan dengannya. Sekali lagi, selamat. _Standing__ ovation__ for__ a__ fool__ who __loved __another __fool_. Ia yakin, sebuah lagu akan tercipta dari tangannya kemudian dimainkan oleh grup orkestra yang terang-terangan menertawakannya. Lalu penonton akan membungkuk untuk satu _masterpiece_ yang tak terkalahkan itu. Dan panggung sekali lagi akan kosong, hanya untuknya.

Hanya untuknya.

Tak ada lagi lampu sorot menyilaukan. Tak ada lagi tirai _velvet_ dinaikkan. Tak ada lagi tepuk tangan menggema. Tak ada lagi ekspresi kepuasan yang telah lama membatin dalam hatinya. Tak ada lagi ia yang tercinta… tak ada.

Tinggal dirinya seorang… dan kebisuan.

Ah…

Jangan.

Rasanya semua akan semakin hancur jika ia bertahan. Rasanya semua akan semakin rusak jika ia pertahankan. Rasanya semua akan semakin memudar jika ia genggam erat-erat. Jangan… jangan membuatnya berjuang lagi. Jangan membuatnya berharap lagi. Jangan membuatnya bersemangat lagi.

Jangan… Sasuke.

Naruto merasakan remaja itu menarik kepalanya hingga terbenam di lekuk leher yang masih terasa panas karena demam itu. Ia mampu merasakan kehangatan yang berpendar jelas melalui sentuhan kaku itu. Dan ia takut. Ia tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia tidak ingin remaja itu memberikannya kenyamanan. Ia tidak ingin kembali berharap pada ketidakpastian. Ia takut. Ia sangat takut.

Hentikan, Sasuke, ia mohon dengan sangat. Hentikan.

Namun, kehangatan itu tidak berhenti. Kehangatan itu malah semakin merasuki relung hatinya. Kehangatan itu seakan menerobos pilar-pilar rapat yang membentengi kutub jiwanya. Kehangatan itu… kehangatan itu…

"Jangan berani menganggapku sebagai pengganti Gaara ya! Kita masih akan tur selama 5 hari, dan besok malam ada konser. Aku melakukan ini hanya untuk membuatmu semangat kembali, itu saja!"

Dan tanpa diminta, ia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

Tentu, Sasuke. Ia tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai pengganti Gaara. Ia tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai seseorang yang bisa menempati ruang kosong dalam hatinya. Karena ia tahu semua percuma.

Karena ia Naruto.

Ia pun tidak akan menganggapmu serius jika suatu saat nanti kau mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Gaara di pertemuan mereka yang pertama. Karena mustahil kau akan mencintainya.

Tenang saja. Ia sudah terbiasa. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu.

Karena ia Naruto.

_**Dasar pembawa sial!**_

Ya. Karena ia memang bukan bagian dari keberuntungan, makanya ia ditinggalkan.

"Kau harus segera mandi air panas supaya tidak sakit. Cukup aku saja yang kena demam di tur ini, mengerti?"

Ia merasakan Sasuke menarik tangannya dengan lembut. Ia pun menerima handuk yang disodorkan remaja itu kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tidak sempat lagi ia melihat tatapan sang Hino yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Tatapan yang hingga hatinya pulih takkan dipedulikannya.

Entah sampai kapan…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Seorang gadis berambut _raven_ pendek dengan jepitan bunga besar di sisi kiri poninya menatap sendu pada kedua rekan kerja sekaligus sahabat dan keluarganya. Ia tak sengaja mendengar perihal putusnya Naruto dan Gaara ketika hendak memanggil sang Uzumaki untuk _briefing_. Dan segera saja ia memberitahukan dua orang yang sama sayangnya pada Naruto, yakni Yahiko dan Nagato. Ia mengerti perasaan yang melanda kedua orang tersebut… dan juga seseorang yang baru saja diterjang badai hebat tersebut. Namun, ia tak sempat mengetahui bagaimana rupa sang pemuda ketika menerimanya. Tidak seperti kedua pria yang termenung sembari mengingat ekspresi yang tak bisa mereka lupakan.

"Dia kuat. Aku tahu dia bisa mengatasi hal itu," yakin Yahiko lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Konan yang berada di depannya mengangguk, namun, pria satunya lagi tidak menunjukkan gelagat yang sama.

"Dia harus kuat, itulah yang bisa kukatakan sekarang," gumam Nagato sembari menghela napas berat, "aku hanya takut kalau dia seperti dulu…" lirihnya. Kali itu, baik Yahiko maupun Konan setuju dengannya.

"Kau ingat ekspresinya lima tahun lalu, Konan?" tanya Yahiko tanpa menatap gadis itu.

Konan memejamkan mata. "Tidak akan bisa kulupakan…"

Nagato tersenyum pilu. "Ya… tidak akan bisa dilupakan…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-FLASHBACK-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Haahh… lagi-lagi proposalku ditolak… Memangnya sebegitu jeleknya apa tawaranku?" keluh Yahiko sambil menendang kubangan yang tercipta dari langit yang masih menangis.

"Yahiko, masuk ke bawah payung sini! Nanti kau sakit!" tegur Konan yang memegang payung hitam. Di sampingnya, Nagato mengekeh pelan di bawah payung biru.

"Biarkan saja, Konan. Dia memang suka hujan, 'kan?"

"Nagato, jangan memanjakannya! Kalau dia sakit, kita yang akan repot mengurus kantor nanti," tegas sang gadis. Nagato nyaris terpeleset mendengar alasannya.

"Wajar kalau kita repot. Kantor kita 'kan baru saja dimulai setahun lalu. Jadi, kita harus kerja keras!" seru Yahiko—kali ini meninju hujan.

"Kau saja yang jadi kuda bebannya. Aku mau pulang dan minum coklat hangat," sahut Konan cuek.

"Kejaaaam…" sedih Yahiko dalam pose pundung. Namun, seketika pula ia langsung bersemangat kembali. "YOSH! Serahkan saja padaku! Dalam waktu singkat, aku akan membuat kantor kita menjadi agensi bergengsi yang terkenal dan paling diincar oleh semua orang!" semangatnya sambil melangkah mundur.

"Hati-hati jatuh, Yahiko," ujar Nagato—yang tak lama langsung melihat pemuda itu terjengkang ke belakang. Untunglah ia hanya terjatuh di rerumputan dan bukan tercebur ke parit besar sungai Iwa—karena dalam keadaan hujan begini, sudah pasti ia akan hanyut entah ke mana. "Sudah kuperingatkan ya…" desah Nagato sembari membantu pemuda itu berdiri.

"Aku tersandung sesuatu…" ucap Yahiko sambil berdiri. Begitu ia melihat ke bawah, ia mendapati sepasang kaki mencuat dari balik kain lusuh dan kotor. Otomatis, ia langsung mundur beberapa langkah, diikuti Nagato dan Konan yang sama terkejutnya. "Ma-mayat!"

"Mungkin tidak sengaja jatuh ke sungai?" ragu Konan sambil menggamit lengan jas Yahiko.

Nagato, menjadi yang paling tenang di antara mereka, perlahan maju mendekati sepasang kaki itu. Ia membuka kain lusuh yang menutupi siapa pun mayat itu, dan tertegun begitu mendapati getaran yang tersalurkan dari sosok yang seharusnya tidak bernyawa itu. Segera saja ia melepas payung birunya dan meraih tubuh yang gemetaran hebat itu lalu menepuk-tepuk pipinya.

"Hei! Kau masih hidup? Bertahanlah!" seru Nagato. Ia lalu berpaling pada kedua orang yang perlahan mendekat. "Konan, panggil ambulans! Sekarang juga! Dia masih hidup!"

Mendengar seruan itu, Konan langsung menelepon ambulans, sementara Yahiko bergegas ke tempat Nagato.

"Meskipun basah, pakaikan jasku! Kau juga berikan jaketmu padanya!" seru Yahiko sambil menyerahkan jasnya. Ia lalu mengambil pemantik api dari bungkus rokok plastik dan menyalakannya di dekat tubuh yang menggigil itu—meskipun pada akhirnya api itu mati juga. "Bertahanlah, Kawan!"

Tak terduga, sosok itu langsung menjauh dari mereka dengan sekuat tenaga; mengejutkan kedua pemuda tersebut. Jemari kecokelatan yang memucat miliknya menggenggam erat kain lusuh yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan betapa kotor dirinya. Lalu terdiam, menatap orang-orang dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Yahiko dan Nagato terpaku. Mereka terpana melihat birunya bola mata yang memandang lekat dengan segala kesedihan dan penderitaannya. Emosi yang terpancar pun seakan mengoyak dan mengiris hati mereka dengan sembilu. Perih, pedih, luka itu… mengalahkan tangisan langit yang berangsur reda.

"Aku sudah menelepon ambulans. Di dekat sini kebetulan ada yang patroli. Kemungkinan mereka akan sampai sepuluh menit—" Konan pun menghentikan kata-katanya setelah kembali ke tempat mereka menemukan orang yang kedinginan itu. Ia menatap bola mata yang sama, dan terdiam. Payung hitam miliknya pun terlepas lalu terjatuh di sampingnya. Ia sungguh tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

Di depan mereka, seorang remaja dengan tubuh sangat kurus dan gemetaran, memperlihatkan warna langit paling cerah yang diimpikan dunia. Dibarengi dengan rambut pirang menjuntai yang hampir tidak ketahuan warna aslinya, biru yang hidup itu memancarkan cahaya yang tertutupi kabut entah sudah berapa lama. Memesona sekaligus menyedihkan. Memikat sekaligus menakutkan. Hati seakan tenggelam dalam angan tak berkesudahan. Membangkitkan sesuatu yang lama terkubur jauh di dalam; kembali merebak ke permukaan.

Bagai malaikat jatuh dari surga.

Yahiko, menyadari seharusnya mereka segera melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong anak itu, memutuskan untuk mendekatinya perlahan. Seulas senyum menenangkan bermain di bibirnya.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu," ucapnya lembut sembari mengulurkan tangan. Sayangnya, anak itu malah semakin menjauh seolah yang ada di depannya adalah monster, dan Yahiko sedikit terganggu dengan pemikiran itu.

"Tahan, Yahiko. Kau tidak boleh kehilangan kendali." Nagato memperingatkan pemuda berambut oranye itu setelah melihat indikasi bahwa ia akan segera 'meledak' karena kesal.

Sejenak, Yahiko hanya menatap pemuda berambut merah tersebut dalam diam, hingga sudut matanya melihat pergerakan cepat dari satu-satunya perempuan yang bersama mereka.

Konan memeluk anak itu dengan lembut; mengucap kata-kata menenangkan dan berusaha mengistirahatkan ketegangan yang hingga kini masih dirasakannya. Terus dan terus menuang kehangatan sampai genggaman anak itu mengendur dari lengannya, dan akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

Yahiko, Nagato, dan Konan bersumpah detik itu. Mereka akan melindungi sang remaja tidak peduli dengan status yang bahkan belum diketahui, dan bukan penderitaan yang akan dirasakannya.

"Siapa pun yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini, suatu saat, akulah yang akan membalasnya!"

Dan janji Yahiko setelahnya membuat perubahan besar-besaran baik bagi dirinya, kedua sahabatnya, maupun anak itu.

**-.-.-.-.-.-INTERVAL-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Pirang sungguhan… ya ampun…" takjub Yahiko setelah selesai memandikan remaja yang mereka pungut sore tadi.

"Selesaikan dulu mengeringkan tubuhnya, Yahiko. Nanti bisa masuk angin kalau dibiarkan terlalu lama basah," tegur Nagato sambil melap remaja tersebut.

"Aku tahu, tapi kapan lagi kau bisa melihat pirang asli kecuali di luar negeri? Ini luar biasa!" seru pemuda berambut oranye itu antusias.

Nagato memutar bola matanya. "Bukannya rambutmu yang lebih langka dibandingkan pirang? Oranye begitu, dapat dari mana?" ejeknya sambil menyeringai.

"Diam, Kepala Merah! Kau juga sama!" balas Yahiko tak mau kalah.

"Kalian ini—" Konan berseru dari luar kamar mandi, "—sampai kapan kalian akan membuatku menunggu? Kalau sampai anak itu jadi lebih sakit, akan kuubah kalian jadi origami!" ancamnya.

"_Coming,__ Mom!_" sahut kedua pemuda itu sambil nyengir. Konan memang lebih cocok menjadi ibu ketimbang manajer. Mereka lalu membopong remaja yang masih belum sadar itu ke tempat tidur di mana Konan sudah menyiapkan obat-obatan untuk membalut luka yang masih menganga di tubuhnya.

"Beberapa luka sudah mengering, beberapa lagi masih mengeluarkan nanah. Kaki kirinya juga sepertinya _berputar_ ke arah yang salah—mungkin karena jatuh dari ketinggian? Selebihnya, anak ini tampak baik-baik saja," jelas Yahiko yang memahami struktur cidera pada seseorang. Konan mengangguk, lalu memulai pengobatannya.

"Ambulans yang mengantar kita tadi memangnya tidak menyediakan dokter ya?" heran Nagato. Ia berpikir akan lebih baik jika kondisi anak itu diserahkan kepada yang lebih ahli.

"Naga-chan, Konan kita tersayang jauh lebih baik daripada mereka yang kau sebut dokter~" ujar Yahiko sambil tersenyum paksa. Padahal sebenarnya, mereka tak punya cukup uang untuk menambahkan dokter dalam penyelamatan tak terduga itu. Dan Nagato langsung mengerti.

"Tenang saja, peralatan yang kita punya sudah cukup untuk membalut luka-lukanya," ucap Konan menenangkan, "yah, meskipun kaki kirinya akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk bisa pulih seutuhnya," tambahnya sambil nyengir yang dimimik kedua sahabatnya. Mereka pun menunggu remaja itu sadarkan diri, dan begitu sadar, lagi-lagi mereka dikejutkan oleh birunya langit yang berdiam di bola matanya.

"Hei, kau sudah sadar?" Yahiko memecah keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka. Ia melihat anak itu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum balas menatapnya. "Erm, jangan takut! Kami bukan orang mencurigakan kok!" tambahnya saat melihat keraguan yang terpancar dari langit itu. Nagato menusuknya dengan siku; menyuruhnya agar tak berkata macam-macam.

"Kami menemukanmu di samping sungai Iwa tadi sore, kau ingat?" tanya Konan sambil tersenyum lembut. Melihat anak itu mengangguk ragu, gadis itu pun melanjutkan, "Sekarang kau ada di rumah kami. Anggap saja ini juga rumahmu, ya?"

Dan mereka melihat anak itu membelalakkan mata selebar-lebarnya seakan baru saja mendengar hal yang tidak dapat dipercaya. Konan merasa ia sudah mengucapkan kata-kata yang salah, tetapi Nagato menepuk pundaknya dan menenangkannya kembali.

"Tidurlah lagi, Kawan. Setelah keadaanmu membaik, kau bisa bertanya apa saja kepada kami," kata Nagato sambil mengelus helaian pirang remaja itu. Dan tak sampai semenit, anak itu kembali terlelap.

Yahiko menghela napas panjang. "Apa menurut kalian dia kabur dari rumah?" Konan menggidikkan bahu sementara Nagato menggeleng pelan.

"Kurasa ada yang lebih dalam dari sekedar 'kabur dari rumah',"

Keesokan harinya, mereka dikejutkan oleh kenyataan bahwa anak yang mereka pungut tidak ada di kamar. Panik, mereka mencari ke penjuru rumah yang terbilang besar itu—meskipun biaya perawatannya cukup menguras tenaga. Selama hampir 30 menit mencari, mereka akhirnya menemukan anak tersebut di ruang musik, tertidur di depan sebuah piano tua.

"Ya ampun, kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?" heran Yahiko sembari menghampiri anak itu. "Kakinya 'kan baru diperban!"

"Mungkin tidak berhasil menemukan jalan kembali ke kamar setelah dari kamar mandi?" tebak Konan sambil menguap.

"Yah, bangunkan saja dia. Toh sebentar lagi waktunya sarapan," ujar Nagato. Yahiko mengangguk. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi sang remaja hingga terbangun—dan langsung menjauhinya. Nagato mengirimkannya tatapan 'tahan dirimu!' kepada Yahiko yang menatapnya bosan.

"Ayolah, Kawan! Hentikan bermain 'aku mencurigai tindak-tandukmu' itu! Kami bukan orang jahat!" seru Yahiko agak jengkel.

Konan menatapnya sinis, "Yahiko, kalau kau berada di posisinya, bisa jadi orang yang menemukanmu justru kau gigit sampai mati karena ketakutan. Menurutku, wajar kalau anak itu mencurigai kita mengingat kita adalah orang asing baginya," jelasnya. Pemuda berambut merah di sebelahnya mengangguk setuju.

"_I __know,__ Mom, __but__ it__'__s__ ridiculous!_" Yahiko masih menatap 'bocah' yang balik menatapnya ragu. "_See?__ He__'__s__ looking__ at__ me__ like__ I__'__m__ a __dangerous __animal!_" sebalnya yang kini melihat ke arah Konan dan Nagato—yang malah melihat anak itu dengan bingung. "Apa? Apa yang kalian lihat?"

Nagato menunjuk ke arah depan. "Apa dia sedang melihat ke arah piano?" tanyanya.

Konan tampak berpikir. "Mungkin begitu…" jawabnya tak yakin.

Yahiko pun berbalik untuk kembali menatap 'bocah' itu. Benar. Anak itu seakan tengah memandang sesuatu yang membuatnya rindu. Piano. Yahiko pun mendeham. "Pianonya masih bagus kok walaupun sudah tua. Kalau mau, kau bisa memainkannya," ucapnya pada sang 'bocah'—yang langsung menatapnya dengan cerah… membuat ketiga orang itu terkejut. Mereka melihat bagaimana anak itu membuka penutup piano lalu memainkannya…

dengan mahir… sangat handal… seakan yang berada di depannya adalah anggota badannya sendiri.

No. 14 in C Sharp Minor _"Quasi__ una__ fantasia"_, Op. 27, no. 2; _Moonlight__ Sonata_. Itulah yang dimainkan jemari lincah itu. Salah satu komposisi yang paling terkenal dari Beethoven.

Ketiga orang yang mendengarnya takjub karena tak menyangka bahwa orang yang mereka pungut begitu terampil dalam memainkan piano. Mereka termangu hingga beberapa saat setelah anak itu selesai mengalunkan melodi indah tersebut.

"_E__… __excellent__… __EXCELLENT!_" Dengan begitu antusias, Yahiko bertepuk tangan. Ia pandang wajah kedua sahabatnya sekilas sebelum berpaling kembali ke anak muda yang berhasil memancing tawa bahagia di wajahnya. Ia pun menghampiri anak itu lalu memeluknya erat. "HEBAT SEKALI KAU!" serunya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Konan menyusul bertepuk tangan dengan seulas senyum senang di bibirnya. "Luar biasa! Tanganmu seperti menyatu dengan _tuts_ piano!" Nagato mengangguk setuju.

"Hei, kau mau menjadi pemusik terkenal? Bergabunglah dengan kami!" ajak Yahiko dengan semangat, membuat Nagato dan Konan tertawa kecil.

"Yahiko, biarkan anak itu bernapas dulu!" tegur Konan masih dengan tawa.

"Benar. Lagipula, kita belum menanyakan namanya, 'kan?" Nagato menimpali.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu baru tersadar. "Oh, iya! Benar juga!" Ia pun melepas dekapannya untuk bertanya, "Siapa namamu, Kawan?"

Hening. Anak itu tidak menjawab, malah menundukkan wajahnya. Gerakan ini tak luput dari pengamatan ketiga orang itu.

"Halo~ aku menanyakan namamu~" Karena masih senang, Yahiko menanggapinya dengan ceria. Sayangnya, kesenangan itu tak berlangsung lama karena yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak membuka suara. Hampir saja pemuda berambut oranye itu menggeplak kepala pirang di hadapannya kalau saja jemari kecokelatannya tidak menyentuh _tuts_ piano, dan memainkan sepotong melodi yang kerasan di telinga mereka semua.

_Silent Night._

Malam Kudus.

Dan mereka terdiam; berpikir akan makna di balik melodi itu. Cukup lama hingga salah satu dari mereka mengambil sesuatu dari lemari buku, dan menghampiri anak itu.

"Siapa namamu, Kawan?" tanya Nagato lembut sembari menyerahkan secarik kertas dan pensil kepada sang remaja. Dan ia tahu bahwa tindakannya benar karena anak itu menatapnya lurus. Ya, kini ia yakin intepretasinya tidak salah. Anak itu…

**Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Terima kasih telah menolong dan mengizinkanku memainkan piano kalian. Aku benar-benar merindukan piano.**

"Jangan katakan kalau dia…" Yahiko sulit mempercayai apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Hal itu memang banyak terjadi, tapi ia tak menyangka akan melihatnya sendiri. Konan mengerti bahwa pemuda itu memang yang paling jarang bertemu dengan _yang_ selain _mereka_. Maka dari itu, ia hanya menepuk pundak sahabatnya; bersimpati.

Sementara itu, Nagato menyentuh kepala pirang anak itu dan memberinya tepukan pelan. "Salam kenal, Naruto,"

Hadiah karena bersabar menghadapinya adalah seulas senyum indah yang mampu merebut napas siapa pun yang melihatnya. Tentunya dengan keindahan seperti itu, orang-orang akan sulit mempercayai kenyataan bahwa anak itu bisu.

**-.-.-.-.-.-END OF FLASHBACK-.-.-.-.-.-**

"AAAARRGH! Kenapa harus terjadi sekarang sih?" raung Yahiko frustasi. "Aku senang Naru-chan-ku tersayang sudah kembali padaku, tapi ini di saat PENTING!" ia menjambak rambut oranyenya sendiri seperti baru terbakar.

"Direktur, becandanya tidak lucu!" tegur Konan sambil menyentil dahi pria itu. Ia akan memanggil Yahiko dengan sebutan 'direktur' jika (1) masalah pekerjaan, (2) kesal karena tingkah yang tidak pantas. Dan yang sekarang terjadi adalah kondisi nomor dua.

"Manajer benar, Direktur. Sekarang kita harus memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membuat Naruto bersemangat kembali," timpal Nagato, "lagipula, dia 'kan bukan milikmu," tambahnya menggumam, membuat Konan menatapnya tak percaya.

"Jangan ikutan _gila_ sepertinya, WAKIL direktur!" Kali ini, wanita itu menegur pria berambut merah tersebut. Ia hanya akan memanggil 'wakil direktur' pada Direktur bagian Pengembangan Ide dan Pemasaran itu jika (1) masalah pekerjaan, (2) penegasan agar tidak mengikuti contoh buruk dari Yahiko. Tidak perlu dijelaskan mana yang saat ini terjadi, 'kan?

Nagato nyengir. "Tidak ikutan kok. Tenang saja~" ujarnya sembari berdiri. "Aku mau melihat keadaan Naruto dulu,"

Yahiko menahan lengannya. "Bukannya lebih baik kita biarkan dia sendiri dulu? Mungkin dia masih butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri,"

Pria berambut merah membalas, "Aku tahu kau cemas, Yahiko. Tapi siapa lagi yang akan menghiburnya kalau bukan kita, saudaranya?" katanya sambil tersenyum simpul. Dengan senyum itu, ia membuat Yahiko dan Konan bangkit dan berjalan mengikutinya ke kamar hotel Naruto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sasuke menatap dengan bosan. Sesuatu—atau seseorang yang terbaring di depannya benar-benar membuatnya bosan. Bukan karena ranjang di kamar hotel cuma satu—mereka bahkan punya _futon_ lebih di dalam lemari—atau karena kepanasan—AC di kamar sengaja dimatikan karena ia sedang demam—atau karena luasnya ruangan yang mereka tempati, melainkan karena orang itu, musisi bisu itu, si BODOH itu tertidur di depan meja pendek dalam keadaan _topless_, yakni hanya mengenakan celana panjang tanpa baju sehelai pun. Bukankah tadi ia sudah bilang agar yang kena demam cukup dirinya saja? Orang itu benar-benar tidak mendengarkan dengan baik. Kalau seperti ini terus, lebih baik disebut dengan _deaf_ ketimbang _mute_!

"Oi, jangan tidur di sini." Tidak ada pergerakan dari Naruto. "Oi, Dobe. Setidaknya pakai dulu bajumu baru tidur." Lagi, tidak ada pergerakan. Kesal, Sasuke menghampiri pemuda itu dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya agar bangun. Namun, bukannya bangun, malah ia yang terseret jatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan Naruto yang tidak sadar menariknya. Jadilah ia dan Naruto terbaring di lantai yang dingin dengan posisi yang… membahayakan.

"Dobe—ugh! Kau berat tahu!" protes Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan-tidak-sadar Naruto. Ia berusaha melepas lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya dan kaki yang mengapit salah satu kakinya. Namun, nihil. Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan. Sasuke hendak memukul kepala pirang sang pemuda ketika bola oniks tanpa lensa kontak merah miliknya melihat setetes embun keluar dari kelopak mata yang terpejam itu.

Dan ia terdiam.

'_Aku… ingin kita putus…'_

Haahh… benar juga. Ia lupa kalau orang itu baru saja dicampakkan kekasihnya. Memang bukan urusannya tapi tidak baik juga jika terus dibiarkan begini. Tur bisa kacau kalau Naruto, yang memegang peranan penting di dalamnya, malah berhenti karena alasan sakit hati. Tidak boleh. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu demi kelancaran acara. Apa ia memanggil kedua _Bro-con_ itu saja ya? Jangan. Kalau memanggil mereka, bisa makin runyam masalah—mengingat bahwa mereka sangat menyayangi Naruto, bahkan secara berlebihan. Atau ia menyalakan musik pembangkit semangat? Hah, tidak. Ia tidak tahu musik macam apa yang bisa membuat si pirang itu bersemangat. Bagaimana kalau ia memainkan alat musik dan membawakan lagu yang ringan? Pilihan salah. Semua alat musik 'kan ada di panggung. Kalau pun ada di hotel, pastinya di ruang latihan. Apa ya?

Dan Sasuke baru teringat hal yang paling sederhana. Kenapa ia tidak menyanyi saja? Toh memang itu tujuan awal ia bekerja sama dengan musisi itu, 'kan? Bagus, itu saja—tunggu dulu! Kenapa ia yang harus repot-repot bernyanyi untuk membangkitkan si 'dobe' itu? Semua ini tidak ada hubungannya dengannya! Kalau memang harus bernyanyi, si Sabaku sombong itu saja yang melakukannya! Ini memang salahnya dari awal!

… _Right. I'm dumb. Mereka baru putus, dan mustahil melakukannya. Haish…_

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Jemarinya menyibak poni pirang yang menutupi sebagian mata Naruto, dan untuk kedua kali, ia melihat tetesan embun mengalir di pipi kecokelatan bergaris itu.

_Fine. No choice._

Sasuke lalu memposisikan kepala Naruto agar lebih nyaman di atas perutnya. Jemarinya bermain di helaian pirang yang masih terasa basah itu. Lalu, ia pun bernyanyi pelan.

_._

_._

_It's just like him  
To wander off in the evergreen park  
Slowly searching for any sign  
Of the ones he used to love…_

_.  
_

_He says he's got nothing left to live for_  
_And this time I think you'll know…_

_.  
_

_You're not alone_  
_There is more to this, I know_  
_You can make it out_  
_You will live to tell_

_._

_._

Perlahan, matanya pun terpejam. Tanpa menghentikan gerakan jemarinya, Sasuke terus mengulang bait yang menyatakan bahwa Naruto tidak sendiri dan dapat segera bangkit dari masalah apa pun yang melanda. Terus bernyanyi hingga kantuk kembali menyerangnya, dan jemarinya berhenti tanpa berpindah posisi dari helaian pirang itu. Hingga ia sendiri tertidur tanpa mempedulikan di mana mereka berada.

_You're not alone, Naruto._

Di luar kamar, ternyata sudah ada _pendengar __setia_ yang menunggu. Tiga pasang telinga mendengar dengan jelas kata demi kata yang terlontar untuk seseorang yang ingin mereka semangati. Dan tiga pasang mata, begitu membuka pintu pelan-pelan dan mengintip ke dalam, melihat dua sosok tertidur di lantai dengan ekspresi tenang. Pemilik dua pasang mata masuk ke dalam dan memindahkan mereka dengan pelan ke tempat tidur yang ada; menyelimuti mereka dan mengucap 'selamat tidur'. Kemudian, mereka kembali keluar tanpa suara.

Tak terpungkiri, senyum mengembang di wajah mereka.

_Benar. Kau tidak sendiri, Naruto._

**-.-.-.-.-.-FLASHBACK-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Na~ru~chan~" panggil Yahiko sembari membuka pintu kamar _adik_nya, "_onii-sama_-mu yang tampan ini membawakan makan siang~" tambahnya sebelum masuk hanya untuk mendapati nihil. Naruto tidak ada di kamarnya.

"Naruto-kun ada di kamar Nagato," ucap Konan memberitahu. Gadis ini melewati kamar sambil membawa setumpuk kertas berwarna-warni.

"Ngapain dia di kamar Nagato?" bingung Yahiko. Konan mengangkat bahu tidak tahu. Pemuda berambut oranye itu pun berbalik menuju kamar _adik_nya yang satu lagi. Sesampainya di sana, ia melihat Nagato tengah menunjukkan sesuatu pada Naruto. "Oi, kalian sedang apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

Pemuda berambut merah menyahutinya dengan senyuman. "Aku menunjukkannya majalah kita yang pertama," ia melirik remaja yang terpaku di satu halaman, "sepertinya dia tertarik," tambahnya.

Yahiko mendekat dan duduk di sebelah remaja berambut pirang. Ia melihat majalah Sunny Days edisi perdana yang kurang laku di pasaran. Ia pun melihat halaman yang diperhatikan Naruto dan berkata, "Rubrik Acak? Itu 'kan halaman untuk iklan dan promosi dari tempat selain kita. Apa yang menarik?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Anak itu tetap berkonsentrasi penuh pada halaman yang dibacanya; membuat Yahiko menghela napas.

"Yah, tidak masalah sih tapi," pemuda itu memotong daging yang ada di piring yang dibawanya lalu menancapkannya ke garpu, "kau tetap harus makan biarpun sedikit," ucapnya sembari menyodorkan makanan tersebut ke depan mulut Naruto. Dan meskipun masih membaca, anak itu menolehkan sedikit kepalanya lalu melahap daging yang ada. Yahiko tersenyum puas dan mengulangi kegiatannya; terus hingga daging yang ada di piring habis dimakan Naruto.

Melihat interaksi itu, Nagato tertawa kecil. Ia berpikir bahwa Yahiko dan Naruto benar-benar seperti kakak-adik kandung yang sangat akrab. Sudah lama ia tak melihat wajah pemuda itu sedemikian bahagianya. Nagato pun mengelus helaian pirang sang Uzumaki sebagai tanda terima kasih. Ia juga memperhatikan salah satu iklan di Rubrik Acak yang daritadi ditunjuk anak itu.

**Iwa Photo Contest! Use Your Creativity and Join Us! You'll get Plenty of Experiences and More Over; there'll be REWARDS for the Winner!**

"Kontes foto; kau tertarik untuk mengikutinya, Naruto?" tanya Nagato. Anak yang ditanya mengangguk. Nagato dan Yahiko saling berpandangan. "_Well_, kau berada di tangan yang tepat. Yahiko pernah menjadi fotografer dadakan sewaktu SMA. Mungkin saja kemampuannya masih tersisa sekarang," jelas pemuda berambut merah dengan nada usil.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dadakan, huh? Aku pernah menang kontes foto, tahu!" protes Yahiko. Ia meletakkan piring makanan di lantai lalu bergegas ke kamarnya, dan kembali dengan membawa sebuah buku kumpulan foto yang terlihat sudah lusuh. Ia menunjukkan halaman yang memuat namanya di salah satu sudut; halaman yang bergambar siluet dua orang yang berhadapan dengan alam luas. Siluet itu seperti menyatu sehingga tampak bagai monokrom yang terpantul di cermin. Bedanya adalah bahwa di kedua sisi tersebut merupakan pria dan wanita. Unik dan berestetika. Itulah kategori yang dimenangkan Yahiko di tempat kedua. "Memang bukan juara pertama, tapi setidaknya karyaku bisa dimuat di majalah yang sama dengan fotografer favoritku!" jelasnya.

Naruto menatap _kakak_nya sekilas sebelum kembali memperhatikan foto-foto yang ada di buku. Hampir mendominasi semua halaman adalah hasil karya seseorang dengan inisial **947**; yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Anak itu kembali menatap Yahiko bingung.

Menyadari kebingungan Naruto, Yahiko menjelaskan, "Aku tidak tahu siapa 947 itu, tapi semua hasil fotonya mampu membuatku terpana. Meskipun itu cuma sekedar ranting pohon yang mengering; tumpukan kardus bekas yang sudah kotor; atau pun barisan semut, 947 mampu mengolah 'perasaan' di dalamnya sehingga membuatku berpikir 'ah, orang ini pasti memahami dunianya dan orang lain' seperti itu," ia tersenyum mengenang idolanya.

Nagato menggelengkan kepala sambil menepuk pundak Yahiko. Ia tahu betapa pemilik inisial 947 itu mengubah pandangan sahabatnya yang dulu tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali berkelahi. Semenjak mengetahui karya-karya 947 yang tidak sengaja ditemukan di salah satu tempat sampah sebuah desa ketika mereka Wisata Budaya SMA tahun kedua, Yahiko menjadi lebih peduli dengan prestasi akademiknya. Belum lagi ia mengambil jurusan _Entertainment_ saat kuliah—yang sanggup diselesaikannya hanya dalam kurun waktu 2 tahun, dan sekarang berwiraswasta sebagai salah satu pendiri agensi Sunny Days yang baru saja mulai bergerak mengumpulkan bibit-bibit unggul. Nagato benar-benar takjub pada keinginan dan kerja keras Yahiko dalam menjalankan semua itu. Semua itu berkat foto-foto 947 yang sampai detik ini identitasnya masih menjadi rahasia.

Naruto, melihat ekspresi bahagia kedua orang tersebut, ikut tersenyum. Entah bagaimana, ia pun menyukai foto yang ada di buku itu. Selain makna kehidupan, kesan yang didapat adalah kehangatan sekaligus kata-kata yang sudah lama terpatri dalam sanubarinya.

_Meskipun seorang diri menanggung beban tak terelakkan, manusia tidak pernah sendirian. Di sisi mereka, selalu ada malaikat yang menemani dalam suka dan duka, membimbing mereka menghadapi semua dengan segenap jiwa dan raga._

Dan Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan di atas kakinya sendiri. Tanpa bantuan besi penopang; tanpa bantuan tangan seseorang. Karena dengan begitu, ia akan memahami makna kesendirian yang selama ini dirasakannya. Karena dengan begitu, ia akan mengerti bahwa ia tidak pernah sendiri dalam hidup ini.

Bangkit, dan melawan kekosongan dalam diri. Temukan pintu menuju kebebasan hati.

**-.-.-.-.-.-END OF FLASHBACK-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kelopak kecokelatan membuka, menghadirkan langit yang sempat terkurung dalam kegelapan. Jemari dengan warna yang sama menyibak helaian matahari yang menutupi garis pandang kompas tersebut untuk kemudian bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang asing di sisinya. Perlahan, bola biru itu mengalihkan pandangan dan bertemu dengan malam yang sangat dekat; malam yang hangat dan menenangkan.

Sasuke, entah bagaimana, tertidur dengan menyandarkan kepalanya ke sisi kepala Naruto; membuat pemuda yang sudah bangun itu terdiam… sembari memikirkan apa yang terjadi semalam setelah ia selesai berlari di bawah hujan. Seingatnya, ia sedang menulis sesuatu di meja setelah mandi, lalu…

_Eeto… aku tidak minum 'kan tadi malam? Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan dari Sasuke, 'kan?_

Ia memperhatikan remaja itu sejenak sebelum menghela napas lega.

_Nope. Masih berpakaian utuh dan tidak ada hickey—tidak mungkin juga aku melakukannya!_

Masih berdebat dengan pikiran akan apa yang terjadi semalam, Naruto memisahkan diri dari Sasuke pelan-pelan. Ia lalu bersandar pada dinding setelah menyelimuti remaja itu dan memastikan bahwa demamnya sudah turun. Ia pun menghela napas lega untuk kedua kali setelah yakin bahwa Sasuke sudah lumayan pulih.

Kemudian, ia berpikir dalam keheningan. Tentang dirinya, ketiga saudaranya, Gaara, dan kenangan masa lalu… dan Sasuke, serta hubungannya dengan perasaan aneh yang menyelimutinya tadi malam.

Mimpi dan kata-kata yang terpatri dalam sanubari mengingatkannya akan sebab-akibat yang terjadi. Ia memang seorang diri, tapi ia tak pernah sendirian. Selalu ada malaikat di sisinya untuk menolong di saat ia kehilangan arah. Selalu ada malaikat untuk menuntunnya berjalan lebih tegap tanpa rasa takut. Selalu ada malaikat untuk menangis bersamanya.

Ah… ada Sasuke.

Benar. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengasihani diri sendiri. Masih banyak yang harus dilakukan demi masa depan yang lebih baik. Maka dari itu, yang saat ini harus dilakukannya adalah bangkit dan menyukseskan tur di depan mata. Karena setelah itu, sayap mungil remaja yang berada di sisinya akan mengepak; mengambil satu langkah maju menuju angkasa.

Naruto lalu berdiri dan mempersiapkan diri. Di luar sana, banyak fans yang menanti acara mereka. Dan ia tidak akan membuang waktu dengan memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

**_Belakang panggung Shibuya Hall_**

"Ketika _black-out_, Byakugan-band sudah harus bersiap di belakang tirai panggung utama sementara Neji-kun bersiap untuk muncul dari panggung atas yang akan berpindah ke mana-mana. Selanjutnya, mainkan lagu 'Ai ni Te Furete' setelah Naruto keluar dari panggung bawah sambil memainkan biola,"

Para personil B-band mengangguk mendengar arahan Nagato yang memegang langsung acara di Shibuya Hall. Pria itu sudah mengecek kelengkapan yang dibutuhkan untuk konser nanti. Ia tinggal menyampaikan rencananya kepada semua artis yang akan tampil malam ini.

"Usai lagu pertama, kalian menyapa penonton selama kurang lebih 10 menit—tentunya tidak perlu kubilang seperti apa cara menyapanya, benar? Kalian sudah lebih profesional di bidang ini," lanjut Nagato, "dan selagi kalian menyapa penonton, Naruto akan kembali ke belakang panggung untuk mempersiapkan instrumen yang akan dimainkannya," tambahnya setelah yakin mereka mengerti. Ia lalu berpaling ke model yang mengambil bagian dalam konser.

"Lagu kedua adalah bagianmu, Gaara-kun. Sebenarnya lagu itu tadinya dinyanyikan berdua dengan Hino-kun, tapi tampaknya kau harus membawakannya seorang diri," ucap Nagato.

Gaara menggidikkan bahu tak peduli. "Tidak masalah. Aku lebih suka bernyanyi sendiri," ujarnya cuek.

"Hino-kun masih sakit?" tanya Tenten. Nagato mengangguk. "Semoga cepat sembuh," tambah gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa,"

Tiba-tiba suara lain menyahuti suasana _briefing_. Saat menoleh, mereka mendapati sosok sang Hino tengah berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hino-kun!" kaget Nagato. "Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn. Tidak perlu mengubah susunan awal. Aku bisa melakukannya," ujar remaja itu. Mata yang kini sudah dilapisi lensa kontak merah itu menatap dingin pemuda yang balik menatapnya tidak suka. Menyadari hal itu, Nagato mendeham pelan.

"Baiklah. Kita tetap pada rencana awal. Gaara-kun dan Hino-kun menyanyikan lagu 'Nagareboshi' yang bagian _rap_-nya diambil alih oleh Gaara-kun," jelas pria berambut merah tersebut. Hino mengangguk, sementara Gaara hanya membuang muka; membuat Nagato menghela napas panjang.

"Nagato-san, apa Naruto-kun sudah tahu kalau susunannya tetap? Aku belum melihat dia daritadi," kata Lee sambil celingukan mencari sang Uzumaki. Di sampingnya, Neji tak urung penasaran juga.

Nagato terlihat agak bingung menjelaskan situasi _adik_nya yang memang belum kelihatan semenjak tadi malam. Mungkin saja Naruto masih syok akibat…

"Di atas panggung," Hino menjawab menggantikan pria itu, "Uzumaki-san melatih _choir_ yang akan mengiringi lagu instrumental-nya nanti," jelasnya acuh tak acuh. Informasi itu otomatis membuat Nagato—dan juga Gaara, sepertinya—spontan menoleh ke arah panggung. Dan benar. Mereka tidak menyadari kalau ternyata yang berdiri di depan paduan suara itu tak lain adalah Naruto.

_Anak __itu__… __kalau__ ada__ di__ sana,__ setidaknya__ berikan__ tanda__…_ batin Nagato sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia sedikit lega karena Naruto tidak mengurung diri seperti dugaannya. Sementara itu, Gaara menatap sosok sang Uzumaki tanpa ekspresi. Dalam hatinya, ia berpikir bahwa putusnya hubungan mereka bukanlah hal besar bagi Naruto, dan ia sudah membuat keputusan dengan benar. Gaara hanya bisa menutup pintu penyesalan yang masih sedikit terbuka dalam hatinya. Hal yang sudah terjadi tidak mungkin bisa diulang lagi. Oleh karena itu, percuma ia mengharapkan hubungan mereka kembali seperti semula.

Menatap dengan seksama, ketua Byakugan-band menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara sepasang kekasih itu. Neji hanya belum mengetahui pasti penyebab seringai yang mulai bermain di bibirnya. Namun, ia bisa memastikan bahwa tak lama lagi Gaara akan berpaling padanya. Katakanlah ia terlalu yakin pada firasatnya, karena itu memang sering terjadi dalam kenyataan. Ia percaya bahwa takdir selalu memihak padanya.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai gladi resik terakhir!" Nagato berseru sambil menepuk tangan tiga kali. Ia berjalan duluan ke atas panggung, lalu diikuti para artis. Dan mereka semua bergerak sigap. Berlatih dan mempersiapkan mental untuk penampilan yang hanya tinggal hitungan jam. Menyanyi dan menari, kemudian berinteraksi dengan penonton, mereka melatihnya sedemikian rupa. Hingga tak terasa, malam pun tiba. Konser pun dimulai.

Penampilan Byakugan-band dan Naruto mencuri napas penonton dengan khidmat yang tercipta dari lagu yang mereka bawakan. Belum lagi kostum serba putih yang semakin menambahkan kesan indah di dalamnya… sekaligus sedih akan arti di balik bait-bait yang dinyanyikan. Namun, arti kesedihan itu tak berlangsung lama, karena tak lama setelah mereka menyapa penonton, musik kembali dimainkan dan melantunlah lagu yang berisi harapan.

Para penonton bersorak ketika mendapati Gaara dan sang pendatang baru, Hino, memasuki panggung. Dari gerak-gerik mereka, tak ada seorang pun yang menyangka bahwa sebenarnya mereka tidak akrab. Mereka mampu mengajak penonton menikmati lagu yang mereka bawakan—bahkan sampai mengajak penonton bernyanyi. Ditambah lagi, interaksi mereka di atas panggung bagaikan dua sahabat dekat—membuat Nagato tertawa kecil di belakang panggung, dan akhirnya tertawa lepas bersama Yahiko setelah melihat mereka merangkul satu sama lain. _They__'__re__ professional,__ indeed._

Naruto, yang menunggu di depan piano di panggung atas—untuk lagu selanjutnya, tersenyum. Ia senang melihat kedua orang itu tidak mencampur urusan pribadi di atas panggung, dan bersyukur karena mereka memperlakukannya seperti biasa. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke sedikit banyak ingin bertanya padanya—entah perihal hubungannya dengan Gaara atau hal lain; dan Gaara ingin menjauh darinya untuk sekarang. Untungnya tidak. Bagaimana pun kondisinya, mereka harus bersikap profesional demi kelangsungan acara; demi suksesnya konser. Badai sekali pun harus mereka lewati.

Sementara para musisi dan penonton berkutat dengan konser yang semakin memanas, di tribun atas Shibuya Hall, beberapa orang bersandar dengan santainya tanpa terganggu oleh riuhnya fans. Orang-orang itu tidak tampak seperti penggemar yang antusias terhadap konser, melainkan…

"Heeh~ _neko-chan_ kita tersayang sudah dewasa rupanya~"

"Yup! Sampai tidak bisa dibilang _neko-chan_ lagi! _Neko-kun_, mungkin?"

"Sejak kapan dia jadi kucing? Dia itu rubah,"

"Metamorfosis. Itu pendapatku,"

"… Terserahlah. Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Sudah jelas, 'kan! Kita akan menemuinya setelah konser ini selesai!"

"_Yeah~__ I__ miss__ my__ cute __little __cat,__ anyway~_"

Dan konser di tempat kedua berakhir dengan sukses. Dan di tempat terakhir, Koshien, badai baru saja akan dimulai.

**-.-.-TBC-.-.-**

*sujud syukur bisa update* m(_'_)m

Minna-san, maapkan Kyou yang jarang _update_ fanfic! Tapi, Kyou akan terus berusaha buat ng-_update_ fanfics yang belom kelar. Mohon doanya ya… *dirajam*

Naruto dan Gaara benar-benar putus. Namun, dia tidak putus asa. Sementara itu, beberapa orang misterius mendekat. Siapakah 'kucing' yang mereka maksud? Sasuke? Atau Naruto? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Nantikan _chapter_ berikutnya~

_Mind to review? Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	8. Track 8: What Hurts the Most

**Disclaimers:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

What Hurts the Most © Rascal Flatts

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** Naruto x Sasuke, slight NaruGaara

**Warnings:** AU, Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, OOC, OOC, OOC, typo(s), pengulangan kata, **mute alert**, penggunaan majas yang berlebihan. **Don't like don't read!** Feel free to leave this page if you don't feel easy to read it. I've warned you already.

**A/N:** Update! Gomen lama… orz

**Summary from before:** Sasuke, yang melarikan diri dari rumahnya dan di'pungut' oleh seorang pemuda bisu yang ia ketahui adalah seorang fotografer yang dapat memainkan alat musik dengan indah, memulai langkah pertama demi mencapai impiannya. Setelah debut, Sasuke mengikuti tur konser Sunny Days dan Blue Line Production. Namun, ia jatuh sakit sehingga Naruto perhatian padanya dan seperti mengabaikan Gaara. Tidak tahan, Gaara akhirnya putus dengan Naruto. Di tengah keterpurukannya, Sasuke menghiburnya dengan caranya sendiri sehingga konser di tempat kedua berakhir dengan sukses. Namun, badai menunggu di tempat terakhir.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Yang paling menyesakkan adalah mengingatnya meskipun pikir dan hati mati-matian melupakannya. Dan di saat pertahanan runtuh oleh sesuatu yang disebut kelemahan, diri seakan diuji untuk mengulanginya kembali.

Kuat. Selama masih bisa bertahan, aku harus kuat. Meskipun berat hati untuk melakukannya… meskipun sulit hati untuk melupakannya…

meskipun hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah berada di dekatnya sementara ia menjauh.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Song for Mute Musician**

**© Kionkitchee**

**Track 8: What Hurts the Most**

**© Rascal Flatts**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_._

_._

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_._

_._

Koshien. Lapangan _Baseball_ paling terkenal di Jepang. Selain luas dan menyimpan banyak kenangan akan permainan antar tim Nasional maupun Internasional, lapangan itu juga terkadang digunakan sebagai sarana untuk menggelar pertunjukan yang mengumpan balik lebih dari kapasitas yang bisa ditampungnya, seperti konser yang diadakan oleh Sunny Days dan Blue Line Production yang notabene sudah berkumandang ke seluruh penjuru negeri—bahkan dunia. Di tempat itu, konser ketiga akan dimulai dalam waktu kurang dari 18 jam sehingga tidak ada waktu untuk beristirahat meskipun bus yang mereka tumpangi selama perjalanan panjang baru tiba sejam yang lalu.

"Segera ke ruang ganti dan persiapkan diri kalian!" seru Yahiko yang untuk pertama kali mengambil andil dalam konser secara langsung. "Kostum sudah ada di masing-masing bilik, tinggal bagaimana kalian menjadikannya sesuai _style_ yang kalian inginkan. Ingat, malam ini kalian bernyanyi bersama. Tidak ada yang diistimewakan maupun dikesampingkan; sama. Kalian sudah dibagi berdasarkan jenis suara yang cocok dengan lagu. Jangan sampai salah!" tegasnya. Ia lalu beralih pada sosok pria di sampingnya.

"Raiga-san, apa ada yang ingin Anda tambahkan?" tanya Yahiko terhadap manajer BL Production. Pria berambut panjang hitam yang ditanyakan mengangguk.

"Semoga sukses untuk kalian! Sebab, kalau konser malam ini lebih buruk dari konser sebelumnya, aku akan mengubur kalian hidup-hidup!" seru Raiga sambil menyeringai.

"_Sou dayo ne~_" Yahiko menyetujui sambil nyengir kuda. Tak terpungkiri bahwa kedua pria itu mengancam secara halus.

Para artis yang bernaung di bawah Sunny Days maupun Blue Line Production mengangguk pasti—atau ketakutan akan ancaman mereka? Dengan segera mereka bergerak menuju ruang ganti untuk mempersiapkan diri dan mental karena massa yang akan mereka temui malam nanti akan berjumlah 3-4 kali lipat dari yang sebelumnya. Bisa dibilang bahwa konser ketiga itu menjadi konser kedua terbesar setelah konser gabungan SD, BL Production, dan Rainy Weeks tiga tahun lalu. Dan mereka harus bisa menyukseskan acara agar semakin melambungkan nama agensi maupun personal—juga terhindar dari penguburan massal hidup-hidup.

Sasuke, yang baru saja duduk di depan meja rias bertuliskan 'Hino', sedikit dikejutkan oleh fakta bahwa model bermarga Sabaku ternyata duduk di sebelahnya. _Mood_ yang baru saja membaik pun langsung turun, dan ia mendecak pelan. Ia tidak suka harus berlama-lama dengan orang yang hingga detik ini selalu menyebalkan baginya. Entah kenapa, rasa sebal itu semakin meninggi semenjak orang itu putus dari Naruto. _Well_, ia pun tak ingin tahu mengapa.

Hampir sama dengannya, Gaara juga tidak suka dengan fakta bahwa mereka duduk bersebelahan. Lebih baik ia duduk di samping Naruto yang dihindarinya selama di luar latihan dan konser ketimbang dengan _bocah_, karena baginya, anak itu menjadi lebih menyebalkan semenjak ia sadar bahwa Naruto _menjaganya_. Ia masih sakit hati jika mengingat sang Uzumaki tidak mempedulikannya sewaktu ia membutuhkan perhatian—dan itu semua karena kedatangan _kucing liar_ yang dipungut di persimpangan gang! Ugh! Rasanya ia ingin memukul telak anak itu!

Berkutat dengan pemikiran yang sama dan dengan ekspresi _stoic_ yang sama pula, Sasuke dan Gaara melontarkan pandangan menghina terhadap satu sama lain sebelum membuang muka lalu membereskan diri. Sasuke bergerak mengambil iPod-nya dan memainkan satu lagu yang sesuai dengan jenis suaranya berulang-ulang hingga ia mengingat benar latihan sebelumnya. Sementara itu, Gaara bergerak memeriksa kostumnya dan sedikit memodifikasi bagian kerah dengan menyematkan bros berbentuk tengkorak dan melipat bagian lengan lalu menyematkan bros yang serupa. Tiada lagi yang mereka pedulikan selain konser, dan dengan cepat mereka kembali ke mode profesional yang mengesampingkan segala bentuk perasaan pribadi.

Mereka bisa mengurusinya nanti usai acara.

Di lain pihak, pria muda berambut pirang tengah membicarakan kelangsungan konser malam nanti dengan pihak Koshien ketika Hyuuga Neji mendatanginya. Pemuda bermata _lavender_ itu bermaksud menyusun kembali komposisi lagu yang sudah diaransemen ulang oleh sang Uzumaki. Ia berkata bahwa komposisinya terlalu biasa jika hanya dibawakan begitu saja tanpa ada tambahan lain. Neji pun mengutarakan pendapatnya dengan lugas dan logis sehingga Naruto mengiyakan lalu menambahkan beberapa ide ke dalamnya. Hasil yang terbentuk adalah drama musikalisasi mini sebelum bernyanyi sepenuhnya. Drama yang mengisahkan akan persahabatan yang bergelut karena suatu kesalahpahaman, yang mana tokoh utamanya adalah Gaara dan Sasuke. Neji sengaja membuat konsep itu agar publik tidak menyadari _perang dingin_ antara mereka dan mematrikan dengan kuat bahwa mereka bersahabat. Tentunya ide ini diterima dengan senang hati oleh Naruto, meskipun ia sama sekali tidak menyadari maksud terselubung sang Hyuuga.

Terselubung? Ya. Neji ingin agar semakin publik mendapat asupan bahwa Gaara dan Sasuke bersahabat, maka mereka pun akan menjaga sikap terhadap satu sama lain. Dengan berbuat demikian, pemuda itu ingin Gaara mengetahui betapa Sasuke dekat dengan sang Uzumaki sehingga menjadi jengah dan akhirnya putus dengan Naruto. Sayang, ia belum mengetahui bahwa harapannya sudah terkabul. Kalau saja ia sudah mengetahuinya, sepertinya ia takkan bersusah payah merencanakan drama mini tersebut.

Tak lama dari waktu diskusi, segera saja rencana itu disampaikan ke seluruh komponen yang bersangkutan. Yahiko dan Raiga menyetujuinya langsung karena merasa akan lebih menarik jika begitu, sementara Nagato sedikit bingung karena mengetahui betapa kedua orang itu bisa lebih buruk dari sekedar rival. Namun, ia pun menyetujuinya kemudian setelah menghela napas karena Konan sibuk memperhitungkan _profit_ yang akan mereka terima nanti. Hanya di saat seperti itulah Konan tak ada bedanya dengan Ranmaru yang sedari tadi mata _ruby_-nya berubah menjadi simbol mata uang Yen. Lee dan Tenten pun tidak ada masalah dengan hal itu, demikian juga dengan para artis dari BL Production. Yang menjadi masalah adalah…

"Kenapa aku harus menjadi sahabatnya?"

Gaara dan Sasuke berkata secara bersamaan dengan tatapan tajam menusuk satu sama lain. Meskipun ekspresi mereka masih datar, dapat terlihat bahwa mereka AMAT SANGAT TIDAK SUKA dengan ide yang didengar. Lagipula, kenapa juga ide itu muncul di saat keadaan sedang tidak enak seperti ini? _Oh, yeah,_ sekali lagi, Neji belum tahu akan hal itu.

"Ini hanya untuk konser malam ini. Kalian tidak perlu berlaku yang sama setelahnya," ujar Neji santai.

"Kau melupakan publik!" Lagi-lagi, Gaara dan Sasuke mengucapkan hal yang sama. Mereka menyadari bahwa setelah drama itu, mereka akan dianggap bersahabat sungguhan, dan itu yang tidak mereka inginkan.

Bersahabat dengan orang semenyebalkan itu? Maaf saja ya!

Yahiko angkat suara. "Aku dan Raiga-san sudah setuju. Bagaimana pun caranya, kalian harus bisa membujuk mereka~" ucapnya ringan pada Nagato dan Konan yang mengangguk. Setelah itu, ia dan Raiga berbalik meninggalkan ruang ganti. Nagato menghela napas panjang. Ia lalu menghampiri kedua anak itu untuk mencoba membujuk.

"Kalian bisa semakin mengangkat nama dengan drama mini itu. Tidak lebih dari 30 menit, kalian sudah bisa kembali bernyanyi seperti biasanya," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Tetapi, dua orang yang bersangkutan itu tetap tidak mau.

Neji pun membantu. "Lagipula, bukan berarti kalian akan terus bekerja sama, 'kan? Gaara adalah model, Hino-kun adalah penyanyi. Tentunya jadwal kalian akan berbeda, dan tidak sulit untuk menghindar dari publik," jelasnya. Namun, memang dasar keras kepala. Kedua orang itu masih bungkam dalam penolakan yang kuat… membuatnya ikut menghela napas panjang.

Dan Naruto, yang sedari tadi bersandar di dinding dan memperhatikan tanpa melakukan apa-apa, beranjak keluar dari ruangan. Sepertinya ia membutuhkan penyegaran saat ini karena terlalu pusing memikirkan keegoisan kedua artis bimbingannya. Ia pun masuk ke toilet untuk membasuh wajahnya. Sembari mengumpulkan air di telapak tangan, ia berpikir ulang mengenai ide drama musikalisasi mini yang mendadak itu. Saat air disentuhkan ke wajahnya, matanya yang sejenak memejam, membuka; menatap cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya—

"_Howdy there, little Cat~_"

—juga seseorang di belakang yang langsung merangkulnya erat.

"_Or should I call you 'Neko-chan'_?"

Naruto terdiam sempurna.

Helaian cokelat selembut bulu _Siberian husky_ yang ditajamkan menggunakan _gel_; alis yang serasi dengan mata tajam beriris lensa _Hyena_; hidung yang mencium bagai _Doberman_; bibir menyungging ke atas akan seringai malas _Bulldog_; dan dua tato merah berbentuk cakar _Sheppard_…

Ah, bukan orang asing. Ia mengenal orang ini.

Dulu.

"Kenapa, Naru-chan~? Sudah lupa padaku?"

Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba.

Segera setelah menyadari siapa orang asing tersebut, Naruto langsung menghentak lepas tangan yang merangkulnya paksa lalu menjaga jarak. Mata birunya berkilat bagaikan pisau dengan ketajaman akurat. Ia menatap lekat orang yang sebaya dengannya itu tanpa membuka celah sedikit pun. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa orang itu bisa ada di sini.

"Ow, sakit~" seringai orang itu, "kuanggap kau masih mengingatku, _Neko-chan~_" tambahnya sembari bersandar pada wastafel yang kerannya masih mengalirkan air. Mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya balas menatap lekat langit di hadapannya. Tak terpungkiri, ia merindukan warna teduh milik kucing kecilnya itu. Sayangnya, yang terpancar di sana bukanlah apa yang ia inginkan. Sama sekali bukan.

Yang terpancar adalah kepercayaan diri. Bukan apa yang dinantinya.

"Hee~ sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah berubah ya, Naru-chan~" ucap Kiba sambil melangkah maju mendekati sang Uzumaki yang berjalan mundur, "tapi aku tidak suka perubahanmu," tambahnya sambil terus memojokkan Naruto hingga pemuda itu kehilangan jalan mundurnya. Ia perangkap Naruto di antara kedua tangannya dan dinding yang kokoh berdiri, lalu memajukan wajahnya untuk berbisik di telinganya.

"_I want my little cat back_,"

Bulu roma Naruto berdiri seakan terhembus dinginnya suhu di kutub. Ia ingat perasaan itu. Ia ingat saat di mana ia tak bisa melawan sensasi yang ditimbulkan orang itu dulu. Ia ingat saat ia begitu—

_**Sesat! Dia iblis! Jauhi dia!**_

—digunjingkan… dipermalukan… dikhianati. Ditenggelamkan ke dasar jurang terdalam.

Diperdaya.

Perlahan, pancaran keyakinan di bola langit itu memudar, tergantikan oleh kecemasan yang menyusup masuk bagai virus. Ia berusaha—sangat berusaha untuk mengendalikan kelemahan itu, namun, sulit. Ingatan masa lalu menyeruak ke dalam pikirannya. Ingatan ketika ia hidup tetapi tidak hidup. Ingatan saat dirinya jatuh dan terhempas ke bebatuan berduri tajam tanpa seorang pun peduli. Ingatan di masa-masa paling menyakitkan.

Dan Kiba, yang menyadari perubahan kecil itu, semakin menyeringai. Ia raih dagu sang Uzumaki dan menahannya agar tatapan mereka kembali beradu setelah Naruto sempat menunduk.

"Hmm~ apa Neko-chan-ku yang manis sudah kembali?" godanya sambil mendekatkan bibir mereka namun tanpa bersentuhan sama sekali.

Gelisah. Takut. Bagai kegelapan yang bertahta menyelubungi cahaya. Rasa yang mewakili kelemahan hati. Menyerang. Merasuk. Menerjang tanpa belas kasihan.

_**Kalau terus begini, tinggal menghitung jam saja hingga kita kena penyakitnya! Menjijikan!**_

Bersalah. Berdosa. Kotor. Hina. Segala yang tidak diinginkan.

_**Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian. Teman?**_

Lalu manis yang menutupi pahit. Dusta di balik harapan.

Tubuh pemuda berambut pirang mulai gemetar dalam kecemasan. Peluh pun turut menghiasi wajahnya yang memucat. Pikirnya terbagi antara mendorong tubuh di depannya dan lari, atau mengumpulkan keberanian yang tadi mendekam dalam dirinya dan menonjok orang itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Tidak keduanya. Ia masih terperangkap dalam gelapnya masa lalu yang menghantui.

Sementara itu, mata beriris lensa _Hyena_ semakin memicing mendapat reaksi yang dirindukannya. Ia senang karena 'anak itu' masih _terikat_ dengannya. Ia senang _neko-chan_-nya masih mengakui _keberadaan_nya. Ia senang masih memegang _kendali_ atas tindakannya dulu.

"Naru-chan," bisiknya lagi sambil sedikit demi sedikit mengeliminasi jarak di antara bibir mereka, "aku—"

Dan sesuatu menyentak jemari yang menggenggam dagu, bersamaan dengan tersungkurnya sang pemilik ke depan wastafel.

"Kau ini ngapain sih," terdengar suara di depan sang Uzumaki yang sama terkejutnya dengan yang jatuh tersungkur, "Dobe?"

Sasuke menatap kesal sosok di hadapannya sekilas sebelum beralih ke pria yang di_selengkatnya_ itu. "Kalau ada perlu dengannya, lewati dulu barisan _bro-con_-nya. Bertindak langsung seperti itu percuma, Bodoh," sinisnya.

Bangkit, Kiba menatap tajam remaja yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Siapa yang kau sebut 'bodoh', Bocah! Berani sekali kau mengganggu waktuku dan N—"

"Tidak peduli." Sasuke membalas cuek sebelum menggandeng tangan Naruto yang terpana dengan tindakannya barusan. Ia lalu menarik pemuda itu keluar dari toilet menuju ruang ganti tanpa mengindahkan siapa pun yang dijumpainya di luar.

Lain halnya dengan Naruto. Begitu di luar, ia menemukan wajah-wajah yang familiar, dan ia membelalakkan mata selebar-lebarnya. Wajah-wajah itu pun menatapnya balik dengan tingkat keterkejutan yang berbeda. Untuk sejenak, mereka saling bertatapan, sebelum remaja berambut _raven_ menariknya lebih cepat meninggalkan tempat itu, dan mereka pun lenyap dari pandangan.

"Itu _Neko-chan_, 'kan?" seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir tinggi di belakang kepala bertanya ragu.

"Tidak salah lagi. Itu Uzumaki," gumam pemuda berambut hitam pendek yang mengenakan kacamata bulat berwarna sama.

"Hee, benar Naruto-kun ya? Sepertinya ada yang berbeda," sahut pemuda bertubuh gempal yang menggenggam bungkus _Potato Chips_ kesukaannya. Di sampingnya, bersandar pada dinding adalah seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan model rambut nenas. Pemuda itu menatap pada kekosongan yang beberapa saat lalu baru dilewati oleh sang Uzumaki. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Hei, kalau kalian menjaga di luar, kenapa tidak kalian tahan bocah itu?" gusar Kiba yang keluar dari toilet dengan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tadi sedikit terbentur. "Urusanku dengannya belum selesai, tahu!"

Sang gadis mendecak heran. "Kau 'kan cukup lama di dalam tadi, Kiba! Memangnya tidak sempat apa?"

"Tergantung apa yang dilakukannya, Ino," sahut pemuda gemuk bernama Chouji, membuat gadis itu melihat sang Inuzuka dengan curiga.

"Kau tidak melakukan apa pun selain yang kita bicarakan, 'kan?" tanya Ino.

"Seperti apa yang pernah kau lakukan sebelumnya," timpal pemuda berkacamata yang bernama Shino. Dan pendapat itu sepertinya benar terjadi karena yang ditanya hanya diam.

"Kiba," pemuda terakhir di antara mereka menghela napas panjang, "kita datang ke sini bukan untuk—"

"Aku tahu!" potong sang Inuzuka. Ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya. Namun, ia tak bisa menghentikan diri dari sikapnya yang dulu ketika bertemu sang Uzumaki. Itu adalah sesuatu yang mengalir begitu saja. Ia tak bisa dengan mudah menghentikannya, karena…

… _**jemari itu gemetaran di genggaman jemarinya. Kegugupan yang dirasakan membuat hatinya berdesir senang. Ia naikkan jari-jemari itu hingga bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Lembut, miliknya seorang.**_

Naruto adalah—

"Naruto bukan milikmu." Pemuda terakhir bernama Shikamaru memotong pikiran sang Inuzuka seakan mengetahuinya. "Bahkan semenjak awal, kau tak pernah memilikinya,"

… _**seringai di wajahnya semakin melebar ketika bibir di hadapannya melengkungkan senyum malu-malu. Ya, ia tahu ia sudah mendapatkannya.**_

"Kau hanya—"

"_I told you I know! Dammit!_" kali ini Kiba memotong kata-kata Shikamaru. Jari-jemarinya mengepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya. Tanpa dijelaskan lebih jauh, ia sudah mengerti apa yang seharusnya dilakukan. Namun, sekali lagi, tidak mudah.

Menghela napas, pemuda berambut nenas mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. "Pikirkan dengan baik," ujarnya kemudian. Ketiga orang lainnya pun mengikuti langkahnya.

"_It's easier to speak than done, Dude,_" lirih sang Inuzuka.

Ya. Mudah saja bicara.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Sasuke's POV_**

Baru saja aku memutar kenop pintu ruang ganti ketika menyadari bahwa lengan yang kugenggam terasa dingin. Aku pun tak jadi membuka pintu, malah, kuperhatikan sosok yang ku_gandeng_ dengan lekat.

Kami-sama… dia gemetar hebat seperti kedinginan! Kulitnya yang kecokelatan pun memucat oleh suatu sebab yang kuyakini sebagai rasa takut.

Apa… kenapa dia? Apa dia baru saja melihat hantu? Atau mayat hidup? Tidak. Di sini tidak ada yang seperti itu. Atau… karena orang tadi?

Mungkin kecurigaanku benar, karena sewaktu di toilet, aku melihatnya seperti dipaksa oleh orang tadi. Ugh, aku tidak ingin tahu dia dipaksa apa—mengingatnya saja, aku jadi merinding sendiri—yang jelas, refleks aku langsung menepis tangan yang menggenggam dagunya. Yap, refleks semata. Tidak ada alasan lain.

Bohong? Baiklah, aku sedikit berbohong. Sebenarnya, aku tidak suka melihatnya dipojokkan seperti itu. Aku tidak suka ada yang membuatnya kesulitan. Dengan mantan pacarnya yang menyebalkan itu saja aku tidak suka, apalagi melihatnya menderita karena orang asing. _Well_, mungkin baginya orang tadi bukan orang asing, tetapi tetap saja aku tidak suka.

Alasan konkritnya? Tidak ada. Hanya sekedar tidak suka saja, dan aku tidak bohong kali ini.

Okeh, cukup. Sekarang kembali ke awal.

"Oi, kau kenapa?" tanyaku. Dia tak menjawab. "Oi, aku tanya kau kenapa?" tanyaku lagi dengan sedikit tidak sabar. Tak lama, aku mendapatkan respon darinya yang hanya berupa… senyum—ARGH! Aku tidak bisa sabar lagi! Langsung saja kutarik dirinya menjauhi ruang ganti menuju lapangan yang sepi. Sesampainya di luar, angin segera menerpa diriku, juga dirinya.

"Di sini tidak ada orang yang akan mendengarmu kecuali aku. Sekarang, katakan."

Selang beberapa detik, aku melihatnya menahan tawa. Apa maksudnya itu? Dia menertawakanku! Tidak sopan! Sudah bagus aku—oh… iya. Aku lupa kalau dia itu bisu. Tidak mungkin dia mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Kenapa aku jadi bodoh begini?

Dan kurasakan jemari tangannya yang satu lagi di atas kepalaku; mengelus rambutku dengan lembut. Aku terdiam, dan membiarkan dia melakukannya sampai puas. Mataku menatap lurus matanya yang sebening langit di atas lapangan ini. Harus kuakui bahwa warna itu mampu meneduhkan hatiku yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan kekesalan. Dan aku kembali diingatkan akan alasan kenapa aku menyusulnya tadi.

Benar. Setelah dia meninggalkan ruang ganti saat aku dan si Sabaku itu masih bersikeras tidak mau melakukan drama mini, aku menyusulnya. Tidak tahu dorongan apa yang membuatku melakukannya, aku hanya mengikuti insting. Mungkin karena aku tidak ingin membuatnya semakin pusing oleh masalah sepele? Tapi aku punya alasan kenapa aku tidak mau dianggap akrab dengan si Sabaku.

Si rambut merah itu tidak mempercayainya. Sabaku sial itu meragukan perasaannya hanya karena dia perhatian padaku—bahkan, itu pun karena aku sedang sakit! Kalau perkara remeh seperti cemburu saja membuatnya memutuskan hubungan mereka, aku yakin dia pasti menyesal. Bukan menebak-nebak, melainkan aku bisa membaca ekspresinya. Aku memang terlihat tidak peduli, tapi aku memperhatikan segala sesuatunya dengan seksama.

Dan lagi… kurasa Naruto bukan tipe yang akan semudah itu berpaling dari orang yang dikasihinya. Memang tidak ada dasar bagiku mengatakannya, tetapi aku yakin. Dari kerja kerasnya selama beberapa bulan ini; membuat dan mengaransemen lagu, memotret sesuatu dengan sudut pandang yang tak biasa, melatih koreografi, memikirkan ide dan konsep baik untuk acara sehari-hari maupun konser, aku tahu dia benar-benar mencurahkan perhatian dan konsentrasinya—bahkan hingga tumbang. Dari situ aku tahu betapa dia takkan dengan mudah membuang sesuatu atau pun seseorang yang berharga.

Ckk. Omonganku memang klise dan aku juga sebenarnya bukan tipe yang akan memikirkan hal semacam itu. Tetapi, jika berkaitan dengannya, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa hanya diam saja. Bagaimana pun juga, dia adalah partner-ku. Semenjak awal, aku sudah bertekad untuk mengubah diriku dari anak manja menjadi mandiri, dan kurasa aku sudah sedikit berubah belakangan ini—dengan mengurangi kadar _perhatian_ku untuknya, mungkin.

Bingung? Aku saja bingung dengan yang kupikirkan ini. Yang jelas hanya satu; aku tidak ingin dia tidak menjadi dia yang biasanya. Itu saja.

**_Normal POV_**

Jemari Naruto masih mengelus helaian _raven_ sang Hino ketika bola birunya melepas kontak dengan warna malam untuk melihat lapangan di sekeliling mereka. Tepat di tengahnya, berdiri panggung yang meskipun lebih kecil dari dua tempat sebelumnya, tampak lebih mewah. Di sana nanti akan digelar konser dengan massa lebih banyak dari yang sudah-sudah, dan hal itu membuatnya antusias… atau begitulah pikirnya. Sayangnya, ia masih merasakan _kelemahan_ yang sempat merajai hatinya tadi.

Kalau Sasuke tidak datang tadi, mungkin dia akan kehilangan kendali diri dan terjatuh kembali ke dalam lubang hitam tanpa dasar. Kalau Sasuke tidak ada tadi, mungkin dia benar-benar tidak akan menang melawan badai yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Kalau Sasuke tidak…

Jangan. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak bergantung pada orang lain. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk berjalan di atas kakinya sendiri. Dan ia, tentu saja, sudah memutuskan untuk tidak akan lagi menyukai seseorang sebagaimana ia menyukai model yang baru saja memutuskan hubungan mereka. Tidak. Sudah cukup. Ia tidak akan menyeret Sasuke lebih dalam. Cukup dirinya seorang… cukup ia sendiri saja.

Naruto lalu menyudahi kegiatannya mengelus rambut sang Hino. Ia juga melepas kontak jemari anak itu dari lengannya. Dan ketika ia hendak masuk ke dalam, jemari yang dilepaskannya itu menariknya kembali. Sejenak terdiam, ia pun melirik Sasuke.

"Akan kulakukan," ucap anak itu. Sang Uzumaki tampak bingung mendengar kata-katanya. "Drama musikalisasi mini itu, akan kulakukan," ucap sang Hino lagi, kali ini dengan tatapan pasti.

Sempat terkejut, Naruto tak urung tersenyum jua. Entah apa alasan sang Hino menjadi menyetujui drama mini itu, ia senang. Dengan begitu, acara nanti malam akan lebih berbobot. Dan yang harus dilakukan sekarang adalah latihan. Ia pun ganti menggenggam jemari Sasuke lalu menariknya ke dalam dengan bersemangat. Tak sempat lagi ia melihat lengkungan kecil ke atas yang membentuk di bibir anak itu.

_Baguslah. Setidaknya, dia sudah sedikit kembali menjadi dirinya._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tak terasa, malam tiba begitu cepat. Lapangan Koshien sudah dipenuhi oleh para penggemar artis Sunny Days dan Blue Line Production. Mereka menyalakan _flashlight_ yang merupakan _souvenir_ konser tempat ketiga sehingga tercipta cahaya warna-warni di sekeliling panggung. Indah, bagaikan kunang-kunang yang memendari alam sekitar. Juga ramai, bagai tak henti orang datang untuk menyaksikan. Mereka mengelilingi panggung yang akan diisi oleh para bintang berkilauan, dan sudah tidak sabar menanti kapan acara akan dimulai.

Di sudut panggung yang berdiri megah, dua orang tengah menunggu giliran pertama sebagai pembuka. Kedua orang itu adalah Gaara dan Sasuke yang akan mengawali acara dengan drama mini yang baru dilatih beberapa jam yang lalu. Penampilan mereka tidak seheboh ketika menyanyi biasa—sekarang, mereka hanya mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh, sehingga menyembunyikan identitas. Bisa gawat kalau penonton mengetahui mereka ada begitu dekat dari panggung sebelum berlaga di atasnya.

Sembari menunggu tanda dari koordinator lapangan, Gaara dan Sasuke—atau Hino—berusaha untuk tidak berinteraksi satu sama lain. Mereka masih tidak suka dengan keberadaan lawannya—atau partner kali ini—karena alasan yang hampir serupa. Bagi sang Hino, Gaara adalah orang yang cepat mencurigai orang untuk sesuatu yang tidak tepat, dan itu membuatnya sangat tidak suka. Lalu bagi Gaara, Hino adalah 'bocah' tidak tahu malu yang menjadi salah satu faktor runtuhnya hubungannya dengan Naruto. Intinya, mereka saling membenci karena 'seseorang' yang sama.

Tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya, bagi Gaara, bahwa keadaan akan menjadi seperti ini. Naruto akan mengabaikannya dan lebih mementingkan acara dibandingkan dirinya. Bahkan, mengajak orang asing—kucing liar seperti Hino—untuk tinggal bersamanya. Yang lebih buruk lagi, Naruto sama sekali tidak mencegahnya _pergi_ saat mereka putus! Apa-apaan itu! Sebenarnya ia marah. Sebenarnya ia kesal karena Naruto tidak menahannya untuk tidak pergi. Apa arti dirinya sama sekali tidak penting? Apa keberadaannya sama sekali tidak memiliki makna apa-apa bagi sang Uzumaki? Apa Naruto sebenarnya tidak pernah menganggap dirinya berharga…? Kami-sama… ia, sejujurnya, tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaan musisi itu selama ini. Ia tidak mengerti apakah Naruto mencintainya atau tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak memahami apakah gerak-geriknya itu berarti ia mencintainya atau hanya sekedar mempermainkannya.

Aah… memikirkan itu malah membuat Gaara terpuruk. Ia jadi teringat kata-kata 'yang jatuh cinta lebih dahulu, akan menjadi pihak yang kalah' yang menurutnya _sweet_. Kenapa? Karena pihak yang lebih dulu mencintai, biasanya akan memberikan apa saja kepada pihak yang dicintai. Tidak logis, memang, tetapi teman-temannya banyak yang seperti itu—termasuk dirinya. Ia rela memberikan apa saja untuk membahagiakan Naruto selama orang itu balas mencintainya. Itulah yang terpatri dalam pikirannya ketika hatinya masih dipenuhi bayang-bayang sang Uzumaki.

Pertama kali mengetahui ada musisi bisu bernama Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara baru berusia 16 tahun—seumuran dengan sang Hino. Tempo itu, ia sedang menjalani beberapa audisi untuk menjadi model, dan saat terpuruk karena tidak lolos, ia akan mendengarkan musik instrumental yang dibawakan orang itu di acara **2-hour Dreams** (**2hD**). Setelah bersemangat kembali, ia mulai menyukai sang musisi dan kerap mengikuti setiap _Talkshow_ yang dibintanginya. Entah apa yang membuatnya tertarik, Gaara lalu mencari tahu identitasnya dengan lengkap—baik memotong halaman di majalah, atau pun mencari di internet. Sayangnya, data yang ia dapat sedikit sekali sehingga ia hanya tahu informasi dasar seperti nama, tanggal lahir, dan hobi. Sampai pada suatu hari, ia lolos audisi dan menjadi model di salah satu majalah paling terkenal; Rainy Weeks, dan melambungkan namanya. Gaara diundang untuk mengisi acara 2hD bersama dengan dua pendatang baru lainnya.

Ketegangan pasti selalu ada saat mengisi acara yang mempunyai _rating_ tertinggi di bidang hiburan, dan Gaara pun demikian. Ia tidak menyangka akan menjadi salah satu dari bintang yang selama ini hanya bisa dilihatnya di media. Bahkan, ia lebih tak menyangka lagi bahwa ia akan satu acara dengan musisi yang selama setahun belakangan memenuhi hatinya. Saat itu, ia benar-benar _speechless_ dan hanya bisa memandang sang Uzumaki dengan penuh kekaguman. Lalu, ketika _host_ menanyakan pendapat para pendatang baru mengenai sang musisi, Gaara menjawab sesuatu yang menarik perhatian semuanya.

'_Dia pasti sangat penyayang ya. Kujamin, orang yang jadi pacarnya pasti orang yang bahagia,'_

Dan saat sadar telah berkata demikian, Gaara berusaha mati-matian agar tidak tampak lebih bodoh lagi. Ia sudah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di acara langsung! Kalau bisa, saat itu ia ingin sekali menghilang! Namun, ia tidak bisa menarik kata-katanya dan malah menambahkan,

'_Kalau orang bertalenta sepertinya ada di sisiku, aku tidak butuh ketenaran sama sekali,'_

yang membuat mereka berseru kaget dengan ekspresi masing-masing. Host yang tidak menyangka jawaban itu berusaha menenangkan situasi dengan menanyakan balasan sang Uzumaki yang menatap Gaara dengan raut wajah kaget. Musisi muda itu lalu mengambil biolanya dan memainkan beberapa melodi yang mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya. Host yang mengerti, menyampaikan makna tersebut pada sang Sabaku yang senang karena perasaannya disambut dengan baik.

Dan dari situlah semua dimulai. Gaara menjadi lebih sering menemui Naruto yang menawarkan diri menjadi fotografernya; makan siang bersama; jalan-jalan; hingga berujung pada pengakuan sang Sabaku. Awalnya, Naruto meragukan perasaannya, namun, setelah mendengar bahwa lagu-lagu yang diciptakannya memberikan ketenangan di masa sulit Gaara, Naruto terkesima dan menjadikan Gaara sebagai kekasihnya. Ia tidak masalah dengan _gender_ karena sedari dulu ia memang bukan orang _lurus_. Dan Gaara, selama bersama dengan orang yang disukainya, ia tidak peduli apakah orang itu lelaki atau perempuan. Demikian pula dengan publik yang tidak ada masalah selama yang bersangkutan tetap memberikan sesuatu yang menarik.

Lugunya ia saat itu. Gaara sama sekali tidak memikirkan kemungkinan akan adanya orang lain yang mengganggu hubungan mereka. Dan kini, bahkan ia sendiri yang mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Naruto. Ironis, namun tepat. Ia yang memulai, ia pula yang mengakhiri.

Dan dari waktu yang ada, ia memilih untuk mengingat hal itu di saat penting seperti ini? Kami-sama, ia benar-benar menggali liang kuburnya sendiri…

"Oi,"

Gaara disadarkan dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke si pemanggil, Hino.

"Kita mulai."

Dengan satu anggukan, konser terakhir pun dimulai.

**_Tenda Besar Khusus Agensi SD dan BL Production di belakang Panggung_**

"Pencahayaan dan musik mulai! Figuran segera bersiap di samping panggung! Begitu interaksi Gaara-kun dan Hino-kun selesai, kalian masuk dan nyanyikan pembukaan lagu pertama!" Nagato berseru dalam mengorganisasikan jalannya acara. Di sampingnya, Yahiko memperhatikan lakon di atas panggung dengan cermat. Kalau ada apa-apa, ia akan turun langsung sebagai pengalih—yah, itu kalau diperbolehkan Nagato dan Konan.

"Direktur, ada yang mau bertemu," ucap Konan sembari menghampiri Yahiko, "katanya sudah ada janji dengan Anda," tambahnya. Yahiko menaikkan sebelah alis sebelum melihat beberapa sosok berdiri di belakang tenda.

"Siapa dan apa urusannya?"

Konan membaca sekilas berkas yang ada di tangannya sebelum menjawab, "Mereka menyebut diri sebagai _Kiseki-band_ yang sebulan lalu lolos audisi band dan mendapat kesempatan untuk menjadi bagian dari agensi Sunny Days… atau itulah yang mereka katakan,"

Menghela napas, Yahiko berjalan ke belakang tenda. "Kenapa baru datang sekarang?" gerutunya. "Konan, tolong bantu Nagato mengurusi acara, dan kalau drama sedang berlangsung, panggil Naruto dan suruh dia ke belakang tenda," pintanya kemudian yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh wanita itu. Yahiko pun menemui tamunya.

"_Konbanwa, Kiseki-band-tachi~_" sapanya sambil tersenyum.

Kelima orang yang disapa balas mengangguk. "_Konbanwa_, Yahiko-san. Kami Kiseki-band yang lolos audisi band di Iwa sebulan lalu. Maaf karena baru menyapa sekarang dan di waktu yang sangat penting ini," seseorang bertubuh tinggi menjelaskan kepada sang direktur.

"Ya, saya paham itu. Saya sudah menunggu kabar dari Anda sekalian semenjak audisi berakhir. Dan kalau boleh mengeluh, waktu Anda sekarang sangat tidak tepat karena saya benar-benar sibuk," ucapnya tetap dengan senyuman meskipun kini terlihat sedikit mencemooh.

"Sekali lagi, kami minta maaf sudah menyita waktu Anda yang sedang sibuk ini," orang yang sama berkata lagi sambil membungkuk—membuat direktur itu gerah.

"Oh, baiklah! Cukup dengan basa-basi formalnya! Aku tidak begitu suka dengan hal sepele macam itu," ujar Yahiko dengan bahasa yang lebih santai.

Satu-satunya gadis dalam grup itu tertawa kecil. "Kami juga begitu,"

"Jadi, kami ke sini hanya untuk memberi salam setelah sebulan belakangan kami kembali ke desa untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu di kota. Jadi, baru sekaranglah kami bisa menemui Anda," laki-laki lain menjelaskan situasi mereka.

Yahiko mengangguk. "Yah, terima kasih kuucapkan kepada kalian, tapi aku benar-benar sedang sibuk—"

"Direktur," Konan memotong kalimatnya sesaat begitu tiba di belakang tenda, "saya sudah membawanya," ucapnya sambil menoleh ke pemuda berambut pirang di belakangnya.

"Eh? Bukannya masih sibuk? Dramanya belum mulai lagi, 'kan?" bingung Yahiko. Konan menggeleng, "Giliran Naruto masih 15 menit lagi," balasnya.

Mengerti, Yahiko kembali ke para personil Kiseki-band sambil menarik _adik_nya. "Kiseki-band-_tachi_, pemuda ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang akan banyak bertemu dengan kalian nantinya," ucapnya memperkenalkan sang musisi. Ia pun beralih ke Naruto—namun, dengan cepat kembali ke band anak muda itu. "_Eeto_, aku belum mendengar nama kalian…"

"Saya Nara Shikamaru. Manajer Kiseki-band," ucap pemuda yang mengawali salam mereka tadi.

_._

_Yang paling menyakitkan,_

_._

"Gadis di sebelah saya adalah Yamanaka Ino; pemuda di sebelahnya adalah Aburame Shino,"

_._

_adalah begitu dekat,_

_._

"Di sebelah kiri saya Akimichi Chouji, dan di sebelahnya—"

_._

_dan begitu banyak yang ingin disampaikan,_

_._

"—Inuzuka Kiba. Senang bertemu dengan Anda,"

_._

_lalu melihatmu menjauh…_

_._

"Ah, iya. Senang bertemu dengan kalian juga," balas Yahiko, "sekali lagi, pemuda ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Kuharap kalian dapat bekerja sama dengan baik," ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak _adik_nya… tanpa menyadari sesuatu bergelut dalam diri sang pemuda.

Baru saja tenang dari kemelut masa lalu, Naruto malah dihadang oleh masa lalu itu sendiri. Baru saja konsentrasi demi konser terakhir, ia malah dipaksa memecah pikirannya kembali. Kenapa ini? Ada apa sebenarnya sehingga harus jadi seperti ini? Lima tahun sudah berlalu dan baru sekarang ia _dikejar_?

Wahai, sang Waktu, betapa liciknya dirimu. Ketika ia mendapatkan kedamaian yang ia mohon bertahun-tahun, kau berikan lagi badai tak berkesudahan. Sungguh licik. Sayang, ia tak bisa menolak. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti arus waktu yang berjalan. Satu harapannya jika harus menjalani ini: ia mohon, jangan sampai ketiga _kakak_nya mengetahui kepahitan masa lalunya.

"Salam kenal, Uzumaki-san," Shikamaru menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Ia mengerti bahwa Naruto tidak ingin kedua pengurus Sunny Days itu mengetahui bahwa mereka sudah saling kenal… terlebih lagi satu desa, yang menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik topeng manis. "Kami Kiseki-band. Mohon bimbingannya,"

Naruto menyambut tangannya dan bersalaman; singkat, karena ia langsung melepasnya lalu berbalik untuk kembali ke dalam tenda. Tidak sepatah isyarat pun terlontar bahkan untuk sang direktur.

"Yah, begitulah Naruto kalau sedang sibuk. Jangan dipikirkan," ucap Yahiko membela sang _adik_ yang tampak tidak ramah itu. Sebenarnya, baru kali ini ia melihat Naruto langsung pergi tanpa _berkata_ apa-apa setelah menemui tamu, dan ia tidak mengerti ada apa dengannya. Mungkin Naruto tidak ingin membuang waktu karena konser sedang berlangsung? Hanya itu yang bisa dijadikan alasan.

"Tidak masalah. Awalnya kami yang menyapa di saat seperti ini," ujar Shikamaru sambil tersenyum simpul, "kalau begitu, kami permisi. Setelah konser ini berakhir, kami akan memberi salam ke kantor Anda, Yahiko-san," tambahnya. Ia melihat sang direktur mengangguk sebelum pergi ke dalam tenda bersama manajer SD. Seperginya kedua orang itu, ia mengajak keempat rekannya pergi.

"Tumben kau tidak berkata apa-apa, Kiba?" Ino bertanya-tanya. "Biasanya kalau ada Neko-kun, kau selalu yang pertama,"

_._

_Tanpa mengetahui,_

_._

Kiba tak menjawab. Ia terus berjalan di depan mereka seolah tak peduli. Sementara dalam hatinya, ia semakin tidak suka dengan perubahan 'kucing kecil'nya. Mata yang dulu selalu mencarinya… mata yang dulu selalu terpaku padanya… mata yang dulu menyukainya sudah… sudah tidak ada.

_._

_apa yang dapat terjadi,_

_._

Naruto semakin jauh dari 'kucing kecil'nya yang dulu…

Di lain pihak, di salah satu bilik dalam tenda, seorang musisi tengah menenangkan diri dari gemetaran yang kembali melandanya. Ia harus bisa mengatasinya dengan segera karena sebentar lagi adalah penampilannya di atas panggung, dan ia tak boleh sampai menghambat semuanya.

Kuat. Ia harus kuat. Ia harus bisa mengalahkan kelemahan dalam hatinya.

_._

_dan tanpa melihat bahwa mencintaimu,_

_._

Ia harus menghilangkan _perasaan_ yang masih mendekam di hatinya selama ini.

_._

_adalah hal yang selalu kucoba lakukan…_

_._

Kami-sama… ia harus mengenyahkan orang yang masih menguasai sebagian besar hatinya.

_**Hei, Naru-chan, Kau boleh tenang karena aku, Kiba yang baik hati ini, akan menemanimu selamanya!**_

'_Forever doesn't exist.'_

Dan Naruto pun bangkit. Tidak ada lagi gemetar ketakutan menghiasi dirinya. Ia lalu melangkah ke atas panggung sambil membawa biola untuk memulai aksinya.

Ya. Selamanya tak pernah ada. Hanya kebohongan di balik sebuah harapan palsu.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Di suatu tempat yang jauh, seorang pria tengah menemani seorang pria lainnya sambil menyalakan sebatang tembakau. Mereka berdua sedang berhadapan dengan hujan yang turun dengan lebatnya; mewarnai langit dan pemandangan sekitar dengan efek _blur_ yang berat. Sesekali pria itu melirik yang seorang lagi untuk memastikan bahwa orang itu tidak kedinginan… meskipun tahu bahwa yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia menghela napas.

"Kuharap kau sudah meminum obat yang diberikan suster tadi. Percayalah, aku tidak ingin orang itu muncul dan menghajarku karena aku tidak becus menjagamu," katanya setelah mengambil rokok yang bertengger di bibirnya.

Pria yang dimaksud tidak membalas apa-apa. Mungkin ia terlalu malas untuk menanggapi _celotehan_ yang sudah kerasan dalam hidupnya. Ia tahu bahwa pria _penjaga_nya itu bosan menghadapi dirinya yang juga merasa bosan dan ingin cepat _selesai_. Ia ingin segera menyusul orang terkasihnya yang sudah _pergi_ meninggalkannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebelum malaikat turun untukmu?"

Tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut yang menghembuskan asap rokok. Tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya bertanya demikian, tetapi ia tahu bahwa itulah yang seharusnya ditanyakannya lebih awal.

"Tidak ada."

Dan balasan yang seperti tidak mengakui apa pun yang berpendar di sekeliling, membuatnya mendecak pelan. "Jangan jadi sombong, Kawan. Sang Waktu masih ada untuk menemanimu," sahutnya. Kemudian hening di balik derasnya air yang berjatuhan; menunggu balasan yang diinginkan.

"… Bukan _apa_ tapi _siapa_," lirih pria yang sedari tadi duduk di atas kursi roda.

Menghembuskan asap rokok lagi, pria pertama menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "… _Siapa_?" tanyanya, meskipun sudah bisa membayangkan siapa yang dimaksud orang itu.

"_Dia_…"

Tatapan yang dilayangkan orang itu seolah menembus tirai tebal yang membentangkan jarak di antara mereka. _Dia_ yang diucap mulut itu memberikan kejelasan bahwa ia merindukan seseorang yang disalahkan atas kesalahan yang bukan miliknya. Seseorang yang telah pergi dan mungkin tidak akan kembali… seperti sang kekasih.

Angin membawa tetesan hujan memerciki wajah yang terlihat letih itu. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu malaikat yang belum turun untuknya dari langit sana. Dan kalau masih diberi kesempatan, ia ingin bertemu dengan malaikat kecilnya yang sudah lama menghilang… tanpa kata-kata.

Menyudahi tembakau favoritnya, pria pertama merapatkan selimut yang dikenakan sang _pasien_. Ia lalu mendorong kursi rodanya kembali ke kamar untuk memaksanya beristirahat—karena kalau tidak, bisa seharian lelaki itu berdiam di depan jendela yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka untuk sirkulasi udara. Lelaki itu selalu dan selalu menunggu _sesuatu_ yang menempati ruang hatinya.

_._

_Membuka mata kembali di tengah penyesalan,_

_._

"Asuma-san," panggil lelaki di atas kursi roda.

"Ya?"

_._

_Jika aku bisa mengulang waktu,_

_._

"… Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," Seulas senyum simpul mengembang di wajah lelaki itu.

_._

_tentu akan kusampaikan setiap kata yang tersimpan jauh di hati…_

_._

Pria yang dipanggil Asuma ikut tersenyum kecil. "Kalau kau berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, aku akan mengawasimu setiap saat tanpa sedetik pun kubiarkan lepas. Kau mau itu, huh?" Ia mendengar lelaki di depannya tertawa kecil.

"Kalau tidak, kau akan dihajar olehnya, begitu?"

"Yah, itu juga salah satunya," Asuma membelokkan kursi roda ke kanan dan tiba di kamar sang pasien, "tapi aku juga mencemaskanmu, Iruka. Kau adalah salah satu guru yang paling disayangi anak-anak di sini," tambahnya sambil memindahkan lelaki itu ke atas tempat tidur, dan kemudian menyelimutinya.

"_Arigatou_, Asuma-san,"

Asuma menepuk pundaknya dua kali sebelum keluar dari kamar dan membiarkan lelaki itu beristirahat. Ia sama sekali tidak ada firasat akan apa yang hendak dilakukan orang itu di dalam.

"Kakashi…" lirih Iruka sambil memandangi langit-langit, "maafkan aku…" jemarinya mengambil sesuatu dari balik bantalnya. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali lagi bertemu dengan anak itu, tapi…" ia membuka sarung benda yang dipegangnya, "aku sudah tidak sanggup…"

_._

_Yang kubiarkan mendekam untuk selamanya…_

_._

"Maafkan aku… Naruto…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Di depan Apartemen Iwa, seorang pria berdiri sambil menyamakan alamat yang tertera di depannya dan di kertas yang ada di tangannya. Pria itu lalu melihat ketinggian bangunan dan berhenti di lantai 7. Ia kembali memeriksa alamat yang tertulis di kertasnya.

_Uzumaki Naruto, 7th floor of Iwa Apartment, Iwa City, 10xxxx. Room available no. 711. Vacant: July._

"Ini tempatnya."

**-.-.-TBC-.-.-**

*sujud syukur bisa update* m(_'_)m

Maap ya Kyou lambat ng-_update_ fanfic! Tapi, Kyou akan terus berusaha buat ng-_update_ fanfics yang belom kelar. Mohon doanya ya… *dirajam*

Naruto dan Gaara putus. Sasuke pun menjadi dekat dengan Naruto melalui caranya sendiri. Di sisi lain, beberapa orang dari masa lalu Naruto mulai bermunculan. Apa sebenarnya hubungan Naruto dan Kiba? Dan siapa orang yang berdiri di depan apartemen Naruto? Dan bagaimana kelangsungan drama yang dimainkan Gaara dan Sasuke? Nantikan _chapter_ berikutnya~

_Mind to review? Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	9. Track 9: Easier to Run

**Disclaimers:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Easier to Run © Linkin Park

Ami © Nobuo Uematsu, Final Fantasy VIII Theme

Sahabat Sejati © Sheila On 7

CHANCE! © UVERworld

You've Got a Friend (James Taylor version) © Diane Warren

Michi~ To You All (Accoustic version) © Aluto

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** Naruto x Sasuke, slight NaruGaa, NejiGaa, KibaNaru

**Warnings:** AU, Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, OOC, OOC, OOC, typo(s), pengulangan kata, **mute alert**, penggunaan majas yang berlebihan. **Don't like don't read!** Feel free to leave this page if you don't feel easy to read it. I've warned you already.

**A/N:** Update! Mahap lama… Kyou ter-_distract_ oleh CCS, TRC, FMA, dan Pandora Hearts. Belom lagi ada _omongan_ yang nggak enak dari orang lain, terpaksa Kyou berhenti dari Naruto sebentar. Tapi Insya Allah Kyou udah balik lagi meskipun update fanfic bakal lebih lama masanya. _Hontou ni gomennasai…_

**Summary from before:** Sasuke, yang melarikan diri dari rumahnya dan di'pungut' oleh seorang pemuda bisu yang ia ketahui adalah seorang fotografer yang dapat memainkan alat musik dengan indah, memulai langkah pertama demi mencapai impiannya. Setelah debut, Sasuke mengikuti tur konser Sunny Days dan Blue Line Production. Namun, ia jatuh sakit sehingga Naruto perhatian padanya dan seperti mengabaikan Gaara. Tidak tahan, Gaara akhirnya putus dengan Naruto. Di tengah keterpurukan Naruto, Sasuke menghiburnya dengan caranya sendiri sehingga konser di tempat kedua berakhir dengan sukses. Namun, di Koshien, orang-orang dari masa lalu Naruto muncul dan mengaku sebagai Kiseki-band. Salah satu personilnya adalah orang yang dulu pernah mencuri hati sang Uzumaki.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Suatu saat nanti, aku akan mengepakkan sayapku dan terbang mengelilingi dunia!"

Seruan ceria milik bocah laki-laki menggema di kebun belakang yang berhiaskan bunga-bunga indah. Di sampingnya, duduk seseorang yang begitu mirip dengannya, dan yang tersenyum menanggapi kalimat itu.

"Tentu. Suatu hari nanti akan datang untukmu. Hanya saja…"

Sang bocah menoleh untuk menatapnya. "Hanya saja apa?" tanyanya polos.

Seseorang itu mengelus lembut rambut _raven_-nya. "Hanya saja… jangan terbang terlalu jauh,"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya sang bocah lagi sambil melompat untuk duduk di pangkuan orang itu.

"… Aku belum siap untuk melepasmu,"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Song for Mute Musician**

**© Kionkitchee**

**Track 9: Easier to Run**

**© Linkin Park**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_._

_._

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

_._

_._

"Jadi kau pikir aku berteman denganmu hanya karena kasihan? Tidak kusangka kau begitu dangkal mengartikan kebersamaan kita selama ini!"

Gaara beraksi mengucapkan dialog drama di atas panggung. Ia berhasil membuat raut wajahnya seakan kesal mengetahui bahwa lawan bicaranya tidak menganggap persahabatan mereka berarti. Ia berperan sebagai Gerard, penyanyi yang disukai banyak orang.

"Huh. Memangnya apa lagi alasanmu bersama dengan orang sepertiku?"

Sasuke membalas dialog sang Sabaku dengan ekspresi dingin seolah semua yang dekat dengannya hanyalah mereka yang kasihan padanya. Di sini, ia berperan sebagai Zack, anak orang kaya yang selalu dijauhi karena orang tuanya yang disegani dan ditakuti.

"Zack! Untuk apa aku mengasihanimu? Kau bahkan punya segudang kelebihan yang tidak kumiliki!"

Alunan melodi _Ami_ yang sering dibawakan Naruto pun mulai dimainkan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berada di sisi panggung yang gelap dengan mengenakan jubah hitam.

Sang Hino menatap _Gerard_ sejenak sebelum memejamkan matanya. "Gerard, sebutkan satu saja kelebihan yang kau maksud…"

Gaara melangkah maju menyamai jejak _Zack_ di depan panggung. "Kau pintar, tampan, pujaan hati para gadis—"

"—yang bisa membuatmu bertahan menjadi sahabatku…"

Spontan penonton berteriak kencang. Mereka seperti mendapatkan _hint_ akan hubungan terlarang yang bersembunyi di balik persahabatan Gerard dan Zack. Bahkan, beberapa di antara mereka sudah nyaris pingsan ketika drama dimulai pertama kali. Dalam pikiran mereka, terpahat jelas opini bahwa konser tahun ini jauh, jauuuuuuh lebih menarik dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"Zack…" Gaara tetap meneruskan aktingnya meskipun penonton masih riuh di bawah sana, "kau adalah sahabatku…"

"Sahabat, ya…" Demikian pula dengan sang Hino yang memang sedari tadi hanya mengingat dialognya sebagai _Zack_. Ia lalu berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati lawannya dan berkata,

"Bagimu, aku hanyalah satu di antara sekian banyak orang yang kau anggap sebagai sahabat. Namun, bagiku, kau adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang kumiliki…"

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

Lagi, para penonton berteriak kencang—tidak, HISTERIS! Mereka, khususnya para perempuan, langsung menahan hidung mereka agar menghentikan jalur merah yang keluar tanpa sengaja. Tak terpungkiri, mereka sangat senang—bahkan bahagia dengan kelangsungan konser yang memberikan banyak _fan-service_ ini. Kami-sama, sepertinya pulang nanti mereka akan merasa sangat puas sehingga mati pun rela.

Sementara drama masih berlangsung, orang-orang di dalam tenda khusus artis bertanya-tanya: siapa yang membuat dialog di atas panggung? Hanya mereka yang tahu dan mengertilah yang melirik ke gadis bercepol dua yang sibuk menyeka cairan merah dari hidungnya. _Yeah_! Waktunya _fujoshi_ beraksi!

Kembali ke atas panggung, kedua bintang muda itu baru selesai mengucapkan dialog masing-masing dan bersiap untuk menyanyikan lagu. Byakugan-band minus Hyuuga Neji pun naik ke atas panggung. Lampu-lampu digelapkan, dan begitu menyalakan warna yang tepat, Gaara memulai bagian pertama dari lagu **Sahabat Sejati**.

Lagu itu menyampaikan arti ikatan yang begitu dalam di antara sahabat. Saling memahami, saling memuji, saling berbagi sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar materi. Di kala seorang di antaranya lelah, ada yang bersedia menopang beban yang menerpa. Di kala seorang di antaranya berniat memisahkan diri, ada yang memahami bahwa semua lebih dari apa yang terlihat; bahwa kepergian itu bukan berarti perpisahan menyakitkan; bahwa persahabatan mereka bagai darah abadi. Jika dikaitkan dengan drama, maka berarti bahwa Gerard tetap menganggap Zack sebagai sahabat sejatinya.

Bagian kedua dinyanyikan oleh _Zack_, yakni Sasuke, yang memperkuat bahwa _Gerard_ memang sahabat sejatinya. Usai pembagian masing-masing, mereka berimprovisasi terhadap melodi yang tercipta dari _tapping_ gitar, tabuhan _drum_, dan alunan piano. Kemudian, mereka membawakan _reff_ bersama-sama. Dan hasilnya, sorak-sorai penonton semakin membakar penampilan yang sudah tampak hebat itu.

Dari tenda di belakang panggung, Hyuuga Neji bersiap untuk naik ke atas. Di sampingnya, dua orang _rappers_ dari BL Production mengikuti. Setelah lagu bertemakan sahabat itu selesai dan kedua penyanyi yang membawakannya mundur ke belakang, mereka melompat masuk ke lingkaran panggung bersamaan dengan melodi band yang berubah menjadi lebih cepat. **CHANCE!** yang berupa lagu dengan sedikit iringan _techno_ pun dimulai. Penonton benar-benar menjadi lebih bersemangat dan ikut bernyanyi dengan mereka.

Di belakang panggung, Gaara dan Sasuke memulihkan tenaga untuk penampilan berikutnya. Mereka juga mengganti kostum kedua dengan yang terakhir, yaitu _style_ yang berhiaskan bulu putih yang didesain oleh Hyuuga Hinata, _Designer_ muda berbakat dengan _brand White Feather _yang memenangkan penghargaan _Gold Fashion_ beberapa waktu lalu. Gadis itu juga adalah adik dari vokalis Byakugan-band yang tak lain adalah Neji.

Meskipun suasana di depan panggung sangat meriah, yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua justru berkebalikan. Tidak sepatah kata pun terlontar untuk satu sama lain, tidak juga sekedar kepastian akan dialog yang nantinya harus mereka ucapkan. Mereka seperti menghindari kontak di luar profesi; seakan-akan tidak mengakui keberadaan sesamanya…

membuat Naruto, yang juga beristirahat di tempat yang sama, menghela napas lelah.

_Bersikap profesional saat di atas panggung memang bagus, tapi apa tidak bisa dilakukan di luar panggung juga?_

Sayang sekali. Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa dirinyalah akar permasalahan di antara mereka. Kalau saja ia tahu… ah, tidak. Lebih baik ia tidak usah tahu karena malah akan memperkeruh suasana.

Naruto sudah lumayan pulih dari syok yang diterimanya di awal konser tadi. Ia sudah bisa konsentrasi pada pekerjaannya dan melupakan sejenak masalah yang menghantuinya semenjak dulu. Namun, memang sulit untuk menghentikan sesuatu yang pernah mengurungnya dalam kegelapan itu. Bagaimana pun, waktu damai lima tahun yang dilaluinya tidak dapat menghilangkan sesak yang setiap saat dapat menelannya kembali. Yang lebih parah lagi, ia sama sekali belum menceritakan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya kepada ketiga kakak angkatnya. Bukan tak mau—ada beberapa waktu ia hendak bercerita—melainkan sulit, sangat sulit. Ia tidak ingin mereka menganggapnya _lain_ dan memperlakukannya seperti _orang-orang itu_ dulu ketika dirinya masih tinggal di desa yang hingga sekarang terpatri jelas dalam ingatannya. Ia sangat menyayangi ketiga orang yang telah menyelamatkannya itu, dan tidak ingin mereka berbalik membencinya.

Rumit. Dalam hatinya berkecamuk benang kusut yang entah kapan bisa tersusun rapi. Tentang masa lalu, dirinya, ketiga kakak angkatnya, juga…

Mata birunya melihat pemuda berambut merah yang baru selesai mengenakan topi baret yang beraksen bulu putih.

Ya, juga Gaara. Pemuda pertama yang mampu memulihkan hatinya di saat ia sudah menyerah. Awalnya, Naruto hanya menganggap anak itu sebagai pengagum biasa. Namun, seiring waktu berjalan dan sikap Gaara pada dirinya, ia pun jatuh hati. Baru kali itu ia bertemu dengan orang yang menerimanya apa adanya, dan tidak mempermasalahkan kebisuannya. Ia sangat bahagia… sebelum hancur kembali di tangan yang sama dengan yang menyembuhkannya.

Jengah. Itulah yang dirasakan pemuda itu terhadap dirinya. Gaara tidak tahan menghadapi kebisuannya, dan apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu? _Akhirnya…_ itulah yang bersemayam di benaknya. Entah kapan, Naruto sudah menduga akan menjadi seperti itu. Entah bagaimana, Naruto menunggu-nunggu kapan Gaara jengah bersamanya. Dan semua itu karena ia tidak merasa berhak untuk dicintai… semua karena ia merasa terlalu _kecil_ untuk menerima sesuatu yang _besar_ seperti cinta.

Rendah diri kah ia? Tidak. Itu hanyalah salah satu dari keegoisannya yang sudah lama tak mempercayai diri sendiri. Itu hanyalah salah satu cara untuk melarikan diri sebelum terluka untuk kedua kali… sebelum hancur untuk ke sekian kali.

Naruto pernah memberikan hatinya pada seseorang, dulu. Dan jika ada yang mengetahuinya, maka mereka adalah band yang diperkenalkan kepadanya di awal konser tadi. Ya, Kiseki-band. Kelima personilnya berasal dari desa yang sama dengannya, dan salah satu di antara mereka adalah pelaku utama yang menyebabkannya jatuh dalam kepahitan cinta.

Kami-sama, jangan membuatnya mengingat lagi! Ia sudah bisa lupa tadi! Biarkan ia konsentrasi dengan acara yang sekarang berlangsung. Masalah itu akan diurusnya nanti.

_Hhaaah… bicara memang mudah…_

Di sisi lain, Sasuke sedang mengingat kalimat-kalimatnya ketika mata _ruby_-nya menangkap tatapan Naruto yang mengarah ke Gaara. Ia mengerti arti pandangan itu, dan ia tidak suka. Setelah disakiti malah tetap mengharapkan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki hubungan _itu_? Sasuke sangat tidak suka. Baginya, Gaara tidak berhak mendapatkan perasaan Naruto yang tulus mencintainya itu.

Salah. Sasuke salah mengerti. Naruto bukan mengharapkan rujuk kembali dengan Gaara, namun, ia tidak menangkap itu. Padahal biasanya ia tidak akan mengurusi hal sepele macam itu. Kenapa sekarang ia malah ambil pusing? Bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Ia hanya tidak suka jika Naruto _memohon_ untuk kembali pada Gaara—_right. It's not gonna happen._ Ia tahu hal itu dengan pasti, karena Naruto sudah menyerah…

atau itulah harapannya.

Harapan_nya_? HarapanNYA? Benarkah itu? Kenapa ia berharap seperti itu? Memangnya apa hubungan Naruto dengannya selain partner?

Kami-sama… jangan bilang ia—_NOOOO! That's NOT gonna happen!_

_Konsentrasi… Konsentrasi! Jangan memikirkan hal lain! Jangan memikirkan hal lain!_ batin Sasuke sambil memukul dirinya sendiri secara mental. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan fokus di saat seperti ini. Ia bisa mengurusi _hal itu_ nanti.

Berbeda dengan kedua orang itu, Gaara tampak tidak memikirkan apa-apa kecuali konser yang sedang berjalan setengahnya ini. Ia sibuk _mengutak-atik_ kostumnya sembari membaca dialog yang akan diucapkannya nanti. Meskipun ia berada di dekat mantan kekasihnya dan _rival_nya, ia seakan tidak peduli dan hanya mengurusi dirinya. Bukan egois atau pun individualis melainkan profesional dalam pekerjaannya… atau begitulah ia bermaksud. Sebenarnya, ia tidak tahan berada di sana. Ia tidak ingin bersama dengan kedua orang itu—meskipun yang dimaksud sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bersama dengan mereka hanya membuatnya semakin… bersalah.

Ya. Itulah yang dirasakannya. Bersalah. Atas dasar apa ia merasa demikian? Jawabannya adalah karena dialog yang diucapkan Gerard di atas panggung. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu terlalu menghayati peran hingga merasa bersalah, namun, bukan itu masalahnya. Dialog Gerard terhadap Zack, entah kenapa membuatnya menyadari bahwa situasinya hampir mirip dengan keadaannya dan Naruto. _Well_, ia dan sang musisi bukanlah sahabat dan sedari awal hubungan mereka memang tidak didasari oleh persahabatan. Yang ingin ditekankan di sini adalah bahwa dirinya yang berperan sebagai Gerard berada di posisi Naruto, sementara Zack adalah dirinya yang asli. Zack meragukan perasaan Gerard sebagai sahabat, dan _dirinya_ meragukan perasaan Naruto sebagai kekasih. Zack tidak percaya bahwa Gerard selalu menganggapnya sahabat sejati, dan _dirinya_ menjadi tidak percaya bahwa Naruto mencintainya. Zack mungkin tidak percaya diri bahwa Gerard menyayanginya sebagai sahabat, dan _dirinya_ pun merasa bahwa Naruto memang tidak menyayanginya. Mirip, bukan? Perbedaannya hanyalah bahwa Zack membeberkan keraguannya itu dan langsung dibalas oleh Gerard—yang mengungkapkan bahwa mereka akan selalu menjadi sahabat terdekat.

Sementara ia tidak. Ia hanya menyimpulkan segala yang terjadi dengan kata yang menyakitkan hati sang Uzumaki. Ia tidak mengungkapkan alasan yang sesungguhnya dari perpisahan mereka. Ia pun tidak menunggu pemuda itu untuk menjelaskan dari sudut pandangnya. Ia melarikan diri. Ia takut untuk mendengar cerita Naruto. Ia takut salah duga sedangkan dirinya sudah sempat mengatakan 'putus'. Ia… pengecut. Ia tidak ingin dinding transparan dalam benaknya menghilang dan dipaksa harus mempercayai bahwa sedari awal Naruto memang tidak serius menganggap hubungan mereka.

Dan jawaban dari semua kerumitan itu adalah bahwa Gaara _memang_ tidak mempercayai perasaan sang Uzumaki. Enam bulan hubungan mereka seperti tidak berarti apa-apa… karena dirinya tidak yakin dengan perasaan Naruto. Hubungan tanpa rasa percaya sebagai landasan sangat mudah runtuh bagai istana pasir yang diterjang ombak, dan istana yang sudah hancur tidak bisa dikembalikan seperti semula, kecuali dibangun kembali dengan menggunakan komposisi bahan yang sama. Jika kurang sedikit pun, maka istana itu takkan kembali utuh seperti yang diharapkan. Itulah penggambaran hubungan mereka. Kini, percuma saja memperbaikinya karena bahan utama itu tidak mereka miliki semenjak awal.

_Cukup… aku tidak boleh memikirkan hal itu di saat seperti ini…_ pikir Gaara. Mata hijaunya melirik musisi yang kini bersiap di depan tirai sebelum menggelengkan kepala. _Aku tidak bisa menarik kembali keputusanku…_

Riuh kemudian terdengar menyelimuti. Byakugan-band dan dua _rappers_ di atas panggung selesai membawakan bagian mereka. Kini, giliran Gaara dan Sasuke memainkan peran mereka kembali. Mereka memasuki bagian di mana Zack akan pergi ke luar negeri karena orang tuanya tidak ingin ia mendapat pengaruh jelek dari Gerard. Sayangnya, Gerard tidak mengizinkan itu dan malah membantunya kabur.

"Kau akan semakin dibenci keluargaku, Gerard! Bahkan teman-temanmu mulai menjauh satu demi satu!"

"Sudah kubilang, Zack, kau adalah sahabatku! Jika seorang sahabat mengalami kesulitan, maka sahabat yang lain tidak akan ambil pusing untuk membantunya!"

"Meskipun itu terlihat seperti _kawin lari_?" Zack menunjukkan ekspresi keheranan dengan tindakan Gerard, sementara Gerard membalas dengan tertawa kecil.

"Terserah apa pun namanya!"

Lagi, para _fujoshi_—bahkan _fudanshi_—berteriak kencang sambil mimisan. Drama mini ini sungguh berhiaskan _hints_ yang membuat jantung mereka berdebar kencang seperti hendak meledak! Pastinya usai konser, akan ada beberapa dari mereka yang membuat cerita mengenai Gerard x Zack—atau bahkan Gaara x Hino dan membaginya di situs khusus penggemar _shounen-ai_ dan _yaoi_. Ya ampun…

"Zack, kau bisa tinggal di apartemenku sampai kau memutuskan apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya,"

"Aku tidak bisa merepotkanmu sampai seperti itu, Gerard,"

"Bodoh. _That's what friends are for, Dude~_"

Dan mereka pun bernyanyi. Lagu **You've Got a Friend** mengalun lembut diiringi oleh petikan gitar dan gesekan biola. Dibarengi dengan paduan suara, Gaara dan Sasuke menyanyikannya dengan santai namun sepenuh hati. Penonton pun turut menyumbangkan suara sembari mengayunkan _flashlight_ warni-warni di atas kepala mereka. Setelah lagu memasuki intro, penyanyi lainnya masuk ke panggung dan ikut bernyanyi. Mereka membentuk barisan di belakang kedua penyanyi utama dengan berpegangan tangan. Setelah baris terakhir dinyanyikan, mereka maju menjajari jejak Gaara dan Sasuke lalu membungkuk setelah mendapat aba-aba dari sang Uzumaki yang juga selesai memainkan biolanya.

Konser di Koshien pun berakhir dengan sukses, membuat jerih payah semua yang berkaitan terbayar dengan puas. Namun, sepertinya penonton menginginkan lebih.

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!"

Mereka meminta lagi dan lagi, membuat Yahiko mengambil alih keadaan di atas panggung setelah semua artis masuk ke belakang panggung.

"_Konbanwa, Minna-san!_ Terima kasih sudah datang di tur konser ketiga Sunny Days yang bekerja sama dengan Blue Line Production! Seperti yang sudah terlihat, para artis dari agensi kami telah memperlihatkan bakat mereka kepada kalian semua! Apa kalian puas?"

Jawaban 'tidak' terdengar dilanjutkan dengan 'encore encore encore'. Mereka memang menginginkan lebih.

"Apa? Aku mendengar ada yang ingin lagi? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kalian ingin lagi?" Yahiko menyemangati suasana yang semakin ramai karena mereka menjawab 'ya'. Pria berambut oranye itu melirik ke belakang panggung, dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Nagato. Ia pun kembali ke penonton. "Kalau begitu, mari kita hitung mundur dari 10 sampai 0! Siapakah yang akan tampil?"

"10!"

"9!"

Dan di belakang panggung, Konan menghampiri sang Hino yang baru meneguk minumannya. "Hino-kun, kami memintamu untuk mempersembahkan sebuah lagu, apa saja boleh," ucapnya lugas—membuat remaja itu nyaris tersedak.

"A-aku?" bingung Sasuke. Ia tidak menyangka mereka akan memintanya dibanding penyanyi lain yang lebih senior. Ia menatap wanita itu dan menemukan keseriusan di raut wajahnya. Tentu, ia tidak menolak. Hanya saja, ia tidak ada ide harus menyanyikan apa. Kalau salah nanti merusak keberhasilan konser… Apa yang harus dibawakannya? Apa ya—ah! Sasuke bergerak meminjam gitar dari pemusik lalu menghampiri musisi yang sedari tadi meregangkan otot tangannya.

"Ambil biolamu dan temani aku,"

Naruto, musisi yang dimaksud, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia berusaha membaca apa yang ada di pikiran sang Hino.

"_To You All_," ucap Sasuke kemudian yang membuat sang Uzumaki mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"2!"

"1!"

"0!"

"Siapakah yang akan muncul dari balik tirai?" Yahiko bergeser ke samping untuk melihat keputusan kedua rekannya. Saat kilas bayangan dua orang muncul, ia langsung berseru, "Sambutlah… NARUTO DAN HINO!"

Penonton bersorak-sorai ketika kedua orang itu memasuki panggung. Naruto dengan biola, dan Hino dengan gitar. Mereka penasaran akan apa yang hendak dibawakan kedua lelaki tampan tersebut. Beberapa orang membawakan mereka tempat duduk dengan _mic_ yang diarahkan ke arah gitar dan biola. Sementara untuk suara sang Hino, mereka menyematkan _wireless-mic_ di kerah sang remaja. Setelah siap, mereka menunggu suasana menjadi hening, barulah mereka mulai.

Petikan gitar dimulai pertama kali dan disusul dengan gesekan biola 0,5 detik kemudian. Melodi awal lagu **Michi~ To You All** pun mengalun dengan pas dan indah. Perpaduan antara gitar akustik dan gesekan biola membuat penonton terhanyut, belum lagi tenor yang dikeluarkan pita suara sang Hino… mereka, entah kenapa, merasakan suasana menjadi khidmat. Jadilah mereka menikmati dalam diam.

Tak hanya penonton, para penyanyi di balik panggung pun terkesima. Mereka memang belum sering melihat penampilan sang Hino, namun, anak itu sudah bisa begitu cocok dengan _pace_ Naruto yang terbilang banyak berimprovisasi? Pendatang baru itu bukan orang biasa. Terlebih lagi, suara yang dikeluarkannya… Sunny Days benar dalam memberinya julukan _Bermuda_. Hino… memikat bagai memendarkan reaksi magnetis.

Gaara, menyaksikan bagaimana Hino begitu mudah mengajak sang Uzumaki untuk menemaninya bernyanyi, turun dari tangga di belakang panggung menuju tenda besar tempat mereka beristirahat. Ia tidak sanggup melihat interaksi kedua orang itu lebih lanjut karena hanya akan semakin menyudutkannya. Dan Neji yang melihatnya berjalan ke tenda, memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

"Gaara," panggil Neji sesampainya mereka di dalam tenda, "Kau lelah?" tanyanya seraya duduk di samping pemuda itu. Ia menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara Gaara dan sang Uzumaki setelah melihat mereka tak saling menyapa.

Gaara tak membalas apa-apa. Ia meneguk minumannya lalu bersandar pada bantalan sofa. Ia hanya ingin dibiarkan sendiri saat ini.

Mengetahui bahwa takkan mendapat balasan apa pun, Neji pun duduk diam di samping sang pemuda. Jika yang dibutuhkan sekarang adalah waktu tenang untuk berpikir, maka akan ia berikan sebanyak apa pun… karena nantinya, ia yakin pemuda itu yang akan mendatanginya.

Tak lama dari keheningan yang tercipta, sang Hyuuga tersenyum. Ia merasakan beban di pundak kirinya… serta pendaran hangat menguar wangi hujan yang jatuh menetesi lengan kemejanya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu membutuhkan dirinya. Dan ia lebih dari rela untuk memberikan apa saja agar pemuda itu bertahan di sisinya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tur konser akhirnya selesai. Keesokan paginya, para artis dari SD dan BL Production pun bersiap pulang. Mereka mengemas barang-barang pribadi dan peralatan panggung untuk dimasukkan ke bus khusus barang. Setelah itu, mereka akan segera berangkat untuk kembali ke kota Iwa. Kini terlihat wajah-wajah lelah yang membutuhkan istirahat minimal tiga hari yang tentu saja dikabulkan oleh Yahiko dan Raiga sesampainya di Iwa nanti.

Dalam bus yang ditumpangi artis SD, tampak jelas bahwa sesuatu memang terjadi di antara Naruto dan Gaara, namun, tidak ada yang berani bertanya. Gaara memilih untuk duduk di deretan bangku belakang, sementara Naruto tetap di depan. Yang lebih mendukung lagi adalah kenyataan bahwa Hyuuga Neji duduk tepat di sebelah sang Sabaku… dan merangkul pundak pemuda itu. Beberapa di antara mereka menduga bahwa hubungan sang model dengan sang musisi sedang berada di ujung tanduk. Namun, sekali lagi, mereka hanya berani menduga tanpa memastikan langsung.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang berkaitan dengan bisik-bisik yang dilakukan beberapa artis, membuang napas lelah. Kalau seperti ini tidak butuh waktu lama hingga publik mengetahui putusnya hubungannya dengan sang Sabaku. Bukan ia tidak mau mereka tahu, tetapi hal ini memang seharusnya menjadi urusannya dengan Gaara, bukan orang lain. Resiko menjadi publik figur…

Sasuke, remaja yang memilih untuk duduk di seberang sang Uzumaki, melirik pemuda itu sekilas sebelum memejamkan mata dan menikmati lagu-lagu yang diputar iPod-nya. Ia tak ada hubungannya dengan masalah itu. Selama Naruto bersikap seperti dirinya yang biasa, ia tidak akan mencampuri hal yang bukan urusannya. Toh dari awal ia memang tidak menyukai model gotik itu—bahkan ia bersyukur karena Naruto putus darinya. Yak, cukup. Ia tidak akan berkomentar lebih.

Perjalanan panjang menuju kota Iwa pun berakhir. Beberapa dari artis SD dan BL Production segera mengambil barang dan menuju hotel yang disediakan untuk beristirahat sebelum kembali ke kediaman masing-masing. Tetapi ada juga yang langsung pamit pulang karena merindukan suasana rumahnya seperti Rock Lee, Tenten, dan Ranmaru yang memang tinggal bersama di _share house_. Neji, yang tinggal sendiri di apartemen yang terletak di persimpangan kota Iwa dan Ame, mengajak Gaara untuk beristirahat di tempatnya.

"_Thanks, but no thanks_. Aku akan pulang ke apartemenku saja," tolak Gaara halus.

"Mari kuantar," tawar Neji. Ia melihat sang pemuda menggeleng.

"Yashamaru sedang mengambil mobil, dan aku merasa lebih baik pulang bersamanya," tolak Gaara lagi. Ia tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa dengan sang Hyuuga saat ini. Ia butuh istirahat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap pemuda berambut coklat panjang sambil memainkan kunci mobil _sports_-nya, "hubungi aku kapan saja kau butuh, _my Dear~_" tambahnya. Sejurus kemudian, ia kembali mencuri bibir Gaara dalam sebuah kecupan singkat, lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya tanpa menunggu reaksi model tersebut.

Gaara, yang tadinya merasa bahwa tindakan Neji semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya, kini malah merasa sebaliknya. Kalau pemuda Hyuuga itu bermaksud menciumnya lagi, mungkin ia tidak akan menolak seperti yang seharusnya. Mungkin ia akan—

"Cepat sekali perubahan hatimu,"

Suara seseorang terdengar di dekat Gaara. Pemuda itu menoleh hanya untuk mendapati sosok remaja yang tidak disukainya.

"Setelah menyesal putus darinya, kau mencari sesuatu untuk bertahan. Memang wajar, tapi…" Sasuke berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut merah itu, "apa tidak terlalu cepat?"

Gaara menatapnya tajam. "Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu, Hino!" desisnya.

Sasuke menggidikkan bahu. "Kau berusaha menyembuhkan rasa sakit di hatimu dengan perhatian orang lain. Melarikan diri memang mudah ya," ucapnya santai—yang malah membuat lawannya geram.

"Kau tidak berhak mendikteku, Bocah!" Gaara menahan kemarahan yang sudah memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubun kepalanya. Ia tidak suka diceramahi oleh siapa pun—apalagi oleh orang yang dibencinya itu.

"_Yeah, that's right_. Aku juga tidak peduli denganmu sampai harus mendiktemu," balas sang Hino santai. Warna _ruby_-nya lalu menatap tajam _emerald_ Gaara. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Lebih baik kau tidak menyesali keputusanmu karena aku akan segera bertindak." Dan ia pun berbalik meninggalkan pemuda itu untuk menelan kata-katanya.

Gaara hanya bisa diam di tempat dengan mata yang membelalak. Ia mengerti makna di balik setiap kata yang diucapkan remaja itu… dan tidak bisa membalas apa-apa.

Dan Sasuke, awalnya ia tak ingin mencampuri urusan _cinta_ itu. Namun, begitu melihat Gaara diam saja setelah dikecup Neji, ia merasa marah. Ia mengerti bahwa sakit hati itu sangat menyesakkan dada, tapi bukan berarti langsung pindah ke orang lain yang memberikan _sedikit_ perhatian lebih! Melarikan diri memang lebih mudah ketimbang harus menghadapi penderitaan seorang diri, tapi sungguh, perbuatan Gaara yang seakan menyerah pada keadaan tidak bisa dibilang baik. _Well_, bukan berarti ia peduli pada pemuda itu. Sasuke lebih kepada marah karena orang itu menganggap dirinya sebagai korban dari kekurangan Naruto padahal ia sendiri yang memutuskan hubungan mereka. Maka dari itu, ia bertindak di luar pikirannya. Bahkan, ia berkata di luar kemauannya. Kalimat tadi…

"_Lebih baik kau tidak menyesali keputusanmu karena aku akan segera bertindak."_

_Apa yang kumaksud dengan 'akan segera bertindak'? Memangnya aku akan melakukan apa—dan terhadap siapa? Naruto, begitu?_ pikir Sasuke. Ia langsung menepuk pipinya supaya terbangun dari _ketidaksadaran_nya. _Okeh, itu cuma gertakan. Don't mind… don't mind…_

Remaja itu lalu mendatangi sang Uzumaki yang baru keluar dari gedung setelah menyelesaikan urusan yang tersisa. Ia pun mengambil sebagian barang yang dijinjing lelaki itu dan mengikutinya ke mobil _Jeep Army_. Begitu masuk ke mobil, Sasuke menaruh barang mereka di jok belakang lalu duduk di sebelah Naruto. Mesin dinyalakan, dan mereka pun pulang ke Apartemen Iwa. Selama perjalanan, yang menyelimuti mereka hanyalah suara mobil dan deru lalu lintas di sekitar. Tidak ada ucapan selamat untuk keberhasilan konser; tidak ada ungkapan terima kasih atas jerih payah; tidak ada… kecuali pikir dan hati yang masih berperang dengan badai masing-masing.

Entah kapan dan bagaimana badai itu mereda, dan menerbitkan kembali matahari yang telah terbenam jauh di dalam…

**_Apartemen Iwa, lantai 7_**

"Uzumaki-san, ada yang harus saya bicarakan dengan Anda," seorang wanita paruh baya memanggil Naruto setelah pria itu keluar dari elevator.

Naruto menatapnya sejenak sebelum mengangguk. Ia memberi tanda kepada Sasuke untuk masuk duluan. Remaja tersebut pun mengambil barang yang dijinjingnya lalu masuk ke kamar 701 setelah membuka kunci. Seperginya anak itu, Naruto menghampiri sang wanita.

"Kemarin malam, ada yang mencari Anda sambil menunjukkan alamat serta _card-pass_ ruangan 711. Orang itu bilang Anda-lah yang memberinya izin menempati kamar itu. Apa benar?" tanya sang wanita cemas. Ia takut kalau ternyata yang dibiarkannya masuk itu adalah penipu.

Mata biru sang Uzumaki melebar sekejap sebelum balik bertanya dalam bahasa isyarat.

'_Apa dia sudah ada di kamar itu sekarang?_'

Sang wanita mengangguk. "Saya bisa memanggil polisi jika salah—" dan kalimatnya terpotong oleh gelengan kepala Naruto. Ia mengerti bahwa lelaki itu bermaksud menyelesaikan hal itu sendiri. "Baiklah. Saya permisi, Uzumaki-san. Kalau ada apa-apa, saya selalu ada di kantor." Dengan itu, wanita tersebut pun pergi.

Naruto, menunggu hingga wanita itu berbelok ke kantor, lalu berjalan ke depan kamar 711. Semua ruangan yang ada di lantai 7 adalah miliknya. Oleh karena itu, ia harus memastikan bahwa orang yang ada di kamar yang disewakannya itu adalah _orang itu_. Dengan hati-hati, ia pun mengetuk pintu bernomor 711 sebanyak 5 kali. Kalau orang itu memang sama dengan yang ia maksudkan, maka seharusnya terdengar balasan—

**Tok.**

—sekali. Ya, orang itu memang orang yang dihubunginya sebulan yang lalu.

Pintu kamar pun dibuka, dan muncullah seseorang yang membuatnya… tertegun.

**_Kamar 701_**

Sasuke tengah menikmati kesendiriannya di atas ranjang yang empuk ketika pikirnya kembali dibayang masa lalu. Tak terpungkiri, ia mencemaskan keadaan kakak dan ibunya di rumah. Ingin ia sesekali pulang tetapi ia tidak mau bertemu dengan ayahnya. Ia bersumpah bahwa ia akan membuktikan kemampuannya sehingga tidak akan ada yang meragukannya lagi. Memang ia berkata pada Naruto bahwa ia tidak ingin kalah dari kakaknya. Akan tetapi, itu semua tidak sepenuhnya benar. Ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya dan tidak peduli apakah akan berada di posisi _setelah_ sang kakak. Tujuan sebenarnya adalah membuat sang ayah mengakui bahwa dirinya pun patut diperhitungkan… bahwa dirinya bukanlah bayangan sang kakak… bahwa dirinya bukanlah boneka.

Ia ingin sang ayah mengakuinya sebagai dirinya. Oleh karena itulah, Sasuke melarikan diri dari rumah—bahkan dari kotanya. Jika Naruto mengetahui alasan itu, pastinya ia akan segera dipulangkan setelah mengorek habis-habisan tentang dirinya.

_Yang benar saja! Aku tidak boleh membiarkannya mengetahui Uchiha Sasuke!_ batinnya sambil meremas rambutnya sendiri. _Sebelum aku membuktikan diriku… sebelum aku meraih mimpiku… sebelum aku—_

Ah. Sesuatu perlahan membentuk dalam pikirannya. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _landlord_ yang _mengurus_nya. Sesuatu yang juga melintas cepat ketika ia menyaksikan model berambut merah itu _melarikan diri_.

Sasuke menoleh ke kiri untuk memperhatikan sebuah pigura di atas _buffet _lampu yang berisi foto Naruto dan ketiga kakaknya. Ruangan yang ditempatinya sekarang memang aslinya adalah kamar tidur sang Uzumaki. Karena itulah, barang-barang yang ada di sana merupakan privasi orang itu. Namun, bukannya menjaga sikap, Sasuke sudah menjelajah kamar itu hingga bagian terkecil, dan yang ia temukan paling menarik adalah sebuah kotak kayu berukuran 25 x 15 cm dengan tebal setidaknya 5 cm. Kotak itu tidak berkunci sehingga ia bisa melihat isinya yang merupakan kumpulan foto-foto termasuk yang saat ini masih diperhatikannya.

Kakak-beradik yang berbahagia; itulah yang selalu dipikirkannya saat melihat foto tersebut. Rasanya tidak pernah ada kesedihan di antara mereka, pun rasa iri dan benci. Dan hal paling memalukan yang ia rasakan adalah ia cemburu. Ia merasa bahwa hubungannya dengan sang kakak tidaklah seindah hubungan keempat bersaudara itu. Hubungannya dengan Itachi selalu diselubungi oleh dinding tebal namun transparan yang membuatnya tidak dapat meraih sang kakak meskipun terlihat keberadaannya. Dan ia lebih dari sekedar ingin menghancurkan dinding itu.

Menghela napas panjang, Sasuke kembali menyamankan dirinya. Jika sempat merasa iri, lebih baik ia segera melangkah di atas kakinya sendiri. Dan saat mimpinya terkabul, ia bisa dengan bangga kembali ke rumah dan memperbaiki hubungan dengan sang kakak. Ya, itulah yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Ah, ia tidak sabar untuk segera melakukan hal itu dan berbincang-bincang dengan sang kakak akan masa lalu mereka dan bagaimana dirinya sekarang. Mereka akan bercerita sambil melihat album foto masa kanak-kanak dan tertawa mengingat kekonyolan yang pernah terjadi, seperti mengejar capung sampai tergelincir, atau meniru katak melompat. Sungguh menyenangkan… tunggu, rasanya ada yang luput dari penglihatannya… apa yang—

Sasuke bangkit dan bergegas mengambil kotak kayu yang berada di atas lemari baju. Setelah duduk di lantai karpet, ia membuka kotak tersebut dan memperhatikan foto-foto di dalamnya: Naruto dan Yahiko di kontes foto; Naruto dan Nagato di konser salah satu senior SD; Naruto dan Konan di Lakon Topeng Noh; Naruto dan ketiga kakaknya di taman bermain; Naruto dan ketiga kakaknya di konser pertama SD; Naruto dan kedua kakak lelakinya di depan Museum Seni Iwa; Naruto sedang makan ramen di warung Ichiraku; dan masih banyak lagi yang hanya merupakan keempat bersaudara itu. Yang membuat Sasuke merasa aneh adalah foto Naruto yang masih muda hanyalah saat ia berusia 16 tahun. Ia melihat ada beberapa foto usang Yahiko, Nagato, dan Konan dari usia 5 tahun, namun, tidak ada foto Naruto di bawah umur 16 tahun sama sekali. Semestinya, kalau mereka kakak-beradik, pastinya ada beberapa foto Naruto semasa anak-anak. Apa iya tidak ada yang berinisiatif mengabadikan sosoknya itu mengingat bahwa Yahiko dan Nagato sangat _bro-con_? Aneh… aneh sekali!

_Apa maksudnya ini? Apa Naruto pernah hidup terpisah dari kakaknya dan mereka baru bertemu kembali saat dia sudah berumur 16 tahun? Tapi apa alasannya?_

Sasuke lalu memperhatikan dengan seksama foto mereka berempat, dan sampai pada satu dugaan: mereka bukanlah saudara kandung. Naruto memang mirip dengan Yahiko tapi tidak dengan Nagato dan Konan. Apa itu artinya hanya Yahiko yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan Naruto? Tapi kenapa tidak ada foto Naruto bersama Yahiko semasa kecil, malahan yang ada hanyalah foto Yahiko, Nagato, dan Konan bersama di depan sebuah TK. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan masa kecil Naruto? Kenapa ia bisa berperasaan tidak enak begini?

Kenapa Sasuke merasa bahwa situasi mereka mirip dalam berbagai arti? Apa Naruto sama dengan bagaimana pertama kali ia di—

Pintu ruangan 701 terbuka, dan tampaklah lelaki yang sedari tadi membuat Sasuke merasa aneh. Naruto melepas jaket lalu menggantungkannya di kait di belakang pintu. Ia masuk ke dalam dan mendapati Sasuke menatapnya lekat sembari memegang foto yang ia simpan di kotak kayu. Tak beberapa lama, ia menyadari bahwa kotak itu adalah benda berharga yang tidak boleh dilihat sembarang orang—dan sekarang Sasuke sudah melihatnya? Ya ampun anak itu… Naruto pun menghampiri sang Hino lalu mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi privasinya.

"Kalau rahasia, seharusnya kau memasang kunci di kotak itu dan menaruhnya di tempat yang tidak akan diketahui orang dengan mudah, _Dobe_," gumam Sasuke sembari bangkit dari lantai karpet untuk kembali menjajah ranjang yang empuk.

Naruto menatap anak itu dengan tajam seolah berkata bahwa yang salah adalah orang yang dengan seenaknya mengintip privasi orang lain. Rupanya tata krama anak itu memang belum terpahat dengan baik.

"Bukan urusanku juga sih kau mau menaruh barang-barangmu di mana. Tapi kalau tidak mau dilihat orang lain, jangan taruh di tempat yang membuat penasaran," gumam Sasuke lagi yang kali ini sudah menyamankan diri dan bersiap menuju alam mimpi.

Naruto menanggapinya dengan mendecak. Ia mengganti bajunya dengan piyama lalu berjalan ke dapur yang hanya dibatasi dinding tipis dari posisi ranjang. Ia membuat secangkir kopi untuk kemudian dinikmatinya sembari menonton TV di ruangan yang sama—satu kamar apartemen Iwa memang terbilang sangat luas, dan Naruto mempunyai sebelas ruangan di lantai 7 sebagai bukti kesuksesannya. Ia menonton acara di _Star Channel_ yang memuat acara khusus bintang-bintang di bidang seni, salah satunya adalah acara **2-hour Dreams** (**2hD**) yang dulu menjadi acara tetapnya. Sekarang ia sudah sangat sibuk sehingga acara itu kini beralih ke junior dari Rainy Weeks.

"Acara itu… dulu kau pernah menjadi bintang utamanya, 'kan? Aku mendengar _buchou_ membanggakanmu," ucap Sasuke saat matanya melihat judul yang tertera di layar. Ia pun melihat Naruto mengangguk sebelum menyesap kopinya. Entah kenapa, Sasuke jadi tidak ingin pergi ke alam mimpi sekarang. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil jus tomat di kulkas. Kemudian, ia duduk di sebelah sang Uzumaki untuk menonton acara yang sama. Mereka menyaksikan bagaimana para artis beraksi secara spontan sesuai dengan arahan _host_, hingga sang Hino menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat sang Uzumaki terdiam sempurna.

"Kau menganggapku apa?"

Sasuke lalu menoleh untuk balas menatap bola biru pemuda itu. Ia sadar betapa pertanyaannya dapat menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Namun, ia harus mendapatkan kejelasan dari pemuda itu sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. _C'mon, he's 21 and I'm 16. Surely there's something he needs but can't be done by me!_

Naruto benar-benar bingung dengan pertanyaan itu. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud sang Hino menanyakan itu padanya. Kalau ditanya ia menganggap apa, pastinya sesama manusia yang bergelut di bidang seni. Atau jawaban logis seperti itu bukanlah yang diharapkan? Jadi ia harus menjawab apa? Anak angkat? Teman? Rekan? Saudara? Keluarga? Kekasih? Okeh, coret bagian terakhir—atau jangan-jangan memang itu yang diindikasikan Sasuke? Anak itu takut kalau dianggap sebagai pengganti Gaara? Tidak, tidak! Naruto lalu menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat dalam bahasa isyarat,

'_Jangan salah paham, Sasuke! Aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu sebagai pengganti Gaara. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Bagiku, kau sudah seperti rekan kerja yang memiliki impian yang sama. Jadi, tidak usah takut aku akan melakukan hal-hal aneh padamu karena hal itu tidak akan terjadi! Tidak akan!'_

membuat Sasuke ganti terdiam.

"Aku tidak mengerti kau bicara apa," ucapnya cuek. Ia melihat Naruto memutar bola mata sebelum mengambil _notes_-nya dan menuliskan hal yang sama dengan yang diisyaratkan. Hanya gumaman 'hn'lah tanggapannya, selebihnya adalah diam.

**Kenapa menanyakan hal itu?**—Naruto ganti bertanya.

Sang Hino masih menatap pemuda itu sebelum kembali menonton TV ketika membalas, "Untuk mengetahui batas. Itu saja,"

Naruto mengedipkan mata tidak percaya. **Dan kau melakukannya setelah membongkar privasiku seperti tadi, Teme? **_**Unbelievable…**_ Tulisnya lagi sebelum menggelengkan kepala.

"Itu hanya untuk mengetahui seperti apa orang yang menjadi partner-ku, Dobe," elak Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah karena malu ketahuan melakukan hal itu.

**Heeh~ bukannya kau memang penasaran? Dasar tidak jujur!**—Naruto nyengir kuda sewaktu memperlihatkan tulisannya.

Merasa terpojokkan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk memastikan firasatnya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

_**Shoot, then.**_

"Di antara _buchou_, Nagato-san, dan Konan-san, saudara kandungmu cuma _buchou_, 'kan?"

Dan Naruto membatu sejenak sebelum bola birunya menatap lekat sang Hino. Ya, cepat atau lambat, pertanyaan itu pasti akan terlontar untuknya. Hanya saja, ia tidak menyangka bahwa yang akan menanyakan hal itu adalah remaja yang baru ditemuinya dua bulan lalu—bahkan Gaara tidak pernah menanyakannya hal itu. Terlebih lagi, media pun tidak mengetahui kebenaran hubungan mereka berempat.

Apa ia sudah siap untuk menjawab hal itu?

_Salah satu hal penting ketika menjalin sebuah hubungan apa pun itu: rasa percaya. Tanpa rasa percaya, suatu hubungan akan mudah hancur._

Seseorang yang berarti baginya pernah mengatakan hal itu, dan dengan memegang teguh kata-kata tersebut, Naruto memutuskan untuk menceritakannya pada Sasuke.

**Yahiko-san, Nagato-san, dan Konan-san, mereka bertiga tidak memiliki hubungan darah denganku sama sekali. Lebih tepatnya, ketika aku berumur 16 tahun, mereka memungutku di samping parit besar sungai Iwa.**

Oniks milik Sasuke membulat lebar. Ia baca lagi tulisan itu baik-baik lalu melihat ke bola biru Naruto. Mendapati bahwa pemuda itu tidak berbohong, Sasuke membaca lagi kata yang terangkai di _notes_ itu.

_Dipungut… dia dipungut oleh mereka… Sama seperti dia memungutku tempo hari…_ Kami-sama, dugaannya benar… Sekarang jelas kenapa Naruto yang ada di foto hanyalah dari usianya yang ke-16.

"Hn. _Souka…_" gumam Sasuke, "lalu apa yang kau lakukan sebelumnya?" tanyanya kemudian. Sayangnya, Naruto tidak menjawab hal itu dan menyuruhnya untuk segera tidur karena sudah malam dan ia butuh istirahat. Sasuke pun tidak berniat mendesaknya, dan kembali ke tempat tidur. Lama baru ia terlelap setelah menambahkan sesuatu di daftar hal-yang-harus-dicapai-sebelum-pulang-ke-rumahnya.

Sebelum pulang, ia akan membuat Naruto terbuka padanya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pagi di gedung agensi Sunny Days terlihat ramai. Mereka tengah mempersiapkan program baru untuk mengimbangi kesuksesan tur konser ketiga kemarin. Dari berbagai divisi bekerja sama dan segera mengajukan proposal yang mereka buat, dan sebagai bagian dari hal itu, Naruto pun mengajukan proposal acaranya. Namun, sebelum pengajuan, ia harus menyelesaikan sesi foto dengan bintang-bintang baru… termasuk Kiseki-band yang memberi salam saat konser di Koshien.

"Direktur menginginkan **Fresh Fruit** sebagai tema majalah edisi bulan depan. Beliau berkata ingin tiga _new-comers_, dua _line-leaves_, dan seorang _offline-stars_ sebagai fokusnya. _Deadline_-nya dua minggu dari sekarang. Kau sanggup, Naruto?" Konan memberitahu proyek yang diberikan Yahiko.

Tidak ragu lagi, Naruto mengangguk. Ia sudah mempunyai daftar artis yang akan dipilihnya untuk mengisi majalah bulanan Sunny Days.

"Baiklah. Studio 1-3 kosong, dan kau bisa memakainya sesuka hatimu," ujar Konan sambil menyerahkan kunci studio pada Naruto. Wanita itu pun undur diri, meninggalkan sang Uzumaki di depan studio 1 yang di dalamnya sudah menunggu tiga pendatang baru, yakni Hino Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, dan Kiseki-band. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, ia memberitahu tujuan pemotretan hari itu melalui tulisan.

**Tema kali ini adalah _Fresh Fruit_ dan akan dipakai untuk edisi bulan depan. Kalian akan difoto secara bergantian dengan _style_ yang kalian inginkan tapi tetap berhubungan dengan buah. Silakan ke ruang ganti karena di sana ada banyak macam pakaian yang bisa kalian gunakan. Kreativitas dan ide orisinil dibutuhkan di sini, dan yang paling cocok akan dipakai sebagai _cover_ majalah. Jika sudah selesai, segera kembali kemari.**

Ketiga _new-comers_ itu pun segera menuju ke ruang ganti, sementara Naruto mempersiapkan kamera dan suasana di depan layar.

**_Di Ruang Ganti_**

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kita harus melakukan ini. Kupikir segala sesuatunya sudah disiapkan oleh pihak agensi," kata Ino sambil memilih baju.

"Yahiko-san memang tidak ingin artisnya manja. Beliau ingin artisnya terus menggali ide baru dan menjual. Taktik yang bagus, menurutku," sahut Shikamaru.

"Wah, bahkan ada buah asli di sini!" Chouji berseru ketika melihat sekotak besar buah dengan jenis yang berbeda. "Ada apel, anggur, jeruk, ceri, stroberi—banyak! Boleh dimakan nggak ya?" laparnya.

"Itu sebagai properti pemotretan," timpal Shino. Ia sudah menemukan _style_-nya yang tidak jauh-jauh dari syal.

"U-Uzumaki-san memang s-selalu mempersiapkan sesi foto de-dengan matang," Kali ini Hinata, si desainer pemalu, mengemukakan pendapatnya. Tidak terbantahkan lagi kalau gadis itulah yang lebih dahulu selesai _mix-and-match_. Di tangannya sudah ada seikat anggur untuk membantunya bergaya nanti.

"Hinata-chan sering bekerja sama dengan Naruto ya? Seperti apa dia kalau bekerja?" tanya Ino dengan akrab.

Sang gadis Hyuuga tersenyum malu-malu. "Uzumaki-san se-selalu membuat m-modelnya bergaya sesuka hati. Ka-kalau beliau t-tertarik, maka beliau akan memotret ta-tanpa henti," jelasnya meskipun terbata-bata.

"Seperti apa pun gaya kita?" Kiba pun membuka suara. "Apa dia tidak akan mengarahkan model amatir sekali pun?"

"Seperti yang dikatakan Yahiko-san, kreativitas dan ide orisinil dibutuhkan di agensi ini," ucap Shikamaru lagi.

Hinata mengangguk. "K-kalau beliau suka, g-gelang kerincingnya akan berbunyi b-bersamaan dengan _shutter_," tambahnya.

Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Gelang kerincing? Kenapa dia menggunakan benda itu untuk memberitahu suka tidaknya gaya model? Dia bisa bilang saja, 'kan?"

Sang Hyuuga menatap Kiseki-band dengan bingung. "Ka-kalian tidak tahu? Uzumaki-san itu bi-bisu…"

Kelima pasang mata menatap gadis itu tak percaya.

"Loh? Bukannya itu cuma gaya profesinya saja?" Chouji pun tampak bingung, sama seperti keempat temannya.

Hinata menggeleng. "Uzumaki-san m-memang bisu semenjak dulu…" lirihnya.

"Tidak mungkin…" ucap Ino pelan tidak percaya, "karena dia 'kan dulu… dulu…"

Secepat mungkin Kiba berlari menghampiri sang Uzumaki yang masih memindahkan kursi ke depan layar. Ia tarik lengan Naruto dan mencengkeram kerah bergaris pemuda itu, memposisikan wajah mereka dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Apa-apaan kau, hah! Naruto!"

"Kiba! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Shikamaru—dibantu Shino, menarik sang Inuzuka menjauh dari Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku! Biar kutanyakan alasannya!" ronta Kiba sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Kiba! Tahan dirimu!" seru Ino.

Sementara mereka masih menahan Kiba, Sasuke berdiri di sisi Naruto. Sedikit banyak ia sudah memperkirakan bahwa 'orang bodoh' itu akan _menyerang_ Naruto lagi. Karena itulah, ia diam saja di ruang ganti.

"Apa maumu, Naruto? Kenapa kau jadi seperti itu?" seru Kiba masih ditahan oleh teman-temannya.

"Bukannya yang bermasalah itu kau, Bodoh? Menyerang tanpa alasan yang jelas, kau _sakit_?" cibir sang Hino.

Kiba menatap remaja itu dengan tajam. "Kau diam saja, Bocah! Ini urusanku dengannya!" kesalnya sambil menunjuk sang Uzumaki yang balas menatapnya tajam.

"Sangat tidak profesional," gumam Sasuke cuek.

"Oh, ya? Kenapa tidak kau katakan itu pada Naruto?" Kiba beralih ke sang Uzumaki. "Iya, 'kan, si bisu-yang-hanya-berpura-pura-bisu?"

Dan setiap pasang mata kini tertuju pada sang Uzumaki yang meredam semua emosinya di balik topeng dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak percaya? Baik. Akan kubuktikan!" Kiba pun menghentak tangan yang menahannya lalu menerjang Naruto. Dengan kursi kayu yang ada di dekatnya, ia injakkan kayu itu ke tangan sang pemuda.

Melarikan diri dari rasa sakit ternyata tidak mudah.

**-.-.-TBC-.-.-**

Maap ya Kyou lambat ng-_update_ fanfic! Tapi, Kyou akan terus berusaha buat ng-_update_ fanfics yang belom kelar. Mohon doanya ya… *dirajam*

Naruto dan Gaara putus. Sasuke pun menjadi dekat dengan Naruto melalui caranya sendiri hingga pada titik di mana Naruto bersedia memberitahunya bahwa ia adalah orang yang dipungut oleh ketiga kakaknya sekarang. Dan saat pemotretan, Kiba mengatakan bahwa Naruto hanya pura-pura bisu. Apa maksud Kiba yang sebenarnya? Apa Naruto sebenarnya bisa bicara? Bagaimana nasib tangan Naruto yang sengaja diinjakkan kayu? Nantikan _chapter_ berikutnya~

_Mind to review? Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	10. Track 10: Over Night

**Disclaimers:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Over Night © Aya

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** Naruto x Sasuke, slight NaruGaa, NejiGaa, KibaNaru

**Warnings:** AU, Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, OOC, OOC, OOC, typo(s), pengulangan kata, **mute alert**, penggunaan majas yang berlebihan. **Don't like don't read!** Feel free to leave this page if you don't feel easy to read it. I've warned you already.

**A/N:** Update! Mahap lama… Insya Allah Kyou bisa terus update fanfic meskipun bakal lebih lama masanya. _Hontou ni gomennasai…_

**Summary from before:** Sasuke, yang melarikan diri dari rumahnya dan di'pungut' oleh seorang pemuda bisu yang ia ketahui adalah seorang fotografer yang dapat memainkan alat musik dengan indah, memulai langkah pertama demi mencapai impiannya. Setelah debut, Sasuke mengikuti tur konser Sunny Days dan Blue Line Production. Namun, ia jatuh sakit sehingga Naruto perhatian padanya dan seperti mengabaikan Gaara. Di tengah konser, Naruto dan Gaara pun putus. Sasuke pun menjadi dekat dengan Naruto melalui caranya sendiri hingga pada titik di mana Naruto bersedia memberitahunya bahwa ia adalah orang yang dipungut oleh ketiga kakaknya sekarang. Saat konser di Koshien, orang-orang dari masa lalu Naruto muncul dan mengaku sebagai Kiseki-band. Salah satu personilnya adalah orang yang dulu pernah mencuri hati sang Uzumaki. Dan saat pemotretan, Kiba mengatakan bahwa Naruto hanya pura-pura bisu. Apa maksud Kiba yang sebenarnya? Apa Naruto sebenarnya bisa bicara? Bagaimana nasib tangan Naruto yang sengaja diinjakkan kayu oleh Kiba?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Wajahku tenang bahkan terlihat dingin. Namun, sebenarnya, aku sedang menangis. Hati dan jiwaku menangisi dosa yang kuperbuat dan masih kurasakan. Tetapi, tidak akan kutunjukkan pada dunia bahwa aku bersedih.

Kuat. Aku harus kuat. Namun, seberapa pun kuatnya diriku, aku hanya manusia yang pastinya merasakan sakit.

Dan melarikan diri dari rasa sakit itu sama sekali tidak mudah.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Song for Mute Musician**

**© Kionkitchee**

**Track 10: Over Night**

**© Aya**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_._

_._

_Wandering my crying soul_

_Only you can wipe away my tears_

_Forever_

_Tears fall vanish into the light_

_Forever_

_Tears fall vanish into the light_

_._

_._

Pekikan seseorang terdengar sesaat setelah bunyi sesuatu yang patah menggema. Semua melihat ke arah suara tersebut dan mendapati bahwa ada yang baru membuka pintu studio 1. Orang itu tak lain adalah sang manajer, Konan.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau menyerang Naruto, Inuzuka-kun?" Wanita tersebut langsung menghampiri _adik_nya yang berada di bawah sang pemuda dan menyingkirkan tubuh pemuda itu beserta kursi kayu darinya. "Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" cemasnya kemudian sambil membantu sang Uzumaki berdiri.

"Maafkan dia, Konan-san! Saya akan menghukumnya nanti!" Shikamaru, selaku manajer Kiseki-band, membungkuk dan meminta maaf atas kelakukan ketuanya. Ia melirik tajam Kiba yang sudah ditahan dengan kuat oleh Shino dan Chouji meskipun tetap memberontak.

"Lepas! Biarkan aku membuka kedoknya!" seru Kiba dengan raut wajah marah. Tak berapa lama, ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras menabrak sisi wajahnya. Rupanya Ino menamparnya sekuat tenaga.

"Cukup, Kiba! Jaga sikapmu!" tegas gadis itu sebelum menunjuk ke arah sang fotografer. "Kau masih ingin menyakitinya meskipun jawabannya sudah terpampang di hadapanmu?"

Kiba berhenti memberontak. Mata cokelatnya melihat Konan dan Hinata memapah Naruto yang menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan tanpa bersuara. Dan ia tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin rasa sakit dari tulang yang patah tidak membuat bahkan orang terkuat sekali pun berteriak kesakitan? Apa mungkin Naruto benar-benar—

"Apa yang kau buktikan dari tindakan kasar seperti itu, orang _barbar_?"

Sasuke menggeram pelan. Tangannya mengepal erat bersamaan dengan aura gelap yang perlahan menyelimuti dirinya. Ia tidak suka—amat sangat tidak suka dengan perlakuan orang itu terhadap Naruto. Sebegitu tidak sukanya ia sehingga benar-benar berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan tinju terkuatnya.

Konan, menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada sang Hino, mengambil alih setelah memastikan bahwa Naruto aman bersamanya. "Saya minta semua tetap tenang dan menunggu di sini sementara saya mengobati Naruto. Kalian bisa berjanji?" Ia berkata dengan nada setenang mungkin—yang malah mengungkapkan betapa wanita itu tengah dilanda badai dan tidak akan segan-segan untuk melakukan apa saja untuk menghentikan badai tersebut… termasuk menghancurkan sumbernya langsung. Otomatis, para pendatang baru yang mendengar menganggukkan kepala karena tidak ingin mendapat kemarahan darinya. Setelah itu, Konan pun keluar membawa Naruto yang sekilas melirik si pelaku.

Ia harus mendapatkan jawaban dari Naruto nanti—tidak, bukan hanya dirinya tetapi juga Yahiko dan Nagato.

Sepeninggal kedua orang itu, keheningan menguasai studio 1 dengan sempurna. Beberapa tidak tahu harus berkata apa, sementara sisanya tengah meredam perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam hati. Pekerjaan di depan mata pun terlupakan oleh kenyataan ambigu akan seseorang yang baru saja meninggalkan ruangan. Ambigu yang meracu pada masa lalu yang hingga kini masih menjadi teka-teki.

"Aku kecewa, Kiba…" desah Shikamaru tak lama kemudian sembari duduk di sofa dengan kedua tangan menyangga kepalanya. "Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu…"

"Shikamaru…" Ino hendak menghampiri pemuda itu namun diurungkannya. Ia mengerti perasaan Shikamaru karena ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Seharusnya Kiba tidak melakukan hal seperti itu. Seharusnya Kiba menahan diri dari kuasa amarah dan nafsu. Seharusnya Kiba paham tujuan mereka datang ke Iwa dan itu bukan untuk menyakiti Naruto! Uuurgh… rasanya ia ingin memukuli pemuda itu sampai sadar!

"_Gomen…_" lirih sang Inuzuka.

"Maaf? Maaf katamu?" Shikamaru mendesis bagai menahan amarah yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Ia menggemeretakkan jari tangannya, "Daripada sekedar _maaf_, lebih baik kau berikan aku alasan yang tepat untuk. Tidak. Menghajarmu. Sekarang!"

Kiba mundur beberapa langkah dari Shikamaru. "A-aku tahu itu! Makanya aku minta maaf! Tidak akan kuulangi lagi!" serunya berusaha meyakinkan.

"Percuma baru berjanji sekarang. Kalau Uzumaki menuntutmu atas tindakan kekerasan, kau akan masuk penjara dan band kita terpaksa harus dibubarkan," Shino menimpali setelah menghela napas panjang yang nyaris tak terdeteksi. "Jangan terpaku pada masa lalu, Kiba."

"Brengsek, Shino! Aku benar-benar menyesali tindakanku tadi!" kesal Kiba. "Aku hanya ingin membuatnya bicara! Aku yakin dia—"

"Tapi Naruto-kun tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun," potong Chouji. Ia menatap Hinata sekilas sebelum melanjutkan, "Sepertinya Naruto-kun memang benar-benar bisu…"

Hinata mengangguk. "U-Uzumaki-san me-memang t-tidak bisa b-bicara se-semenjak d-dulu… Neji-nii-san yang me-memberitahuku hal i-itu…" jelasnya sambil terbata-bata karena masih syok dengan peristiwa tadi.

Mendecak, Kiba menyanggah. "Dia bohong, Hinata! Dulu kami mendengar Naruto bicara menggunakan mulutnya sendiri!" jemarinya meremas rambut cokelatnya, "Ingat kalau dulu Neji pernah tinggal di Konoha, 'kan? Naruto juga berasal dari desa yang sama dengan kami!" jelasnya.

Gadis Hyuuga itu ingat bahwa kakaknya memang pernah tinggal di desa bernama Konoha sebelum pindah ke Los Angeles untuk tinggal bersamanya. Setelah itu, mereka pun pindah ke kota Iwa untuk menjejak karir sebagai penyanyi dan desainer. Tidak pernah ia sangka bahwa ternyata kakaknya pernah bertemu dengan fotografer sekaligus musisi favoritnya.

"Apa karena dia berasal dari desa yang sama denganmu maka kau boleh menyakitinya sesuka hati, huh?"

Tidak pernah terduga bahwa Sasuke mengeluarkan nada yang mengancam dengan begitu menakutkan. Biasanya ia tidak ambil pusing dengan masalah orang lain, namun kali ini, bersangkutan dengan partner-nya, berkaitan dengan orang yang _menyelamatkannya_, ia tidak akan tinggal diam.

"Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan binatang, Orang Kampung Tidak Beradab!" desisnya lagi.

"Apa kau bilang, Bocah Tengik? Ulangi lagi?" raung Kiba sambil mencengkeram kerah sang Hino. "TAHU APA KAU, HUH?"

"KIBA!" Dan Shikamaru kali ini membentaknya, membuat sang Inuzuka melepaskan remaja yang masih menatap dengan penuh kemarahan.

Pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu pun mendecak, "_Stay t'hell otta this, Brat! Ye'r not even know t'matter!_" lalu bersandar pada dinding di sisi sofa.

"_YOU are the one who has to stay the F**K away from him, Son of a b**ch!_" Sasuke balas dengan kata-kata yang tak kalah _kotor_… membuat setiap pasang mata memandangnya tak percaya.

"_What a dirty mouth ya'hav there, Brat, not ta mention yer cute face~_" Seringai perlahan membentuk di bibir Kiba, "_an' why do I hafta stay away from him? 's not like he's seein' someone already, is he?_"

Dan Sasuke nyaris menerjang lelaki itu jika sebuah ide tak terlintas di benaknya. Memimik Kiba, ia pun merekahkan seringainya. "_Oh, trust me. You'll know soon._" Kemudian, remaja itu berjalan keluar dari studio.

"H-Hino-san, Konan-san m-menyuruh kita menunggu d-di sini!" cegah Hinata.

Sasuke berhenti di depan pintu tanpa berbalik. Ia hanya menolehkan kepala sembari berkata, "Mana ada orang yang akan berdiam diri saat _kekasih_nya terluka, Hyuuga-san," lalu pergi setelah melontarkan senyum mengejek pada Kiba yang terkejut mendengarnya.

"_No… way…_"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Yahiko membatu. Yahiko mematung. Yahiko terpaku. Yahiko terperangah. Yahiko—okeh, cukup. Yang jelas, keadaan Yahiko saat ini bisa dibilang jauh, jauuuuuh lebih parah ketimbang Naruto yang jari tangannya patah dan harus dibebat perban dengan sangat kuat. Pria itu hanya bisa berdiri di depan _adik_nya, melihat dan melihat meskipun tanpa kesadaran yang normal.

"Jari tengah dan jari manis tangan kiri Naruto patah, kemungkinan baru bisa pulih sekitar dua bulan ke depan," ucap Konan usai membebatkan perban.

'_Patah? Jari Naruto patah? Jari yang digunakan untuk bermain musik dan memutar fokus kamera patah?'_

"Untungnya tidak menginfeksi bagian lain, jadi tidak berbahaya dan bisa segera pulih," ujar Konan menenangkan.

Nagato, yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping sang _adik_, menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Syukurlah, Naruto. Kau tidak perlu cemas karena Konan bilang kau akan segera sembuh," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lega.

'_Tapi, dua bulan… dua bulan Naruto tidak bisa menggerakkan jarinya untuk bermain musik? dua bulan Naruto harus bertahan tanpa musik?'_

"Yahiko, bukan itu maksudnya," Nagato menghela napas mengetahui maksud warna pucat pasi lelaki berambut oranye itu. "Memang akan sulit bermain musik selama dua bulan ke depan, tetapi bukan berarti Naruto tidak bisa bermain sama sekali. Naruto hanya harus berhati-hati menggunakan jari di tangan kirinya agar lukanya tidak bertambah parah," ujarnya kemudian.

"Ta-tapi…" Akhirnya Yahiko menemukan suaranya kembali, "tapi 'kan piano… bagi Naruto…" Ia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

_Bagiku, piano adalah segalanya. Mungkin aku memang pandai memainkan alat musik lain seperti gitar, biola, dan lainnya, tetapi piano tetaplah alat musik yang paling kusukai. Hidup tanpa piano rasanya bagaikan mati… seperti yang kurasakan sebelum kalian menyelamatkanku…_

Benar. Dulu, Naruto pernah mengatakan itu pada mereka. Dan dengan keadaan seperti ini, akan lebih sulit bagi Naruto untuk memainkan piano kesayangannya.

Yahiko benar-benar merasa tidak berguna.

Jentikan jari terdengar dari Naruto yang melakukannya dengan tangan kanan, menarik perhatian ketiga kakak angkatnya. Ia pun berbicara dalam bahasa isyarat.

'_Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu cemas. Aku akan berhati-hati agar tidak menggerakkan jari tangan kiriku terlalu sering. Jadi, jangan berwajah sedih seperti itu. Kalian membuatku sedih juga…'_

Ketiga kakak angkat menatapnya sendu sebelum dua di antaranya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kalau tidak boleh bersedih, bolehkah aku marah menggantikan dirimu?" Yahiko, satu-satunya yang tidak tersenyum memasang ekspresi serius yang bisa diartikan sebagai kemarahan yang ditahan.

Naruto tersenyum kecil sembari menggeleng. _'Lebih baik rasa sakit tidak dibalas dengan rasa sakit juga. Tidak akan ada habisnya, Yahiko-san.'_

Tanpa aba-aba, pria berambut oranye yang dimaksud merengkuhnya dalam dekapan hangat. "Kenapa kau baik sekali sih, Naru-chan? Makanya banyak yang menyakitimu, 'kan?" Ia sangat tidak rela melihat adik kesayangannya menderita karena kebaikan hati yang selalu dimilikinya. Ia ingin membalas berkali-kali lipat mereka yang membuatnya terjatuh dalam jurang kesepian begitu lama. Akan tetapi, ia tahu bahwa tentunya Naruto tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Naruto kembali menggeleng lalu menatap wajah kakak tertuanya. _'Aku bukan orang yang baik hati. Aku adalah orang yang menutupi keburukan hatiku dengan topeng kebaikan. Jauh di dalam, hatiku sudah membusuk dan mengering, dan aku tidak ingin kalian mengetahuinya…'_

"Apa maksudmu, Naru-chan?" bingung Yahiko yang dimimik oleh Nagato. Sementara itu, Konan merasa bahwa mereka akan segera mengetahui siapa Naruto yang sebenarnya.

'_Maaf selama ini aku tidak pernah memberitahu kalian dari mana aku berasal dan mengapa aku bisa sampai ke kota Iwa. Hanya saja, saat ini aku belum siap untuk memberitahukan semuanya. Maukah kalian menunggu hingga aku siap?'_

Terdiam, yang bisa dilakukan ketiga orang itu hanyalah mengangguk. Dan mereka akan menunggu sampai kapan pun selama senyum tulus tetap menghiasi wajah Naruto. Apapun akan mereka lakukan demi kebahagiaan malaikat kecil yang menerangi hari-hari mereka.

'_Terima kasih. Aku menyayangi kalian dari lubuk hatiku terdalam…'_

Dan tidak perlu aba-aba lagi, mereka bertiga langsung memeluk sang adik dengan erat namun lembut secara bersamaan.

_Kami pun sangat menyayangimu, Naruto…_

Di balik pintu ruang kerja Konan, Sasuke berdiri dengan menghentikan niat untuk mengetuk. Ia mendengar bagaimana reaksi mereka terhadap masalah yang baru saja terjadi. Rupanya memang Naruto tidak memberitahu identitas dirinya yang sebenarnya, dan ia sedikit terkejut mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu belum terbuka bahkan pada kakak-kakaknya sendiri. Kalau seperti ini akan lebih sulit baginya untuk merealisasikan apa yang menjadi salah satu prioritasnya.

Di tengah kemelut pikirannya, pintu ruangan pun dibuka dari dalam, memperlihatkan sosok Nagato yang agaknya terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

"Hino-kun? Apa yang—"

"Hino-kun, bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tetap tinggal di studio?" potong Konan sembari menghampirinya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab secara langsung melainkan menatap lurus pemuda berambut pirang yang juga balas menatapnya. Hening sesaat seakan yang sedang terjadi adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan gamblang. Sesuatu di antara dua orang yang saling bertatapan tanpa mempedulikan apapun.

"Ah, kau mencemaskan Naruto ya?" tebak Nagato, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang agak canggung. "Tenang saja. Lukanya tidak parah kok," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Barulah ia mendengar tanggapan dari sang Hino yang berupa 'hn' andalannya.

"Hino-kun, sebaiknya kau kembali ke studio," ujar Yahiko yang matanya memicing perlahan, "ada yang harus ku selesaikan…"

Semua yang ada di sana memahami makna di balik nada yang baru saja dilontarkan sang dirut, terutama Naruto. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum meraih lengan sang kakak seakan mengatakan bahwa apa yang hendak dilakukannya itu adalah tindakan tidak guna.

"Aku tidak akan menghajarnya. Aku hanya akan menegurnya sebagai seorang direktur dan MENJELASKAN padanya siapa yang berkuasa di kantor ini DAN tidak ada yang boleh melakukan KEKERASAN selama aku masih hidup!" tegas Yahiko menahan amarahnya.

Nagato menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menepuk pundak saudaranya. "Yah, itu memang tugasmu, Tuan direktur…"

Konan pun menepuk pundak pria berambut oranye itu. "Jadwal hari ini lebih baik dipindahkan seminggu lagi saat jari Naruto sudah lebih baik. Akan kusampaikan itu pada yang lain," ucapnya, kemudian menatap sang Uzumaki, "tidak apa 'kan, Naruto?"

Pemuda yang ditanyai menggeleng lalu menaikkan tiga jari tangan kanannya. Ia tahu maksudnya pasti dimengerti. Ia tidak ingin menunda pekerjaan terlalu lama.

"Baiklah, tiga hari dari sekarang…" Konan tahu betapa Naruto sangat teguh pada pekerjaannya. Maka dari itu, ia menyetujui penolakannya. Ia lalu beralih pada sang remaja, "Kau bisa pulang sekarang, Hino-kun," ucapnya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Tentu saja ia sudah bisa pulang TETAPI tentunya bersama Naruto. Sepertinya wanita itu lupa kalau ia tinggal satu atap dengan adiknya.

"Kunci," ucapnya pada Naruto yang menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kunci mobil, Dobe. Tidak mungkin kubiarkan kau menyetir dengan keadaan seperti itu," jelasnya kemudian.

"Hino-kun, kau bisa mengemudikan _jeep_ Naruto?" tanya Nagato sedikit terkejut. "Berapa umurmu? Memangnya kau sudah punya SIM?"

Mendecak, Sasuke membalas, "Itu tidak ada hubungannya. Memangnya Anda mau kalau dia menyetir lalu jarinya sakit di tengah jalan dan menyebabkan kecelakaan? Aku masih ingin hidup, tahu."

Nagato hendak menyahuti namun terdahului oleh Naruto yang menggeleng seraya berdiri. Ia menarik tangan Sasuke lalu keluar dari ruangan Konan, meninggalkan ketiga orang yang masih berdiam di dalamnya. Tak lama, Konan pun menyusul diikuti oleh Yahiko. Sementara itu, Nagato menghela napas sebelum ikut keluar untuk mengubah jadwal penerbitan majalah Sunny Days edisi bulan depan.

**_Studio 1_**

Kedua pihak pendatang baru masih terdiam menunggu di studio 1 seperti yang diinstruksikan sang manajer Sunny Days. Sedikit banyak mereka mengkhawatirkan keadaan sang fotografer yang seharusnya mengambil potret mereka saat ini. Bunyi yang terdengar saat kursi menghantam tangannya… Kami-sama… sangat keras dan tulangnya pasti patah.

Dan waktu menunggu pun usai saat pintu studio dibuka dan masuklah beberapa orang ke dalamnya. Salah satunya adalah sang direktur yang wajahnya gelap oleh kemarahan.

"Inuzuka, aku mendengar apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Naruto," Yahiko menatap pemuda bertato segitiga merah tersebut dengan garang, "dan apa kau tahu bahwa perbuatanmu sangatlah tidak beralasan? Kau tahu kalau kau bisa dituntut karena kekerasaan sepihak?" tegurnya keras.

Kiba mengangguk malu. "Saya mengerti. Saya minta maaf…"

"Minta maaf memang mudah, tapi apa kau bisa meyakinkanku untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi?" Yahiko berseru lagi.

"Saya berjanji, Direktur!" jawabnya tegas dengan sorot mata meyakinkan. Dan untuk beberapa lama, ia menunggu reaksi dari sang pria.

"Kupegang janjimu. Kalau sampai terulang lagi, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari kantor ini dan akan kupastikan kau tidak bisa berkarir lagi. Apa ancaman itu cukup untukmu?"

Anggota Kiseki-band yang lain menatap Kiba dan Yahiko dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Mereka sudah menduga bahwa Kiba akan mendapat teguran keras dari sang direktur namun, ternyata hal yang di_janjikan_ setelahnya berakibat lebih parah lagi. Tidak bisa berkarir lagi… itu berat… sangat berat…

"Ya! Tentu saja!"

Namun lagi, Kiba menjawab dengan tegas. Ia akan membuktikan bahwa dirinya tidak akan bertindak bodoh lagi.

Sedikit puas, Yahiko mengangguk sembari menenangkan dirinya. Jauh di dalam hati, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menghajar anak itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Namun, jika ia melakukannya, Naruto bisa jadi akan membencinya, dan ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Sungguh sulit menepati janji yang ia ikrarkan ketika _menemukan_ sang adik lima tahun yang lalu.

"Baiklah. Karena kejadian yang tidak terduga ini, terpaksa aku menunda pemotretan kalian," kata Konan. "Pemotretan ditunda sampai tiga hari dari sekarang. Kalian sudah boleh pulang,"

Para pendatang baru pun mengemas barang mereka dalam keheningan. Tidak ada yang berani mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya berjalan meninggalkan studio. Sebelum berlalu sepenuhnya, salah satu di antara mereka melihat ke arah sang Uzumaki yang masih membereskan peralatannya. Terbesit rasa bersalah dalam diri orang itu.

_Apa sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi untukku, Naruto? Apa kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku?_

Di tengah kemelut hati, Kiba melihat satu sosok mendekati pemuda yang—entah kenapa—selalu disakitinya. Satu sosok yang sempat membuatnya terdiam di tempat oleh kata-katanya.

'_Mana ada orang yang akan berdiam diri saat _kekasih_nya terluka, Hyuuga-san,'_

**DEG!**

Hati Kiba berdegup kencang oleh sesuatu yang tidak bisa diartikannya. Apakah itu rasa cemburu? Atau penyesalan? Ataukah sebuah rasa yang baru-baru ini disadarinya?

"Kiba," panggil Shino, "ayo."

Pemuda yang dipanggil pun mengikuti sang Aburame setelah melihat Naruto untuk terakhir kali di hari itu. Dalam hatinya, timbul satu perasaan lain yang lebih kuat, dan bagaimana pun juga, ia akan menjadikannya nyata.

Yang tersisa di dalam studio 1 setelah Yahiko dan Konan keluar hanyalah Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto terlihat seolah menikmati waktu dalam membereskan peralatannya, yang malah membuat Sasuke sebal.

"Oi, jangan berlama-lama begitu! Tanganmu pasti masih sakit, 'kan?"

Naruto meliriknya sekilas sebelum tersenyum kecil sambil menggerakkan mulutnya, _'Kau mencemaskanku, Sasuke? Manisnya~'_

Sedikit banyak remaja itu memahami apa yang di_ucapkan_ sang Uzumaki. Namun, ia tidak berlaku seperti yang ia duga Naruto akan memikirkan, yakni membuatnya malu karena mengkhawatirkannya. Malahan, Sasuke menatapnya lekat lalu berkata,

"Tentu saja aku mencemaskanmu, Idiot! Kita ini partner!"

Dan lelaki berambut pirang yang dipanggil 'idiot' itu kini menatapnya penuh. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa anak itu akan membalasnya dengan lugas dan…

_Malam seakan membungkus hatinya dengan ketenangan yang menyeluruh; menghadirkan lantunan melodi yang menghangatkan sukma yang sempat mendingin karena kata-kata tak bertanggung jawab; menemani dalam sepi yang menyengsarakan..._

… membuatnya sedikit terkesima.

_[I'm in the same fate with you]_

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Hampir saja ia terbawa oleh kharisma yang dipancarkan remaja itu. Akan tetapi, tidak. Ia tidak akan membiarkannya. Kali ini, ia harus menanggungnya sendiri tanpa terkecuali.

Tanpa menunda apa-apa lagi, Naruto menyampirkan tas berisi peralatannya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Setelah yakin Sasuke mengikuti, ia pun mengunci studio sebelum memasukkan kunci ke dalam tasnya. Kemudian, mereka pulang tanpa membuka pembicaraan sama sekali.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Kaa-san! Kaa-san, lihat apa yang kutemukan!" Bocah berambut pirang berlari memasuki rumahnya sambil menggenggam sesuatu._

_Seorang wanita menampakkan diri dari dapur. Rambut merahnya terjuntai berantakan menutupi sebelah wajahnya yang terluka._

"_KAA-SAN! KAA-SAN KENAPA?" teriak sang bocah, terkejut. Anak itu menghampiri ibunya untuk melihat luka yang tampak mengerikan. Ketika tangannya hendak menyentuh wajah sang bunda, wanita itu menepisnya. "K-Kaa-san?"_

"_Ah, go-gomenne~ kaa-san nggak apa-apa kok! Jangan khawatir!" seru sang wanita sambil tersenyum yang kentara sekali memaksa, yang justru membuat anaknya semakin cemas. Dan kecemasan itu memang disebabkan olehnya._

"_Gara-gara aku, Kaa-san jadi kena imbasnya… gara-gara aku, Kaa-san jadi…" Airmata mulai mengalir dari bola mata biru sang bocah. Tubuhnya pun gemetaran karena rasa bersalah yang lebih besar dari rasa takut atas perlakuan orang-orang desa. _Gara-gara aku—

"_Sayang," potong sang wanita sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi sang anak, "semua ini bukan salahmu. Tidak ada yang salah dari menyayangi seseorang. Tidak peduli jika hal itu membuat orang lain tidak suka, menyayangi seseorang yang istimewa adalah sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri. Jadi, jangan menyalahkan dirimu," jelasnya mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan darah dagingnya._

"_Ta-tapi, Kaa-san…" bocah itu mulai terisak, "mereka bilang aku aneh… mereka bilang aku nggak boleh suka sama Kiba… Kenapa, Kaa-san? Memangnya aku aneh suka sama Kiba?" dan airmata itu mengalir deras dari kedua bola matanya._

_Sang wanita tersenyum meskipun terlihat menyakitkan. Ia mengelus helaian pirang anaknya menggunakan tangan yang bebas dari bercak merah. "Naru-chan, Kami-sama menciptakan kita secara berpasangan: lelaki dan perempuan. Melalui hubungan yang tercipta dari sepasang manusia, terlahirlah manusia baru untuk kembali melakukan hal yang sama dan melahirkan generasi baru. Namun, jika ada yang memilih untuk bersama dengan sesama jenis, hal itu tentunya didasarkan oleh kasih sayang yang tak terpungkiri, sama seperti pasangan berbeda jenis. Sayangnya, Kami-sama melarang hal tersebut. Itu tabu, dan orang-orang desa pun berpikiran demikian…" jelasnya dengan lembut._

_Bocah berambut pirang menatap sang ibu dengan kesedihan yang semakin dalam. "Ja-jadi aku salah karena suka sama Kiba? Ta-tapi, Kaa-san, Kiba baik banget sama aku, nggak kayak anak yang lain! Dia mau main sama aku, terus juga ngebelain kalau ada yang jahat sama aku! Dia juga—Kiba juga bilang suka sama aku!" Dan tangis itu pun lepas, keras. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukan sang ibu yang sama merasakan kesedihan._

_Sang wanita mati-matian menahan tangis yang siap mengalir kapan saja. Ia sangat menyayangi puteranya hingga sampai pada titik di mana ia rela menukar nyawa dan kebahagiaannya agar anaknya itu boleh menyukai siapa saja. Seperti tadi, saat beberapa orang desa melempar rumah mereka dengan batu-batu besar yang mengakibatkan beberapa jendela rusak dan matanya pun terluka. _Seandainya, Kami-sama, seandainya Engkau memberikan kesempatan…

_Dan sang bocah, sambil terus menangis, tak sadar melonggarkan genggaman tangannya sehingga sesuatu di dalamnya terjatuh._

_Sehelai bulu sayap putih yang ditemukan di hutan…_

Seandainya kesempatan itu ada untuknya…

"_Gomen… Kaa-san…"_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sasuke baru selesai mencuci piring makan malamnya ketika mendapati Naruto tertidur di atas sofa dengan TV yang menyala. Ia melihat jam yang digantung di atas dinding tempat tidur yang menunjukkan waktu 15 menit sebelum tengah malam. Kemudian, ia mengambil selimut dari atas ranjang dan menyelimuti pemuda itu. Saat ia mengambil remote untuk mematikan TV, matanya yang tajam melihat sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Ia pun mendecak.

"Sudah kubilang kau itu idiot! Kenapa juga aku memilihmu untuk jadi partner-ku?" desis Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto yang masih terlelap. Meskipun ia memaki pemuda itu, tak ayal sebelah tangannya menyentuh pipi Naruto untuk kemudian menyeka jalur airmata yang tercipta. Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

_Sebegitu sulitnya untuk menceritakan masalahmu, Dobe? Apa kau belum mempercayaiku sepenuhnya?_

Remaja itu bergerak untuk duduk di lantai tepat di sebelah sang Uzumaki.

_Tetapi memang sulit untuk membuka diri terhadap siapapun… apapun. Seperti diriku yang sangat sulit untuk mengaku sesuatu, kau pun sama meskipun dari luar terlihat betapa terbukanya dirimu._

Jemari putihnya bergerak dari pipi sang Uzumaki untuk mengelus helaian pirang yang terkulai berantakan.

_Dan yang kau katakan tempo hari… sebetulnya masa lalumu itu seperti apa?_

… _**mereka memungutku di samping parit besar sungai Iwa.**_

_Kenapa kau bisa sampai di sana kalau sebetulnya kau berasal dari desa bernama Konoha? Lagipula, si jelek Inuzuka itu siapamu?_

Sasuke menghela napas panjang sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di pinggiran sofa. Jemarinya masih bermain dengan rambut Naruto yang terasa lembut dan agak basah seperti baru selesai dikeramas.

… _Gawat. Aku ingin tahu… aku ingin tahu lebih dalam! Gawat!_

**DEG!**

Dan satu degupan berat terdengar dari dalam dirinya sendiri. Lalu disusul oleh degupan kecil yang lebih menderu daripada detak jantungnya yang biasa. Semakin cepat, semakin membuatnya merasa sesak, semakin membuatnya sulit bernapas.

Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa jantungnya menderu seperti itu? Kenapa dirinya menjadi sulit bernapas? Kenapa juga tiba-tiba hatinya terasa sakit?

Apa karena ia merasa bahwa Naruto belum mempercayainya? Ataukah karena sebegitu ingin tahunya ia akan sang pemuda? Atau ada hal lain yang tidak ia mengerti?

Kami-sama, apapun itu, ia tidak mengharapkan satu hal. Cukup satu hal saja.

Tolong jangan palingkan hati lurusnya.

Masih berkutat dengan hal yang tidak dimengerti, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu menyentuh tangannya yang berada di antara helaian pirang sang Uzumaki. Tidak hanya menyentuh, sesuatu itu bahkan membawa tangannya hingga sesuatu yang lain menyentuh telapak tangannya.

Hangat. Sesuatu itu terasa hangat. Dan Sasuke berada di alam 'mau-tidak-mau' dalam mengetahui apa yang menyentuh telapak tangannya.

Mata oniksnya melihat, lalu melebar tidak percaya.

_Apa… kenapa…_

Bibir sang Uzumaki mengecup telapak tangannya… bagai dalam keadaan sadar.

Kelopak yang menyembunyikan warna langit cerah pun membuka setengah, lalu menatap malam yang masih terbelalak.

Naruto… terbangun?

Otomatis, Sasuke langsung menghentak lepas tangannya lalu menjauh. Belum cukup hanya menjauh, remaja itu bergegas keluar kamar untuk menenangkan diri, juga hatinya yang berdetak sangat cepat. Sayangnya, bukan ketenangan yang ia dapatkan melainkan—

"… Sasuke?"

—cermin yang memanggil namanya.

Cermin? Bukan. Yang memanggilnya adalah seseorang yang berdiri di depan kamar 711. Seseorang yang memiliki perawakan dan warna malam yang sama dengannya. Seseorang yang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati sehingga membuatnya menampakkan wajah kaget seperti orang tolol.

"Ngapain kau di sini?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ia baru saja bermimpi. Mimpi masa lalu yang menyesakkan. Mimpi masa lalu yang mati-matian ingin dilupakannya. Sayang, usahanya nihil. Seberapa kuat perasaannya untuk melenyapkan, semakin kuat masa lalu itu membayang. Ia tidak akan bisa menghapusnya.

Tangisan bunda tersayang yang mengharapkan kebahagiaannya lebih dari siapapun membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Air mata indah yang mengalir keluar dari _emerald_ yang selalu menatapnya lembut merupakan dosa untuknya. Karena ia telah berani melakukan sesuatu yang tabu. Karena ia telah berani merasakan sesuatu yang terlarang. Karena ia telah berani melanggar aturan Kami-sama. Karena ia telah berani berharap.

Sesak. Sakit. Pedih. Perih. Rasa yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya bagaikan badai tak berkesudahan. Setelah semua usai dilahap, yang tersisa untuknya hanya kekosongan. Hampa. Nihil yang merajalela; membunuhnya perlahan-lahan. Bahkan, mungkin, sebenarnya ia sudah mati ditelan hitam yang melenggang.

Sedari dulu, alasannya untuk tetap hidup sudah tidak ada. Jika menyinggung tentang musik, mungkin itu yang membuatnya bertahan untuk tempo yang tidak lama. Namun, apa yang bisa ia lakukan dengan kondisinya yang lemah seperti itu? Lemah pikiran, lemah fisik, lemah mental, dan lemah hati. Sebenarnya untuk apa ia bertahan selama ini? Bukankah semua akan lebih baik jika ia menghilang?

Ah, ketiga kakaknya mungkin akan lebih bahagia tanpa beban sepertinya. Atau boleh ia berharap mereka akan menangisi kepergiannya? Kami-sama, ia benar-benar lemah tanpa daya.

'_Sudah kubilang kau itu idiot! Kenapa juga aku memilihmu untuk jadi partner-ku?'_

Dan ia mendengarnya. Kata-kata yang diucapkan seseorang yang kemudian menyentuh wajahnya; menghapus sesuatu yang mengalir keluar dalam ketidaksadaran. Kata-kata yang tidak terdengar seperti penyesalan terhadap dirinya melainkan pada sesuatu yang lain. Kata-kata yang entah mengapa justru menghangatkan hatinya yang telah mendingin.

Siapa gerangan orang yang bersedia bersamanya? Siapakah dia yang rela berada di sisinya? Tidakkah dia takut pada seorang pendosa? Tidakkah dia jijik padanya?

Kehangatan itu menjalar hingga mengelus lembut kepalanya.

Siapakah dia? Benarkah dia ada di sisinya?

Perlahan, ia raih sumber hangat itu dan membawanya untuk didekap lebih dalam. Seakan mengerti, seakan menyadari, seakan mengetahui, ia sarangkan kecupan balasan untuk menjawab kehangatan tersebut. Dan ia mendapati sesuatu; malam yang begitu dekat namun tanpa menyakiti dan menyesakkannya. Malam yang menatapnya dalam tanpa menggunjingkannya.

Malam milik seseorang yang menjadi berliannya.

Sayang, belum sempat ia menikmati lebih dalam, malam itu menyingkir dari hadapannya bersamaan dengan kehangatan yang masih terasa meskipun tiada.

Ah, ternyata ia memang menjijikan sehingga tak ada yang mau bersamanya. Ternyata ia memang tidak pantas mendapatkan apa-apa. Ternyata ia memang—

"Ngapain kau di sini?"

Dan ia terbangun sepenuhnya setelah mendengar suara tercekat itu. Ia lalu melihat jam yang menunjukkan waktu tepat tengah malam, dan menghela napas panjang. Setelah itu, ia beranjak dari sofa untuk mendatangi sumber 'keributan' itu. Namun, ketika ia melewati tempat tidur, ponselnya bergetar; tanda bahwa ada yang mengirim pesan atau meneleponnya. Tanpa melihat layar yang berkedap-kedip, ia lalu mengangkat ponsel.

"_Moshi-moshi, Naruto?"_

Napasnya tercekat. Aliran waktu seakan terhenti. Sekeliling pun menjadi tidak berarti.

Dan ia mengetuk _speaker_ ponsel satu kali setelah diam sejenak; memberitahu bahwa yang mengangkat memang dirinya.

"_Uhm, ini Gaara…"_

Tentu saja ia mengenal suara itu sebagai Gaara. Tidak mungkin ia melupakannya.

"_Maaf mengganggu tengah malam begini… Uhm…"_

Ia mengetuk dua kali sebagai tanda 'ya'; bermaksud mengatakan bahwa apapun yang hendak dikatakan Gaara, ia akan mendengarnya.

"_Tadi sore, aku bertemu dengan Hinata, dan dia bilang tanganmu terluka. Apa itu benar?"_

Ia tersenyum kecil. Ia merasa bahwa Gaara mencemaskannya, namun, ia tidak akan berbesar kepala dan berharap demikian. Maka dari itu, ia tidak membalas.

"_Kau baik-baik saja, Naru?"_

Senyumnya memudar. Mendengar nama yang biasa dilontarkan pemuda itu membuatnya cukup terkejut. Ia pikir tidak akan mendengarnya lagi, yang terbukti salah. Ternyata Gaara memang mencemaskannya. Bolehkah ia berpikir demikian?

"_Tanganmu tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"_

Kali ini, ia membalas dengan dua ketukan lalu tiga ketukan selama dua kali berturut-turut. Ia tahu Gaara akan mengerti maksudnya.

"_Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Baka! Meskipun kita sudah putus, aku akan tetap mencemaskan keadaanmu saat kau terluka! Ingat itu!"_

Ya, ia tahu hal itu, Gaara, meskipun luka dari putusnya hubungan denganmu sulit untuk dicemaskan. Karena ia tahu kau pun terluka.

"_Ne, Naru, kita akan tetap menjadi teman, 'kan? Kau tidak akan menjauhiku, 'kan?"_

Terselip nada takut ketika Gaara menanyakan hal itu. Ia paham bahwa pemuda itu tetap ingin menjadi temannya meskipun telah berpisah. Dan ia tidak akan mengharapkan apa-apa selain hal itu terjadi.

Tiga kali ketukan; menjawab bahwa ia tidak akan menjauhi Gaara.

"_Arigatou…_"

Balasan itu terdengar lirih di telinganya, seakan menduga pada awalnya bahwa ia tidak ingin dekat dengan Gaara lagi. Syukurlah ia dapat melegakan hati sang Sabaku.

"_Semoga tanganmu cepat sembuh, Naru. Oyasuminasai,"_

Seulas senyum kembali merekah di wajahnya. Ia ketuk _speaker_ dua kali dan menunggu Gaara menutup teleponnya. Setelah itu, ia pun mematikan ponselnya.

Entah mengapa, hatinya terasa lebih lega. Hatinya tak lagi merasakan sesak yang mendera beberapa saat lalu. Hatinya terasa lebih ringan dan beban yang menggantung bagai berkurang setengah. Ia senang mengetahui bahwa Gaara masih mau berteman dengannya dan malah berharap agar dirinya tidak menjauh. Ia senang. Ia cukup bahagia dengan kenyataan itu.

Dan barulah Naruto mengerti makna di balik sentuhan hangat yang dirasakannya setelah masa lalu menyerang. Makna dari sentuhan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

_Meskipun air mata mengalir tanpa niatan berhenti, akan ada tangan yang bersedia menghapuskannya. Dan air mata yang mengalir jatuh, butirannya akan menghilang dalam cahaya yang membawa harapan. Terlebih lagi, sekalipun kau terjatuh, rasa sakit akan membuatmu semakin kuat. Dan kau dapat bangkit berdiri di atas kakimu sendiri… karena kau tidak sendirian._

'_Ah, Sasuke. Sebenarnya apa yang bisa membuatmu sekuat itu? Aku semakin ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam.'_

Dan Naruto baru menyadari bahwa seharusnya ia mendatangi sumber suara yang tercekat itu. Ia pun kembali berjalan keluar… hanya untuk mendapati sang Hino berhadapan dengan seorang lelaki yang ia hubungi tujuh minggu yang lalu.

"_Konbanwa_, Uzumaki-san," sapa seseorang itu ketika melihat Naruto keluar kamar.

"Oi," Sasuke memotong dengan geram, "kutanya kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, hah?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum _manis_ sebelum membalas, "Kau tidak lupa padaku, 'kan, Sasuke?"

Remaja yang sebenarnya kebingungan itu mendesis, "… Sai!"

**-.-.-TBC-.-.-**

Iyah, update. Mahap lama. m(_'_)m

Hubungan Naruto dan Kiba terkuak, dan sebenarnya Naruto pernah bisa bicara. Kenapa sekarang ia bisu? Sasuke semakin mendekati Naruto dengan caranya sendiri. Namun, yang mengejutkannya adalah kehadiran Sai di apartemen Naruto. Siapakah Sai? Apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Nantikan _chapter_ selanjutnya ya~

_Mind to review? Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	11. Track 11: Shades of Blue

**Disclaimers:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Shades of Blue © Nick Lachey

Season's Call © Hyde

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** Naruto x Sasuke, slight KibaNaru

**Warnings:** AU, Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, OOC, OOC, OOC, typo(s), pengulangan kata, **mute alert**, penggunaan majas yang berlebihan. **Don't like don't read!** Feel free to leave this page if you don't feel easy to read it. I've warned you already.

**A/N:** Update! Mahap lama banget… Insya Allah Kyou bisa terus update fanfic meskipun bakal lebih lama masanya. _Hontou ni gomennasai…_

**Summary from before:** Sasuke, yang melarikan diri dari rumahnya dan di'pungut' oleh seorang pemuda bisu yang ia ketahui adalah seorang fotografer yang dapat memainkan alat musik dengan indah, memulai langkah pertama demi mencapai impiannya. Setelah debut, Sasuke mengikuti tur konser Sunny Days dan Blue Line Production. Namun, ia jatuh sakit sehingga Naruto perhatian padanya dan seperti mengabaikan Gaara. Di tengah konser, Naruto dan Gaara pun putus. Sasuke pun menjadi dekat dengan Naruto melalui caranya sendiri hingga pada titik di mana Naruto bersedia memberitahunya bahwa ia adalah orang yang dipungut oleh ketiga kakaknya sekarang. Saat konser di Koshien, orang-orang dari masa lalu Naruto muncul dan mengaku sebagai Kiseki-band. Salah satu personilnya adalah orang yang dulu pernah mencuri hati sang Uzumaki. Hubungan antara Naruto dengan Kiba terkuak, dan sebenarnya Naruto pernah bisa bicara. Kenapa sekarang ia bisu? Sasuke semakin mendekati Naruto dengan caranya sendiri. Namun, yang mengejutkannya adalah kehadiran Sai di apartemen Naruto. Siapakah Sai? Apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Naruto baru menyadari bahwa seharusnya ia mendatangi sumber suara yang tercekat itu. Ia pun kembali berjalan keluar… hanya untuk mendapati sang Hino berhadapan dengan seorang lelaki yang ia hubungi tujuh minggu yang lalu.

"_Konbanwa_, Uzumaki-san," sapa seseorang itu ketika melihat Naruto keluar kamar.

"Oi," Sasuke memotong dengan geram, "kutanya kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, hah?!"

Lelaki itu tersenyum _manis_ sebelum membalas, "Kau tidak lupa padaku, 'kan, Sasuke?"

Remaja yang sebenarnya kebingungan itu mendesis, "… Sai!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Song for Mute Musician**

**© Kionkitchee**

**Track 11: Shades of Blue**

**© Nick Lachey**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_._

_._

_When you close your eyes_

_Feel me by your side_

_I will wait for you_

_In all these shades of blue_

_._

_._

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sai itu tertawa kecil yang malah terdengar menyindir. "Apa itu caramu memanggil seorang kakak, Sasuke?" tanyanya kemudian, membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sai tahu bahwa anak itu akan menanyai alasan di balik kebohongannya. Oleh karena itu, ia sudah menyiapkan jawabannya.

Sasuke, yang benar-benar bingung, tidak langsung _melabrak_ pemuda itu melainkan beralih pada Naruto yang berdiri di depan kamar 701. Ia memicingkan mata dan bertanya dengan geram,

"Kau menyelidikiku, Dobe?"

Sang Uzumaki hanya menggidikkan bahu dengan cuek, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dengan tatapan mata, ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat remaja Hino itu mendecak kesal.

'_Karena kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Teme.'_

Pelipis Sasuke berkedut dalam kemarahan. Ia paling tidak suka kalau ada yang menyelidikinya diam-diam—bahkan hingga mendatangkan seseorang dari keluarganya. Yang lebih tidak ia sukai adalah bahwa Narutolah yang menyelidikinya sementara dirinya sendiri pun tidak menceritakan apa-apa kepadanya. Tidak adil!

"Tenang, Sasuke," kata Sai setelah melihat interaksi kedua orang tersebut, "Uzumaki-san hanya ingin membantumu," jelasnya.

"Membantu? Membantu apa?" gusar Sasuke.

Lelaki berkulit pucat seperti mayat itu membalas, "Sudah malam, Lebih baik pembicaraan ini kita lanjutkan besok. Anda setuju, Uzumaki-san?" sambil melihat ke arah pria berambut pirang tersebut.

Sasuke tentu tidak terima, "Aku ingin penjelasan sekara—" yang terhenti oleh tangan Naruto yang bertengger di bahunya.

'_Bed. Now.'_—itulah yang dikatakan bola biru sang Uzumaki; membuat Sasuke tak berkutik dan hanya bisa dibawa masuk kembali ke dalam kamar. Sebelum menutup pintu, Naruto mengangguk pada pria yang masih berdiri di depan kamar 711 yang langsung membalas dengan anggukan yang sama. Setelah itu, mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

**_Di kamar 701_**

"_What the hell were you doing, Idiot?! You think it's good to peek on somebody else's business?!_" raung Sasuke sembari melempar bantal ke arah Naruto. Ia sangat kesal pun marah mendapati dirinya diselidiki tanpa izin.

Naruto menangkap bantal yang dilemparkan remaja itu dengan santai lalu meletakkannya di sofa. Ia menghampiri sang Hino untuk menyuruhnya segera tidur karena sudah malam. Namun, Sasuke tak bergeming dari tempat. Anak itu butuh penjelasan saat ini juga.

Menghela napas, pemuda berambut pirang tersebut akhirnya mengambil _notes_ dari _buffet_ dan menuliskan alasannya.

**Usiamu baru 16 tahun, 'kan? Karena kau masih dibawah umur, kau butuh wali yang sah untuk menandatangani berkas di agensi. Untuk melakukan debut pun kau harus didampingi oleh walimu. Itulah mengapa aku menyelidikimu segera setelah menemukanmu.**

Dahi Sasuke berkedut. "Segera setelah menemukanku? Jadi sudah lama kau menyelidikiku, Dobe?!" Ia sungguh tak menyangka kalau Naruto akan melakukan hal selugas itu tanpa membeberkan petunjuk apa-apa.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya bagai lelah. **Aku hanya tidak mau kau kesulitan nantinya. Itu saja.**

'_Dan kau malah semakin mempersulitku!'_ batin Sasuke geram. Ketika ia hendak meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut, Sasuke berhenti. Ia terhenti oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya.

Tatapan pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya benar-benar terlihat lelah, seakan tiada lagi daya untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan semestinya. Seakan apapun yang akan diterimanya tidak lagi mendapat perlawanan apa-apa.

Ganti Sasuke yang menghela napas panjang. Ia tahu bahwa Naruto bukan orang yang akan melakukan sesuatu ekstrim tanpa alasan apa-apa. Dan ia tahu bahwa Naruto tidak akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mempersulitnya. Ia pun tahu bahwa Naruto melakukan hal itu demi dirinya. Tetapi, hanya satu yang disayangkannya.

Kenapa orang itu yang muncul?

"_Fine. One last question before off to bed: how did you know Sai?_" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto berkedip lugu sebelum menyeringai kecil yang terlihat licik. Ia memainkan pulpen di tangannya sejenak sebelum menuliskan jawabannya.

**_Easy._ Aku memasukkan nama margamu ke daftar identifikasi marga di setiap kota. Aku menemukan beberapa kepala keluarga yang menggunakan nama Hino, dan yang membawaku padanya adalah perawakan kalian yang sangat mirip dibandingkan keluarga Hino lainnya. Lantas kucoba untuk mengirimkan fotomu tanpa keterangan apa-apa pada anak keluarga Hino yang kuduga sebagai kakakmu. _Voila. He replied me with asking whether you're Sasuke._**

Bola mata oniks Sasuke terbelalak. Ia harus beberapa kali membaca tulisan itu sampai ia yakin dengan apa yang dibacanya. _What the hell?! That's too risky! Gimana kalau yang membaca bukan Sai, BAKA!_

"Intinya kau memancingnya dengan menggunakan fotoku?! Kalau salah orang bagaimana?!" gusar Sasuke, melupakan omongannya tentang pertanyaan terakhir.

Naruto menggidikkan bahu cuek. **Tinggal balas **_**email**_**-nya dengan permintaan maaf karena salah kirim.**

Sasuke terdiam. Dahinya berkedut pelan hingga urat pelipisnya timbul ke permukaan.

"DOBE! ITU PRIVASIKU!"

Nyengir, Naruto maju untuk kemudian mengacak-acak rambut remaja itu. Ia pun merangkul pundak Sasuke dengan tetap mengacak helaian _raven_ itu. Dan Sasuke sendiri berusaha lepas dari sentuhan pria itu dengan menyingkirkan lengan yang mendekapnya. Yang tidak ia sadari adalah bahwa bibirnya perlahan membentuk cengiran yang sama dengan sang Uzumaki. Seakan ia sudah memaafkan lelaki itu perihal penyelidikannya. Seakan tindakan lelaki itu malah membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang selama ini diharapkannya. Seakan ia senang.

Lalu, terlihat sebuah kelegaan yang entah mengapa tercipta di balik keraguan yang tersimpan di sudut hati. Rasa lega yang membuat Naruto melupakan sakit di jemari kirinya dan Sasuke melupakan syok karena melihat Sai di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Rasa yang membuat mereka melupakan jarak dan batas sehingga tidak peduli bahwa mereka telah berbaring di ranjang yang sama… dengan pemuda berambut pirang masih memeluk remaja berambut _raven_.

Jemari kanan sang Uzumaki memainkan rambut Sasuke seolah mengantarnya ke alam mimpi. Sasuke sendiri pun seolah menikmati sentuhan itu tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi apa-apa. Semua yang merajam seolah menghilang, lenyap untuk saat itu. Yang ada hanya rasa melayang seakan terbang ke dunia mimpi.

Dan tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, mimpi buruk mengais cakarnya dan bersembunyi.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Malam berlalu dengan cepat seakan tidak memberi waktu istirahat kepada mereka yang masih membutuhkannya. Seiring dengan bangkitnya fajar, lelaki ini pun bangkit dari tidurnya dan bersiap untuk melakukan kegiatannya. Ia mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri sebelum membangunkan kedua saudaranya yang masih tertidur lelap.

"_Another day another way,_ Nagato. _Hang in there…_" gumamnya pada diri sendiri yang terpantul di cermin. Ia menatap _jade_ di hadapannya sebelum membasuh muka dengan air hangat yang selalu disiapkannya setiap pagi. Setelah itu, ia mengambil kotak lensa yang tersimpan di balik kotak kaca lalu mengenakan lensa kontak abu-abu spiralnya. Barulah ia keluar untuk membangunkan saudaranya.

"Tetap tidak pede dengan warna matamu, Nagato?" Tiba-tiba suara Yahiko terdengar dari arah belakangnya.

"Tumben sekali kau bangun sepagi ini, Yahiko. Tidak kubangunkan pula," ucap Nagato sedikit heran karena ia sangat memahami lelaki berambut oranye itu yang amat susah dibangunkan.

Yahiko memutar bola matanya. "Kau pikir aku bisa tidur kalau memikirkan kondisi Naruto saat ini?" Kini ganti ia yang mengambil sesuatu dari kotak kaca.

Nagato tersenyum. "Dia baik-baik saja. Setidaknya kaulah yang paling paham akan hal itu," katanya. Ia lalu melihat sang direktur memasang sesuatu di kedua matanya yang berkilat biru. "Dan kau juga tetap tidak pede dengan warna matamu, kalau kulihat," balasnya.

"_Yeah_, aku hanya takut nanti banyak yang jatuh cinta padaku," sahut Yahiko sambil nyengir, yang mendapat pukulan pelan di bahu. Ia pun mengenakan lensa kontak yang sama dengan yang dikenakan Nagato karena dengan begitu, mereka akan lebih terlihat seperti saudara. "Aku berencana mengunjungi Naruto hari ini. Kau mau ikut?" ajaknya kemudian.

Lelaki berambut merah tertawa kecil. "_Give him a break, Brother! Need not to worry!_"

"_But I am and I can't stay silent!_" balas Yahiko ringan, membuat Nagato menggelengkan kepala.

"Jangan menyesal kalau peranmu sebagai 'kakak' tersingkirkan karena ada Hino-kun di sampingnya ya~" goda pria berambut merah tersebut sembari berjalan keluar.

"_That won't happen!_" seru Yahiko percaya diri sebelum menutup pintu.

Di luar, ternyata Konan sudah berdiri dengan wajah datar. "Kupikir ada apa ramai-ramai di kamar mandi, ternyata Yahiko sudah bangun toh," gumamnya.

Nagato menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Dan boleh kuanggap kau sama khawatir dengannya? Jarang sekali kalian bangun sebelum kubangunkan," ucapnya setelah diam sesaat.

Wanita berambut hitam kebiruan itu menggidikkan bahu sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi khusus untuknya.

'_Naruto, maafkan aku yang berpikiran seperti itu, tapi dengan terlukanya dirimu malah meringankan tugas pagiku membangunkan mereka. Ini tragedi, tapi terima kasih,'_ batin Nagato sambil tersenyum geli.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Nagato!" Konan menyahuti batin Nagato dari dalam kamar mandi.

"_Well then, sorry, Mom~_" balas Nagato sambil nyengir; tidak heran kalau wanita itu bisa membaca pikirannya. Bukan karena ia adalah keturunan paranormal, tapi itu semata karena mereka mengenal satu sama lain dengan begitu baik.

"Ah, Yahiko," Nagato memanggil saudaranya kembali setelah mengingat sesuatu, "kalau jadi ke tempat Naruto, jangan lupa membawa berkas Hino-kun. Dia harus segera mengisinya," jelasnya.

"Bagaimana kalau dia belum bisa mengisinya sendiri—maksudku, Hino-kun masih berumur 16 tahun, 'kan?" tanya Yahiko dari balik kamar mandi.

Sejenak, Nagato terdiam. Kemudian, lelaki itu membalas dengan gumaman cuek, "Yah, paling Naruto bersedia jadi walinya~"

Dan Yahiko sukses tersedak pasta gigi.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Singkatnya, Sasuke, Uzumaki-san membutuhkan izin dari siapapun yang menjadi walimu agar kau bisa dengan leluasa berkiprah di dunia musik. Kecuali kalau kau sudah berusia 17 tahun, kita bisa melupakan masalah tersebut."

Remaja berambut _raven_ model pantat bebek yang mendengar penjelasan itu mendecak. Bukan karena dirinya masih belum memasuki usia yang disebutkan melainkan karena wali yang 'terpilih' adalah Sai, yakni sepupu jauh dari keluarga Hino yang masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan keluarganya, yang tidak pernah disukainya semenjak dulu. Kenapa bukan orang lain saja?

"Apa kau tidak puas denganku, Sasuke?" Seakan mendengar isi hati sang Uchiha, Sai bertanya dengan senyum palsunya. "Perlu kupanggilkan _kakak_ yang lain?"

Seketika Sasuke sadar siapa yang dimaksudkan Sai. Tidak. Lebih baik sepupu bertopeng palsu ini daripada Itachi, kakak kandungnya. Ia pun menggeleng kesal.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, kita sepakat," kata Sai. Ia lalu beralih ke pria berambut pirang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka. "Terima kasih sudah menghubungi saya, Uzumaki-san. Saya tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus saya lakukan jika Anda tidak melakukannya. Maksud saya, suatu hari mendengar kabar bahwa adik saya minggat dari rumah tentunya membuat saya panik dan berusaha mencarinya kemana-mana. Terima kasih banyak." Ia membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menunjukkan apresiasinya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan sebelum menuliskan sesuatu. **Tidak masalah, Hino-san. Kebetulan saja saya menemukannya di dekat sini, dan kebetulan juga Sasuke memiliki bakat yang kalau diasah akan membuatnya lebih berkilau. Sayalah yang seharusnya berterimakasih atas kejadian itu.**

Bola hitam Sai melebar sekilas membaca tulisan sang pria. Ia merasakan sesuatu di balik kata-kata tersebut. Namun, memutuskan untuk tidak mengindahkannya, Sai mengangguk. Ia lalu menatap sang Uzumaki kembali dan bertanya, "Bolehkah saya berbicara dengan Sasuke sebentar, Uzumaki-san?"

Sasuke dan Naruto menangkap petunjuk di dalamnya. Beranjak dari kursi, Naruto pun segera meninggalkan mereka berdua dan masuk ke kamar 705.

"Sasuke," panggil Sai setelah yakin Naruto berada jauh dari mereka, "Kau serius akan hal ini?" tanyanya.

Mendecak, Sasuke menatap tajam sepupunya. "Kau pikir pergi dari rumah dan menyeberangi pulau akan kulakukan kalau aku tidak serius, huh?" ketusnya. Benar, kampung halamannya ialah kota Oto di pulau Hi yang berseberangan dengan kota Iwa di pulau Ame.

"Maksudku, kau belum tahu siapa dia sebenarnya dan dia belum mengenalmu dengan baik. Kau yakin bisa mempercayainya?" Sai merujuk pada sang Uzumaki—membuat Sasuke geram.

"Jangan menghinanya! Kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya!" desis sang Uchiha sembari mengepalkan jemarinya. Ia sedang menahan amarah yang mendesak keluar karena mendengar nada yang tidak disukainya tertuju pada Naruto.

Sai pun terdiam. Ia mengerti sifat sepupunya yang keras kepala itu, tetapi marah karena membela orang lain baru sekali ini dilihatnya. Sasuke yang ia kenal sangat cuek dan tidak peduli pada siapapun. Bahkan, dulu ia pernah menyaksikan sepupunya itu menendang kepala pelayan yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan air di dekat kakinya lalu dengan dingin memecatnya. Sekarang… Sasuke marah karena dirinya meragukan sang Uzumaki…

Pemuda berusia 20 tahun tersebut tersenyum kecil. Kali ini senyum yang meraih matanya. Ia menyukai Sasuke semenjak dulu. Bukan suka dalam konteks _suka_, melainkan Sasuke adalah sepupu favoritnya. Seperti apapun sifat sang Uchiha, bagi Sai, Sasuke adalah sepupu yang paling disayanginya, dan ingin sekali ia melihat sepupunya itu menunjukkan senyum tulus dari hati—meskipun bagi dirinya hal itu pun sangat sulit dilakukan. Ia ingin Sasuke menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya lepas dan bebas dari pengaruh jelek keluarga mereka. Sesuatu, apapun. Seseorang.

Seseorang yang bisa mengubah Sasuke dan membuatnya menunjukkan senyum tulus yang dulu sekali pernah dilihatnya.

Mungkin keinginannya itu bukan impian belaka. Mungkin keinginannya itu bukan tidak mungkin. Mungkin keinginannya itu dapat segera terjadi…

jika pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto berada di samping Sasuke.

Terlalu mulukkah ia? Terlalu cepatkah ia menarik kesimpulan dari tanda yang ditunjukkan Sasuke tadi? Tidak. Entah mengapa, ia merasa yakin bahwa pria itu dapat mengubah Sasuke yang ia tahu semenjak dulu memang menunggu seseorang di balik kelambu biru. Konyol. Padahal baru tadi ia meragukan sang Uzumaki, sekarang ia malah mempercayakan Sasuke kepadanya.

Sai lalu bersandar di bahu sofa sambil tetap tersenyum.

"_You're creepy._" Sasuke memperhatikan Sai yang kini memejamkan mata sembari tersenyum. Yang ia tahu Sai tidak bisa tersenyum seperti manusia biasa, dan melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu membuatnya sedikit… merinding? Apapun itu.

"Tahu apa yang dilakukan ayahmu, Sasuke?" Tiba-tiba Sai menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin diketahui Sasuke. "Kudengar dari Itachi-kun kalau Fugaku-san memerintahkan FBI untuk mencarimu. Tidakkah kau pikir beliau berlebihan?" Ia pun membuka matanya.

Sasuke terkejut dan tertegun. Ayahnya sampai melibatkan FBI segala? Hanya karena ia minggat dari rumah? Hal sepele macam itu?!

Mendengus, Sasuke membalas. "Kurang kerjaan."

Sai mengangkat bahu. "Setuju. Kurang kerjaan. Dan apa kau tahu kalau beliau juga menyewa detektif Ibiki untuk mencarimu? Sepertinya ayahmu benar-benar mencemaskanmu, Sasuke," jelasnya lagi.

"Ibiki? Morino Ibiki maksudmu? Detektif yang terkenal penuh taktik dan tidak ada kasus yang tidak bisa diselesaikannya itu?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau sang ayah yang terkenal dingin dan akan membuang apapun dan siapapun yang merugikannya tanpa ampun akan berbuat sejauh itu. Untuk apa? Benarkah karena mencemaskannya?

"Ya. Kemungkinan karena kau merupakan calon penerus keluarga Uchiha, makanya beliau bertindak sampai sejauh itu," balas Sai.

"_Nonsense!_ Sudah kubilang aku ingin menjadi penyanyi, bukan _businessman!_" tukas Sasuke. "Masih ada aniki juga!" kesalnya kemudian. Ia tidak suka dipaksa melakukan hal yang tidak ia inginkan. Memang selama ini ia penurut tetapi bukan berarti akan selamanya bertahan di dalam sangkar, 'kan?

Ia pun teringat sang kakak. "Aniki tahu hal ini?" tanyanya cemas.

"Tentu saja. Sudah kukatakan kalau aku mendengar pencarianmu itu dari—"

"Maksudku keberadaanku sekarang," potong Sasuke. "Apa aniki tahu kalau aku berada di kota Iwa?"

Sai berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Seperti tidak. Namun, mengingat kakakmu seorang jenius, kurasa tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukanmu."

Sasuke pun langsung bereaksi. "Jangan sampai aniki tahu, Sai! Apapun yang terjadi, jangan sampai aniki tahu!" serunya berbisik. Mata oniksnya menatap lekat bola yang berwarna sama dengannya. Keseriusan terpancar jelas di sana… membuat lelaki di depannya mengangguk.

"_I'll try, Dear cousin,_" balas Sai sebelum berdiri. "Yang jelas untuk saat ini aku akan berpura-pura menjadi kakakmu. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan secara rinci alasanmu melakukan ini semua karena aku ada di pihakmu," tambahnya kemudian.

"_Why?_" tanya Sasuke, menghentikan Sai yang hendak pergi. Remaja itu tidak menjabarkan pertanyaannya karena ia tahu Sai mengerti.

_Kenapa kau mau bertindak sejauh ini?_

Untuk sejenak, mereka hanya saling bertatapan. Untuk sejenak, mereka berusaha menembus pikiran lawannya. Untuk sejenak, rasa nyaman yang sudah lama tenggelam muncul ke permukaan. Untuk sejenak, rasa sepi karena perjuangan seorang diri terlupakan.

Satu senyuman menjawab tanya itu. Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi.

Sai pun meninggalkan ruang tamu di lantai 7 Apartemen Iwa untuk mendatangi kamar 705 yang dimasuki sang Uzumaki tadi… meninggalkan Sasuke yang bersandar pada sofa dengan ekspresi lega.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Sepuluh jemari bergerak cepat di atas _tuts_ piano bagai tak mengindahkan perbedaan di antaranya. Terus dan terus bergerak bagai hendak mengecap keseluruhan rasa yang tercipta; manis, pahit, kecut, semua yang tertera di dalamnya. Mewakili kesungguhan rasa dalam dirinya yang telah lama mati… menunggu sesuatu untuk kembali membangunkan, membangkitkan asa yang telah terpandam jauh di dasar lembah paling dalam dan dikelilingi jurang curam tak bertepi._

_Terus menunggu di ambang ketidakpastian. Terus menunggu di gerbang kesendirian. Terus menunggu di pintu kesepian. Terus… terus… tak tentu hingga kapan… tak tahu hingga kapan… tak tahu dan takkan tahu sampai mana hati yang telah koyak dapat bertahan… atau justru mati yang tak terelakkan._

_Nada-nada yang mengitari semakin cepat, semakin tinggi… tak ingin berhenti, terus berlari. Namun, semua yang berlari suatu saat harus berhenti. Lelah… lelah… seperti melodi yang perlahan memudar dan menyatu dengan keheningan. Seperti dirinya yang sedikit demi sedikit terlupakan dan membeku dalam kesunyian._

_Kakinya melangkah gontai setelah sekujur tubuhnya dihantam benda tak bersahabat karena mengotori permukaan halus piano mahal berkilau… melangkah menuju arah tak pasti, menapak pada jalanan basah oleh air mata langit. Suara gemericik sumbang tercipta beberapa kali bagai kanon tak sempurna. Parau, seperti tembolok yang tercekat bambu… seperti lehernya yang berhiaskan lebam pekat berwarna hitam._

_Mungkin ia harus berakhir di sini. Mungkin ia harus berhenti di sini. Mungkin ia akan mati di sini. Karena hidup tak lagi berarti. Karena hidup tak lagi terjangkau oleh tangannya yang berlumuran luka. Karena hidup tak lagi berharga. Karena keberadaannya sama sekali tidak diinginkan._

_Ia terjatuh. Sejenak angin bagai menarik jiwanya keluar, kemudian sakit tak terkira menyelimuti keseluruhan dirinya, terutama kaki kirinya. Lalu damai. Wangi rerumputan menenangkan dirinya… menyambut malaikat hitam yang berdiri begitu dekat dengannya._

_Ah, sejujurnya ia belum ingin beranjak dari dunia. Sebenarnya ia belum ingin meninggalkan dunia. Ia masih ingin bermain piano. Ia masih ingin tenggelam dalam musik. Ia masih ingin menciptakan nada-nada dari tangannya sendiri. Ia masih ingin mendengar melodinya dinyanyikan siapapun yang bersedia._

_Ingin hidup. Ingin hidup. INGIN HIDUP!_

_Ia masih belum memberikan apa-apa. Ia masih belum meninggalkan sepotong nada pada dunia. Ia masih belum meraih impian yang selama ini terpatri dalam sanubarinya. Ia masih belum membayar hutang pada kedua orangtuanya. Ia masih bukan siapa-siapa!_

_Ingin hidup… masih ingin hidup…_

_Hujan terus membasahi dirinya yang mulai mati rasa. Dingin pun disambutnya dengan tangan terbuka. Namun, ia tahu untuk waktu yang takkan lama. Jika seluruh inderanya sudah tak merasakan apa-apa lagi, besar kemungkinan ia takkan kembali pada napas kehidupan. Ia akan mati sebelum berhasil meraih apa-apa._

_Seorang diri…_

_Matanya mulai menutup sepenuhnya, menyambut kegelapan yang memeluknya lebih hangat dari apapun. Tak menghiraukan gemetar tubuhnya, ia bersiap melepas segalanya. Melupakan semua yang telah terjadi… juga impian yang tak ayal masih membara._

_Terlambat…_

_Lalu ia mendengar seseorang meneriakkan sesuatu yang tak bisa ditangkapnya dengan jelas. Sentuhan pada pipinya yang terjadi setelahnya terasa bagai listrik yang menyengat sehingga ia mengumpulkan tenaga untuk segera menjauh dan memastikan _tidur_nya tidaklah menyakitkan. Bukan kabel atau sesuatu yang menciptakan listrik tersebut melainkan tiga sosok yang tak dikenalnya. Tiga sosok yang entah mengapa membuatnya takut._

_Pergi! Jangan dekati dirinya! Itulah yang ia teriakkan dalam hati. Ia pun menjauh dari sosok tersebut sebelum salah satu dari mereka berhasil menangkapnya. Dan ketika ia terperangkap, entah mengapa justru kehangatan mulai kembali menjalari dirinya, menyusup dalam relung hatinya…_

_membisikkan kata-kata yang selama ini ingin didengarnya._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Naruto membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam menikmati sentuhan angin yang membelai wajahnya. Jendela tempatnya merasakan kenyamanan berhadapan langsung dengan taman belakang Apartemen Iwa yang selalu tampak hijau dan menenangkan. Tidak pernah bosan ia berdiam diri memandangnya karena kesejukan yang tercipta mengingatkannya akan tempat yang dulu menjadi surganya.

_Pepohonan Sakura mengelilingi jalan setapak berhiaskan bunga Krisan putih ditambah dengan semak-semak bersulurkan mawar merah tak berduri. Dedaunan hijau muda dan tua yang tumbuh segar turut mewarnai kombinasi unik nan indah milik alam. Tak urung, angin yang senantiasa berhembus membantu pendaran kelopak yang terjatuh dan menciptakan suasana musim semi yang menghangatkan hati._

_Membuat seseorang berpikir 'Aku ingin terus memandangnya tiap tahun'._

Pemuda Uzumaki itu menghela napas panjang mengingat sepenggal masa lalunya. Musim semi sudah berakhir, digantikan oleh musim panas yang masih memiliki masa panjang sebelum berganti menjadi musim gugur. Namun, ingatannya tetap kembali ke masa indah tersebut. Kerinduannya bagai memuncak setelah lama mendekam di lubuk hati terdalam. Kerinduannya akan tempat ia dilahirkan dan dibesarkan hingga akhirnya tak dapat bertahan. Tempat yang selama lima tahun lebih tak pernah ditapakinya lagi. Tempat yang bahkan tak berani ia sebutkan meski di dalam hati.

Takutkah ia? Semisal ada yang menanyakan darimana ia berasal, belum tentu ia bisa menyebutkannya dengan gamblang. Karena itu, takutkah ia? Pengecutkah dirinya? Meskipun sudah ada beberapa yang mengetahui asal muasal keberadaannya, ia ingin mereka tetap diam dan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Maka dari itu, ia bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa dirinya memang pengecut dan dipenuhi oleh rasa takut yang menjaring hingga ke akar hatinya. Namun, ia tahu tidak selamanya ia bisa berdiam dalam cahaya yang hanya menerangi dirinya. Suatu saat, ia harus kembali untuk menghadapi kegelapan yang membentengi sebagian besar dari hidupnya. Suatu hari nanti, cepat atau lambat, ia harus bisa mengatasi—bahkan menghancurkan dinding tebal yang mengurungnya dalam penderitaan… yang diciptakannya sendiri.

Ah, setidaknya ia mengakuinya. Ia mengakui bahwa ada bagian besar dari dirinya yang ikut andil dalam menciptakan dinding pembatas itu. Ia takkan membantahnya.

_Setiap manusia hidup dengan menciptakan garis batasan. Ada yang untuk melindungi diri, ada yang sebagai pengingat bahwa dirinya jauh lebih superior dari orang lain, ada yang karena ingin menarik dinding orang lain agar suatu hari nanti bisa runtuh dan dengan leluasa saling bercerita, dan ada yang berfungsi sebagai jarak agar orang lain tak ikut merasakan penderitaan yang dialaminya. Selain itu, masih banyak alasan lain yang bermain di bawah alam sadar mereka. Nah, yang manakah alasanmu? Sekarang ini mungkin terlalu berat untuk kau pikirkan tapi suatu saat nanti kau akan dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit. Untuk mengatasinya, cobalah untuk memahami apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan. Jangan dulu memikirkan kebutuhan orang lain karena setelah kau memahami dirimu sendiri, barulah kau bisa memahami orang lain._

Naruto tersenyum mengingat perkataan orang yang disayanginya. Benar. Untuk menghadapi tembok tebal menjulang ia harus membenahi dirinya terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, mungkin saja ia bisa membuka diri dan mempersilakan orang lain menempati ruang hatinya. Mungkin saja ia bisa belajar arti kasih sayang yang sesungguhnya. Mungkin saja ia akan bisa membalas kasih sayang itu dengan tulus. Dan mungkin saja, suatu hari ia akan bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang masih tertinggal di tempat itu… lalu menemui orang-orang terkasih yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya.

Ia percaya.

Naruto pun beranjak dari kursi yang bersisian dengan jendela. Ia menutup jendela tersebut lalu berbalik, hanya untuk mendapati seseorang berdiri di depan pintu kamar 705 yang sengaja ia biarkan terbuka. Dapat terlihat dari luar bahwa ruangan itu adalah ruangan musik yang dipenuhi oleh _grand piano_, _keyboard_, biola, violin, gitar, suling, _tambourine_, _maracas_, serta beberapa alat musik lainnya. Oleh karenanya, Naruto tidak memberikan batas bagi siapapun yang ingin memainkan mereka, termasuk pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu.

Sai menatap sang Uzumaki tanpa memperlihatkan emosinya, membuatnya mendapatkan balasan yang sama. Mata oniksnya menerobos safir sang pemuda, berusaha menerka dan merekam apa yang terjadi di dalamnya. Setelah yakin mendapatkan apa yang ia harapkan ada, Sai maju selangkah. Kemudian, ia pun tersenyum kecil nan tulus dan membungkukkan badannya.

"_Sasuke wo onegaishimasu, Uzumaki-san._" (1)

Naruto terkejut. Seharusnya ia sudah memperkirakan hal itu tapi tetap saja…

"Dia memang masih belum matang dan pasti banyak membuat keteledoran. Tetapi, Sasuke bukan anak yang akan mengabaikan semua yang telah dipilihnya. Saya yakin dia akan membuat Anda bangga."

Dipercaya berbeda dengan mempercayai. Yang pertama rasanya jauh lebih memberatkan namun juga meggembirakan. Mendengar hal itu ditujukan untuknya langsung… Naruto tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Biasanya yang menerima itu adalah Yahiko atau Nagato, tetapi sekarang langsung dirinya… Naruto merasa senang. Ia merasa ringan dan ingin membalas dengan senyuman yang menghangatkan… yang tanpa ia sadari memang sudah mengembang di wajahnya.

Naruto mendekati pemuda yang masih membungkuk tersebut. Ia membantunya berdiri tegak lalu menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk bersalaman. Cengiran menghiasi wajahnya ketika tangan itu disambut dengan intensitas yang sama.

'_Tentu saja, Hino-san.'_

Dan bel lantai 7 pun berbunyi,

"Naru-chaaaaan~ Kakakmu yang tampan ini datang loh~"

memberitahu Naruto bahwa Yahiko telah tiba. Ia menghela napas panjang sambil tersenyum. Ia pun menggerakkan tangan kirinya seakan mengajak Sai kembali ke ruang tamu. Setelah kembali ke sana, Naruto mendapati Yahiko tengah merangkul Sasuke yang mati-matian meronta lepas. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Ah, rupanya kau kedatangan tamu ya?" tanya Yahiko ketika melihat Sai memasuki jarak pandangnya. Ia pun menyadari sesuatu. Pria berambut oranye tersebut menatap orang itu kemudian Sasuke secara bergantian. "Mirip ya. Saudaramu, Hino-kun?" tanyanya lagi kali ini kepada Sasuke.

"Hino Sai, kakak dari Sasuke. Salam kenal," kata Sai memperkenalkan diri, menggantikan Sasuke yang masih berusaha melepas rangkulan bertenaga pria yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Lepas—"

"Oh! Kakaknya Hino-kun rupanya!" sumringah Yahiko. "Yo, namaku Yahiko, dirut Sunny Days. Salam kenal!"

"Yahiko-san, lepas—"

"Kau dihubungi oleh Naruto? Pasti repot ya sampai harus datang kemari segala!" seru Yahiko sok akrab, tak mengindahkan protes sang remaja. Lengan yang masih melingkari pundak Sasuke malah semakin erat seakan tidak membiarkan anak itu pergi darinya. Gemas, mungkin?

"Gerah tau—"

"Tapi kebetulan sekali! Aku membawakan berkas yang harus diisi oleh Hino-kun. Tapi karena ia masih di bawah 17 tahun, yang mengisi harus walinya. Untunglah kau datang!" serunya lagi sambil nyengir kuda.

Sai tersenyum palsu yang biasa ditunjukkannya. "Wah, kebetulan sekali ya. Uzumaki-san sudah memberitahu saya akan hal itu," jelasnya meskipun berlawanan. Ia masih melihat tangan pria itu melingkari pundak sepupu kesayangannya dan sudah diputuskan, ia tidak menyukai orang itu.

Seakan mengetahui apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sai—juga protes Sasuke yang jelas terdengar, Naruto menghampiri sang direktur dan dengan segera melepaskan rangkulannya dari pundak remaja tersebut. Kemudian, ia menarik Sasuke dari sofa dan membuatnya duduk di sebelah dengan Sai. Naruto sendiri duduk di samping Yahiko setelahnya untuk meredam protes sang _kakak_.

'_Jangan menyentuhnya sembarangan, Yahiko-san. Kau bisa mati kalau Konan-san mengetahui kau mengganggu salah satu artis agensi.'_ Itulah yang diisyaratkan Naruto kepada Yahiko.

Yahiko menaikkan sebelah alis sebelum menyeringai. Pria itu pun membalas dalam bahasa isyarat juga. _'Bukannya kau yang tak suka aku menyentuhnya? Sudah, jujur saja~'_

Sepersekian detik—hanya dalam sepersekian detik dan itu sangat cepat—semburat kemerahan mewarnai pipi kecokelatan sang Uzumaki. Tidak ada yang menyadarinya karena dengan cepat Naruto menetralisir emosinya, bahkan memperlihatkan wajah datarnya sembari menggerakan jemari kanannya. _'Berkasnya. Sekarang.'_

Merasa tidak mendapat respon dari adiknya, Yahiko menghela napas panjang. "_Hai, hai…_ Ini berkasnya," ucapnya sembari menyerahkan setumpuk kertas seperti formulir yang bertuliskan **Sunny Days Registration**.

Sai yang tidak mengerti bahasa isyarat mereka mengambil berkas tersebut dan mengisinya setelah mengambil sebuah pena dari saku kemejanya. Sasuke, meskipun tidak mengerti, ternyata menyadari merah yang melewati pipi Naruto. Sebenarnya ia penasaran tapi kalau berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya malu, lebih baik ia tidak menanyakannya. Oleh karena itu, ia bergegas membantu Sai mengisi berkas-berkasnya. Mereka membaca ketentuan yang ada dari atas sampai bawah dengan cermat hingga sampai pada satu kolom yang patut dipertanyakan.

"Rekaman _single_ perdana pada pertengahan Juli? _First Album Release_ di awal musim gugur?" Sasuke menatap Yahiko dan Naruto secara bergantian. "Maksudnya apa? Rekaman bulan ini, begitu?" bingungnya karena sekarang sudah memasuki pertengahan bulan Juli. Yang didapatinya adalah anggukan pasti dari kedua petinggi SD tersebut.

"Segera setelah kau menyelesaikan pengisian berkasmu, kita akan ke studio untuk membicarakan _single_ pertamamu, Hino-kun," jelas Yahiko sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke berkedip sekali, dua kali, lalu kembali bertanya. "Ciptaanku sendiri?"

Yahiko mengangguk, "Akan lebih baik kalau lagu ciptaanmu sendiri." Pria itu menoleh ke arah adiknya yang kemudian mengangguk menyetujui.

Oh, ingin rasanya Sasuke menepuk kepalanya sendiri—bahkan ia ingin meninju kedua kakak beradik _gila_ itu sekarang. Kenapa selalu mendadak? Kenapa selalu memberitahunya di saat-saat terakhir menuju _deadline_? Memangnya ide bisa muncul setiap kali diinginkan apa?! Memangnya mendapatkan ide semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, hah?! Ia bisa gila sebelum mendapatkan stress yang datang setelahnya!

Sai, mengetahui kondisi sepupunya, menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan seolah memberi semangat yang tidak dikatakan secara langsung. Ia memang tidak mengerti apa-apa soal musik, tetapi setidaknya ia paham sulitnya menepati _deadline_ yang sudah diputuskan karena terbentur _mood_ dan ide. Ia sendiri terkadang terlambat dalam menyerahkan pekerjaannya. Bukan berarti ia mengabaikan apa yang sudah menjadi tugasnya loh.

"Tenang saja, Hino-kun. Selama ada kemauan, di situ pasti ada jalan!" ujar Yahiko menyemangati setelah menyadari apa yang berkutat di kepala Sasuke. "Lagipula, Naruto ada untuk membimbingmu~" tambahnya sembari menyikut pelan sang _adik_—yang sedang membaca secarik kertas berisi identitas artisnya beserta wali.

'_Ternyata Sasuke berasal dari kota Oto di pulau Hi. Jauh juga anak itu kaburnya… Hmm, Hino-san seorang pelukis yang lumayan terkenal juga. Kenapa aku tidak sadar ya? … Mereka sama-sama suka _Sweet Lemonade_ meskipun sama-sama tidak suka manis… Tanggal lahirnya…'_

**Hino Sasuke: 23 Juli 19xx**

Mata Naruto terpaku di garis itu. Ia melirik Sasuke yang masih mengutuki Yahiko dan dirinya—mungkin, sebelum kembali menatap tanggal tersebut. Ulang tahun Sasuke sebentar lagi tiba, seharusnya ia biasa saja. Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin melakukan—atau memberikan sesuatu kepada remaja itu. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu apapun itu. Apakah ia harus membelikannya hadiah ulang tahun? Atau menyanyikannya sesuatu—mungkin lebih tepatnya memainkan instrumen untuknya?

Ah, kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa seperti itu? Kenapa ia merasa ingin sekali melihat Sasuke tersenyum bahagia ketika mendapatkan hadiah darinya? Kenapa?

"OK! Sekarang kita ke studio!"

Seruan Yahiko menyentak Naruto dari lamunannya. Dengan segera ia mengesampingkan perasaan tak menentu itu dan berkonsentrasi pada projek rekaman _single_ Sasuke. Ia tak boleh memikirkan hal lain dulu.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sasuke baru saja selesai rapat dengan Naruto, ketiga petinggi Sunny Days, produser rekaman, dan beberapa rekan lainnya perihal _single_ perdananya. Hasil sementara adalah tugas untuknya menuliskan lirik dan menjadikannya lagu dengan tema bebas. Batas waktu ditentukan hingga lusa—di mana ia juga akan memulai kembali pemotretan yang tertunda karena 'kecelakaan' yang dialami Naruto. Apapun yang ada dalam pikirannya boleh dituang ke dalam lirik tersebut, hanya saja ia diberi batasan untuk tidak menyinggung SARA secara terang-terangan. _Impact _memang diperlukan untuk menonjolkan ketenarannya. Namun, ia sudah pernah melakukan 'perkenalan' saat konser Byakugan-band dan tur konser setelahnya. Maka dari itu, kini ia diminta untuk menciptakan sesuatu yang memberi kesan lebih tenang tapi akan diingat oleh orang-orang. Yah, sesuatu yang mudah sekali dibicarakan ketimbang dilaksanakan. Ia pun menghela napas panjang.

"_Jangan terus-terusan menghela napas seperti kakek-kakek begitu, Sasuke. Jalani saja dulu."_

Sasuke mendengusi ponselnya yang tersambung dengan ponsel Sai—yang meneleponnya sesaat setelah dirinya keluar dari ruang rapat. "Bukan urusanmu, Sai!" balasnya mendesis.

"_Oh, begitu caramu bicara pada _kakak_mu sendiri,_ Hino_-kun?"_ Terdengar Sai mengejeknya. Sasuke mendecak kesal. Baru saja ia ingin membalas ketika ia mendapati sekelompok grup yang tidak ingin ditemuinya. _"Sasuke?"_

"Nanti kutelepon lagi." Sasuke pun langsung mematikan ponselnya saat mata oniksnya bertabrakan dengan bola coklat yang berada tak jauh di depannya.

"Hino-kun," Ino tersenyum menyapa sang remaja yang bertatapan dengan vokalis band-nya. Ia sudah maklum kalau seandainya sapanya tidak dijawab—mengingat bahwa band-nya meninggalkan kesan pertama yang buruk. Namun, ia justru terkejut ketika remaja itu mengangguk membalas sapanya.

"Ngapain kau di sini?"

Dan Ino ingin sekali memukul Kiba karena malah bertanya seakan memancing keributan. Sudah bagus Hino-kun membalas sapa itu meskipun hanya sekedar mengangguk, si bodoh itu malah—

"Mengekor Naruto lagi?" ejek Kiba sambil menyeringai. Beruntunglah ia karena Shikamaru dan Shino masih berada di lantai 3 gedung SD untuk membicarakan masalah rekaman Kiseki-band. "Kesepian kalau berpisah dengannya? Kasihan~"

"Kiba, jangan mulai lagi!" tegur Chouji, mengesampingkan keripik kentangnya sejenak. "Kalau ketahuan Shikamaru, nanti—"

"Kenapa, Hi~no? Terlalu takut untuk membalas ucapanku, huh?" Kiba tak mempedulikan teguran sang Akimichi. Ia sebenarnya terus merasa kesal pada anak itu yang mengaku-aku sebagai kekasih _neko-chan_-nya. Memangnya ia akan percaya lelucon tak lucu itu?! Jangan harap!

Sasuke, yang masih diam mendengarkan ejekan sang Inuzuka, menatap pemuda itu dari atas sampai bawah. _'Sebetulnya apa yang membuat Naruto takut pada orang ini?_' batinnya. Dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menakutkan baginya. _'Apa karena mulutnya yang terus berkata kasar? Tidak. Aku juga sudah sering berkata kasar padanya dan dia membalas hal yang sama. Jadi, apa?'_

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto?"

Kiba terdiam mendengar _balasan_ sang Hino. Memang hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang ia duga akan terlontar dari remaja tersebut tetapi ia tidak menyangka akan mendengarnya dengan gamblang. Ia pun memekarkan kembali seringainya.

"Kenapa? Kau penasaran?"

Sasuke hanya menatapnya lekat seakan tidak menerima apapun selain jawaban dari pertanyaannya… membuat seringai Kiba memudar dan alisnya menekuk ke tengah.

Chouji sudah bersiap menahan Kiba seandainya pemuda itu bermaksud menyakiti Hino, sementara Ino segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu untuk dikirimkannya ke Shikamaru dan Shino.

"Naruto itu milikku. Kau mengerti?!" desis Kiba sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hino.

Oniks Sasuke melebar sepersekian detik. Milik_nya_ ia bilang? Memangnya Naruto barang?! Sasuke berusaha menahan kemarahannya yang dapat meluap kapan saja setelah mendengar kata-kata itu. "Dia bukan milik siapa-siapa, _Dumbass_," balasnya dengan nada tenang. Kini matanya menatap tajam orang yang tidak disukainya itu.

"Bukan kau yang menentukannya, _Brat!_" dengus Kiba kemudian.

"_Yeah_. Naruto yang menentukannya, _Fool_." Jemari yang berdiam di saku celananya mengepal kuat, mati-matian berusaha agar ia tidak mengeluarkannya untuk memukul _seseorang_.

"Kiba!" Tiba-tiba Shino datang menghampiri Kiba yang masih bersitegang dengan Hino. Kiba pun langsung melirik Ino dengan tatapan tidak suka. Yang ditatap hanya menjulurkan lidah tidak peduli.

Sasuke melirik sekilas pemuda yang baru datang lalu kembali menatap sang Inuzuka. Ia tahu _si kurang ajar_ itu akan menarik diri. Maka dari itu, ia yang akan menyudahi sengketa mereka.

"Aku tidak peduli apa masalahmu dengan Naruto, dan dia BUKAN milikmu. Kalau kau seorang profesional, selesaikan masalah personal kalian dengan kepala dingin di LUAR jam kerja."

Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan keempat personil K-band itu. Ia merasa sudah cukup ikut campur dalam permasalahan yang seharusnya tidak ia pedulikan. Menyusahkan saja.

Kiba, yang mendapat kata-kata itu, menggertakkan giginya dalam kemarahan karena dianggap tidak profesional oleh seorang _bocah_ yang menyebalkan. Tentu saja ia akan menyelesaikan masalah personalnya dengan Naruto dengan kepala dingin kalau saja yang bersangkutan mau bicara empat mata dengannya.

Kalau saja Naruto bersedia…

Kembali pada Sasuke yang baru saja meninggalkan _kata-kata bijaknya_ pada _seseorang_, bukannya pergi ke _Jeep Army_ yang diparkir di _basement_ untuk menunggu Naruto yang masih rapat dengan ketiga kakaknya, ia malah kembali ke ruang rapat. Membuka pintu dengan sedikit kasar, ia menghampiri sang Uzumaki yang menatapnya dengan bingung. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia langsung menyambar secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen yang terletak di sebelah Naruto. Kemudian, ia pun duduk di kursi yang terletak di ujung meja rapat dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu. Sesekali ia menatap pemuda berambut pirang yang masih menatapnya heran—begitu juga dengan ketiga petinggi SD yang ada. Tak lama, ia kembali berdiri dan membawa kertas yang telah ia tulisi itu untuk diperlihatkannya pada mereka.

"Hino-kun—"

"Ini liriknya. Malam ini akan kucari nadanya!" tegasnya memotong Nagato yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Terburu-buru itu tidak baik, Hino-kun," Nagato akhirnya mendapat kesempatan berbicara setelah remaja itu. "Masih ada waktu. Pikirkanlah lagi," ujarnya kemudian sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Akan kuselesaikan semuanya malam ini. Karena itu, aku ingin jadwal rekamannya dimajukan menjadi besok!" Ia tetap teguh pada keputusannya tanpa mempedulikan jadwal yang sudah tersusun rapi tadi.

Yahiko membaca lirik yang dituliskan sang Hino lalu memberikannya pada Naruto. Pria berambut oranye itu langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon beberapa pihak yang terkait dengan projek rekaman tersebut, lalu memberitahu mereka bahwa jadwal diubah menjadi besok—membuat Nagato dan Konan terkejut.

"Direktur, Anda tidak bisa langsung mengubahnya tanpa pemikiran yang matang!" tegur Konan. "Kita belum yakin kalau malam ini Hino-kun bisa menyelesaikan lagunya!"

Sang direktur utama menyeringai malas. "Aku menerima tantangan apapun, apalagi dari artisku sendiri. Hino-kun bilang dia bisa menyelesaikan lagu itu malam ini. Kenapa tidak dicoba? Lebih cepat lebih baik, benar?" ujarnya sembari melonggarkan dasi _beige_-nya.

"Bagaimana kalau besok tantangan itu belum rampung? Bagaimana Anda akan menjelaskannya pada rekan yang lain?" Konan berusaha menanyakan logika yang muncul dalam benaknya dari ketergesaan ini.

"Konan, sebaiknya kau tidak melupakan bahwa Naruto ada bersama Hino-kun untuk membimbingnya." Dan wanita cantik itu pun terdiam. Matanya melirik remaja yang masih menunggu reaksi dari Naruto. Semoga Naruto berpikiran panjang… meskipun sedikit-banyak ia sudah memperkirakan apa yang akan dilakukan _adik_nya itu. Begitu pun dengan Nagato yang mengerti watak Naruto.

Naruto masih membaca lirik yang diciptakan Sasuke, dan terus membacanya ulang. Safirnya pun bertumbukan dengan oniks remaja yang menatapnya lekat sebelum kembali membaca kata-kata yang terangkai di atas kertas. Ia merasakan sesuatu dengan lirik itu. Sesuatu… seakan Sasuke mengetahui bagian dari dirinya yang ia sembunyikan. Seolah Sasuke memahami bagian terdalam dari kegelapan hatinya. Seolah Sasuke mengerti…

_[Pejamkan matamu, rasakan keberadaanku]_

Sekali lagi, Naruto membaca dengan cermat lirik tersebut sebelum kembali menatap lekat bola oniks Sasuke.

_[Aku akan menunggumu, di tiap kesedihan yang mengaku]_

Seakan berkata bahwa ia akan menerima segalanya…

Naruto pun mengangguk.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Sudah dengar lagunya Hino belum? Keren banget!"

"Udah dong! Rasanya 'nyess' gitu didengarnya! Antara patah hati tapi masih berharap sesuatu terjadi—uuuuuggh~ Hino-kun keren bangeeeeettt!"

"Katanya itu lagu ciptaannya sendiri loh!"

"Ah, iya benar! Katanya juga dia menciptakannya cuma dalam semalam! Gila banget nggak tuuuuhh!"

"Mana orangnya ganteng lagi! Rambutnya itu nggak nahan, biru terus merah di bagian ujung poninya! Belum lagi matanya merah menyala! Duh, rasanya bisa gila mikirin Hino terus!"

"Unyuuuu! Ditambah lagi Hino-kun anak asuhannya Naruto-sama, KOMPLIT DAH!"

"Iya, sama-sama ganteng ya!"

Dan masih banyak lagi tanggapan lain dari para penggemar Hino yang baru saja mengeluarkan _single_ perdananya kemarin. Sebegitu disukainya, _single_ yang berjudul **Shades of Blue** itu langsung menempati urutan kedua di _Iwa Music Chart of the Day_, tepat di bawah Byakugan-band dengan lagu mereka **Season's Call** yang merupakan jawara bertahan selama dua minggu berturut-turut. Bisa saja lagu Hino maju ke posisi pertama dan menggantikan sang jawara jika perolehan suara yang masuk lebih banyak.

Sang pemilik lagu sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu memikirkan posisinya di tangga lagu. Ia hanya ingin mempersembahkan sesuatu dari tangannya sendiri, dan untuk kali pertama ini, ia bermaksud memberikan sesuatu itu untuk seseorang. Sesuatu yang ia yakin orang itu akan mengerti—bahkan mungkin sudah dipahami semenjak ia menunjukkan lirik itu. Sesuatu… pesan darinya untuk Naruto.

Naruto sendiri sudah lebih dari senang ketika peluncuran _single_ Sasuke berjalan dengan baik dan lancar. Ia menantikan kesempatan di mana Sasuke akan dikenal oleh dunia karena pesona yang dimiliki remaja itu semakin terasah dan sedikit demi sedikit semakin berkilau. Ia tahu bahwa suatu saat Sasuke akan mengalami hal itu karena pada dasarnya anak itu memang berbakat.

Kini mereka berada di _stand Ichiraku Ramen_ untuk merayakan kesuksesan sang Hino sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun remaja itu yang jatuh tepat sehari setelah peluncuran lagu. Bersama dengan Sai—yang memang diundang langsung oleh Naruto, mereka merayakannya dengan memesan ramen super jumbo spesial buatan paman Teuchi yang sangat ahli dalam meracik bumbu yang bahkan membuat Sasuke tidak bisa berkata 'tidak enak'. Remaja itu hanya bisa protes karena merayakannya dengan memakan ramen yang bukan makanan favoritnya.

"Nikmati saja, Sasuke. Ini termasuk bagian dari menerima keadaan apa adanya," ucap Sai yang terlihat senang dengan _kegalauan_ sepupunya. Kapan lagi ia bisa melihat Sasuke mengambek? Ohoho~ tentunya ia takkan melewatkan kesempatan untuk menggodanya~

"Diam kau! Ini ulang tahunku dan seharusnya kau membuatku senang, bukan kesal!" dengus Sasuke namun sambil tetap memakan ramennya. Sai hanya mengekeh pelan sebelum menikmati ramennya. Naruto yang berada di sebelah Sasuke menepuk pundak remaja itu sambil nyengir kuda seolah tidak ada yang salah dengan memakan ramen yang terkenal enak itu. Sasuke akhirnya menghela napas panjang dan segera menghabiskan ramennya. _Yeah, niat baik orang jangan disia-siakan…_

Tak beberapa lama, Yahiko, Nagato, dan Konan bergabung dengan mereka di Ichiraku dan mengucapkan selamat kepada sang Hino. Setelah malam semakin larut, mereka pun kembali ke tempat masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Ketiga kakak Naruto kembali ke mansion mereka dan sisanya ke Apartemen Iwa. Sai mengucapkan selamat beristirahat kepada sang Uzumaki dan mengatakan jangan terlalu memikirkan masalah yang tadi kepada Sasuke. Setelah itu, ia pun masuk ke kamar 711 untuk beristirahat, meninggalkan Sasuke yang menganggapnya terlalu ikut campur dan Naruto yang tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

"Aku mau tidur," ucap Sasuke yang bergegas masuk ke kamar 701. Ia mengambil piyamanya yang digantung di depan lemari lalu memakainya. Kemudian, ia berjalan ke wastafel untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi sebelum tidur.

Naruto pun masuk ke dalam kamar 701 hanya untuk mengaitkan mantelnya di gantungan di belakang pintu dan mengambil kaos oblong serta celana pendek yang nyaman untuk tidur. Kali ini ia akan tidur di kamar 702 karena ia tahu Sasuke sangat lelah, makanya ia akan membiarkan anak itu menjajah singgasananya—bahkan dari awal pun memang sudah begitu. Ketika hendak keluar, matanya menangkap sesuatu di atas lemari kayu.

Hadiah yang disiapkannya untuk ulang tahun Sasuke.

Antara iya dan tidak, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerahkan hadiah itu secara langsung setelah Sasuke selesai menggosok gigi. Ia menunggu sembari setengah bersandar pada sofa. Setelah yakin Sasuke selesai, Naruto menyodorkan kotak berukuran kurang lebih 6 cm yang dilapisi kertas warna-warni tersebut kepadanya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke sembari memperhatikan kotak tersebut.

Daripada sekedar membalas dengan menuliskan sesuatu, Naruto malah memajukan wajahnya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan hangat di dahi sang Hino. Ia lalu menggerakkan bibirnya yang masih tersenyum untuk membentuk sesuatu yang akan dimengerti remaja yang tercenung itu.

_Happy Birthday, Sasuke._

Dan tanpa menunggu balasan apa-apa, Naruto undur diri dari kamar 701 menuju kamar 702. Ia tidak tahu lagi betapa merah wajah Sasuke setelahnya. Sesampainya ia di kamar 702, Naruto segera masuk dan mengunci pintu. Ia pun perlahan merosot ke lantai sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan satu tangan.

Sungguh, ia tidak tahu kenapa tadi berbuat seperti itu kepada Sasuke. Yang pasti, dorongan sesaat itu tidak akan ia biarkan menjadi kebiasaan.

'_Jangan, Naruto! Jangan lagi!'_

Namun, hati siapa yang tahu… Saat ini yang seharusnya ia lakukan adalah menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan orang itu. Sebelum memikirkan hal lain… sebelum memikirkan Sasuke.

Keberanian yang didapat dari lirik yang diciptakan Sasuke, Naruto tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Pasti.

**-.-.-TBC-.-.-**

(1) _Sasuke wo onegaishimasu_: Tolong jaga sasuke/ saya titip Sasuke kepada anda/ tolong bimbing Sasuke—yah, yang semacam itulah.

Bener-bener mahap karena update-nya lamaaaaaaaa banget! m(_'_)m

Lagu yang dipake Sasuke ma Byakugan-band itu bukan milik mereka ya tapi milik penyanyi aslinya. Kyou bikin itu milik mereka cuma di fanfic ini kok.

Peran Sai udah ketahuan dan Sasuke pun udah aman posisinya di agensi Sunny Days maupun di tangga lagu Iwa. Lagu yang di'ciptakan'nya pun membuat Naruto membulatkan tekad untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Kiba yang masih bersikeras bahwa Naruto adalah miliknya. Bagaimanakah penyelesaian antara Kiba dan Naruto? Apakah sebenarnya Naruto dan Sasuke memiliki rasa terhadap satu sama lain? Hadiah apakah yang diberikan Naruto? Nantikan _chapter_ selanjutnya ya~

_Mind to review? Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	12. Track 12: Just Want You to Know

**Disclaimers:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Just Want You to Know © Backstreet Boys

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** Naruto x Sasuke, slight KibaNaru & KakaIru

**Warnings:** AU, Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, OOC, OOC, OOC, typo(s), pengulangan kata, **mute alert**, penggunaan majas yang berlebihan. **Don't like don't read!** Feel free to leave this page if you don't feel easy to read it. I've warned you already.

**A/N:** Update! Insya Allah Kyou bisa terus update fanfic meskipun bakal lebih lama masanya. _Hontou ni gomennasai…_ dan ini pertama kalinya fanfic multi-chap Kyou satu chapter-nya mencapai lebih dari 8k. Haish…

**Summary from before:** Sasuke, yang melarikan diri dari rumahnya dan di'pungut' oleh Naruto yang bisu—yang seorang fotografer juga musisi, memulai langkah pertama demi mencapai impiannya. Setelah debut dan tur konser, ia semakin akrab dengan Naruto yang sudah putus dengan Gaara, hingga pada titik di mana Naruto bersedia memberitahunya bahwa ia adalah orang yang dipungut oleh ketiga kakaknya sekarang. Orang-orang dari masa lalu Naruto pun muncul dan mengaku sebagai Kiseki-band. Sang vokalis, Kiba, adalah orang yang dulu pernah mencuri hati sang Uzumaki. Di tengah masalah itu, Sai muncul sebagai kakak Sasuke, dan setelah menandatangani kontrak dengan sah, Sasuke meluncurkan single debutnya dan membuat posisi aman di agensi Sunny Days maupun di tangga lagu Iwa. Lagu yang di'ciptakan'nya pun membuat Naruto membulatkan tekad untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Kiba yang masih bersikeras bahwa Naruto adalah miliknya. Bagaimanakah penyelesaian antara Kiba dan Naruto?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Betapa sulitnya untuk melupakanmu. Sebegitu mudahnya untuk menyakitimu.

Namun, apa kau tahu kalau kau telah berhasil menjebakku? Aku tak sanggup melepas diri dari jeratmu.

Aku terlanjur mencintaimu begitu dalam. Dan mungkin, aku tidak ingin berhenti tenggelam.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Song for Mute Musician**

**© Kionkitchee**

**Track 12: Just Want You to Know**

**© Backstreet Boys**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_._

_._

_I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go_

_Some days I make it through and then there's night that never end_

_I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me_

_But still I have to say I would do it all again_

_Just want you to know_

_._

_._

Kerincing bergetar menghasilkan suara nyaring yang menggaungi ruang pemotretan di gedung agensi Sunny Days. Kerincing tersebut berasal dari sebuah gelang kuno yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri seorang fotografer yang tengah _bermain_ dengan modelnya. Benda kecil berbentuk bulatan tersebut kerap berbunyi seiring dengan putaran fokus lensa yang mengarah ke sang model. Tentunya hal tersebut menandakan bahwa sang fotografer, yang tidak bisa menyuarakan pendapatnya secara langsung, merasa gerakan modelnya menarik… meskipun memang sempat menyita waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk membuatnya demikian.

"Untuk satu model membutuhkan sedikitnya 30 menit, sementara itu dibutuhkan segera tiga _new-comers_, dua _line-leaves_, dan seorang _offline-star_ untuk majalah edisi bulan depan yang bertemakan **Fresh Fruit**. Apa tidak akan terlambat?" Seorang model berambut putih bertanya-tanya pada atasan yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Jadwal terbit majalah Sunny Days sudah diberitakan akan diundur seminggu dari tanggal penerbitan. Tetapi, kalau Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan sesi pemotretan lebih awal, kemungkinan majalah terbit bisa sesuai jadwal," jelas pria berambut merah yang sedang menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatannya.

"Hee~ tapi itu tidak mungkin, 'kan? Naru-chan baru selesai menyelesaikan projek single perdananya Hino-kun, dan pasti capek, ditambah lagi Naru-chan nggak memotret Karin! Pasti terlambat deh~" Kali ini model berambut merah bara panjang yang mengenakan kacamata berwarna sama mengungkapkan pendapatnya dengan nada manja.

Suigetsu mendengus. "_You wish, Bitch._"

Karin pun naik pitam. "NGAJAK BERANTEM NIH!?"

Nagato lalu menengahi. "Yak, cukup. Kalau mau berkelahi, silakan di luar," ucapnya kalem. Ia melihat ke area pemotretan dan menyadari bahwa sesi untuk Hyuuga Hinata telah selesai. "Tolong jangan membuat keributan di studio, Hozuki-kun, Karin." Ia pun menghampiri Naruto setelah memperingatkan kedua model tersebut.

"Ugh! Aku tidak suka orang itu!" kesal Karin kemudian. Di sampingnya, Suigetsu mengangguk setuju. Berdua mereka berdiri di dekat pintu keluar, berharap Naruto kembali tertarik untuk memotret mereka dengan kameranya. Namun, sepertinya akan sangat sulit.

Di depan _background_ pemotretan, Nagato memberitahukan sang fotografer untuk memotret model selanjutnya, yakni Byakugan-band yang sudah siap dengan aksen buahnya. Ia menjelaskan pada Naruto bahwa tema buah band tersebut adalah _Over Maturity_ atau bisa diartikan sebagai 'terlalu matang'. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang mengambil tema _Blanche__Citron_ (White Lemon) yang memiliki unsur buah lemon muda yang masih berwarna kuning pudar, B-band memasukkan unsur buah anggur ungu yang sudah digigit sebagian. Masing-masing dari personilnya ada yang menempatkan sebuah anggur di antara bibir mereka atau menggigit tangkai yang masih tersambung dengan anggur, atau bahkan menjulurkan lidah dan menaruh anggur di atasnya. Aura yang mereka tunjukkan memang berarti 'terlalu matang' untuk sebuah band.

Nagato menatap band tersebut nyaris tidak berkedip. Bukan hanya ia tidak begitu nyaman dengan pose mereka yang 'mengundang' tetapi juga ia mengerti watak adiknya—yang ia lirik menunjukkan gelagat yang sama. Ia mengutuk dalam hati karena ia tahu bahwa Naruto akan menghadapi band tersebut dalam jangka waktu yang tidak sebentar. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto tidak begitu suka dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau sensual menyentuh pekerjaannya, bahkan kalau bisa ia malah menghindarinya. Ia tidak ingin hal seronok macam itu mengganggu konsentrasinya… atau begitulah interpretasi Nagato. Namun, yang kemudian terjadi cukup mengejutkannya.

Gelang kerincing sang fotografer berbunyi, diiringi oleh langkah kaki yang berpindah-pindah. Rupanya Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan pose B-band yang semakin lama semakin sensual. Ia justru semakin mendekat untuk mengambil sudut yang tepat.

Nagato menghela napas lega. Syukurlah Naruto tidak terbawa perasaan pribadi selama bekerja. Seharusnya ia tidak melupakan itu. Pria itu lalu berjalan ke arah para model menunggu, khususnya tempat dua model berikutnya… mendapati kenyataan yang cukup mengejutkan lainnya.

"Temamu?"

"Belum tahu. Kau?"

"Sama."

"Buah?"

"Apel."

"Sama."

"Hn."

Hino dan Gaara berbincang. BERBINCANG. Mereka yang sudah bersumpah membenci satu sama lain berbincang normal layaknya orang biasa—okeh, berlebihan, tapi itulah yang mengejutkan Nagato. Ia tidak pernah menyangka—atau bahkan belum berani—kalau kedua orang itu akan bersikap baik terhadap sesama. Rasanya sedikit aneh. Namun, tak urung, ia pun merasa senang karena kedua orang itu dapat mengesampingkan perasaan pribadi dan bersikap profesional.

"Kudengar kau melihat kejadian itu."

"Hn."

"Benar dia yang melakukannya?"

"Hn."

"Si keparat berarti."

"Setuju."

Atau begitulah sikap profesional yang dimaksud Nagato yang kini menghela napas panjang. Bahkan kedua orang yang bermusuhan karena seseorang akan berbalik bekerja sama menghadapi musuh lain demi seseorang itu. Kharisma adiknya memang luar biasa hingga membuat orang-orang mengincarnya baik dalam arti positif maupun negatif. Ia menghela napas lagi. Yah, sudahlah. Selama Naruto baik-baik saja, ia tidak akan protes.

"Nagato-san, aku tidak tahu maksud dari_ line-leaves_ dan _offline-star_. Kalau _new-comers_ sih aku tahu," Tiba-tiba Nagato mendapati salah seorang dari Kiseki-band bertanya padanya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Yamanaka Ino. Nagato tersenyum sembari menjelaskan.

"_Line-leaves_ itu peringkat agensi Sunny Days untuk para artis yang sedang naik daun dan berhasil mempertahankan posisi mereka di hati penggemar dan dunia hiburan. _Offline-star_ adalah peringkat untuk mereka yang sudah lama menggeluti dunia hiburan yang hingga sekarang masih aktif dan tetap menempati posisi 10 terbaik di daftar artis berjaya di seluruh penjuru Jepang. Selain dua sebutan itu, masih ada sebutan lain seperti _fourth-clover_, _antique_, dan _ancient-storm_. _Fourth-clover_ peringkat untuk artis yang telah berjaya di lingkup Asia-Eropa dan menempati posisi 5 terbaik, _antique_ untuk artis yang telah berkarya lebih dari 25 tahun dan telah memberikan kesempatan pada artis muda untuk mempopulerkan karyanya, dan _ancient-storm_ untuk artis yang menjadi panutan bagi artis lainnya atau bahkan disebut legenda. Kira-kira seperti itulah."

Ino mengangguk mengerti. "Ternyata ada peringkat seperti itu ya di Sunny Days…"

Nagato menggeleng. "Bukan hanya di Sunny Days tetapi juga di Rainy Weeks, Blue Line Production, dan banyak agensi lainnya yang menggunakan peringkat tersebut. Sayangnya, hanya sedikit dari mereka yang berhasil mencapai tahap _antique _dan _ancient-storm_ karena lebih memilih untuk bergerak secara pribadi. Beberapa artis di sini juga ada yang demikian," jelasnya lebih lanjut.

Gadis berambut pirang pudar tersebut mengangguk lagi. "Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan peringkat sih. Selama bisa bermain musik dan bernyanyi, itu saja sudah cukup," katanya.

Tersenyum, Nagato balas mengangguk. "Banyak yang sepertimu, Yamanaka-san. Mereka yang tidak peduli tingkatan dan hanya mencari kesenangan dan kepuasan terhadap seni yang dilakukan. Menurut saya itu lebih baik."

Ino nyengir lebar. "_Arigatou_, Nagato-san!" Kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Ya. Banyak yang seperti gadis itu. Nagato memahami beberapa orang yang seperti itu, terutama dia yang membangkitkan dan menjalankan perusahaan hanya dengan berbekalkan kecintaannya terhadap seni… dan sekarang ditambah bisnis. Ia pun tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu, Naru ada di posisi yang mana?"

Nagato kembali dikejutkan oleh pertanyaan tak terduga dari Gaara. Rupanya anak itu, dan Hino, juga mendengarkan penjelasannya. Ia menatap mereka yang juga menatapnya. "_Let's see…_ secara resmi, Naruto masih berada di peringkat _offline-star_. Akan tetapi, banyak yang menyebutnya sebagai _antique_ dan _ancient-storm_ karena karya-karyanya dipopulerkan oleh banyak artis dan dia menjadi panutan mereka. Mungkin Naruto bisa disebut sebagai _branch_ yang berarti artis muda yang menelurkan banyak karya dan diteladani sekitarnya… begitulah," jelasnya.

"_Branch?_ Cabang pohon, begitu?" heran Hino yang mendengarkan jawaban sang pria.

"Hanya untuk orang-orang tertentu, dan sangat sulit untuk dicapai karena tidak banyak yang bisa melakukannya," sambung Nagato lagi. Ia melihat kedua artis di sampingnya itu memikirkan sesuatu. _Mungkin mereka ingin menjadi salah satu dari para artis yang menempati posisi di dunia hiburan…_

_Cring~_

Perhatian Nagato lalu beralih ke sang fotografer yang melihatnya sekilas, memberi tanda bahwa ia bisa membawa model berikutnya. Nagato pun beralih ke model berambut merah pendek yang berdiri sembari membawa sebuah apel di tangannya. "Apa temamu, Gaara-kun?"

Sang Sabaku memutar buah itu sejenak sebelum melemparkannya ke udara lalu menangkapnya lagi. "_Solitude._"

Nagato mengangguk dan mengajak Gaara ke area pemotretan. Ia pun menjelaskan tema sang Sabaku kepada Naruto yang langsung memposisikan kameranya di depan dada. Untuk sejenak, tidak ada pergerakan baik dari Gaara maupun Naruto, dan untuk sejenak, langit biru dan hijau daun bertumbukan dalam diam. Seakan mencari sesuatu di antara mereka. Seakan mencari sesuatu yang menghubungkan mereka. Bagai bertelepati, seolah mengaitkan benang tipis untuk membongkar pola pikir satu sama lain… dan menggabungkannya dalam bentuk persatuan.

Gaara perlahan duduk menghadap kamera dengan kaki kirinya ditekuk vertikal ke depan dan tangan kirinya bertumpu pada lutut yang berbalutkan _jeans_. Kaki kanannya pun ditekuk horizontal ke depan dan tangan kanannya terjulur lemas di atas kakinya dengan jemari yang terbuka. Sebuah apel dibiarkan menggelinding dari tangannya hingga berhenti beberapa senti dari kaki kirinya. Kemudian ia memejamkan mata dan membukanya kembali hanya untuk menjatuhkan sebulir air mata di atas topeng dingin tanpa emosi.

Kerincing pun berbunyi beriringan dengan _shutter_ yang ditekan berkali-kali dan langkah perlahan menjajaki kemurnian yang tercipta. Tidak diragukan lagi bahwa pemuda itu sangat berbakat dalam menjalani pekerjaannya. Ia tidak akan membuang-buang waktu yang berharga untuk sesuatu yang dicintainya.

Para artis dan manajer yang melihatnya pun terpana dan salut karena Gaara selalu berhasil menarik perhatian sang fotografer yang terkenal perfeksionis itu. Bukan karena mereka pernah menjalani hubungan asmara tetapi karena Gaara memang berbakat dan kerap kali membuktikan kemampuannya itu.

"Kalau tidak salah, Naruto pernah berhubungan dengan anak itu," Ino menggumamkan apa yang diingatnya kepada Kiba yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "_Like… being a boyfriend? Seriously?_" Sang gadis mengangguk. Pemuda Inuzuka tersebut mendecak. "_It's not funny!_"

Ino menggidikkan bahu. "Aku mendengarnya dari temanku yang sudah lama tinggal di Iwa. Hinata-chan juga mengakuinya. Hanya saja, sekarang mereka sudah putus karena Gaara jadi suka sama Neji," jelasnya kemudian.

Kiba terkejut—meskipun dengan cepat ia menutupinya. _'Berarti sekarang Naruto _available_. Ah! Aku harus cepat bertindak!'_

"Tapi kudengar juga kalau Naruto punya hubungan khusus dengan Hino-kun," Ino menambahi lagi. Sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai jahil yang ia tujukan pada sang vokalis. "Kurasa kau sudah terlambat~"

Kiba mendecak. "Tidak ada kata terlambat bagiku!" desisnya cepat.

Ino hanya mengangkat bahu sebelum kembali bersandar. _'Baka Kiba. Kita ke sini bukan untuk membantumu mendapatkan Naruto. Tujuan utama kita adalah—'_

"Hino-kun! Giliranmu!" panggil Nagato dari area pemotretan.

Sasuke berdiri dengan membawa gitar akustik dan berjalan ke area tersebut. Sembari berjalan, ia berpapasan dengan sang model yang melemparkan buah tersebut ke arahnya. Sama seperti Gaara yang mengenakan celana _jeans_ dan kemeja kotak-kotak hitam-abu-putih, ia pun menggunakan unsur buah apel untuk temanya. Ia pun memiliki keyakinan bahwa Naruto akan langsung memotretnya tanpa menyita waktu lama. Maka dari itu, ia langsung memasuki area serba putih tanpa basa-basi.

Tangan sang Hino mulai melepas kancing kemeja satu per satu dan melonggarkan kemeja tersebut sehingga kaos putihnya terlihat. Ia pun membuat bagian kanannya tampak jelas sementara satunya lagi tertutupi kemeja. Kemudian, ia meletakkan gitar akustiknya di sisi kiri tubuhnya sebelum duduk membelakanginya. Kaki kirinya ditekuk vertikal ke depan dan yang kanan dibiarkan lurus ke depan. Tangan kirinya menumpu pada lutut yang ditekuk sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam apel yang perlahan ia dekatkan ke mulut.

"_Eden._"

Mendengar itu, Naruto tak buang waktu dengan berdiam diri. Ia langsung mengambil gambar sang Hino seperti menggila. Tidak seperti Gaara yang membuatnya memainkan kamera dengan elegan dan perlahan bagai sakral, Sasuke membuatnya terpacu dan liar seolah adrenalin-nya dipompa sedemikian rupa. Apalagi ketika remaja itu menggigit apel di tengah-tengah konsentrasinya, Naruto maju dan semakin maju hingga lensanya berhadapan langsung dengan wajah _close-up_ itu.

Eden. Tema yang dipakai Sasuke untuk mewujudkan interpretasinya akan buah yang segar. Ia mengambil tema dari cerita surga yang mengisahkan Adam dan Eve dibuang ke bumi karena menelan buah segar yang ditawarkan iblis. Dipercaya bahwa buah tersebut merepresentasikan apel merah ranum yang menggoda. Karena itulah, dianggap segar setiap saat. Karena itulah… dianggap sebagai dosa.

Entah apa yang membuat Naruto merasa itulah arti _Eden_ yang dimaksudkan sang Hino, namun ia memang tergoda—jauh sangat tergoda dibandingkan eden-eden lain yang pernah didengarnya. Bukan hanya itu, remaja itu pun seolah memiliki aroma yang memendarkan magnet sehingga ia tak bisa lepas darinya… bahkan, tak ingin lepas…

**KLANG!**

Sebuah kaleng kosong membentur lantai dengan sangat keras terdengar dari arah Kiseki-band berdiam. Pemilik yang menjatuhkan—atau lebih tepatnya melemparkannya—tak lain adalah vokalis K-band yang kini tampak mati-matian menahan amarahnya. Alasannya sudah sangat jelas terpampang di depan mata.

"Kiba! Tempat sampahnya di sebelah sana!" tegur Chouji yang memegang buah melon di pangkuannya.

"Jangan buang sampah sembarangan, Kiba," ucap Shino kalem sembari memungut kaleng soda yang baru saja 'dijatuhkan' pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu. Di tangannya berdiam buah persik yang berwarna kemerahan.

Ino melirik vokalisnya sembari menghela napas panjang. _'Seharusnya tadi aku diam saja…'_ batinnya menyesal. Ia memutar buah pir di tangannya.

"Jangan membuat ulah lagi! Kau sudah diperingati oleh direktur secara langsung!" Shikamaru menghampirinya dan berdiri di depan sang Inuzuka yang menundukkan kepala untuk menahan amarahnya. Ia menghela napas berat sebelum jongkok dan menyetarakan tingginya dengan Kiba yang duduk di hadapannya. "Aku tahu perasaanmu, Kiba, tapi bukan berarti kau harus mencari masalah baru, 'kan? Ingat kembali tujuan kita datang kemari," ucap Shikamaru tenang. Tak lama, ia berhasil menarik perhatian vokalisnya yang menyusahkan itu.

"Aku tahu…" gumam Kiba. Shikamaru menepuk pundaknya dua kali sebelum berdiri dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Dari sisi kanan, Neji dan band-nya memperhatikan band baru itu dengan seksama. Ia memang mengenal Shikamaru, dkk. sebagai sesama penghuni desa Konoha dulu tapi sekarang ia sudah tidak mengenal mereka dengan baik—atau lebih tepatnya, ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa band yang mereka bentuk tidak menyusahkan band-nya yang terbilang jauh lebih senior. Dan pastinya, ia tidak ingin jalannya terganggu karena permasalahan kecil.

Lain halnya dengan Gaara yang kini duduk di samping Hinata. Model tersebut menatap tajam K-band terutama vokalisnya. Ia tidak suka dengan Inuzuka Kiba yang ia tahu dari Hinata telah menyakiti Naruto untuk alasan yang tidak logis. Berkata bahwa dulu Naruto pernah bicara memang tidak apa, tetapi seiring waktu berlalu, pastinya ada banyak kejadian yang terjadi yang mengakibatkan Naruto kehilangan suaranya. Dan untuk Kiba memaksanya bicara adalah suatu hal yang tidak sopan dan bisa dibilang menyakitkan hati sang Uzumaki. Memang bukan tempatnya untuk mengukur siapa yang paling berat menyakiti Naruto, tetapi ia peduli pada pemuda itu sebagai teman, rekan, atau bahkan sahabat seperjalanan. Ia takkan tinggal diam jika mengetahui bahwa ada pihak yang ingin mencelakai pemuda yang masih menempati sebagian hatinya itu. Kalau perlu, dengan senang hati ia akan membalaskan rasa sakit yang diterima Naruto beribu kali lipat. Tetapi sepertinya tidak perlu usaha darinya karena sang Hino, yang mulai bisa ia anggap sebagai rekan seperjalanan, yang akan membalaskannya. Kenapa begitu padahal kemarin-kemarin ia masih mengutuki remaja tersebut? _Well,_ Gaara merasa bahwa Hino dapat menerima Naruto apa adanya. Tidak seperti dirinya, Hino dapat berdiri seimbang dengan Naruto dan sudah dibuktikan dengan penampilan mendadak mereka ketika konser di Koshien berlangsung.

_Yeah,_ meskipun ia memang merasa cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka yang seperti tidak bisa ditembusnya walaupun pernah menjadi kekasih Naruto. _Tch…_

Misalkan ada yang bertanya apakah dirinya masih mencintai sang Uzumaki, kemungkinan besar ia akan menjawab bahwa ia menyayanginya seperti saudara. Atau memang itukah yang dirasakannya semenjak awal? Entahlah. Bisa ya bisa tidak, tergantung pencitraan orang-orang. Yang jelas, saat ini ia sedang berusaha menerima apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Naruto adalah sebuah kenangan indah, dan bahwa ia akan terus menyayangi pemuda itu. Dan mungkin, dengan menerima cinta yang lain, ia akan lebih mudah menyayangi sang Uzumaki.

Kembali ke Naruto dan Hino yang sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan suara yang ditimbulkan Kiba, mereka menyudahi sesi dengan potret terakhir remaja itu memeluk gitarnya. Setelah itu, Naruto maju dan mengacak-acak rambut _raven_ kemerahan di depannya dengan gemas. Sebuah cengiran terpampang di wajahnya.

Sasuke menatap fotografer itu dari sela-sela poninya. "Aku minta hasilnya yang paling bagus. Awas kalau kau memasukkan foto yang jelek!" ancamnya pelan.

Naruto malah semakin gemas setelah mendengar ancaman tak mempan itu. Tak urung, ia mengangguk dan mengangkat jempolnya. _'Tenang saja~'_

Sasuke mendengus sebelum berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Mata _ruby_-nya melihat K-band berjalan menuju area pemotretan, dan di tengah-tengah, ia berpapasan dengan pemuda yang tempo hari mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah miliknya. Ia lalu menyeringai sembari berbisik,

"_Lay off. He's mine._"

Kiba pura-pura tak mendengarnya dan terus berjalan. Dalam hatinya, ia sudah meneriakkan penyangkalan untuk kata-kata sembarangan dari sang remaja.

_Let's see then!_

Pemotretan untuk Kiseki-band dimulai. Mereka memilih tema _Selves_ yang berarti pribadi masing-masing. Tidak ada dari mereka yang memilih buah yang sama karena mereka ingin menunjukkan ciri khas sendiri. Egois memang tapi itulah yang mereka pilih, dan yang mereka tonjolkan adalah keunikan dari sifat masing-masing. Chouji dengan buah melon yang menandakan bahwa ia memiliki hati lapang yang tentram. Ino memilih buah pir yang berarti ia lembut tetapi juga mengejutkan. Shino memilih buah persik yang artinya tegas dan berpendirian teguh. Lalu Kiba yang memilih buah kiwi yang berarti tantangan. Pengecualian untuk Shikamaru yang tidak memilih apa-apa karena ia tidak ikut pemotretan. Hal itu dikarenakan Shikamaru adalah manajer K-band.

Naruto, berusaha menganalisa buah dan tema yang mereka ambil, menatap satu per satu personil K-band tersebut sebelum menggidikkan dagunya pertanda bahwa mereka sudah boleh berpose sesuai kreativitas. Mata birunya melihat mereka bergaya sesuai dengan arti yang diberikan, dan merasa menarik, ia menaikkan kameranya dan menekan tombol _shutter_.

Selama pemotretan, Kiba tak melepaskan pandangannya dari sang Uzumaki. Ia berusaha menanamkan pesan bahwa ia takkan mundur sebelum mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Ia berusaha mengirimkan pesan bahwa ia ingin—bahkan butuh bicara dengannya.

Naruto menangkap pesan itu. Ia memang sudah merencanakannya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Sebuah ayunan kayu terpasang di dahan kokoh di salah satu pohon tepat di halaman luas sebuah sekolah. Ayunan itu bergoyang mengikuti arah angin bertiup sebelum akhirnya dipaksa bergerak mengikuti tuan yang menempatinya. Ke depan dan ke belakang, benda itu bergerak cepat hingga menimbulkan bunyi kesakitan. Namun, tuan yang menempatinya tidak peduli karena sudah sibuk dengan keasyikannya sendiri._

_Tak jauh dari situ, seorang anak memperhatikan anak lainnya bermain dengan gembira. Kakinya membatu di tempat dan tangannya terkunci di depan dadanya. Bibirnya mengatup rapat tanpa ada upaya untuk melontarkan kata-kata kepada mereka di sana. Matanya yang sebiru langit di atas hanya bisa menatap lekat sementara hatinya kerap berteriak 'Maju!' dan mendorongnya untuk satu langkah pertama. Ketika mulutnya terbuka, bukan suaranya yang keluar melainkan…_

"_Hei, lihat! Itu si anak penyihir, 'kan?"_

"_Bukan penyihir tapi iblis! Ngapain dia di sini?!"_

_gunjingan yang kerap terlontar untuk dirinya setelah puas menyakiti bundanya tersayang. Tidak, bahkan kata-katanya tidak bisa keluar, hanya lirihan pilu karena rasa sakit yang menghujam hatinya, juga tubuhnya yang kini terkena lemparan batu dari mereka yang ingin diajaknya bermain bersama. Kedua lengannya refleks melindungi kepalanya agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang fatal._

"_Pergi dari sini! Jangan dekat-dekat, Iblis!"_

"_Monster! Penyihir! Iblis!"_

"_Dasar pembawa sial!"_

"_Sesat! Dia iblis! Jauhi dia!"_

"_Mati saja kau!"_

_Ah, berapa kali sudah ia mendengar kata-kata itu? Berapa kali ia masih akan mendengar kata-kata itu? Berapa kali hingga mereka sadar bahwa ia mengerti setiap perkataan mereka? Kenapa harus mengatakan hal kejam seperti itu padanya? Kenapa ia tidak boleh berteman dengan mereka? Kenapa dirinya harus dijauhi seperti ini?_

'_Kalau terus begini, tinggal menghitung jam saja hingga kita kena penyakitnya! Menjijikan!'_

_Pikirannya memutar ulang ucapan tetua desa yang ditujukan untuk bundanya. Tetua yang menatap ibunya dengan pandangan meremehkan dan tidak pantas, juga dengan kebencian yang menumpuk menjadi dendam yang dibarengi oleh dengki dan iri hati. Tetua yang menampilkan senyum semanis madu hanya di depan ayahnya dan menunjukkan ekspresi jeleknya di hadapan ibunya._

_Hanya karena sang bunda berasal dari luar desa. Hanya karena sang bunda bertindak menurut isi hati yang mengutamakan kebebasan berekspresi. Hanya karena sang bunda sering pulang lewat dari jam 6 sore setelah mengambil potret alam. Hanya karena sang bunda sering menampilkan karyanya di media. Hanya karena sang bunda berhasil merebut pangeran Konoha yang terkenal tampan, baik hati, tegas, dan tidak sombong. Hanya karena sang bunda mengalahkan anak tetua desa dalam meminang sang pangeran. Hanya karena itu!_

_Penyihir, pengikut ajaran sesat, monster, pembawa sial, penular penyakit mematikan, iblis, semua hinaan yang dilontarkan untuk sang bunda, ia pun mendapatkannya._

_Tidak adil! Kenapa ia harus dibawa-bawa? Apakah karena ia anaknya? Apakah karena ia darah dagingnya? Tidak adil! Tidak adil…_

_Benci. Ia membenci sang bunda. Ia membenci sang bunda yang juga ditinggalkan sang ayah pergi ke dunia sana. Ia benci! BENCI!_

"_Hei, hentikan! Apa-apaan sih kalian?!"_

_Tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri di depannya. Seorang anak yang sebaya dengannya, berambut coklat gelap, berkulit dan bermata coklat terang, memiliki tanda segitiga merah di kedua sisi pipinya dan seorang anjing yang menggonggong di sebelahnya. Ia belum pernah melihatnya—atau sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya karena terlalu sibuk menyalahkan dan membenci sang bunda._

"_Tidak apa-apa. Mereka tidak akan menyakitimu lagi."_

_Mata birunya menatap bola coklat terang di hadapannya. Seulas senyum tampak mekar untuknya. Uluran tangan pun terjulur di depannya._

"_Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian. Teman?"_

_Ia terkejut, sangat terkejut. Baru kali ini, baru sekali ini ada yang mau menjadi temannya. Baru sekali ini ada yang tidak menghinanya. Baru sekali ini ada yang menggubrisnya! Bagaimana ini? ia sangat senang! Ia merasa bahagia! Karena itulah, dengan cepat ia menyambut uluran tangan itu, dan dengan cepat ia menunjukkan cengiran di wajahnya._

"_Namaku Inuzuka Kiba, panggil saja Kiba. Siapa namamu?"_

_Dan dengan bersemangat, ia membalas, "Uzumaki Naruto! Salam kenal, Kiba!"_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sesi pemotretan untuk majalah Sunny Days edisi bulan Agustus telah usai. Studio 1 dibersihkan, peralatan dirapikan, dan pihak yang terkait pun dibubarkan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 1 lewat 25 menit yang berarti sudah lewat dari jam makan siang. Mereka yang belum makan siang pun bergegas mencari kudapan untuk mengisi perut yang sudah bermusik ria. Ada yang pergi ke kantin agensi untuk merasakan kenikmatan koki sederhana yang mengenyangkan, ada yang pergi keluar untuk mendatangi restoran kesukaan, dan ada yang langsung pulang untuk memakan masakan rumah. Ada juga yang tidak peduli dengan keselamatan perutnya dan langsung kembali bekerja. Di antara banyak pilihan, seseorang yang jemari kirinya belum pulih benar dari retak memutuskan untuk duduk tenang di dalam studio yang sudah dibersihkan tersebut.

Ia tengah menunggu.

Pintu studio 1 dibuka dari luar, menandakan ada seseorang yang hendak masuk ke dalam. Tak lama, seorang pemuda yang sebaya dengan pemuda yang menunggu pun masuk. Pintu lalu ditutup. Untuk beberapa saat, hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka. Untuk beberapa saat, hanya biru dan coklat yang saling bertumbukan… dan napas yang perlahan tercekat oleh detak jantung yang sedikit menderu.

"Naruto," Pemilik mata coklat menyapa pemuda yang duduk di depan tempat yang tadinya digunakan sebagai area pemotretan. Balasan yang didapatnya adalah anggukan biasa dari seorang kenalan.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Ia berjalan di depan seorang anak yang dianggap iblis oleh penduduk desa. Mata kecoklatannya melirik setiap langkah anak itu sementara bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang tidak menyenangkan. Ia berhati-hati agar anak itu tak menyadarinya._

"_Kiba! Ngapain kamu main sama iblis?!"_

"_Iya, Kiba! Nanti kamu kena racunnya! Nanti kamu bisa mati!"_

_Ia tahu makna di balik perkataan temannya yang juga menyunggingkan senyum yang sama. Ia tahu bahwa mereka ingin dirinya kalah dan menraktir mereka apapun yang mereka mau. Jangan salah! Ia tidak pernah kalah! Ia pasti akan memenangkan permainan itu!_

_Anak itu berhenti beberapa meter di belakangnya. Ia lantas menghampiri anak itu dan bertanya dengan nada manis. "Ada apa, Naruto? Kau tidak mau bermain denganku?"_

_Anak itu menggeleng sayu, "Aku tidak mau kau dijauhi karena dekat-dekat denganku…" kemudian menatapnya dengan bola mata sebiru langit yang berkaca-kaca._

_Sebersit rasa aneh melewati hatinya. Namun, dengan segera ia melupakannya. "Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka. Aku ingin bermain denganmu."_

_Bermain dalam konteks yang sama sekali memiliki arti lain._

_Anak itu masih menatapnya ragu seakan tidak ingin ia mendapatkan masalah. Ia pun meraih jemari anak itu dan menggenggamnya lembut. Jemari itu gemetaran di genggaman jemarinya. Kegugupan yang dirasakan membuat hatinya berdesir senang. Ia naikkan jari-jemari itu hingga bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Lembut, miliknya seorang._

_Ya, miliknya seorang._

_Untuk sekejap, anak itu terlonjak dari tempatnya. Kemudian, kepala pirangnya menunduk dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya… membuat Kiba mendecak puas dalam hati. Perlahan, ia raih dagu anak itu dan membuatnya kembali menatap bola coklatnya. Ia membentuk seringai yang menyerupai senyuman untuk menarik perhatian penuh anak itu. Dan seringai di wajahnya semakin melebar ketika bibir di hadapannya melengkungkan senyum malu-malu._

_Ya, ia tahu ia sudah mendapatkannya. Hanya tinggal satu sapuan terakhir,_

"_Aku menyukaimu, Naru-chan."_

_ia tahu telah memenangkan permainan itu._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Keheningan kembali tercipta setelah nama pertama terlontar. Seakan tidak ada yang ingin membuka pembicaraan, mereka terdiam dan menunggu lawannya mengambil inisiatif untuk memulai. Semenit, lima menit, sepuluh menit, bahkan hingga 15 menit berlalu, tidak ada dari mereka yang bergerak, hanya dua pasang bola mata yang saling menatap dalam diam dibarengi oleh hembusan napas yang bermain dalam keraguan.

Kiba mengutuki dirinya yang tak mampu berkata apa-apa kepada Naruto yang tampak tenang. Padahal kesempatan sudah terpampang di depan mata tapi ia malah mendapati lidahnya kelu dan kaku. Kenapa seperti ini jadinya? Ke mana dirinya yang urakan dan cuek itu? Ke mana dirinya yang tidak peduli apapun itu? Ke mana dirinya yang dulu berhasil menaklukkan siapapun itu?

Dirinya yang dulu mempermainkan orang lain bagai sampah…

Karma. Dirinya mendapatkan karma. Dirinya dihujam karma. Ya, karma itu ada… tepat di hadapannya.

Ia ingat bagaimana dulu ia memberi harapan pada sang Uzumaki yang menatapnya tulus dan tak tahu apa-apa. Ia ingat bagaimana dulu ia mengucapkan kata-kata manis pada sang Uzumaki yang tersenyum malu. Ia ingat bagaimana dulu ia menyentuh sang Uzumaki dan meyakinkannya bahwa dirinya berharga. Dan ia ingat betapa ia menghancurkan ilusinya dengan sempurna. Dan ia ingat betapa ia mencampakkan khayalannya dengan luar biasa. Dan ia ingat betapa ia menodai kepolosannya dengan kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Ia tertawa. Ia mencibir. Ia menggoda. Ia menghina. Ia merampas segalanya.

Dan kini ia harus siap membayar semua kesalahannya. Karma. Karma. KARMA!

'_Ingat, Kiba, kita ke sini untuk meminta maaf pada Naruto. Kita ke sini sebagai perwakilan penduduk desa, dan HARUS meminta maaf padanya!'_

'_Karena dulu kita memperlakukannya dan wanita itu seperti iblis?'_

'_Sebagian ya. Sebagian lagi karena kau yang paling menyakitinya dengan menjadikannya objek taruhan!'_

'_Memangnya dia siapa sih? Orang penting?'_

'_Kau yang paling tahu kenapa, Inuzuka! Tanyakan hatimu sendiri! Tidakkah kau merasa menyesal?'_

'Too dramatic, Guys._ Aku tidak semenyedihkan itu!'_

'_Oh ya? Siapa yang selama 5 tahun ini terus memikirkannya, huh?'_

'_Sial kau!'_

Ah, benar. Itulah mengapa dirinya berada di sini. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia katakan kepada Naruto, sesuatu yang berada di lubuk hatinya terdalam. Sesuatu…

"Naruto, ada yang harus kukatakan padamu,"ucap Kiba akhirnya.

Sang Uzumaki memutar bola matanya seakan berkata, _'No shit, Sherlock. It's obvious, isn't it?'_ Namun, ia tidak membalas apa-apa dan tetap diam.

Kiba mempersiapkan diri sebelum menjelaskan maksudnya. Ia harus membuat kata-katanya sejelas mungkin sehingga tak menimbulkan kesalahpahaman… meskipun ia tahu hal itu akan sangat sulit—bahkan percuma.

"Kau ingat saat pertama kali aku berbicara padamu? Mengatakan ingin menjadi temanmu dan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu, masih ingat?" Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "Kuakui, saat itu aku memang… hanya main-main… Saat itu, beberapa temanku taruhan bahwa aku takkan bisa menaklukkanmu dalam waktu 3 hari. Aku berkata bahwa aku bisa melakukannya, dan mereka akhirnya berjanji akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanku kalau aku menang… dan, aku… menang… setelah menyakitimu…"

Ia mengingat jelas ekspresi sang Uzumaki saat itu. Diperdaya, dibohongi, dikhianati. Ekspresi yang mewakili segala kesedihan di dunia. Mata biru yang terbelalak lebar dan berkaca-kaca hingga akhirnya menumpahkan isi bendungannya, alis yang terangkat tinggi dengan tengah-tengah yang tertekuk dalam ketidakpercayaan, bibir yang terbuka dan gemetar tidak tahu harus melontarkan kata-kata buruk macam apa, dan wajah kecoklatan yang memutih drastis seolah baru saja melihat sesuatu yang sangat menampar. Semua untuk membayar kesenangan para manusia yang tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Dan ia juga mengingat jelas betapa hatinya terasa bagai dihujam pisau tajam ketika mendapati permainan emosi tersebut menempel pada raut sang Uzumaki. Sakit. Sungguh sakit hatinya kala itu, dan ia masih belum menyadari ada apa sebenarnya… hingga hari di mana Naruto pergi, barulah ia menyadari sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Sesuatu yang diingkarinya hingga detik ini… sesuatu yang tidak ingin diakuinya hingga detik ini…

"_Suki da… hontou ni suki da…_" (1)

Perasaan yang selama lima tahun ia pendam dan tutup rapat-rapat di lubuk hati paling mendasar adalah perasaan suka pada seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"_I tried to erase that feeling… I t-tried to tell myself that it's not true—that it's just a hallucination…_ hanya ilusiku saja…"

_[Aku ingin kau tahu betapa aku mati-matian berusaha melepaskanmu]_

"Terus dan terus… dan terus dan terus berusaha untuk me-melupakanmu…" Kiba menundukkan kepala sembari menjambak rambutnya sendiri, "meyakinkan diri bahwa k-kau… tidak pernah ada… bahwa kau… tidak pernah ada…" ia mengucapkannya dengan lirih, berulang, bagai mantra.

_[Ketika berhasil melupakanmu barang sejenak, hari-hari neraka karena mengingatmu terasa sangat panjang]_

Setetes air mata mengaliri pipinya. "I'VE TRIED, DAMMIT—AND FAILED!" Bola mata kecoklatannya menusuk tajam warna biru yang terbelalak lebar di hadapannya. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GO AWAY FROM MY MIND?! WHY, NARUTO?!" teriaknya frustasi. Ia tidak tahu pasti bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Yang jelas, ia ingin menumpahkan segala yang menumpuk dalam hatinya… yang tertuju pada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

_[Aku ingin percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti kau akan kembali padaku]_

Ia tahu bahwa itu mustahil. Ia menyadari betapa sang Uzumaki tidak akan memaafkannya. Ia sangat mengerti itu. Namun, perasaannya ini… perasaannya ini… harus diapakan? Perasaan suka ini… perasaan cinta yang terlanjur mendalam ini… bagaimana harus ia hadapi?

'_Mereka yang siap menyakiti harus siap disakiti pula.'_

Ia harus menanggung cinta itu dalam rasa bersalah dan malu. Ia harus menanggung cinta itu dalam rasa sakit. Ia harus menanggung cinta itu dalam kesendiriannya… seperti yang pernah dirasakan sang Uzumaki… seperti yang pernah diperbuatnya pada sang Uzumaki.

"I love you… I love you… I FUCKIN' LOVE YOU! DAMMIT!"

Dan ia terjatuh berlutut dalam keterpurukan. Dengan tubuh yang menyerah pada penyesalan, ia tenggelam dalam kesalahan. Berat, terlalu berat beban yang dirasa. Namun, ia tak bisa lagi melarikan diri darinya.

_[Hanya ingin kau tahu…]_

Ia tidak sanggup.

Sang Uzumaki, yang menyaksikan setiap penyesalan yang dirasakan pemuda berambut coklat itu, terdiam sempurna. Pikirnya bermain antara masa lalu dan sekarang. Otaknya berusaha mengingat seperti apa orang yang dulu mengkhianatinya itu. Yang pertama mengajaknya berteman, yang pertama berbuat baik ketika yang lain memusuhi, yang pertama menarik perhatiannya, yang pertama merebut hatinya… dan yang pertama menghancurkan segalanya.

Naruto kecewa dan sakit hati. Rasanya pedih mengingat kenyataan yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Ia membenci pemuda yang merusak kenangannya itu, tetapi ia lebih membenci dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dengan tolol pula terjatuh dalam iming-iming manis tanpa berpikir dua kali dan membuka diri sebegitu mudahnya. Ia lebih benci pada dirinya sendiri ketimbang pemuda itu. Namun juga, ia tak bisa mengingkari perasaan yang masih menempati sebagian hatinya. Perasaan yang sama dengan yang dirasakan pemuda yang berlutut di depannya sambil berurai air mata penyesalan. Ia tidak dapat memungkirinya tapi ia lebih dari tahu bahwa perasaan itu harus segera dihentikan. Dirinya dan pemuda tersebut harus menghentikan perasaan yang hanya menyakitkan itu. Tidak ada yang boleh melangkahi batas yang terbentuk di masa lalu. Tidak ada yang boleh melewati batas yang sama disadari sebagai pemisah sempurna antara permainan dan kenyataan, benci dan suka, hasrat dan cinta… kebanggaan dan keterpurukan.

Batas yang memisahkan antara harga diri dan ketulusan hati.

Naruto tidak mau melanggar batas itu. Sudah cukup. Ia tidak sanggup mendapatkan itu semua dari pemuda yang sama. Ia masih harus mempertahankan logika dan akal sehatnya. Bukan karena ia takut tetapi ia masih membutuhkan kedua hal itu untuk menjalani hidup. Masih ada yang harus dilakukannya. Masih ada yang harus diberikannya.

'_Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa memanggilku. Aku tahu kau bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri tapi permasalahanmu dengan si jelek Inuzuka itu sudah bukan milikmu sendiri. Itu juga sudah menjadi permasalahanku.'_

'_**Kenapa jadi begitu?'**_

'_Kau tidak hidup sendiri, Dobe. Seharusnya kau yang paling tahu bahwa banyak yang mengkhawatirkan dirimu—bukannya aku khawatir atau apa!'_

'_**Kau tidak jujur, Gaki teme~'**_

'_Tch! Pokoknya ingat itu!'_

Masih ada yang mengkhawatirkan dan membutuhkannya, dan Sasuke ada di sana.

Naruto menghela napas yang tidak ia sadari sempat ditahannya. Yang saat ini dibutuhkannya adalah secangkir cokelat hangat dengan tambahan _marshmallow_ di atasnya, lalu iringan lagu dari piringan hitam klasik komposer panutannya. Ia tidak butuh apapun yang membuat otaknya semakin rumit dan pusing. Dan sebelum itu semua, yang sekarang paling ia butuhkan adalah sesuatu dari pemuda yang masih tampak rapuh di hadapannya. Sesuatu yang sederhana namun harus disadari penuh oleh pemuda itu. Sesuatu yang dirasa cukup untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka. Untuk itu, ia akan melakukan sesuatu lain yang dapat menariknya keluar.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu perlahan melangkah menghampiri sang Inuzuka. Ia menyetarakan posisinya dengan pemuda itu kemudian melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pundak yang gemetaran itu, memeluknya lembut.

Kiba tertegun kaku mendapatkan perlakuan itu. Kehangatan yang ia pikir tidak akan pernah didapatkannya itu kini menjalar merasuki hatinya yang sempat mati rasa oleh amarah penyesalan. Kehangatan yang berasal dari pemuda yang kerap disakitinya… yang mungkin pernah menyayanginya. Kehangatan dari pemuda yang mati-matian berusaha ia lupakan dan lepaskan… yang hingga kini masih dicintainya. Naruto.

Ia mengerti. Ia paham maksud dari kehangatan itu. Naruto memaafkannya. Naruto akan berusaha memaafkan segala perbuatan kejamnya di masa lalu. Naruto… Naruto mungkin akan bisa menerimanya… sebagai teman. Ia paham itu. Ia mengerti bahwa celah untuknya mendapatkan cinta yang sama tidak akan berbalas. Bahwa hati sang Uzumaki sudah tidak mengharapkan _keberadaannya_. Bahwa hati yang ingin dimilikinya seorang diri itu tidak akan terbuka untuk menerima keegoisan hatinya. Bahwa Naruto tidak bisa menerimanya sebagai seseorang yang paling berharga.

Semua sudah terlambat. Kesempatan baginya sudah tidak ada. Akan tetapi, masih ada satu kesempatan lain yang dimilikinya.

Ia tenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu sang Uzumaki sementara jari-jemarinya menggenggam erat kemeja sang pemuda. "_I'm sorry… I-I really am sorry…_"

Ia masih bisa meminta maaf.

Sesuatu yang dibutuhkan Naruto akhirnya terjawab. Ia mengangguk pelan, menandakan bahwa ia menerima permintaan maaf sang Inuzuka. Untuk sejenak, ia membiarkan lengannya tetap melingkari pundak pemuda itu, menyampaikan bahwa sudah tak ada masalah lagi di antara mereka… atau mungkin, karena ia masih merindukan keberadaan yang dulu pernah sangat berarti baginya. Ia tak peduli alasan konkretnya. Ia hanya ingin berdiam seperti ini sebentar lagi sebelum kembali pada kenyataan.

Kiba pun demikian. Ia ingin tetap berada dalam dekapan pemuda yang tak bisa disebutnya 'neko-chan' itu. Ia masih ingin terbuai dalam khayalan bahwa Naruto membalas perasaannya dan mereka bersama dalam bahagia… yang ia tahu takkan pernah terwujud. Sebentar saja… hanya sebentar lagi saja…

_[Aku akan terus melakukannya lagi… berusaha melepaskanmu]_

Keheningan yang tercipta kali ini tidak menegangkan. Ketidaknyamanan berubah menjadi ketentraman yang diinginkan. Kehangatan yang terus berpendar menjadi bukti bahwa mereka telah menerima keadaan yang terjadi… bahwa masa lalu berada di belakang dan mereka harus melangkah menuju masa depan.

_[Hanya ingin kau tahu]_

Naruto melonggarkan lengannya dari pundak Kiba dan hendak melepaskannya ketika tangan kirinya diamit lembut oleh sang pemuda. Ia merasakan pemuda itu mengusap pelan bagian yang masih berperban untuk membebati ruas jarinya yang masih retak. Naruto mengerti maksud gerakan itu.

Kiba, tahu bahwa Naruto mengerti maksudnya, perlahan memajukan wajahnya untuk kemudian mengecup lembut sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah menyakitinya dengan sangat kasar tempo hari. Waktu itu, ia merasa sangat marah karena mengira Naruto berpura-pura bisu untuk menghindarinya. Namun, setelah mendapati kenyataan bahwa tidak ada suara sekecilpun terlontar kecuali desisan yang tercipta dari pertemuan antara pangkal lidah dengan deretan gigi, ia sadar bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar bisu. Ingin ia menanyakan penyebab kebisuannya tapi ia tdak berani. Ia tidak berani mendengar kalau alasan itu sebenarnya adalah kesalahannya. Ia takut mengetahui kalau alasannya bisu adalah karena syok hebat akibat perlakuan semena-mena penduduk desa dan juga dirinya. Ia sangat takut.

Entah apa yang memberitahunya, Naruto seperti memahami apa yang bermain dalam pikiran sang Inuzuka. Dan ia tak ingin pemuda itu semakin manyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin mereka maju dan meletakkan masa lalu di belakang. Ia ingin permasalahan yang berkaitan dengan dirinya yang dulu selesai. Ia ingin Kiba bebas dari belenggu yang tercipta karenanya meskipun hanya sedikit. Seperti dirinya yang perlahan lepas dari belenggu sang Inuzuka. Karena itulah, Naruto membimbing tangan yang mengelus jemarinya itu untuk bersentuhan dengan bagian leher sedikit ke belakang yang tertutupi rambut dan kerah kemeja.

Sebuah lebam berwarna ungu pekat yang tak lebih besar dari koin 100 yen. Itulah yang disentuhkan Naruto ke permukaan jari Kiba yang matanya semakin melebar dalam keterkejutan. Naruto tersenyum kecil sebelum menggerakkan bibirnya, '_Bukan salahmu._'

Kiba menatap bola langit sang Uzumaki untuk memastikan, lalu kembali menatap lebam yang tidak pernah disadari ada di sana. "Kau terjatuh atau… ada yang menyerangmu?" cemasnya meskipun tahu itu percuma. Apa yang sudah terjadi tak bisa ditarik kembali.

Nyengir, Naruto menggerakkan tangan kirinya membentuk sudut ke atas seperti jembatan Iwa lalu tangan kanannya bergerak meluncur dari atas ke bawah di depan sudut tersebut; menjelaskan bahwa ia terjatuh dari jembatan Iwa. Kemudian, tangan yang meluncur itu bergerak maju bagai air lalu dihentakkan ke samping; pertanda bahwa ia tercebur ke sungai Iwa lalu terbentur daratan di sisinya. Ia berharap Kiba mengerti penjelasannya.

Sedikit. Itulah pemahaman Kiba akan penjelasan yang diberikan sang Uzumaki. Ia hanya menangkap pesan bahwa Naruto terjatuh dari suatu tempat dan tercebur ke sungai lalu terantuk sesuatu—_well,_ setidaknya mendekati!

"Dan sampai sekarang kau tidak memeriksakan keadaanmu? Mungkin saja kau akan bisa berbicara lagi!" ujarnya mendorong. Tetapi, setelah melihat kedua tangan pemuda itu membentuk tanda silang dan kepalanya menggeleng, ia mendapat kesan bahwa Naruto pernah memeriksakan kondisinya tapi tidak mendapatkan hasil yang positif. Ia merasa menyesal entah kenapa. "Naruto…"

Nyengir lagi, Naruto berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kiba untuk membantunya berdiri. Ia lalu menunjuk ke arah pintu sembari mengangkat serenceng kunci; mengindikasikan bahwa mereka lebih baik keluar karena studio harus segera dikunci. Kiba mengangguk, dan mereka pun berjalan keluar.

Di luar, ternyata anggota Kiseki band yang lain menunggu mereka—mungkin takut kalau Kiba akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya (untunglah studio bersistem kedap suara 75 persen, jadi mereka tak bisa mendengar percakapan antara Kiba dan Naruto). Ketika melihat kedua orang tersebut keluar dengan wajah cerah, anggota K-band menghela napas lega. Mereka hendak menyampaikan sesuatu ketika Kiba menghampiri mereka lebih cepat dan mengajak pergi.

"_Enough for today. He needs rest._"

Tak ayal, keempat anggotanya mengedip terpana. Tak mereka sangka akan mendengar Kiba berkata begitu. Tetapi mereka menghormati keputusannya dan mengikutinya pergi setelah memberi anggukan salam kepada Naruto yang membalas dengan gerakan sama.

Setelah K-band pergi, Naruto berjalan ke arah toilet untuk mencuci mukanya sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia menatap refleksinya di cermin dan memperhatikan lebam yang terletak di lehernya. Ia basahi jari telunjuknya dengan air untuk kemudian mengusap warna ungu tersebut. Saat melihat bahwa jarinya bersih dari warna apapun kecuali warna dasar kulitnya, ia menghela napas lega. Rupanya memang hanya pembersih khusus yang dapat menghilangkannya.

_Waterproof make-up_ milik kakak perempuannya memang sangat bagus dan tahan lama. Ia merasa beruntung boleh meminjamnya dengan alasan sederhana seperti untuk persiapan properti pemotretan.

Kiba tidak perlu tahu bahwa alasannya tidak bisa bersuara adalah memang karena sesuatu yang terjadi di masa lalu, dan ia menjadi salah satu penyebabnya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Di suatu desa yang di kelilingi hutan rimbun, seorang pria berbadan besar dan kekar menatap sekitarnya dengan seksama: beberapa penduduk desa yang langsung menghindar dan toko yang memutuskan untuk menyudahi bisnis hari itu. Pria itu tampak menakutkan dengan auranya yang mengancam dan wajahnya yang penuh codet dari kasus-kasus berbahaya yang pernah ditanganinya. Pakaian hitam yang dikenakannya pun bagai memberi peringatan bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang berani mendekatinya. Ia sungguh menebar bau kematian bagi para penjahat yang berkeliaran.

"Ini rumah sakit, Ibiki. Lebih baik kau kurangi kadar asam milikmu agar pasien di sini tidak ada yang mati tiba-tiba."

Pria itu menoleh ke arah suara yang menegurnya. Seketika, ia melemaskan beban pundaknya yang sengaja ia tegangkan untuk menghindari kejadian yang tak diinginkan. "Asuma," balasnya kemudian pada pria yang sama besar dengannya dan sedang mengisap tembakau. Dengan cepat, ia ambil benda penghasil karbon monoksida itu dan mematikannya di tempat sampah terdekat. "Kau juga kurangi merokok di rumah sakit."

Asuma mendengus sembari mengekeh kecil. "Lama tak bertemu, Kawan. Apa yang membawamu ke Konoha?" tanyanya seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabatan.

Ibiki membalas jabat tangannya. "Penyelidikan," jawabnya singkat sebelum mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. "Pernah melihat anak ini?" tanyanya kemudian sembari memperlihatkan selembar foto.

Asuma memperhatikan perawakan anak yang ada di foto sejenak sebelum balik bertanya, "Apa dia ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Uchiha? Mirip sekali dengan Fugaku jika orang itu dikurangi kerutan di dahi dan dagunya."

Ibiki mengangguk. "Putera bungsu Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Sasuke, yang melarikan diri di awal bulan Mei. Orang itu memintaku untuk mencari dan menangkapnya," jawabnya datar.

"Maksudmu 'memulangkannya', Ibiki. Kurasa anak ini bukan penjahat untuk kau tangkap dan penjarakan," tukas Asuma mengoreksi perkataan sang detektif.

Pria bertopi baret hitam itu melanjutkan, "Sama saja dengan anak itu pulang ke rumah hanya untuk dikurung di dalam kamar dan tidak diperbolehkan keluar sesenti pun. Lagipula, bukan hanya aku yang ditugaskan untuk mencarinya. Uchiha juga menyewa beberapa intel FBI dari luar."

Asuma ternganga. "Serius? Hanya untuk mencari seorang bocah saja? Fugaku memang tidak tanggung-tanggung…" Ia tahu bahwa pria bernama Uchiha Fugaku memang tidak pernah setengah hati dalam melakukan sesuatu tapi sepertinya kali ini terlalu berlebihan. Ia memang tidak pernah paham betul apa yang bermain dalam otak teman masa kecilnya itu. Ia rasa hanya _orang itu_ yang dapat mengerti isi pikiran Fugaku.

"Kalau bukan karena tugas, aku juga tidak mau mengurusi masalah sepele di keluarga Uchiha mengingat aku tidak pernah sejalan dengannya." Ibiki berkomentar sembari menghela napas panjang. Hanya di hadapan Asumalah ia dapat berlaku sebagai manusia biasa yang terlepas dari predikat detektif penuh taktik yang kejam. Mereka memang berteman baik semenjak dulu.

Pria berjenggot tebal itu menggeleng lalu menyerahkan kembali foto Uchiha Sasuke ke tangan Ibiki. "Aku hapal setiap orang yang tinggal dan pernah datang ke sini tapi tidak pernah melihatnya sama sekali. Coba kau cari di tempat lain," ujarnya. Ibiki mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah menjenguk Iruka?" tanya Asuma lagi.

"Iruka? Kenapa lagi dia?" bingung sang Morino. "Bukannya seharusnya dia kembali mengajar sejak 5 tahun lalu?" Lama ia tak mengunjungi desa Konoha, ia tidak tahu-menahu tentang kejadian di sana selama 5 tahun belakangan.

Menghela napas panjang, Asuma menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa Iruka. "Kau tahu kasus tabrak lari 5 tahun lalu, 'kan? Kakashi menyelamatkan seorang anak dari maut dan sebagai gantinya, dia yang tewas. Iruka jatuh sakit dan sempat mengalami syok hebat selama beberapa bulan sebelum akhirnya pulih dan diperbolehkan kembali mengajar. Akan tetapi, kondisi mentalnya tidak sebaik yang diperkirakan dokter sehingga pada saat mereka menyadarinya, Iruka tengah memukuli anak yang ditolong oleh Kakashi dan terus menyebutnya pembunuh. Akhirnya Iruka melakukan rehabilitasi kejiwaan di rumah sakit ini. Suatu malam, aku memergokinya kabur dari rumah sakit dan mengikutinya ke rumah anak yang sama. Di sana, dia kembali memukuli anak itu dan aku segera menahannya lalu membawanya kembali ke rumah sakit. Dia terus meneriakkan kata-kata mengerikan untuk anak itu sampai akhirnya dokter memutuskan untuk memberinya obat penenang. Selama 4 tahun lebih, dia menjalani rehabilitasi dan aku menawarkan diri untuk menjaganya. Hingga awal bulan ini, tak lama setelah aku meninggalkannya sebentar untuk memanggil dokter, Iruka mencoba bunuh diri. Nyawanya masih terselamatkan karena kejadiannya berlangsung tidak lama sebelum aku kembali dengan dokter. Dan sampai sekarang, ia belum sadarkan diri," usainya dengan menghela napas berat.

Mendengar rentetan kejadian tersebut, Ibiki pun menghela napas. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Iruka akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Padahal guru itu terkenal sangat sabar dan baik hati. Kehilangan Kakashi membuatnya seperti itu sungguh diluar dugaan. "Lebih baik aku mengunjungi makam Kakashi. Kau tahu tempatnya? Tunjukkan padaku."

Mereka pun pergi ke area pemakaman yang terletak tepat di samping rumah sakit. Mereka berhenti di depan batu nisan yang bertuliskan **Hatake Kakashi**. Ibiki menundukkan kepala sejenak dalam doa sebelum menggumam, "Kau terlalu cepat meninggalkannya, Kakashi. Dia masih membutuhkanmu."

Asuma nyaris terjatuh karena yang diucapkan Ibiki sama persis dengan yang ia ucapkan 5 tahun yang lalu. Pemikiran mereka memang sama.

Ibiki lalu beralih pada sang Sarutobi. "Bagaimana dengan anak yang diselamatkan itu? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Sejenak, ia tak mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa. Mungkin Asuma tidak tahu—

"Waktu aku ke rumahnya, anak itu sudah tidak ada. Sepertinya dia pergi sebelum sempat mengobati luka-lukanya—terlihat dari darah yang berceceran di lantai luar menuju jalan setapak. Mungkin anak itu tidak ingin berlama-lama di desa ini mengingat banyak penduduk yang memperlakukannya seperti sampah…" jelas Asuma.

Sang detektif menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sampah?" Kemudian, ia teringat perkataan tetua desa yang menggunjingkan seorang wanita dari luar desa karena berhasil memikat sang pangeran Konoha. "Maksudmu anak dari wanita Uzumaki itu?"

Asuma pun mendecak. "Putera tunggal Kushina-kun," ralatnya, tidak suka mendengar ada yang mencibir adik iparnya itu. "Namanya Naruto."

Menyadari telah melewati batas, Ibiki menepuk pundak sahabatnya. "Ya, maaf. Kushina-san maksudnya. Aku tahu kau menganggap Namikaze-kun sebagai adikmu sendiri, makanya kau marah. Aku tidak bermaksud menghina istrinya, Asuma," jelasnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Pria Sarutobi itu menghela napas kembali. "Aku mengerti. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak terlalu akrab dengan Kushina-kun setelah Minato tewas karena kecelakaan. Jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak tahu nama anaknya sampai sebelum Iruka mengiris pergelangan tangannya sendiri."

Dan Ibiki kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kushina-san meninggal karena sakit sebelum kecelakaan yang menimpa Kakashi, benar?" Asuma mengangguk, Ibiki melanjutkan, "Dari analisaku, kemungkinan besar Kakashi bermaksud mengadopsi Naruto sebagai anaknya, dan tentu saja Iruka juga memegang peranan dalam menentukan. Namun, di tengah proses tersebut, Kakashi mengalami kecelakaan—menyelamatkan nyawa Naruto—dan Iruka melupakan proses itu karena terpukul lalu menyalahkan Naruto atas kematian Kakashi. Dan kau yang menjadi saudara dekat Namikaze-kun, teman Kakashi dan penjaga Iruka sama sekali tidak mengetahui nama anak yang menjadi pusatnya sedari awal? _Are you stupid or what?_" cibirnya.

Asuma menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. "Yah, aku 'kan juga punya banyak urusan…" sangkalnya membela diri. Ibiki hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu berlama-lama di sini. Aku harus segera mencari anak itu lagi sebelum ketularan bodohmu, Asuma," ejeknya sambil menyeringai sebelum berjalan keluar area pemakaman.

"Terserahlah. Kusarankan kau mencari di kota seperti Oto, Iwa, atau Ame. Mungkin anak itu ada di salah satu tempat itu," ujar Asuma kemudian, membuat Ibiki menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kau tahu tempat yang berhubungan dengan musik atau seni?" tanyanya setelah mengingat kemungkinan besar alasan Uchiha Sasuke melarikan diri dari rumah.

Sesuatu menyentak pikiran pria Sarutobi itu. "Ah! Kau baru saja mengingatkanku akan Shikamaru dan kroninya. Mereka bilang akan menetap di kota Iwa untuk sementara waktu karena band mereka lolos audisi di salah satu agensi di sana. Alasan utamanya sih karena mereka ingin mencari Naruto dan membawanya pulang untuk menemui Iruka…" jelasnya.

'_Kota Iwa ya…'_ Ibiki menganalisa sebentar, _'sepertinya langsung ke sana saja.'_

"Terima kasih atas informasinya. Kalau Iruka sudah sadar, sampaikan salamku padanya," Ia pun bergegas pergi ke tempat yang sudah tercantum jelas di otaknya.

"Kalau kau juga menemukan Naruto secara tidak sengaja, tolong katakan padanya untuk pulang. Iruka membutuhkannya," balas Asuma, "rambut pirang, mata biru, kulit coklat—pokoknya hampir sama persis dengan Minato! Tolong ya!" tambahnya.

Dari kejauhan, Ibiki mengangkat sebelah tangannya dalam salam, dan bahwa ia mengerti. Waktunya untuk kembali bekerja, kali ini ke kota Iwa.

Jauh, jauh di kota yang dituju, suara tinggi sebuah alat musik menggema dari lantai 7 sebuah apartemen.

**-.-.-TBC-.-.-**

(1) _Suki da, hontou ni suki da!:_ Suka… aku benar-benar menyukaimu!

Okeh! Kyou update sekarang sebagai permintaan maaf karena sering lama ngupdate sekaligus sebagai pemberitahuan bahwa _chapter_ selanjutnya akan lamaaaaa di-_update_ karena ada sesuatu hal. _Gomenne!_

Permasalahan Naruto dengan Kiba akhirnya terselesaikan dengan baik. Perasaan Gaara terhadap Naruto pun perlahan bisa ia kendalikan. Namun, kini ada yang mencari-cari Sasuke dan bermaksud membawanya pulang. Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke ketika mengetahui bahwa Ibiki sebentar lagi akan berada di kota yang sama? Apakah ia harus menurut pulang? Dan bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apakah masa lalunya akan segera terkuak di depan orang-orang yang ia sayangi? Nantikan _chapter_ selanjutnya ya~ sekalian dengan hadiah yang Naruto berikan untuk Sasuke~

_Mind to review? Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
